


Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction

by belca77777



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Clownfish ABO, Courtship, Curtain Fic, Don't copy to another site, Everyone Has A Peen And A Vageen, Gender Spectrum Society, Institutionalized Softism, M/M, Melon Tending, Mutual Pining, One Thousand And One Blankets, Oral Sex, Pod People But Not Like That, Precious Idiot Virgin Winter Soldier, Scents & Smells, Transformative Works Welcome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 70,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Капитана Америка находят во льдах в две тысячи тринадцатом. Зимний Солдат покидает Гидру в две тысячи девятом и начинает работать на ЩИТ. В апреле четырнадцатого его направляют на миссию Капитана Америка в качестве снайпера.Стив пытается устроить жизнь. Баки тоже. По крайней мере, собирался. До того, как появился высокий, белобрысый да еще и Капитан и начал постоянно мелькать перед глазами. Это ужасно. Это худшее, что могло произойти. Баки необходимо что-то с этим сделать.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772824) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 

> Примечание авторов:  
Это не традиционный омегаверс, но поскольку он существует, мы используем определение Альфа и Омега, потому что они удобны вне существующих гендерных мужчина/женщина.  
В этой вселенной нет бет, гона, течек и самосмазывающихся анусов. Если вам нравятся групповые социальные структуры и запахи, то вам сюда.  
Примечание переводчика:  
Рыбы-клоуны рождаются самцами, но при необходимости способны изменить пол и стать самками (Википедия).  
Это вселенная, где каждый может поменять пол (с Альфы на Омегу и обратно), и у всех имеются и пенисы, и вагины.  
Да, вот такие Баки со Стивом. И они тут трогательные до невозможности.

«… Во время войны были зафиксированы случаи, когда отдельные лица, уже находящиеся в сложившихся стручках, воссоздавали этот опыт с однополчанами, сослуживцами [39] или теми, с кем оказывались в чрезвычайных ситуациях. При отделении от сформированных во время стресса стручков у людей наблюдался более высокий уровень депрессии, тревожность и замедленная реинтеграция в общество. Даже если они возвращались в давно сложившиеся стручки.

… однако те связи [50], которые работали в военное время и помогали членам так называемых «стрессовых» стручков адаптироваться с максимально положительной динамикой, переставали работать в мирное время [51]. Чтобы помочь этим людям приспособиться к послевоенному времени, доктор Марвин Хауэлл [52] предложил то, что сейчас известно, как «Пост Травматическая Стрессовая Гендерная Терапия» [43], называемая в народе «Синдромом Рыбы-Клоуна» [44]. Терапия заключалась в поощрении переключения членами группы пола с Альфы на Омегу, чтобы успокоить нервы [53] и обеспечить более быструю гражданскую интеграцию [54]. В дневниках и письмах тех времен ПТСГТ иронично называли «Окопным Зудом». Именно тогда впервые были зарегистрированы субъекты, которые для уменьшения стресса непроизвольно или скорее на ситуативно-принудительной основе переключали пол. Исследуя именно эти переключения, Хауэлл и выдвинул свою теорию [55]…»

Социальные последствия «Синдрома Рыбы-Клоуна»: открытие Пост Травматической Стрессовой Гендерной Терапии, автор Хелен Пульц.

-о-

Когда Стив открывает глаза в — как он теперь знает — здании ЩИТа, то сразу чувствует запах антисептика, слышит звуки дыхания города и думает, что вот сейчас на него закричит Пегги. Но пахнет не Лондоном. И даже, черт побери, не больницей. Стив хмурится — по довольно старому радио передают бейсбольный матч.

А потом входит медсестра, и Стив думает: о, да это ловушка Гидры.

Это единственное объяснение, которое приходит ему в голову. Оно кажется более вероятным, чем версия о том, что его спасли из чистых, холодных вод океана. Возможно, кабина самолета была чем-то вроде высокотехнологичной подводной лодки. Гидра любит такие штуки.

А вот с бейсболом они прокололись. Надо же — нашли запись именно того матча, который Стив уже слышал. Гораздо разумнее было бы просто включить музыку, но Стив не считал, что на Гидру работают гении. Упрямые и наглые? Безусловно. Отлично разбирающиеся в строительстве оружейных заводов по всей Европе? Совершенно точно, да. Но послать говорящую по-английски медсестру с распущенными волосами и ждать, что Стив заглотит крючок как самая глупая рыбка в аквариуме… Пудры слишком много, помада совершенно неправильного оттенка, волосы лежат на плечах, а галстук она, похоже, нашла в отделе готовых костюмов, и… ну, либо у нее половина вешалки под блузкой, либо большие проблемы с бюстгальтером.

Она даже пахнет чертовски неправильно. Нет естественного запаха пота, который должен оставаться и на свежей одежде, и на чистой коже. Стив склоняется к мысли, что это робот. У Гидры наверняка есть роботы.

Поэтому он решает, что это вражеский захват, бросается бежать и оказывается в самом центре гребаной вселенной зла. Тротуар под ногами слишком пористый, и запахи впиваются в Стива как собачьи зубы. Он несется по Таймс-сквер, но увидев вспыхивающие яркими, разноцветными огнями рекламные щиты, на которых дамы с распущенными волосами, тупо застывает на месте. Потому что в противном случае ему пришлось бы свернуться калачиком и начать умолять собственные чувства: пожалуйста, хватит, перестаньте, отключитесь на минуту, пожалуйста.

Стиву было немного смешно от того, что он смотрел ролик, слушал, как сзади тормозят машины, как одетые в темную форму агенты пытаются незаметно окружить его, а сам думал о том, что если это реклама, то кто же, интересно, додумался нанять этого арт-директора. Ведь работа выполнена просто отвратительно. Ну что за бездарь…

А потом ему дают бумаги, и выясняется, что если бы он проснулся лет на пять раньше, то был бы уже не так далек от истины в своих предположениях насчет Гидры.

— В две тысячи девятом агент Гидры… вышел из-под ее контроля и сбежал, — говорит ему очень милая Омега. Стив жалеет, что не помнит ее имени, ведь теперь спрашивать неудобно. Она вроде из отдела кадров. Управляет человеческими ресурсами. Стив думает, что сейчас его квалифицируют и как одно, и как другое. На ней одежда профессионального темно-синего цвета, пучок на затылке, а в ушах сережки-гвоздики в форме цветов. Стиву кажется, что ее униформа только что из химчистки. По крайней мере, пахнет именно так. Омега наливает ему кофе, вкус у которого тоже неправильный. Но Стив отпивает немного, потому что было бы невежливо не сделать этого.

— Оказывается, в нашу организацию — как и во многие другие, а также в правительства почти всех мировых держав — внедрились агенты Гидры. Когда это открылось, все были в шоке, — говорит она, взвешивая каждое слово. У нее приятный голос, который призван непроизвольно втягивать вас в диалог. — ЩИТ, при содействии бывшего агента Гидры, очистил агентство от кротов, а также принял участие в разоблачении и устранении членов Гидры, обосновавшихся в правительстве США и связанных с ним мировых разведывательных агентствах. Мы продолжаем работать над восстановлением доверия как внутри, так и снаружи, но все еще есть те, кто крайне подозрительно относится к незнакомцам. Поэтому, пока не закончится тщательная проверка, ваше взаимодействие с сотрудниками ЩИТа будет ограничено.

Стив понимает, что это извинения. Политические извинения. Он не знает, почему она разговаривает с ним как с разъяренным сенатором, но подтекст совершенно ясен.  
— Я думал, что уж если кто меня и найдет, так это будет армия, — говорит Стив, не задавая вопросов.

— ЩИТ всегда проявлял к вам особый интерес, Капитан Роджерс. Поднятие «Валькирии»… — неплохой подбор слов для того, чтобы сказать «подъем вашего трупа», думает Стив, — … было первой миссией ЩИТа. Ее возглавлял сам Говард Старк. Директор Картер дала добро на использование всех ресурсов, имеющихся в распоряжении ЩИТа. Мы очень сожалеем, что нам потребовалось так много времени, чтобы найти вас, — она кладет ладонь ему на руку и, учитывая то, что начинает пахнуть грустью, это не просто дипломатический маневр.

Стив смотрит на толстую папку перед собой… Всего лишь страницы с лицами и фактами. Прежде чем к нему в комнате для совещаний присоединилась эта милая дама, он некоторое время был один. У него перед глазами плывет пелена, взгляд цепляется за слова, но Стив не может разобрать смысла. В прошлый раз, когда у него были такие проблемы с чтением, он находился почти в бреду из-за высокой температуры.  
— Пегги основала ЩИТ?

— Она обнаружила, что ССР… недостаточно компетентен. И начала с чистого листа. Это позволило ей все держать в руках. Ранняя история агентства в приложении В.

Стив думает о Пегги, которая создала ЩИТ и которая, должно быть, была в бешенстве, когда все открылось.  
— Когда Гидра внедрилась?

— Сложно сказать. Она играла в длинную, многоходовую игру, и некоторых агентов раскрыли лишь посмертно. Мы знаем, что они начали оказывать давление не сразу. Гидра пробралась внутрь, выждала время, а потом… — она указала на папку. Раздел после закладки с надписью «Внедрение Гидры» был больше дюйма толщиной.

— Один дезертировавший агент нанес довольно значительный ущерб, — качает головой Стив.

Омега слабо улыбается, отпивая кофе из кружки.  
— Он был, скажем так, мотивирован. Там много информации, я все записала на DVD.

— Отлично, — кивает Стив, настороженно глядя на круглые серебристые диски, и решает, что не станет спрашивать для чего они.

Все остальное время занимает краткое изложение текущих событий, которое, по личному мнению Стива, имеет столько же смысла, сколько имела бы попытка научить его считать на суахили. Имена, места, люди проносятся мимо. Омега показывает карты, фотографии, документы. Стив не понимает, почему они всё это называют беседой. Это явно очередной сеанс. Был сеанс с врачами, теперь — с отделом кадров. Ладно, дальше…

Он не может отделаться от ощущения, что они считают его незнание чем-то вроде прискорбного симптома того, что он в течение семидесяти лет мерз во льдах. Все, с кем он встречается, ведут себя так, будто считают, что как только на него вывалят достаточное количество информации, он сразу почувствует себя так, словно всё это время был тут.

Они пытаются быть полезными. Он чувствует это по запаху. И кто знает, может, они и правы. Может, если он услышит достаточное количество фактов, цифр и дат, увидит все эти фотографии лиц, домов, городов, его память переполнится и наконец избавится от воспоминаний о первых двадцати восьми годах жизни, чтобы освободить место для нового материала, и тогда это действительно станет не более чем вспышкой, несчастным случаем, семьюдесятью годами незначительного временного смещения.

— Как вы приспосабливаетесь? — в заключение спрашивает милая Омега.

Он дежурно улыбается и говорит то, что успокоило последних трех врачей: — Я просто рад быть чем-то занятым.

Она кивает, улыбается и расслабляется. Стиву интересно, что она напишет в досье после его ухода… «Роджерс адаптируется хорошо. С высокой долей вероятности больше не станет пробиваться сквозь стены. Определенно не Гидра. Считаю, можно оставить его при себе».

«Как вы приспосабливаетесь» теперь раздается даже чаще, чем после того, как у него появилось новое тело. Он каждый раз выдает одну и ту же фразу, а сам пытается найти хоть какое-нибудь занятие. Шанс босиком преследовать убийцу по улицам города выпадает, видимо, не каждое столетие. ЩИТ его не нагружает. А просто снабжает бумажными папками с информацией о том, как закончилась та война, и выделяет комнату, заполненную книгами обо всех последующих войнах. Стив выясняет, что кредитная карта, которую ему дали, отлично работает, и что рядом со штаб-квартирой находится закусочная, в которой, заплатив доллар и семьдесят пять центов, можно получить столько кофе, сколько пожелаешь. Можно даже обмануть себя и притвориться, что это просто абстрактные цифры, а никакие не деньги.

Самое лучшее в закусочной, это пробковая доска с флаерами и объявлениями у двери. ЩИТ, конечно, информирует Стива о разных исторических фактах, но рассказывать о бесплатных концертах классической музыки в парке по четвергам, о почасовой оплате услуг современных выгульщиков собак или о том, в каких общественных садах можно арендовать огород на лето, даже не думает. Стив находит брошюру, в которой перечисляется всё, чем он может заняться в общественном центре: курсы, на которых обучают навыкам сердечно-легочной реанимации; классы, в которых взрослые могут заниматься йогой или бальными танцами, а также кружок по обучению столярному делу. Стиву нравится. В этом веке вполне можно приобрести пару-тройку полезных навыков.

В один из классов центра набирают кулинаров среднего уровня, желающих научиться готовить лучше. В описании говорится, что курсы предназначены для того, чтобы «изучить новые блюда, которые удивят и порадуют ваш стручок». Стив надеется, что не будет единственным, кто придет туда в одиночестве. Стив любит готовить. Правда в последнее время возможности попрактиковаться было немного. Мама передала ему семейные рецепты, но в оккупированной Европе трудно найти хорошо оборудованную и укомплектованную кухню. Сейчас же в доме, где он живет, кухни нет вообще. К тому же супермаркеты, которые он видит, кажутся ему довольно пугающими. Поэтому Стив радуется тому, что ест в закусочных или в столовой ЩИТа. Но теперь ему наконец хочется узнать, что же, черт побери, такое кольраби. Ведь в классе наверняка найдется тот, кому платят за ответы на его глупые вопросы.

Стив, конечно, знает все семейные рецепты, но в основном в них: как приготовить сэндвичи с ростбифом; как девятью разными способами сделать колканнон, а двенадцатью — растянуть буханку хлеба до зарплаты. Было бы совсем неплохо немного расширить репертуар.

Он оказывается прав. На курсах все без членов своих стручков. И практически все — его ровесники. Буквально. Скорее всего, они тоже узнали о классе, поглощая бесконечные запасы кофе за доллар семьдесят пять. Стив останавливается на пороге и подумывает уйти.

Занятия проводятся в небольшом симпатичном общественном центре, расположенном между двумя высотками, с детской площадкой, покрытой древесной стружкой. Этому месту, конечно, не помешало бы дополнительное финансирование, но снаружи центр выкрашен приятной темно-зеленой краской, а во дворе на грядках растут морковь и горох. Внутри пахнет крекерами, воском для пола и детьми. Это сочетание означает нечто мирное, и, зайдя, Стив расслабленно опускает плечи. На следующее утро, когда его спрашивают, не занимался ли он чем-нибудь веселым в выходные, он сначала чувствует себя очень хорошо, а потом запах готовящейся еды наталкивает его на мысль, что вчера его хронологический возраст довольно хорошо соответствовал демографическому составу помещения.

Стив может уйти. Может притвориться, что искал другую комнату. Но… он уже здесь. И он голодный.

К тому же слишком поздно. Его замечает одна из Омег с планшетом в руке и уже двигается в его сторону.

— Вы здесь, чтобы побольше узнать о приготовлении пищи? — весело улыбаясь, спрашивает самый молодой человек в комнате. На ней фартук с надписью «Kiss the cook» и очки с толстыми линзами, висящие на шнурке на шее. Стив начинает паниковать и пытается улыбнуться в ответ.

— Э-э-э, да. Но я, наверное, неправильно прочитал…

— Вовсе нет, дорогой, — твердо вступает еще одна Омега, которой каким-то образом удается схватить Стива за локоть быстрее, чем тот успевает моргнуть. Хотя возле ее стула стоит трость. — Нет никаких возрастных ограничений. Просто мы, старые перечницы, единственные, кто в наши дни заботится о правильном приготовлении пищи. Я Шара, это Мэйбл, а этот болван — Джозеф.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Стив послушно следует за настойчиво тянущей его к своему столу Шарой. — Я Стив.

После этого для него все кончено. Шара объявляет, что они делают лазанью, и Стив вдруг понимает, что перед ним разделочная доска, сковорода и противень, что на нем фартук с утятами, и что Джозеф бросает ему через стол луковицу. Остальная часть вечера — размытое пятно, состоящее из мелькающего преподавателя и безжалостно командующей всеми Шарой, параллельно пытающейся уберечь свою горку натертого сыра от Джозефа. Который продолжает отщипывать кусочки от моцареллы каждый раз, когда Стив отворачивается.

Стива как Капитана Америка упоминают всего раз. Когда Мэйбл рассказывает о внучке.  
— Она работает пожарным, — говорит Мэйбл, натирая сыр в отодвинутую максимально далеко от Джозефа миску. — Другой Альфа в ее стручке — учитель дошкольного образования. Это ему идеально подходит. Ты же знаешь, как им важно быть занятыми. Так же, как и тебе, дорогой. Сколько чеснока класть в красный соус?

Так что все не так плохо. Совсем неплохо. Правда длится это до тех пор, пока Стив не вытаскивает из духовки лазанью и — момент истины — видит, что блюдо выглядит хуже замороженной и разогретой пасты, которую так любят подавать в три утра в столовой ЩИТа. Может, дело в температуре? В старой бруклинской квартире у Стива была газовая духовка. И он зажигал ее с большим трудом. А тут — электрическая. И она, по-видимому, убаюкала его ложным ощущением простоты и безопасности своего смелого цифрового отсчета задаваемой температуры, поэтому во время готовки он не открыл дверцу и не проверил. Ошибка новичка.

— Ну, давай посмотрим, — тянет Мэйбл, и Стив показывает сковороду. Края такой степени обугленности мама дипломатично назвала бы «хорошо подрумяненными».

— Ух ты, малыш, — присвистывает Джозеф. — Выглядит скверно.

— Ага, — Стив осторожно тыкает в середину. Сыр там почему-то не расплавился и теперь противно липнет к пальцу.

— Ты не можешь отнести это своей Омеге, — качает головой Шара.

Стив собирается сказать, что вполне мог бы взять это с собой в столовую ЩИТа. Альфы съедят что угодно. Но потом вспоминает, что нормирование отменили, а у недавно пришедших в ЩИТ Альф существуют и другие способы удовлетворить высокие потребности в калориях, кроме того, чтобы есть экспериментальную лазанью Стива.  
— У меня нет Омеги, — вместо этого отвечает он. Это становится тактической ошибкой — все трое впиваются в него оценивающими взглядами.

— У меня есть племянница, — успевает сказать Мэйбл прежде, чем ее отталкивает Шара.

— Послушай. Такому занятому человеку как ты нужен уже сформировавшийся стручок, верно? — она подмигивает Стиву, оттесняя от остальных. — У моего внука действительно хороший стручок. В нем четыре Омеги и двое самых милых малышей, которых ты когда-либо видел…

— Оставьте беднягу в покое, — говорит Джозеф. — Посмотрите на его лазанью… У него и так непростой вечер.

Стив думает о комнате в казарме ЩИТа. О спартанской односпальной кровати, заправленной простыми белыми хлопковыми простынями, которые ничуть не мягче его фланелевых рубашек, лежащих в комоде.  
— Не думаю, что сейчас я в состоянии что-то предпринять.

— Ну, тебе лучше знать, — с явным сомнением говорит Мэйбл. — Но если ты когда-нибудь захочешь остепениться, то вот мой совет. Найди хорошее жилье и приведи его в порядок. Нет ничего привлекательнее, чем Альфа с недвижимостью. Ты читал «Гордость и предубеждение»?

— Да, — кивает Стив.

— Тогда ты знаешь, что Элизабет влюбилась не в Дарси, а в его дом. Стань как Дарси, дорогой.

Стив следует этому ужасному совету.

-о-

И отправляется охотиться на недвижимость. Наташа предлагает воспользоваться услугами агентства, и Стив соглашается. Потому что после просмотра объявлений не понимает, что значит половина терминов. Он выбирает риэлторов, у которых на сайте крутится слайд-шоу с милыми, уютными интерьерами. Клетчатая скатерть на светлом кухонном столе из клена; ниша в полу гостиной, заполненная большими ярко-фиолетовыми подушками; прямоугольный ящик на окне с аккуратно высаженными помидорами черри. Стив игнорирует расшалившиеся нервы и назначает встречу. Как ни странно, он понимает, что Мэйбл права — если в ближайшее время он ничего не предпримет, то так и останется жить в ЩИТе. Потому что это легко и привычно, а сейчас это для него большая редкость. Но это совсем не подходит для стручка. У Стива никто не появится, пока он не найдет подходящее место.

Риэлторы пахнут печеньем, и у них одинаковые прически — крошечные замысловатые косички, заплетенные по кругу и собранные в причудливые узелки на макушке. Сначала они показывают Стиву отдельные дома. С красивыми садами и застекленными потолками. Но Стив вырос в многоквартирном доме и, похоже, не сможет заснуть в полной тишине. Без звуков, издаваемых, по крайней мере, пятью семьями, живущими по соседству.

— Сколько времени понадобится вашему стручку на сборы? — вежливо спрашивает Алекс. — Мы предлагаем краткосрочные услуги субаренды, если вам нужны соседи, чтобы заполнить пустоту, пока члены вашего стручка будут переезжать.

Стив точно не знает, что отвечают на это его лицо и запах, но Аманда вздрагивает, а Алекс прерывисто выдыхает. Обычно Стив лучше контролирует себя, но сейчас, осматривая все эти прекрасные большие дома, залитые солнечным светом, вспоминает несбывшиеся планы, которые строил по ночам во время войны. Планы о том, как будет жить его подразделение, попав, наконец-то, домой. Фэлсворт с Дернье, возможно, решили бы вернуться на родину, но он надеялся заполучить хотя бы Джонса, Мориту и Дугана. Поэтому стоять в такой великолепной комнате без них и представлять, как это могло бы быть — практически невыносимо.

— В настоящее время у меня нет стручка, — говорит он настолько спокойно, насколько может. Потому что риэлторы не виноваты в том, что он оказался в другом веке.

— Ох… — выдыхает Алекс. — Простите, мы…

Аманда широко открывает глаза и тоже говорит: — Ох… — а затем: — О, Боже, — а затем: — Капитан Роджерс, — и толкает Алекса локтем.

— Ох, — еще раз произносит тот, понимая — вернее, пытаясь понять, — что происходит. Но они пытаются. И это не их вина, что Стив все портит. Он не знает, как вежливо отвлечь их от мыслей о том, что в его жизни нет стручка, и о том, что в ближайшее время дети у него точно не появятся. В конце концов, ему удается произнести какие-то слова о сосредоточенности на карьере, и о том, что сейчас ему нужно жилье только для себя, и побыстрее, пожалуйста.

Алекс с Амандой хмуро переглядываются.  
— Это будет непросто… — с сомнением качает головой Аманда. — Может, стоит рассмотреть вариант аренды комнаты?

— Тогда не одной… Я хотел бы несколько, если можно, — сдаваясь, говорит Стив.

— Конечно, — кивает Алекс, обнадеживающе похлопывая его по плечу. — Значит, смотрим квартиры. Мы их вам не показывали, начали с домов. Если бы мы знали… Конечно, вам нужна квартира. В Саннисайде есть подходящая. В доме много детей, и только что закончили ремонт в ванных комнатах. Почему бы нам не посмотреть?

Третья квартира, которую ему показывают, расположена в небольшом здании с общим садом в центральном дворе. В спальне всего одно окно в потолке, а те, что в стенах, закрывают высокие деревья, которые находятся достаточно далеко для того, чтобы по ним можно было залезть внутрь.

Стена, на которой находится кухонный балкон, выходит в сад. Растения в нем красивые и ухоженные. Там есть арки, изогнутые декоративные решетки, пара столов для пикника и несколько грядок с овощами, на которых копаются трое взрослых в панамках и несколько детей. Двое совсем маленьких приставными шагами двигаются по дорожке, ведущей через двор, и волокут пустую лейку. Чуть дальше — замечательная игровая площадка, в центре которой находится канатная дорога с платформами через каждые четыре фута и чем-то разноцветным и губчатым снизу. Стив видит темный лохматый хвост, состоящий из четырех или пяти косичек, и спину того, кто на одной из подвесных площадок расположился с двумя куклами и кричит так, что слышно даже ему.

Стив берет эту квартиру.

Ему требуется ровно пять минут, чтобы собрать вещи в комнате казармы ЩИТа, в которой он жил с тех пор, как очнулся после льда.

Через несколько недель после знакомства Наташа отводит его на экскурсию в Брукфилд. В магазинах нет ничего дешевле суммы, равной квартплате Стива за пять лет. Он ошеломленно смотрит по сторонам, слушает Наташу, говорящую: — Вот так я научилась разбираться в реалиях современной Америки, — и не понимает, шутит она или нет. В итоге Наташа не отпускает его до тех пор, пока он не тратит сто долларов. На расческу, модный кофе и пару пушистых розовых тапочек, ради которых ему приходится превысить лимит. Теперь все это находится в холщовой сумке, которую ему бесплатно дали в магазине, называющемся «Плюш». В нем продается только то, что пастельных тонов, ароматизировано, агрессивно пушисто или обладает всеми этими характеристиками одновременно.

Перед тем, как отправиться в новую квартиру, Стив вытаскивает из-под узкой казарменной кровати сундук. Когда-то он принадлежал бабушке. В нем нет ничего особенного, просто он достаточно крепкий для того, чтобы мама взяла его в лодку, везущую их в Америку. Стив оставил его соседям, когда ушел на войну, и тот, вероятно, стоял на чердаке у кого-нибудь из их внуков. Пока его не нашли и не пожертвовали Смитсоновскому музею. Все, что Стиву удалось собрать из своей старой жизни, живет теперь в этом сундуке. Стиву не обязательно на это смотреть. Ему достаточно знать, что все это в безопасности и рядом. Он поднимает сундук на плечо, вешает сумку на другое и идет в новый дом.

Раскладывание вещей занимает больше пяти минут. Потому что существует несколько вариантов. В новой спальне Стива два шкафа. В одном довольно много глубоких полок, и Стив лишь спустя смущающе долгое время понимает, что весь он предназначен для постельного белья. Стив кладет на самый верх семейное одеяло и замирает, глядя на оставшееся пустое пространство.

Он может купить кровать. Но в полу есть специальная неглубокая ниша диаметром около десяти футов, достаточно большая, чтобы в нее мог поместиться весь стручок. Стив взрослый человек с внушительным банковским счетом и знает, что делать. Текстиль сейчас более чем доступен, и он потрясающий. Ничто не может помешать Стиву купить дюжину шелковых подушек и спать на них каждую ночь.

Он представляет это: ниша, заполненная матрасами и твердыми подушками мягких голубых и салатовых тонов. Но потом понимает, что вокруг все равно осталось бы ужасающе много свободного места. Нет, решает он, ему не нужно ничего особенного только для себя. И вкладывать деньги в хорошее постельное белье тоже не стоит. Пока он не уладит… личные проблемы.

Стив виновато вздыхает и вспоминает, сколько раз обращался в хозяйственную службу ЩИТа с просьбой заменить разорванный во сне матрас.

— Это не ночные кошмары…

Тод, сидящий за столом для заявок, выглядит таким взволнованным и расстроенным, когда Стив появляется впервые и объясняет, что это просто… разминание.

— Это сыворотка, — краснея, объясняет Стив после третьего — не очень тонкого — намека на психотерапию, озвученного Тодом. — Когда я… Во сне… Когда я мну вещи, я склонен… хвататься за них слишком крепко.

А потом Тод начинает выглядеть озадаченным и встревоженным, и оказывается, что всю жизнь он был Омегой, и весь его стручок — Омеги. А его отец стал Альфой всего на месяц или около того, чтобы могли родиться Тод с братом-близнецом. Так что Стиву приходится подбирать слова, чтобы объяснять, что иногда у Альф случаются… позывы.  
— Это рефлекторно, — выдавливает он. — Нашим рукам нужно что-то… месить… мять… А еще запах. Ты знаешь, есть такие антистрессовые шары?

— Вам нужны шары от стресса? — с тревогой спрашивает Тод, и его рука зависает над формой заявки.

— Да, — сдаваясь, кивает Стив. По крайней мере, Тод выглядит довольным, услышав, что действительно может что-то сделать, и Стив оставляет его в покое.

На следующий день у него на столе появляются три коробки с шариками. Какие-то наполнены песком, другие сделаны из полиуретановой пены, а третьи — из податливой мастики. С этого момента перед Стивом встает новая задача — во что бы то ни стало скрывать периодически возникающее поле боя от постоянно так не вовремя и внезапно являющегося к нему Тода. Бывают дни, когда стол Стива оказывается весь засыпан песком из очередной расчлененной жертвы, а в нижнем ящике с пугающей быстротой растет кладбище растерзанных снарядов. Когда он ищет в интернете информацию о том, что могло бы заставить его отказаться от рефлекторного разминания — уничтожения — шаров, то находит статью, в которой говорится, что если Альфа начинает рассеянно и бесконтрольно сжимать все подряд, то у него проблемы со стрессом и ему, скорее всего, пора переключать пол.

После нескольких разочарованных вздохов Стив продолжает поиски и обнаруживает заметки, в которых Альфам советуют попробовать поносить перчатки. Стив отправляется в специализированный бутик.

Магазин для Альф оказывается приятным сюрпризом. Надпись «Smitten Mitten» на деревянной панели сделана аккуратным почерком явно от руки и повторяется на задней стене. Продавец за прилавком — выше Стива и примерно такой же широкоплечий. Он приветливо машет, когда Стив заходит. Внутри приятно пахнет кедром и древесным дымом, и Стив замечает в углах несколько зажжённых свечей. От них идет глубокий землистый аромат, достаточно сильный, чтобы перекрыть запах любого Альфы.

В маленький магазин втиснуто довольно много вещей. Тренировочное снаряжение, боксерский тейп и целый ряд шариков от стресса и шаров для сжимания различных успокаивающих оттенков коричневого и зеленого. Стив задумывается, не купить ли ему один, похожий на тыкву. Он приятно округлый, твердый и имеет различные текстурные пятна для дополнительной стимуляции, как указано на этикетке. Но Стив не сможет брать его на работу, и это не решит его повседневных проблем. Он с сожалением кладет шар на полку и идет дальше, ища то, что хотя бы более или менее подошло бы к форме. Последнее, что ему нужно — это после миссии попасть в выпуск новостей в одежде Капитана Америка и полосатых — а-ля зебра — неоновых перчатках.

Стив выбирает две пары. Одну из кожи, другую из эластичного материала. Легкого и дышащего. Обе черные, практичные, и в них Стив чувствует себя намного лучше, чем в тех, что выдал ЩИТ. В них ладони точно не окажутся в лужах пота, а железы, расположенные на запястьях, не будут грубо сдавлены. После сыворотки они стали больше и чувствительнее. Как будто его огромное дурацкое тело захотело распространять аромат везде, куда бы ни отправилось. Во время войны Стив попадал во множество неловких ситуаций со случайными метками. Пока не научился держать руки при себе.

Перчатки — отличная инвестиция. Они хорошо сидят, и никто в ЩИТе не смотрит на них дважды. Хотя иногда Стив и выглядит довольно глупо, меся воздух — они мешают ему схватить то, что находится ближе всего, когда он не обращает внимания. А еще ворсистая текстура изнутри очень приятна на ощупь.

Однако, он не собирается носить их дома. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы надевать на ночь. Так что проблема с матрасом все еще… остается проблемой.

Может, ему удастся раздобыть гамак? Это будет лучше или хуже коврика на полу? С одной стороны, Стиву нравится идея спать, покачиваясь. А с другой — подушка на полу, это почти «о, может, его кровать еще не прибыла», а гамак выглядел бы как определенно альтернативный образ жизни. Не то, чтобы люди не спали в гамаках. Он бы наверняка в них спал, если бы пошел во флот, а не в армию. Скорее всего. Предположительно, у них во флоте все еще есть гамаки.

Стив стоит, смотрит на потолок, прикидывая, куда можно было бы повесить гамак, и думает о том, что сказал бы человек, пришедший к нему в гости. А потом думает: ну кто сможет увидеть мою спальню.

— Нельзя так думать, — говорит он вслух, потому что мамины слова теперь всплывают в голове все чаще. Особенно в такие дни как сегодня, когда он двигал сундук, полный вещей, до сих пор пахнущих ее духами.

Если он рвет матрасы, то точно также может порвать и гамак. А приземляться в четыре утра на задницу намного печальнее, чем просыпаться в куче пенного конфетти. Он должен купить коврик. Если кто-то зайдет и увидит его, то решит… что Стив сломал кровать? Один. Руками. Не совсем обычное занятие для ночи.

Он мог бы сжечь эту квартиру дотла и начать новую жизнь где-нибудь подальше. Отрастить бороду. У него нет фотографий, где он с бородой, в основном потому, что он никогда не ощущал себя достаточно взрослым для этого. Он мог бы завести пятнадцать собак и жить в юрте. И делать йогурт. Юртовый йогурт. Йо-из-юрт.

А может, ему и правда завести собаку?

Но его слишком часто не бывает дома.

Несколько секунд Стив размышляет о цоканье когтей по деревянному полу. Он мог бы завести собаку самой энергичной породы и уходить из ЩИТа на обеденный перерыв под предлогом «о, я должен выгулять собаку» вместо того, чтобы сидеть в столовой, есть и смотреть, как все делают вид, что не следят за ним. Тогда он мог бы бегать. Пробежка утром, приятная долгая пробежка после обеда и более неторопливая, размеренная — вечером. А рядом была бы собака. И тогда все остальные собаки, мимо которых он проходил бы, перестали бы смотреть на него большими, печальными глазами так, будто он один виноват в том… ну, о чем там принято грустить у собак? В том, что в парке нет бекона, вот в чем.

Стив не может завести собаку.

Пустая ниша для кровати такая широкая. Ему надо что-нибудь туда положить. Ведь если он живет здесь, то рано или поздно сюда явится Наташа, а ее вероятной реакцией на то, что Стив спит на голом полу, станет их обязательный совместный поход за покупками. Которые будут стоить столько, что Стив, возможно, не сможет этого пережить.

Спальня настолько большая, что мысль о том, чтобы спать на открытом воздухе, заставляет Стива нервничать. Он проверяет, и, конечно же, в центре потолка над нишей вбит крюк, на который можно повесить полог или навес. В магазине для Альф были шторы, но они напоминали москитную сетку, предназначенную для того, чтобы пропускать воздух и свет звезд. Стив хочет чего-то, что смогло бы немного затенить и смягчить свет, проникающий через окна. Сейчас в моде открытые, просторные комнаты, но Стив помнит дома, в которых рос. Тогда вы считались везунчиком, если у вас вообще было окно. Он привык к маленьким, темным помещениям. К местам, где можно прислониться спиной к стене и, вытянув ноги, упереться в другую.

Он взрослый человек. Он может купить портьеры, подушки и… и… и полный комплект постельного белья. Если захочет.

От этой мысли становится радостно. Когда Стив был маленьким, они с мамой играли в игру. Любая фраза начиналась с «когда я вырасту, у меня будет…». А дальше шли фантастические сказки о шоколадных дворцах и замках, в которых стены обтянуты бархатом. Стив всегда смеялся, слушая, как мама говорила «когда я вырасту, мы вдвоем построим невозможное будущее из ничего».

Ну, теперь он вырос…

Он идет в хороший магазин постельного белья, который заметил по пути в парк, и у витрины которого останавливался несколько раз, чтобы полюбоваться янтарно-солнечной шерстью или бледно-мятным атласом. Магазин достаточно большой, чтобы Стив мог спокойно войти через боковую дверь и затеряться за дальними стеллажами, сцепив руки за спиной, чтобы не поддаться искушению и не прикоснуться к чему-нибудь.

В углу у окна целая экспозиция. Ткани растянуты на стекле, чтобы было видно, как они рассеивают свет, и Стив сразу идет к роскошному изумрудному бархату, бликующему золотом на солнце. Цена, как и ожидалось, абсурдна. Рядом неплохой хлопок практичного темно-синего цвета. Он прочный. За ним легко ухаживать и — в случае необходимости — без проблем можно заштопать. Он стал бы прекрасным выбором. В нем нет ничего чрезмерного.

Тут же лежит книга с образцами, чтобы клиенты могли к ним прикоснуться. Стив перелистывает страницы. Изумрудный бархат, до которого он дотрагивается кончиками пальцев, нежен и мягок даже сквозь перчатки. Стив ловит себя на том, что трет материал слишком сильно, неосознанно пытаясь оставить след, пометить его, и торопливо кладет книгу на полку.

Мама взяла бы именно этот бархат. Этой мысли достаточно, чтобы толкнуть Стива в пропасть. Он, слегка подрагивая, расплачивается кредитной картой и быстро идет домой. Потому что ткань, аккуратно завернутая в бумагу и лежащая в хозяйственной сумке, кажется Стиву светящимся радиоактивным маяком его эгоизма. Он понимает, что у него на лбу не написано, что он купил ее только для себя, но ему все равно кажется, что все об этом знают.

Требуется некоторое время, чтобы правильно закрепить полог. Частично из-за того, что раньше ему никогда не приходилось его вешать, а частично — потому что он постоянно отвлекается на то, как бархат ощущается в голых ладонях, и на то, какой он тяжелый и великолепный. Хотя некоторый привкус вины все же присутствует… Когда Стив заканчивает, шторы широким конусом падают с потолка.

Он на секунду замирает, а потом достает блокнот, который купил для того, чтобы кивнуть, улыбнуться и записать то, что люди услужливо советуют ему прочитать, посмотреть или сделать. И открывает чистую страницу. В его воспоминаниях лицо мамы немного размыто, как будто на старой кинопленке. Но рисовать его все равно приятно. Также, как и вырывать потом страничку и приклеивать скотчем к стене рядом с импровизированной постелью. Туда, где под висящими там раньше картинами выгорели на солнце обои.

Какое-то время Стив возится с обустройством спального места, позволяя пальцам поглаживать подшитые края. В конце концов, теперь это его. И нет причин, по которым он не должен этого делать. Когда Стив заползает внутрь, там такой мягкий и загадочный свет, который бывает только ранним туманным утром на весеннем лугу.

Когда я вырасту, думает он, закрывая глаза и чувствуя, как насыщенная зелень проникает сквозь веки, у меня будет большая кровать с бархатным пологом и стручок, с которым я ее разделю.

Потом Стив засыпает, и так проходит остаток воскресенья. А в понедельник он возвращается в ЩИТ, так что проходит несколько дней, прежде чем он задумывается над тем, что же еще сделать в спальной нише. После недолгих размышлений он идет в магазин товаров для активного отдыха и покупает несколько походных ковриков. Они довольно мягкие, и всего полтора дюйма в толщину, что, скорее всего, не даст ему замесить их во сне и разорвать как обычные матрасы. И они водонепроницаемые, что тоже кажется Стиву очень удобным. На случай, если у него в квартире вдруг прорвет трубу. А еще они без запаха. Чтобы — согласно надписи на этикетке — избежать привлечения медведей. Стиву хотелось бы думать, что ему никогда не придется проверять способности своего дома отражать нашествие медведей, но жизнь со ЩИТом научила его ничего не принимать как должное или само собой разумеющееся.

Он выстилает нишу ковриками и накрывает все это хлопчатобумажной простыней. Его идеи никогда не получат награду за дизайн, но они работают.

Его укромный уголок все еще слишком велик для одного, но он не может понять, как это исправить и не дать рукам за все хвататься. Он думает о напольных книжных полках, защитным кольцом расположенных вокруг ниши, но тогда это будет меньше спальным уголком, а больше — читальным (в котором он спит).

А люди все продолжают дарить ему книги о Капитане Америка. Он уже не знает, куда их класть и что с ними делать, но ему кажется расточительством просто их выбрасывать. А отдавать кому-то книги о себе он не может. Так что теперь у Стива пять книг с собственной физиономией на обложке, глаза которой разочаровано смотрят на шрифт названия. Честно говоря, Стив и правда немного разочарован. Один из сотрудников ЩИТа как-то отвел его в музей Гуггенхайма и рассказал об изобразительном искусстве начиная с сороковых. Стив внимательно смотрел, кивал и пытался не дать взгляду застекленеть. Ему было плевать на Энди Уорхола. Но вот по поводу шрифтов у него была заготовлена возмущенная тридцатиминутная речь. Если его мнением кто-нибудь поинтересуется.

Не то чтобы кто-то интересовался. Все, кажется, забыли, что искусство, которым он занимался, это рекламные объявления, вывески да случайная синяя картина (очевидно, Смитсоновский музей не узнал о ней, а Стив не собирался им сообщать). «The Hourglass Man: A Captain America Story» назвала его художником, а Стив произнес вслух: — Да когда же этот парень заткнется, — и только потом понял, что: а) ни с кем не разговаривал и б) читал книгу со своим лицом на обложке.

Так что он перестает их читать, а с виноватым видом запихивает между книгами, выданными ЩИТом. Но в самые худшие дни Стив все равно продолжает встречаться взглядом с самим собой. Поэтому принимает волевое решение и переносит все книги из спальни в гостиную. Чтобы свести к минимуму моменты, когда, выйдя из ванной после чистки зубов, наталкивался на себя, оценивающего собственный вид в нижнем белье.

В гостиной свои проблемы. Это хорошее большое пространство, предназначенное для того, чтобы после обеда всему стручку можно было собраться и… ну. Не слушать радиопередачи, нет. Хотя Стив всегда представлял именно это. В слайд-шоу на сайте риэлторов в основном показывали людей, сосредоточенных вокруг большого телевизора. Но у Стива нет телевизора. Зато он может купить диван. У людей ведь бывают диваны. Если к нему кто-нибудь придет, гостя нужно будет куда-то посадить.

Прямо под окном в гостиной также есть ниша для подушек, но Стив их туда еще не купил. Так что пока это просто большое углубление в полу. Один раз Стив туда упал. В самом начале, сразу после переезда. Он тогда еще не успел запомнить план помещения и… вот. На следующий день ему пришлось прятать от Наташи все еще заживающее вывихнутое запястье. Потому что он был слишком смущен тем, что ему пришлось бы сказать, что ему больно. Если у него будет диван, он поставит его перед нишей и в следующий раз сначала споткнется об него, а не впечатается сразу лицом в пол. Стратегия.

Поэтому Стив идет и покупает диван. В нескольких кварталах от дома находит отличный мебельный магазин «Armoire Amore». На сайте сказано, что он принадлежит стручку, располагающему неограниченным источником великолепной древесины (что заставляет Стива задуматься о том, существует ли сейчас нехватка деревьев, и так проходит вечер), что мебель вырезается вручную, а большая часть текстильных деталей сшивается на месте (индивидуальный заказ, время выполнения — шесть+ недель). Когда Стив подходит, чтобы заплатить, кассир оглядывается, явно пытаясь отыскать своенравных членов его стручка, а потом спрашивает, не понадобится ли ему помощь с доставкой. Стив смотрит на кассира. Кассир на Стива.

— Я… э-э-э… уже, — Стив кивает на мягкий, нейтрального цвета диван с глубокими сиденьями и подходящими декоративными подушками, который, даже не задумываясь, только что поднес к кассе. — Я имею в виду… Думаю, я справлюсь.

Потом он поднимает диван над головой и выносит из магазина. Стив чувствует себя немного неловко, когда люди на тротуаре начинают останавливаться, чтобы посмотреть ему вслед. Поэтому ускоряется, чтобы побыстрее оказаться в квартире. Теперь у него есть диван. А еще стаканы, в которые можно налить воды. Так что, если кто-нибудь придет к нему в гости, он сможет предложить ему место для сидения лицом к глухой стене и стакан с водой из-под крана.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — говорит Стив и засовывает руки в карманы.

-о-

Тем временем работа продолжается. Через три месяца они позволяют Стиву пройти квалификационные тесты на действующего дежурного агента, и он бьет несколько рекордов (и часть полосы препятствий, за которую извиняется). Врачи подтверждают его превосходную физическую форму и, лишь немного посомневавшись, — умственную работоспособность. Фразы «значимая работа», «стабилизирующее влияние» и «продолжающаяся социальная интеграция» звучат все чаще.

— Обычно людей, перенесших психологическую травму схожую с вашей, мы держим на скамейке запасных месяцев шесть, — говорит самая откровенная из докторов, — но в вашем случае, вероятно, сражаться с командой будет лучше, чем сидеть дома.

Потому что дома у вас никого нет.

Этого она не говорит, но подразумевает. Стив не спорит. Он познакомился с большинством своих друзей, когда его активно били по лицу.

Та же доктор настоятельно рекомендует ему временно потерять то, что находится у него на пару дюймов ниже пряжки ремня. Стив максимально вежливо отказывается.  
— Большая часть агентов является Омегами, — говорит доктор. — Подавляющая, черт побери, часть. Это не помешает вашей работе.

— Знаю, — отвечает Стив. — Но со мной все хорошо.

— Это мое профессиональное медицинское мнение. После переключения пола вам станет значительно легче, — продолжает настаивать она.

— Если дела пойдут плохо, — произносит Стив, чтобы успокоить ее, — я попробую.

Она не верит, но кивает и притворяется, что все в порядке. Ему вручают маленький бакелитовый значок, который, по-видимому, является одновременно удостоверением личности, волшебным ключом от дверей и средством для активации компьютера. Он послушно прикрепляет его к новой форме. На бейдже над надписью «агент Стивен Роджерс» уже есть его фотография, а он даже не знает, когда ее сделали. Не было ни щелчка, ни вспышки, а только веселый помощник, произнесший «Вот и все!». Поэтому на фотографии у Стива приоткрыт рот, и выглядит он слегка контуженным.

Потом Наташа знакомит его с Мелиндой Мэй и Марией Хилл, и начинаются настоящие тренировки. Он узнает, как управлять вертолетом; как за семьдесят два часа вникнуть в основополагающие азы незнакомого языка; какие железы источают запах в течение всей миссии, а какие позволят ему, в случае необходимости, выпустить пахучую, ударную, шокирующую порцию запаха для дезориентации противника; какие части компьютера можно вырвать и забрать с собой для аналитиков, а какие — просто разбить. Еще через два месяца ему позволяют выйти в поле.

Стив не может назвать свою профессиональную жизнь однообразной, потому что в половине случаев это, ну… битва. Но происходящее все же кажется ему несколько монотонным. Наташу отправляют на все миссии, в которых он участвует, поэтому Стив понимает, что она является кем-то вроде надзирателя. Но она настолько хороша в том, что делает, что ему даже не обидно. Мэй, руководящая Альфа СТРАЙК — отличный напарник, а Хилл — именно тот командир, от которого Стив не отказался бы и на войне.

Это не то же самое, что работать с Коммандос. Тогда они так часто отправлялись на длительные миссии, что образование стручка было практически неизбежным. Сейчас же коллеги Стива по ЩИТу — это просто коллеги. Они отлично справляются с работой, он доверяет им жизнь, но после операций все расходятся по домам. И тем не менее, то, что Стив является членом команды, немного облегчает боль, которая копилась у него внутри все то время, пока он просматривал папки с документами в пустом офисе ЩИТа.

Он привыкает работать с Альфа СТРАЙК. С Мэй. И начинает думать о них как о «своих». Это единственный отряд, состоящий только из Альф, и именно его посылают со Стивом чаще всего. Ему кажется, что все они такие же как он — не стали бы переключать пол, пока не прижало бы окончательно. Это, конечно, создает некоторую изоляцию, но Стив прекрасно понимает Омег, не горящих желанием работать с ними. (Наташа не в счет. Иногда Стиву кажется, что Наташа — некое волшебное существо, решившее ради забавы провести отпуск в человеческом мире).

В Альфа СТРАЙК есть специалисты в разных областях, поэтому Стив испытывает нечто похожее на шок, когда входит в комнату для совещаний и видит сидящего в заднем ряду незнакомца.

— Это твой снайпер, — произносит Хилл. — Позывной Зимний Солдат. Он присоединится к вам со Вдовой. В случае необходимости она станет его надзирателем. Альфа СТРАЙК встретит вас в ангаре.

Стив смотрит на Наташу, та кивает, поэтому он держит мнение о планах, меняющихся в последнюю минуту, при себе. В любом случае это необходимо. Бартон — отличный оперативник, и иногда у них бывают задания, на которых попадается кто-то достаточно умный для того, чтобы догадаться использовать технологию нейтрализации пуль или магию. Которые абсолютно беспомощны перед выпущенными с безукоризненной точностью стрелами. Но у Бартона ужасная привычка ломать больше одной крупной кости за раз, поэтому сейчас он недоступен. Так что все равно нужно было брать кого-то, чтобы закрыть брешь.

Мэй кивает подкреплению, подкрепление кивает в ответ. Стив тоже смотрит на него. На нем боевое тактическое снаряжение и маска, закрывающая нижнюю часть лица практически до ключиц. Сначала Стиву кажется, что на нем перчатка для Альф, — но почему только одна, — а потом он понимает, что это не блестящая, серебристая ткань, а блестящая, серебристая рука. Металлическая. Больше никто на нее не смотрит, поэтому и Стив перестает. Может, это такая броня.

Это первый человек, которого Стив видит в новом столетии, не только с необычной рукой, но и одетого… ну, утилитарно. Почти по-монашески. Вся его одежда сделана из темного, прочного материала, а на шее висят интересной формы очки. Единственное, что не вписывается в общую картину, это длинные каштановые волосы, свисающие на лицо. Стив надеется, что перед боем он их как-то завязывает.

Стив старается не думать о будущих новостных лентах, пестрящих упоминаниями об этих «локонах победы». В разговорах с ним люди постоянно указывали на любые — даже самые незначительные — различия между тем временем, когда он родился, и сегодняшним днем. Но в основном это факты политических событий, сведения о технологической модернизации или о глобальных, исторических вещах, изменивших мир. Стив понимал, что все это довольно важно, но когда первый раз вышел на улицу и увидел, что на тротуарах наблюдалась катастрофическая нехватка шляп, зато в избытке присутствовали развевающиеся по ветру волосы, его состояние стало напоминать то, которое возникло у него в Европе. Он стоял посреди бескрайнего поля и думал: Господи, ну почему бы им не использовать хоть немного асфальта.

Солдат никак не реагирует на пристальный взгляд. Смотрит на них с Наташей, когда они входят, а потом просто разглядывает стол. Крайне заинтересованно разглядывает. Стив замечает, что у Солдата голубые глаза.

Мэй кивает Солдату, а в ее исполнении это равносильно аплодисментам от других. Стиву определенно не помешает снайпер. С тактической точки зрения. Они с Наташей хороши в драке… двумя разными способами, конечно, но если у вас с одной стороны стреляющая Наташа, то — в случае необходимости, — выводить на дальнюю дистанцию Стива было бы равносильно тому, чтобы пригнать на поле боя танк и оставить на стоянке. Поэтому, если Мэй одобряет Солдата, то Стив не станет отказываться от такой возможности. Просто ему очень хочется пожать ему руку, чтобы прочитать его.

В любом случае, позывной Зимний Солдат ему не знаком, и это что-то новое. Обычно Стиву не удается даже кофе купить без каких-либо вопросов или извинений от окружающих. Однажды в метро беременная женщина попыталась уступить ему место. У Стива в голове сразу возник белый шум — который бывает при настройке старого радио, — и он, улыбнувшись, пошутил «на самом деле мне не девяносто пять». Но она принялась извиняться, и ему пришлось сбежать, выскочив из вагона на три остановки раньше.

Так что, когда брифинг заканчивается, Стив догоняет Наташу, подстраивается, чтобы идти в ногу, и шагает рядом по коридору в сторону оружейной.  
— Ты с ним раньше работала? — тихо спрашивает он, проходя мимо стайки младших агентов.

— Несколько раз.

— И как?

— Отлично. Как-то раз выстрелил мне в живот, — со скучающим выражением лица отвечает Наташа. — С расстояния в восемьсот ярдов. Прямо насквозь — в инженера, которого я сопровождала.

Стив почти останавливается, но это же Наташа. Он знает ее историю, связанную с Красной Комнатой. И что еще важнее, знает, чем она закончилась, и то, насколько тщательно и скрупулезно Наташа рвала все эти связи.  
— Это будет проблемой?

— Нет. Таковы профессиональные риски, — Наташа пожимает плечами. — Тогда мы были на разных сторонах. Я бы сделала то же самое.

— Существует вероятность, что он станет обузой?

Наташа хмыкает.  
— Для нас — точно нет. Он профессионал. И он превосходен, если судить объективно.

— А если честно? — Стив наклоняет голову, а Наташа улыбается так, как делает это каждый раз, когда Стив спрашивает о подобном. Он не знает, это потому, что она рада, что кто-то хочет знать ее мнение, или потому, что ей смешно слышать от Стива такую глупость.

— Роджерс, если ты не хотел быть королем Острова потерянных игрушек, то тебе следовало бы иметь критерии для отбора в Ревущие.

— Они были лучшими, — бурчит Стив, стараясь контролировать челюсть и не выпячивать ее как на фотографиях с первых полос таблоидов. Кажется, он все равно это делает.

Наташа пожимает плечами.  
— Как и Солдат, Кэп. Как и Солдат…

-о-

Стив гуглит «Остров потерянных игрушек» и находит ужасный рождественский мультик. Наташа никогда не говорила ему имя или название. А тонко намекала на то, что подразумевала. Понять Стив должен был сам. Если она имела в виду историю олененка Рудольфа в качестве ответа на вопрос о честности, то она не настолько хитра, как о ней думали.

-о-

За час до отлета — следом за СТРАЙК — в ангаре появляется Солдат. В квинджете садится отдельно, но все относятся к этому нормально. Мэй молчит, Стив тоже. Когда джет взлетает, они начинают обсуждать план миссии.

Потом все наносят завершающий слой блокиратора запаха. Миллеган раздает гель, а Санчес — аэрозоль для снаряжения. Стив распыляет его на форму, под нее, брызгает на ремни щита, на которые, несмотря на плотные боевые перчатки, все равно попадает пот с ладоней. Солдат, сидящий в дальнем углу, занимается подготовкой оружия. Блокатор он не наносит, и Стив, безусловно, велел бы ему всё обработать, но не чувствует никакого запаха, кроме пластика, кожи и оружия. Солдат явно умеет держать его под контролем.

Наташа говорит, что он лучший. Приятно работать с профессионалом.

Не то чтобы члены Альфа СТРАЙК ими не были, но они… ну, Стив не уверен, что их можно назвать шумными, учитывая, что они ведут себя вполне естественно и нормально для стаи сытых Альф, относительно редко участвующих в боях. В поле они достаточно дисциплинированы, но на базе… постоянно толкаются в коридорах и смеются так, что стажеры вздрагивают. Предыдущий опыт Стива, по большей части, связан с недокормленной, замученной пехотой и Коммандос, перешедшими от недокормленной, замученной пехоты к почти адекватно обеспечиваемому спецотряду. Альфа СТРАЙК тоже спецотряд, но они не живут в зоне боевых действий. Стив обнаруживает, что это в корне меняет отношение.

На контрасте, Солдат действует и ведет себя абсолютно привычно. Молча проверяет снаряжение, двигаясь с механической эффективностью, характерной для специалистов, знающих, как делать это в спешке. Стив смотрит слишком долго. Солдат поднимает голову, фиксирует на нем взгляд и спокойно возвращается к прерванному занятию. Стиву кажется, что Наташа, играющая перед всем ЩИТом в агента-модель, делала точно так же. А еще ему кажется, что Зимний Солдат затеял эту возню с оружием только ради того, чтобы Стив не подошел и не заговорил с ним. Если бы он пятнадцать минут назад выпихнул Солдата из самолета, то тот, скорее всего, сгруппировался бы в воздухе и приземлился бы уже в боевой стойке.

Они без проблем прибывают на место. Миссия — для начала, — скорее, разведывательная. Поэтому Стив делит всех на двойки и отправляет осмотреться на местности. Он собирался поставить Солдата в пару к Наташе, но та говорит: — Лучше мы разделимся и возьмем сектора Б и Д.

Стив не возражает. Наташа знает, что делает, и, кажется, единственная понимает, в какую сторону в следующее мгновение может прыгнуть Солдат. И, честно говоря, из всей группы они единственные, кого Стив рискнул бы отпустить в одиночку.

Так что все расходятся, и, как это и должно быть, воцаряется спокойствие. На четвертый день возвращается Солдат. Пополняет запасы и сообщает Стиву с Мэй, что его квадрат обследован полностью. За все это время он ни разу не выходил на связь, и это непривычно. В Ревущих они постоянно были на связи. Да и сейчас СТРАЙК — и даже Наташа — регулярно связывались со Стивом. Солдат же четыре дня не обращал внимания на происходящее в эфире. Хотя игнорировать кошачьи вопли, издаваемые Монти каждый раз, когда его заставляли подниматься на холм, на взгляд Стива — практически подвиг.

И вот теперь тихим, ровным голосом Солдат докладывает о количестве обнаруженных вражеских агентов, о периодичности смены часовых и иногда заправляет прядь волос за ухо. Оказывается, на заданиях он действительно завязывает волосы. Но в тугой, низкий хвост попадают не все — часть так и остается упругими волнами лежать на лбу и щеках. Они, конечно, на миссии, но Стив ничего не может поделать с зудящими ладонями.

У Солдата ведь есть стручок, правда? Наташа сказала, что он лучший, а невозможно быть лучшим, и чтобы этого не заметили окружающие и не захотели забрать вас домой. Это то, что Стиву нравится в ЩИТе — все уважают компетентность и профессионализм. Наверняка, существует группа людей, с радостью подхватившая кого-то вроде Солдата, основываясь на его меткой стрельбе и убийственной грации, и не обратившая внимания на выбивающиеся из хвоста кудряшки или на то, как Солдат крадется вдоль стен и не поднимает взгляда, когда говорит. Если он лучший снайпер ЩИТа, то его точно заметили члены какого-нибудь стручка и давно прибрали к рукам. Правильно? Правильно. Как только они вернутся, ему точно кто-нибудь расчешет волосы.

Стив не из тех, кто публично рассуждает о поле людей, но он практически уверен, что Солдат — Омега. Форма на нем застегнута до самой шеи, и перчатки он надевает только после того, как выпрыгивает из джета. А еще ему не нравятся громкие звуки, и он отстраняется от источника шума, а не летит на него сломя голову и выпятив грудь как Альфа. Стив, конечно, не эксперт по языку тела, но Пегги, когда переключалась, тоже вела себя так. Хотя были и различия. Пегги всегда казалась самым острым инструментом в сарае, Солдат же напоминал никому не доверяющего бродячего кота.

С другой стороны, если Солдат — Омега, то его одежда и прическа выглядят довольно странно. Форма производит впечатление абсолютно некомфортной, а все Омеги, которых Стив видел в детстве и потом, повзрослев, лет с четырнадцати не позволяли себе выйти на улицу с такой головой.

Это военная операция, и уход за волосами не является приоритетом, но пальцы Стива все равно то и дело предпринимают попытки добраться до пластиковой расчески в кармане, хотя сам Стив прекрасно понимает, что с этим к Солдату лучше не соваться. Может, у него в стручке есть специальный человек, который делает ему прически, и неважно, насколько растрепанным становится Солдат во время миссий.

Когда он выходит из джета и проходит мимо, ветер меняет направление, и Стив улавливает запах. Очень слабый из-за блокираторов, но Стив распознает его и останавливается, потому что Солдат пахнет болью. Стив не может разобрать, что именно у того болит, и начинает незаметно следить за ним.

Солдат нормально двигается, и в запахе нет ни малейшего намека на жар, поэтому, скорее всего, это какая-нибудь личная проблема, не влияющая на выполнение задания. Стив чувствует запах лишь благодаря сыворотке. И думает, что, возможно, это что-то типа уловки. Хитрого хода. Наташа постоянно экспериментировала с запахом, пытаясь ошеломить противника. Кто знает, может запах боли из той же серии. Если его почует враг, то точно не подумает, что это от спрятавшегося в кустах снайпера.

На следующий день блокиратор выветривается немного раньше положенного, и Стив понимает, что Солдат точно не Альфа.

Стив не удивлен. Большинство снайперов — также, как и агентов, выполняющих миссии в тылу — Омеги. По той же причине, что все члены СТРАЙК — Альфы. Повышенная чувствительность, внешний вид, а также отсутствие запаха на том, к чему вы прикасаетесь, в определенных ситуациях гораздо полезнее. Даже если на другой чаше весов находятся выносливость и сила. Если нужно спрятаться — вам лучше быть Омегой. В ходе особо напряженных миссий агенты иногда становились то теми, то другими.

И это еще одна вещь из списка того, что сильно изменилось. Раньше для полного переключения — такого, чтобы в крови не осталось ни следа предыдущего пола — требовался месяц. Стив видел, как Наташа сделала это за шесть дней. Шесть дней сплошного непрекращающегося веселья… Каждые двенадцать часов она глотала какие-то добавки и вводила в вену коктейль ЩИТа, но к вечеру пятого даже для Стива пахла Альфой, а к середине шестого у нее исчезли шейные железы. Покрасочные работы, смена гардероба, и перед Стивом предстал совершенно другой человек. В первый раз Стив почти поверил в то, что она где-то прячет близнеца.

Этот невероятный трюк — отличный козырь в рукаве, ведь никто не думал, что такое возможно. Черт, да многие вообще никогда не переключали пол. Насколько Стив знал, большинство делало это раз или два в жизни. По предпочтению или ради беременности. В старом Нью-Йорке… ну… в старом Нью-Йорке Стива, об этом никто не говорил открыто. Просто все знали, что некоторые люди чувствуют себя лучше именно в этом теле, а не в другом.

Большинство предпочитало быть Омегами только из-за того, что не любило агрессию. Стив не мог винить их в этом. Он был Альфой всю жизнь, но даже ему потребовалось чертовски много времени, чтобы после сыворотки научиться контролировать ее. Процесс переключения был очень сложен для тела, поэтому до сыворотки Стив, со своей конституцией, даже не пробовал. Не чувствовал необходимости. Так как не рассчитывал, что с переключением перестанет хотеть защищать угнетенных, и надеялся сохранить хоть какую-то мышечную массу.

Ну, а потом началась война. А теперь он вообще персонаж комиксов, так что, если решит переключиться, то это, наверняка, вызовет жуткий новостной бум. Однажды совершенно незнакомый человек пристал к нему с вопросом, предпочитает он боксеры или брифы. Он тогда попытался максимально вежливо отделаться от него, но в итоге пришлось нырнуть в дверь книжного магазина. На полке которого Стив увидел обложку со своим лицом и заголовком «Это офигенно — быть Альфой». Издательствам пришлось бы напечатать гору новых книг, если бы он вздумал сейчас переключиться.

Когда сразу после сыворотки врачи захотели изучить оба его новых тела, на переключение Стиву потребовалось две недели. Но все проходило естественно, без воздействия фармацевтических ускорителей. Стать тогда Омегой оказалось для него настоящим откровением. Было просто удивительно, насколько то, что он считал свойствами своей личности, контролировалось гормонами и химическими веществами, вырабатываемыми мозгом. Его буквально придавили к полу муки одиночества, поразили свежими нюансами ароматы, и потрясла небывалая чувствительность кожи. Он не испытал какого-то особого расслабления, о котором все говорили, но, скорее всего, это было связано с тем, что он находился в военном бункере, где медперсонал каждую минуту тыкал в него иглами.

Они все проверили. И заявили, что его матка и яичники полностью функциональны, а потом принялись вслух размышлять, можно ли передать сыворотку генетически. Стив шлепнул кого-то по руке, автоматически раздражаясь от имени всех Омег, и постарался как можно скорее вернуться в Альфу. Потому что со своей удачей и супер сывороткой вполне мог забеременеть от слишком пристального взгляда на Джонсона, а дети тогда в его планы никак не входили.

Может, позже он и переключился бы. Их с Пегги страшно раздражало, что все решили, что после войны Омегой станет именно она. Потому что достаточно часто делала это для выполнения шпионской работы. Но Пег нравилось быть Альфой, и у нее никогда не было проблем с агрессией. Однажды она сказала Стиву, что становиться Омегой для нее что-то вроде наркотика. Только в итоге притуплялись не чувства, а сама личность. То, что заставляло ее стремиться делать следующий шаг и принимать очередной вызов. Стив понимал. Просто у Омег не было того, что им обоим было нужно.

Операция проходит хорошо. На протяжении девятнадцати миль горной местности они выслеживают колонну террористов, забирая по одному прямо на ходу и доставляя Наташе. Стив, безусловно, организовал бы засаду, но им нужна информация. Если бы речь шла об обычном устранении, то, скорее всего, отправили бы Наташу с небольшой группой поддержки. А так им приходится, используя всех членов СТРАЙК, переправлять отловленных Гидровцев к джету, но так, чтобы остальные ничего не заметили и не запаниковали.

Заканчивается все боем. В настолько неудобном для снайпера месте, что Солдату приходится пойти врукопашную. Он настолько быстр, что мозг Стива ни разу не подает сигналов о том, что Омега в беде и неплохо было бы укрыть его щитом, уберегая от смертельного удара или пули. Потерь у них, как обычно, нет, и они даже ничего не взрывают.

Самые серьезные раны — пара порезов и ссадин, и синяки на боку Мэй. Она фыркает на предложение помощи и занимается всем сама. А Стив — уже не в первый раз — думает, что им все-таки нужен в команду врач. Хотя, если бы он был, Стиву пришлось бы заставлять всех прислушиваться к профессиональным рекомендациям доктора. Потому что СТРАЙК, это люди, которые, сломав несколько довольно важных костей, решали, что заживет само. А это, к сожалению, было верно лишь в случаях со Стивом, и неважно, что там пишет в рапортах Хилл.

Остальная часть команды смеется над околоврачебными шутками, которых Стив почти не понимает. Наташа к ним никогда не присоединяется и обычно открывает книгу. Стив делает вид, что работает с документами, а сам анализирует прошедшую миссию, пытаясь обнаружить нечто важное, упущенное в процессе.

Он сопоставляет обрывки информации, выбитой Наташей, когда начинает чувствовать запах. Стив поднимает голову, видит Солдата, и его тупое тактическое мышление выдает: эй, у парня вывихнуто плечо, иди и помоги ему. Мозгу Стива требуется еще несколько секунд, чтобы осознать и выполнить задачу.

— Черт, — шипит Стив и идет на помощь. — Давай разберемся с этим, — произносит он, присаживаясь перед Солдатом на корточки и начиная расстегивать его бронежилет.

Вблизи запах намного сильнее. Это пот, что-то еще, и да, какая-то боль. Стив автоматически начинает излучать больше спокойствия, надеясь, что будет пахнуть… ну, по крайней мере, командой.  
— Я вставлю его на место. У тебя раньше было такое?

Солдат замирает и смотрит на Стива так, будто у того две головы. Потом кивает. Стив еще немного ждет, надеясь не услышать «я в порядке», как обычно отвечала Пегги на предложение помощи.

— Понятно, — говорит Стив, когда становится ясно, что его не пошлют. — Понятно, — повторяет он, расстегивает бронежилет и ощупывает сустав. Врач. Им нужен врач. Стив, конечно, продолжал посещать занятия по оказанию первой помощи, потому что ими хоть как-то можно было занять выходные, но, как правило, они не назывались «Ну и как тебе нравится быть подстреленным, а?»

— Значит, ты знаешь, как это делается, — говорит Стив и хлопает по своему бицепсу. — Держись. Все нормально? Я… Я не очень маневренный, так что не волнуйся. На счет три. Готов?

Солдат еще секунду пристально смотрит на него, потом переводит взгляд на его руку и осторожно — по пальцу за раз — обхватывает ладонью.

— Раз, два… — произносит Стив и тянет, — … три, — заканчивает он, и Солдат молча сгибается от боли.

Стив не видит его лица и несколько раз проводит по спине. Солдат, конечно, новичок, но в этой миссии является частью команды, а Стив умеет заботиться о своей команде. Ясно, что пока парню с ними некомфортно.

Стиву нужно что-то сказать. Он подумывает пошутить, но у него почти всегда получается плохо. Наташа понимает его шутки, но это ее работа. Да, Наташа нашла бы что сказать. Если бы на Землю высадились инопланетяне, она и с ними нашла бы общий язык, завалив культурными продуманными комплиментами о том, как великолепны щупальца их внуков.

Стив переводит на нее взгляд. Она уже смотрит на них.  
— Вдова, у нас есть пакеты со льдом?

Есть. Наташа приносит один, приближаясь к ним немного настороженно. Стив помогает Солдату прицепить его к плечу. Солдат несколько раз как-то странно поглядывает на Стива. Сначала на лицо, через полсекунды — вниз, потом в сторону и обратно. Стив сверху видит, как быстро меняется угол наклона его ресниц.

— У меня что-то на лице? — наконец спрашивает Стив. Солдат качает головой и отводит взгляд. Может, он просто смотрит на ту идиотскую пыльно-грязевую фреску, которая появляется у Стива на лице после того, как он снимает шлем. Это и правда довольно забавно. Он и сам пару раз смеялся, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Солдат хоть не смеется.

Стив заканчивает закреплять ремни.  
— Не туго?

Солдат сгибает руку и качает головой. Голова у него все еще опущена, но Стив может понять, когда за ним наблюдают.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он.

Солдат снова испуганно замирает.  
— Баки, — через какое-то время отвечает он и тут же быстро опускает голову.

— Баки, — повторяет Стив. Это немного странно. Звучит так, как если бы он представился «Стиви» или что-то в этом духе. Должно быть, это короткая версия имени. Хотя Стив даже не представляет, что можно сократить до «Баки». Если только Бакминстера. Или, не дай Бог, Бухенвальда — родители иногда и не такое творят. Так что Баки, это, возможно, лучший вариант развития событий. Может, об этом даже есть какая-нибудь интересная история, и когда-нибудь Стив ее услышит.

В любом случае, если Солдат хочет, чтобы его называли Баки, пусть так и будет.  
— А я Стив. Хорошая работа. Но ты и сам это знаешь.

Баки сглатывает и, не поднимая взгляда, кивает. Может, он… фанат? Со Стивом такое иногда случалось. В детстве люди читали комиксы, видели его лицо на обложках и плакатах, а теперь не могли с ним разговаривать. Он встречал агентов ЩИТа, — некоторые даже были из числа руководящего состава, — которые вели себя похоже. Если это так, то единственный выход из ситуации, просто ждать, ведь Баки — профессионал.

Тот снова сглатывает и пытается надеть бронежилет. Запах боли не исчезает, но и не становится хуже или сильнее. Все остальные молчат. И Наташа. И Мэй. Вот она точно изолировала бы Баки, если бы почуяла, что тот пахнет чем-нибудь заразным. Например, гриппом. Стив недавно хотел узнать, болеют ли еще гриппом, но отвлекся на то, что полиомиелит теперь являлся лишь словом, напечатанным в учебниках истории. И свинка! Больше никто не болел эпидемическим паротитом. Придя на следующий день на работу, Стив хотел поделиться с кем-нибудь этой радостью, но во всем здании так и не нашел человека, впечатлившегося столь потрясающей новостью. Поэтому Стив порадовался про себя.

Он еще раз хлопает Баки по здоровому плечу и идет на место. Баки сидит, вцепившись в пакет со льдом, и пристально смотрит в стену.

-о-

Они возвращаются на базу. Садятся и по горячим следам обмениваются информацией о деталях операции. К Стиву обращаются лишь с единственным вопросом «откуда ты знал, что за водопадом пещера?». Там, на месте, команда не задавала вопросов. Как только он указал направление и велел разбить лагерь за водопадом, они пошли и разбили лагерь за водопадом.

— Следы эрозии, — тихо отвечает Баки, потому что именно он заметил ее. Разговор идет дальше. Все сидящие за столом покрыты слоем грязи, у Мэй ушиб ребер, Баки осторожно прижимает руку к телу, поэтому через какое-то время Хилл отпускает их на свободу. Стив идет прямиком в душ, потому что у людей двадцать первого века отсутствуют проблемы с горячей водой. А еще у них около пятисот видов мыла. И этого вполне достаточно, чтобы Стив зашел в аптеку, посмотрел на полки, развернулся и вышел.

В конце концов, он покупает мыло в магазине на углу, зайдя пополнить запасы молока. Это случается довольно часто, ведь как только он вспоминает, что нормирование отменили, то сразу допивает остатки галлона. В магазине Стив находит всего три вида мыла, но так как ни одно не похоже на то, которым он пользовался раньше, то он покупает «Весеннюю свежесть» и надеется на лучшее. Оно оказывается неплохим, не таким, как выдал ЩИТ. Мыло ЩИТа, стараясь не пахнуть ничем, распространяло вокруг себя — и вокруг помывшихся — запах каких-то химикатов. Из-за этого Стив постоянно обнаруживал следящих за ним тайных агентов. И его очень смущало, что, проходя мимо, ему приходилось делать вид, будто они… ну… стоматологи.

Он добирается до раздевалки, раздевается до трусов и, уже держа в руках грязную форму, понимает, что у него нет полотенца. Накануне он взял его домой, чтобы постирать в раковине. Потому что промышленное мыло для стирки, которое использует ЩИТ, это еще одна вещь, с которой Стив предпочел бы никогда не соприкасаться. Оно пахнет так, как выглядят картины в комнате отдыха, и это сводит Стива с ума. Также, как и современные шрифты. Стив содрогается всякий раз, когда берет в руки газету. Если он еще хоть раз увидит объявление, набранное шрифтом «Helvetica», то напишет гневное письмо. Кому-нибудь. Может, даже в редакционный отдел «New York Times». С условием, что если они решатся напечатать его, то только не «Imperial».

Стив обессиленно застывает перед шкафчиком. И стоит дольше, чем может себе позволить Величайший Тактический Ум Поколения. Что он может сделать? Стив смотрит на ком грязной одежды в одной руке и опускает другую, которая тянулась к пустому крючку. Потом упирается лбом в дверцу и устраивает небольшую частную вечеринку жалости к себе.

Через какое-то время Стив замечает, что рядом кто-то есть. Он продолжает молча стоять, потому что, если обратит на себя внимание, то может напугать этого кого-то…

Это Солдат. Баки. Как только нос дает подсказку, Стив поворачивается. Без экипировки Баки выглядит более стройным и не таким неуклюжим. На нем тактические штаны, майка с длинными рукавами, перчатки и ботинки. Ни брони, ни маски и — в пределах видимости — никакого оружия. На плече висит пакет с бывшим льдом, напоминающий небольшой мешок картошки. Разве Баки не должен был уйти, чтобы кто-нибудь зафиксировал ему руку и снял уже ставший бесполезным пакет?

Он очень симпатичный. Без маски. И в маске симпатичный. И вообще, вне зависимости от маски, его лицо… Мозг Стива несколько секунд буксует, а потом выдает мысль так, будто что-то понял, а не просто заметил. Баки симпатичный.

Баки беспокойно переминается с ноги на ногу, глядя не на Стива, а чуть в сторону. Как только он видит, что привлек внимание, дергает подбородком, разворачивается и медленно идет вдоль рядов шкафчиков. Стив бросает одежду и с любопытством направляется следом. Баки ведет его к нише в стене, прикрытой пластиковой шторкой и заполненной сложенными полотенцами, кусками мыла и зубными щетками в индивидуальных упаковках.

— О-о-о… Вот это да! Спасибо, — улыбается Стив. Тут есть даже тапочки, упакованные в пластик. Правда они настолько плоские и резиновые, что пальцы на ногах Стива испуганно вжимаются в холодную керамическую плитку. Рефлекторная реакция, похожая на то, как у него начинает урчать желудок всякий раз, как только он пытается посмотреть одно из тех кулинарных шоу, которые — как говорят все вокруг — должны помочь ему расслабиться. — Не знал, что тут такое… Все в раздевалке выглядели так, будто принесли полотенца с собой.

Баки вяло кивает. Он явно хочет что-то сказать, но, похоже, не знает, с чего начать.

— Как рука? — спрашивает Стив. Вероятно, просить проверить самому будет не слишком удобно. Баки был в команде Стива только на время выполнения задания. Так должен ли Стив отправить его к врачу? Ему, безусловно, было бы спокойнее, если бы он мог сам осмотреть сустав и убедиться, что опухоль начала спадать, но теперь, когда они на базе, это не является его работой. Однако инстинкты Стива настаивают на том, что игнорирование товарища по команде, пахнущего болью, означает, что он уклоняется от своих обязанностей.

Баки еще раз смотрит на него взглядом испуганного кролика, и Стив задумывается, не является ли сейчас разговор о руках признаком дурного тона. Но потом Баки все-таки поднимает ее, осторожно сгибая и разгибая в локте. Когда Стив говорит что-то, Баки выглядит настолько потрясенным, что Стив начинает задаваться вопросом, а нет ли у него какого-нибудь странного старомодного акцента. Который он сам не замечает, а окружающие слишком вежливы, чтобы реагировать на него. Раньше, прежде чем записать радиопередачу, с ним работал педагог по вокалу, приближая его акцент к акценту корреспондента, задающего вопросы. Так, может, ему и сейчас нужен такой педагог? Или ему надо наговорить что-нибудь на диктофон, а потом послушать? Стив открывает рот, чтобы попытаться пошутить об этом, начав, возможно, со слов «а вот в мое время», но Баки тихо откашливается, кивает и быстро уходит.

Стив считает это началом… чего-то. Если он волновался, что чем-то обидел Баки, то либо неправильно читал сигналы, либо тот довольно забавно демонстрировал обиду. Или, может, он решил, что Стиву нужны действия, вместо постоянных лекций, которые тот выслушивал. Вроде: «это мобильник, сокращенное от мобильный телефон, его еще часто называют сотовым телефоном…». Дальше следовало перечисление тысячи и одной функции современных телефонов, вместо того, чтобы просто показать Стиву, как звонить людям.

На следующий день Баки снова появляется в поле зрения Стива. Тот как раз хмуро разглядывает выданные ему документы. В первую неделю работы он… ну… повредил ноутбук. Ударил по клавише так сильно, что сломал материнскую плату. А все из-за того, что привык к пишущей машинке, у которой была страшно тугая «Л». Так что теперь они дают ему информацию исключительно на бумажных носителях и в придачу — чертову перьевую ручку.

Стив часто задумывается, может, ему просто… украсть компьютер. Они выглядят такими маленькими, что он вполне справился бы с поставленной задачей. Если он шлепнет на него одну из наклеек «Капитан Америка, ЩИТ», которые они продают в упаковках по двенадцать штук, то никто не посмеет забрать его обратно. В самом начале Стив несколько часов просидел в чужом кресле, которое тут же стало пахнуть им. Так к нему никто больше не подходил, как будто его запах так же опасен, как и сказанная словами угроза.

Стив поднимает взгляд от оставленного пером чернильного пятна и видит замершего Баки. Стив начинает думать, а есть ли у Баки такой же талант как у Наташи — стоять так, чтобы не выглядеть подкравшимся к кому-то. Стив смотрит на него. Баки смотрит на стену за Стивом.

— Привет, — говорит Стив, потому что обычно так говорят. Ага, ладно. Это хорошее слово.

Баки прочищает горло, кивает, поворачивается и уходит вдвое медленнее обычного. Стив откладывает ручку и молча идет следом, пока Баки не останавливается в каком-то коридоре. Стив думает, что это довольно странный способ заманить кого-то в смертельно опасную ловушку, но потом видит на стене табличку, сообщающую, что здесь находится реквизируемое оружие.

— О, — говорит Стив. — Спасибо.

Обычно он просто брал то, что давал Говард, и выглядело это примерно так: — Ну, Кэп, это наши пистолеты, а тебе удачи. Можешь сосредоточиться на избиении нацистов до смерти щитом.

И вот теперь Баки показывает ему, где находится оружие. Стив поднимает голову, чтобы сказать «большое спасибо» и, может быть, предложить сходить вместе на стрельбище, если Баки не смутит идея соревноваться с человеком, «бросающим ярко раскрашенный диск», но он опять исчезает.

Стив вздыхает. Ну теперь он знает, где полотенца и оружие, и это хорошо. Он не уверен, почему знает именно это, но все равно это хорошо. Возможно, Баки пытается поблагодарить Стива за помощь с плечом, но тогда хватило бы и полотенец. Стив не собирается жаловаться на то, что снова видит Баки. До их первой встречи он ни разу не встречал его в ЩИТе. Может, тот был на длительном задании, а теперь вернулся. Стиву нравится идея встречаться с Баки чаще. В его присутствии он ощущает себя спокойнее.

На следующий день Баки подкарауливает Стива после утренней разминки в тренажерном зале ЩИТа. Стив встает в четыре утра, чтобы без пробок проехать по мосту и туннелю. ЩИТ находится в Джерси, что — мозгом Стив прекрасно это понимает — является вынужденной необходимостью, но… Боже, Джерси… У ФБР здание на Манхэттене. (И Пегги точно не могла настаивать на Джерси.)

Каждое утро Стив появляется в зале перед уходом ночной смены охраны. И тренируется в одиночестве. Однажды он задерживается, чтобы посмотреть, когда придут остальные. В половине шестого заходит Мария Хилл и то для того, чтобы воспользоваться душем. Она занимается на улице. Может, Стиву тоже так делать.

Сегодня Стив не единственный, пришедший рано. Сегодня, когда Стив выходит — потный и с волосами, напоминающими, вероятно, наэлектризованный одуванчик, — возле двери стоит Баки.  
— Привет, — произносит Стив, а затем как какой-то идиот продолжает: — Приветик.

Ты неподражаем, Роджерс. Стив думает, не спросить ли Баки о поездке на работу и, возможно, пошутить о Джерси… постойте, а Баки не из Джерси?

Тот, к счастью, рассеивает эти богохульные мысли и, махнув рукой и глядя в пол, очень медленно уходит. Опять.

На этот раз путешествие заканчивается на административном этаже в комнате отдыха. Где Баки раздвигает ветки гигантского растения в горшке и показывает Стиву пластиковые стаканчики, которые, как оказывается, и есть кофе. Теперь Баки должен показать, как готовить кофе.

— Это называется кейриг, — тихо говорит он, нажимая кнопки на небольшом гладком автомате и пристраивая один из закругленных и не совсем белых стаканов под маленькую насадку. — Вставляешь. И. Оно делает кофе.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стив, слушая бульканье машины и стараясь не казаться слишком сбитым с толку.

— Это хороший кофе, — говорит Баки автомату. — Я спрятал несколько стаканов.

— … в горшке?

— Да, — отвечает Баки. — Туда никто не заглядывает, — и гораздо более осуждающим тоном добавляет: — И никто не поливает.

— О-о-о…

— Поэтому теперь поливаю я.

— О-о-о. Это хорошо.

Они замолкают и просто стоят. Кофейный аромат медленно плывет по комнате, смешиваясь с химическим запахом блокиратора. Сегодня Баки пахнет лучше, но очень слабо. Поэтому Стив все время ловит себя на том, что наклоняется к нему поближе.

— Ты любишь кофе?

Баки выглядит испуганным.  
— Что?

Может, это сейчас очень оскорбительный личный вопрос. Хотя кофе теперь почти везде. По дороге на работу Стив проезжает мимо бесчисленного количества кофеен. А может, Баки любитель чая? Стив периодически натыкается в интернете на ожесточенные дискуссии любителей кофе с поклонниками чая. Почти такие же горячие, как споры обсуждающих вопрос является ли Чикагская пицца пиццей или коблером, и является ли добавление фруктов в пиццу признаком конца времен. Является ли разговор о кофе признаком конца времен?  
— Я имею в виду. Тебе. Нравится. Кофе.

— Я не пробовал, — сгорбившись, отвечает Баки, глядя на Стива так, будто готовится наброситься с кулаками.

— О-о-о, — выдыхает Стив. Баки так тяжело читать, ведь он почти совсем не пахнет. — Я… прости. Ты сказал, что он хороший, и я…

— Агенты почти дерутся из-за него, — говорит Баки, выглядя все более загнанным. Теперь он смотрит на дверь, на растение, и — тревожно — на окно. — Постоянно пытаются выяснить, кто выпил последний.

— О-о-о, — снова говорит Стив, тоже глядя на растение, на Баки, на дверь и — еще более тревожно — на окно.

— Он средней обжарки, — добавляет Баки, и теперь на окно смотрят оба.

— Это хорошо, — кивает Стив. Не потому, что ему плевать или он знает, что это значит, а в надежде, что это поможет Баки успокоиться. Они оба не могут выйти в окно. И Стив не хочет, чтобы Баки выскакивал из него и резался стеклом, поэтому начинает медленно двигаться, чтобы Баки было удобнее выходить через дверь. Но когда Стив оказывается рядом с растением, Баки дергает плечом, и Стив останавливается. Баки смотрит на левое ухо Стива и отступает.

Внезапно Стиву хочется, чтобы его проколотые уши не зарастали из-за сыворотки. Раньше он носил серьги. У него была всего одна пара — посеребренные гвоздики бабушки Шеннон для воскресной мессы. Он всегда думал, что когда вырастет, обязательно купит еще несколько. Может, если бы у него в ушах что-то было, Баки не выглядел бы таким встревоженным. Сейчас ведь делают по-настоящему странные серьги. Как-то на улице Стив видел ухо, которое из-за количества сережек в нем напоминало ежа. Одной из них была змея, свернувшаяся вокруг ушной раковины. Стиву тогда захотелось потрогать ее маленькие клыки. Он так долго разглядывал их, что чуть не сбил кого-то с ног, а, извинившись, увидел, что это фонарный столб. Тогда Стив опустил голову и пошел домой быстрее.

Баки смотрит на кофеварку. Пока они оба смотрят… кейриг… последний раз пищит и выдыхает остатки кофе в стакан. Стив берет его и протягивает Баки.

У того взгляд человека, увидевшего конфету, облепленную пауками. Баки разворачивается и быстро выходит из комнаты.

Стив смотрит на вытянутую руку. Он видел много кружек для кофе с нехорошими надписями. Однажды в магазине пятнадцать неодушевленных предметов практически кричали ему о том, сколько кофеина допустимо употребить за раз, а Стив всего лишь хотел хороший чайник. Со свистком. Чтобы поставить на плиту и забыть, а когда засвистит — вспомнить, что кипяток готов. Поставить, забыть, услышать, вспомнить… И так много раз.

На стакане нет грубых высказываний, поэтому Стив понимает, что дело в нем.

Он снова чувствует себя так, будто случайно оскорбил чью-то маму, но на следующий день Баки не выглядит обиженным. Стив в растерянности. Сейчас, когда он живет в квартире, многие начали вступать с ним в контакт. Но в основном это соседи, вместе с детьми приходящие подарить ему банановый хлеб и — по их мнению — очень тонко что-нибудь разузнать о его стручке. Выходит у них совсем не тонко.

Баки же иногда появляется в коридоре и идет в ногу рядом со Стивом. Сначала тот думает, что им просто по пути, но Баки тихо произносит «камера», Стив кивает, замечая тщательно спрятанный в углу или замаскированный в лепнине объектив, тогда Баки разворачивается и уходит. Если Стив не кивает, делая вид, что не замечает ее, Баки останавливается посреди коридора и смотрит на коленные чашечки Стива до тех пор, пока тот не кивнет. После этого Стив чувствует себя не очень хорошо. Но он не пытается дразнить Баки, он пытается понять.

После того, как Стив узнает об всех камерах в комплексе ЩИТа, Баки все равно продолжает появляться. Однажды он пристально смотрит ему в глаза и похлопывает себя по щеке; Стив идет в ближайшую уборную и видит на скуле засохшую полосу крема для бритья. А через пару дней кто-то оставляет идеально выглядящий желудь в лотке для почты Стива. Стив нюхает его и чувствует густой, насыщенный аромат.

Через пару недель Баки становится смелее. Стив выходит из зала после тренировки на выносливость с агентами ЩИТа и возле торговых автоматов видит Баки. Тот оглядывается по сторонам и резко бьет по ближайшему ладонью. В поддон падает нечто, напоминающее пакет с орехами. Баки берет его, запихивает Стиву в карман и молча исчезает за дверью, ведущей — Стив точно уверен — в туалет уборщиков.

Стив пару минут пялится на дверь, а потом понимает, что если Баки выйдет и увидит продолжающего стоять Стива, то довольно неловко станет обоим. Поэтому отрывает себя от пола и идет выполнять какую-нибудь настоящую работу.

И он ест орехи. Конечно, ведь было бы невоспитанно поступить по-другому.

Никто не замечает, что Баки делает для Стива все эти мелочи. А если и замечает, то молчит. Вообще-то, Баки подходит только в тех случаях, когда рядом никого нет. Похоже, он несколько застенчив. Стив тоже никому об этом не рассказывает, потому что это звучит глупо даже у него в голове. Тебе в последнее время Зимний Солдат, случайно, не дарил желудей? Ну надо же, и мне тоже! Ты не мог бы сказать, что это значит?

Так что это так и остается загадкой.

Периодические визиты продолжаются. Они с Наташей чистят снаряжение в раздевалке, когда Стив случайно отрывает ремешок на кобуре.  
— Черт, — шипит Стив. Раз в две недели он обязательно что-нибудь ломает, рвет, сжимает или давит. Он думает, что это не изменится, даже если он станет Омегой. Потому что это, скорее, проблемы с сывороткой и разочарованным Стивом, чем с проявлением агрессии Альфы. Не то чтобы его разочаровала кобура, нет, Бога ради! Он сидел и думал о том, что плитку на этой стене надо бы поменять. Он же должен знать, как класть плитку. И еще, в будущем же пока не изобрели средство, позволяющее ванным комнатам оставаться чистыми? Будущее решило кучу проблем, о которых Стив даже не слышал, но для того, чтобы помыть душ, вам все еще нужно встать на колени.

Наташа, которая иногда кажется единственным спокойным человеком в мире, сидит рядом и хихикает.

— Не знаешь, где достать постоянное снаряжение? — спрашивает Стив, помахивая рваной кобурой. — Которое можно использовать не только на миссиях. Или мне лучше купить свое?

Наташа только открывает рот, чтобы ответить, как из-за шкафчиков появляется Баки. Он держит что-то в руках, и когда подходит, Стив видит, что это кобура Баки. У Стива она стандартная с эмблемой ЩИТа, а к этой кобуре снаружи аккуратно пришиты ножны и четвертый регулируемый ремешок.

— Вот, — говорит Баки и протягивает ее Стиву.

— Спасибо! — максимально дружелюбно отвечает тот, но Баки уже уходит. Это что, партизанская вылазка? Стив слышал о случайных проявлениях доброты, но это не похоже на оплату покупок следующего человека в очереди. Это больше напоминает выпрыгивание из леса с целью помочь решить маленькое затруднение. Тактические акты доброты? Стив трет пальцем ремешок кобуры, глядя вглубь раздевалки, словно разбитая керамическая плитка может открыть ему какие-то глубинные тайны.

Стив пристегивает новообретенную кобуру и цепляет на себя все остальное, прежде чем замечает взгляд Наташи. В котором явно читается недоумение. И Стив понимает, что Наташа не в курсе того, как Баки потихоньку снабжает его разными вещами и информацией. Ведь судя по выражению лица Наташи, Баки не ходит тут постоянно как Волшебная Тактическая Фея, Исполняющая Желания, и не раздает нуждающимся снаряжение.  
— Гм, — произносит Стив, потому что он — Величайший Стратегический Ум Поколения, согласно слишком большому количеству мемориальных досок на различных каменных сооружениях. Стив задается вопросом, а какое поколение его? Технически. Если они когда-нибудь разморозят еще кого-нибудь, то Стив обязательно спросит этого человека, что тот по этому поводу думает. Наташа тут не помощник, ей слишком нравится указывать на эти доски, особенно если они заляпаны птичьим пометом.

Теперь она то и дело переводит взгляд со Стива на новую кобуру, и у нее на лице появляется что-то похожее на тревогу.  
— Стив, — осторожно начинает она, — ты контактировал с Солдатом вне миссии?

— Не совсем? — отвечает он, потому что они всего лишь проходили мимо друг друга в коридорах, а это не стоит упоминания. Даже если потом Стив несколько часов анализировал каждую их встречу. И проводил больше одного скучного брифинга, пытаясь угадать, как давно Баки последний раз расчесывался. И делал ли он это сам или отправлялся к членам своего стручка. Это личное дело Стива, и не та информация, которой нужно делиться с Наташей.

— Не совсем, — повторяет она.

— Я просто столкнулся с ним в комнате отдыха. Он не любит кофе.

— Он не любит кофе. Он сказал тебе, что не любит кофе?

— Ну… нет. Он ничего не сказал, — Стив беспомощно пожимает плечами. — Я ему предложил, а он ушел.

Наташа слегка расслабляется и прекращает допрос, но Стив видит ее взгляд, направленный на его новую кобуру.

-о-

У Баки ситуация. Довольно сложная ситуация. Источником, кажется, является тело. Это не совсем боль. И не совсем удовольствие. Это похоже на большой горячий шар в животе, который находится на прямой радиосвязи с мозгом.

У него не было особых проблем с тех пор, как он вывел остатки наркотиков, которыми пичкала его Гидра. Во всех книгах говорилось, что переключение пола на Омегу — первый шаг к восстановлению после травмы, и он сделал это. И это помогло… очень помогло. Он был рад избавиться от изматывающей гипербдительности, заставляющей его бродить по залам собственного разума и рычать на всех, от стажера до самого Фьюри. Он чувствовал себя спокойнее и… мягче. И это было приятно. Как будто взял голову, бросил в стирку, и теперь она свежая, все еще теплая после сушки и немного заторможенная.

Повышенная чувствительность к запахам требовала некоторого привыкания, но обоняние у него всегда было выше среднего, так что он справлялся. Прошло пять лет с тех пор, как он сбежал, и четыре — как стал Омегой, и худшее, что за все это время было, это головные боли от резких запахов, которые считались нормальными и случались со всеми. В остальном все было хорошо. Диета, конечно, поменялась, но он неплохо перешел от питательной суспензии к человеческой пище. И сразу начал принимать супрессоры, поэтому с месячными проблем не возникало. Все остальное — такая мелочь, что он даже не обращал на это внимания. В книгах говорилось, что, возможно, ему будут приятны объятия, но он по-прежнему не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь к нему прикасался. А еще там говорилось, что ему захочется меньше заниматься спортом и больше общаться, но он по-прежнему ходил в тренажерный зал по ночам и покидал его до того, как сталкивался с Марией Хилл.

И вот теперь, похоже, все обещанное книгами настигало его. Потому что ему казалось, что тело буквально пузырилось от необходимости что-то сделать с Капитаном Роджерсом. Это не первый раз, когда он смотрел на что-то и чувствовал, как на всех шести светофорах в его мозгу загорался красный. Но раньше это было связано или с Гидрой, или с тем, что было до нее. А с Роджерсом… у него просто… у него… так много кожи, и… зубы, и руки… и у него глаза, и этот чертов вихор на макушке. Как. Как он мог выходить из дома с таким вихром. Почему никто его не приглаживал. Однажды Баки видел, как тот высыхает. Капитан Роджерс вышел из душа, и мятежный клок волос тут же принялся выгибаться дугой как один из этих кудрявых собачьих хвостов. Баки пришлось сцепить руки за спиной в замок, чтобы не коснуться его. Как все остальные терпели?

Вдова иногда дотрагивалась до Капитана Роджерса, но вихор не трогала ни разу. А Мэй даже не смотрела на вихор. Почему его никто не трогал? Где же все эти люди, что ждут своей очереди, чтобы поправить его?

Баки не знал, как другие относились к Капитану Роджерсу. Некоторые части тела Баки говорили, что им лучше бы никак к нему не относиться, но… Как они могли. У Капитана Роджерса «зовите меня Стив» низкий и глубокий голос. И очень короткие волосы. И плечи. Много плеч. Возможно, плеч у него гораздо больше, чем всего остального. Кроме голоса. Он, наверное, держал весь свой дополнительный голос в плечах. И от него вкусно пахло потом. Пахло убежищем, в котором вас никто не найдет. Пахло человеком, необходимым вам в моменты кризиса. И это довольно хорошо, учитывая, что Баки чувствовал себя в кризисе даже в лучшие дни.

Капитан Роджерс подошел к нему в квинджете, положил руку на плечо и пах так… так…

В первый раз, когда Баки ранили на миссии ЩИТа, все агенты пахли страхом, резким ответом «сражайся или беги». Запах держался в салоне до самой базы. Мэй — единственная, кто не пах так, будто пытался вылезти из собственных ушей. Но и она только взглянула на него и внушительным голосом сказала, что доктор сможет ему помочь. Не то чтобы Баки ходил по врачам. Он даже на этот этаж никогда не заходил. А Капитан Роджерс заметил его плечо и подошел, и его аромат стал насыщенным и нежным. Как у шоколадного пудинга. Как у целой бадьи шоколадного пудинга. У Баки раньше никогда не было навязчивых мыслей о шоколадном пудинге, а теперь он знал, что хотел бы в нем утонуть.

Капитан Роджерс не боялся его. Капитан Роджерс молчал, когда Баки говорил, и голос у него был мягким как ткань для полировки. Разглаживал и успокаивал. Когда Баки говорил, он слушал. И он увидел все камеры. И съел арахис. И его руки выглядели очень крепкими. У него был вихор.

Баки не знал, что со всем этим делать.

В сложной ситуации при отсутствии приемлемых вариантов решений полагалось отступить. Поэтому Баки скрывается в Помещении с Ограниченным Доступом. Местоположение данного Помещения — заброшенная ванная комната в промышленном подвале ЩИТа, но это название заставляло Баки чувствовать себя лучше, к тому же это первое, что пришло ему в голову, когда Вдова спросила, где он остановился. Это место идеально, потому что находится рядом с мусоросжигательными комнатами, из которых пахнет достаточно плохо, чтобы скрыть любой след, который мог оставить Баки, а в углу есть раздвижное окно со стальной решеткой размером два на один фут. Это значит, что он мог сжигать в раковине разные вещи и безопасно выпускать дым, не чувствуя себя совсем уж плохо из-за того, что сделал с детектором.

Обычно Баки не сжигал вещи, но иногда измельчения бывало недостаточно.

Здесь он не одинок. Вместе с ним живут шесть шредеров, спасенных из офисов ЩИТа, где те невыносимо страдали, и принтер, который раньше находился у агента Хоффмейера дома. Агент Хоффмейер плохо относился к собаке, и теперь та жила в милом стручке в двух штатах отсюда, а принтер жил с Баки.

Ему нравится думать, что здесь у них хорошая жизнь. Он от корки до корки изучил их руководства по эксплуатации, и теперь снабжал достаточным количеством электричества и ставил вполне выполнимые задачи. И они помогали ему в ответ. Они отличная команда поддержки. В книгах Баки прочитал, что ему было бы лучше в стручке. А он не связан ни с одним агентом ЩИТа, и, тем не менее, ему хорошо. Хорошо распечатывать, а потом скармливать листы шредерам. В книгах также говорилось, что надо проговаривать тревожащие вещи вслух, но Баки полагал, что видеть эти мысли черно-белыми на бумаге, а потом — порезанными на кусочки, еще лучше.

У него есть шредеры и принтер. Они записывают секреты, а потом съедают их. А когда измельчения недостаточно, у Баки есть раковина, окно для обеспечения достаточной вентиляции и зажигалка.

Он распечатывает еще одну копию досье Зимнего Солдата и страницу за страницей загружает в шредеры. Те пережевывают их и радостно жужжат. Мелькает «Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен» и навечно исчезает в недрах Шредера Номер Пять.

Из всех доступных вариантов он выбрал «Баки». Потому что это звучало… приятно. Спокойно. Как имя человека, знающего, что такое спокойствие. Иногда он ходил в кафе. В которых вместе с заказом вы сообщали свое имя. Чтобы послушать, как оно звучит. Чтобы ему напомнили, как оно звучит. Должно быть, до того, как его призвали, он был Омегой и носил красивое имя Баки. Должно быть, у него было много друзей. И он наверняка знал, что делать. Когда-то. До того, как нацисты повредили ему мозг.

А теперь у него шесть шредеров, принтер и «Космополитен». Баки нашел его в мусорной корзине, спас и унес в Помещение с Ограниченным Доступом. У журнала обложка смелого розового цвета, а под заголовком «Как привлечь внимание — сделай себя неотразимым!» фото парня с надутыми в сторону читателя губами, выглядящего как Альфа. Он кажется очень счастливым в своем большом, уютном свитере. Баки решает, что это желательный образ.

Однако главная причина, по которой он берет «Космо», заключается в том, что прямо рядом с бедром парня находится небольшой заголовок «Покалывают чувства? Горячо и надоедливо? Пять нестрашных шагов, чтобы обеспечить себе правильную влюбленность!»

Это кажется Баки очень многообещающим. Горячие, надоедливые покалывания являются основными симптомами его недавнего недуга. Поэтому он смело открывает указанную страницу.

Пять нестрашных шагов начинаются с блок-схемы приятного цвета барвинка. Все квадраты помечены и имеют очень четкие стрелки. Есть даже система начисления очков. Баки послушно достает карандаш и продолжает читать.

«Итак, вы думаете, что у вас все хорошо, но настало время пригласить вашего особенного человека развлечься. Пройдите тест вместе и узнайте, кто есть кто. А потом составьте план, чтобы заполучить себе идеального Альфу!»

Баки оглядывается. Вокруг только шредеры. Должен ли он читать вслух им? У них нет ушей или какого-нибудь другого отверстия для принятия аудиосигнала (Баки тщательно проверил). Может, он просто накормит их этим тестом, когда закончит.

Баки переходит к первому вопросу.

«Ваш стручок только что переехал в новую квартиру, и соседи пригласили вас на вечеринку! Как только вы придете туда, вы:  
а) Обойдете всех и представитесь;  
б) Возьмете члена своего стручка за руку и прочитаете комнату;  
в) Отправитесь к столу и поставите на него изысканное деликатесное блюдо, которое приготовили для всех;  
г) Начнете организовывать игру в салки».

Баки долго смотрит на страницу, застряв уже на первом предложении. У него нет стручка и нет соседей. И его никогда не приглашали на вечеринки. (Иногда он сам пробирается в комнату отдыха, чтобы съесть остатки торта после чьего-нибудь дня рождения). Он осторожно помечает «г». Иногда от него убегают люди, и он их ловит. Это почти салки.

«Двое членов вашего стручка ругаются! Как только раздаются крики, вы:  
а) Напомните обоим, что соседи слушают;  
б) Встанете между ними и найдете решение, которым будут довольны оба;  
в) Отправитесь с остальной частью стручка в кафе — поесть мороженого, а эти двое пусть решают свои проблемы;  
г) Присоединитесь к крикам и поддержите того, кого считаете правым».

Баки морщится. Крики это… нехорошо. Еще до того, как он стал Омегой, у него был довольно острый слух. И теперь, если это требовалось для миссии, он мог потерпеть, но на базе всегда носил с собой беруши. Крики злости — еще хуже. Он понятия не имел, как люди могли терпеть такие крики. Каждый раз, когда он чувствовал, что в ЩИТе кто-то злится, его тело реагировало на гнев, переходя в состояние повышенной боеготовности. Теперь, когда он Омега, телу еще хуже — ему хотелось залезть в обувную коробку.

Идея стоять между двумя орущими людьми заставляет его захотеть выползти в окно. Баки помечает «в».

Остальная часть теста почти такая же. Баки изо всех сил старается отвечать правдиво, а где не может, сдается и выбирает наугад.

«Результаты:  
* Дипломат;  
* Авантюрист;  
* Миротворец;  
* Мать;  
* Дикий ребенок».

Баки подсчитывает очки и получает дикого ребенка. Баки не чувствует себя диким ребенком. Также, как и дипломатом, авантюристом, миротворцем или матерью. В основном он считает чудом то, что по утрам надевает ботинки на правильную ногу.

Он читает дальше. Похоже, сделать пять шагов для обеспечения себе правильной влюбленности, это пройти тест с объектом и определить, какую роль выполняет каждый. А потом узнать, что дипломату неплохо подходит авантюрист, в то время как миротворцу с матерью в стручок обязательно нужен Альфа. Ну, а дикому ребенку рекомендуется встречаться с Альфой подольше, чтобы пройти все обязательные стадии ухаживания, а также — в обязательном порядке — проверить его садоводческие навыки. После этого совета Баки видит подмигивающее улыбающееся лицо.

Баки очень хорош в шифрах. Он аккуратно отделяет страницы журнала друг от друга и находит все статьи с подмигивающими смайлами. Зеркальная стена над раковиной — отличная поверхность для того, чтобы прикрепить данные, требующие анализа. Скотч прекрасно липнет к стеклу, а преграда, появляющаяся между Баки и его отражением, снижает частоту преследующих его головных болей. Он объединяет страницы в логические кластеры и отмечает соответствующие статьи цветными закладками. Результат, который он должен получить, пока неясен, но этого и следовало ожидать. Слишком много данных остаются неизвестными. Баки продолжит контактировать с Капитаном Роджерсом до тех пор, пока не будут заполнены все пробелы, и Баки не поймет, что делать с мыслями о шоколадном пудинге и вихре, а также с ощущением размягчающихся коленей, возникающим в результате улыбки Капитана Роджерса, находящегося в непосредственной близости от Баки.

Так что ему нужно больше информации. Баки смотрит на часы. Семнадцать минут четвертого. Капитан Роджерс прибудет на базу в течение часа. У Баки остается достаточно времени, чтобы совершить набег на мусорные корзины для пополнения запаса журналов. Он экипируется соответствующим количеством оружия и просачивается в вентиляционное отверстие.

-о-

Большую часть времени Стив тратит на тренировки. Потому что такая куча Альф обязательно должна быть чем-то занята, или у них начнутся драки за последний кусок вишнево-ревеневого пирога. Стив участвует во всех учениях на пересеченной местности и, благодаря своему неумирающему опыту прогулок по кишащим нацистами европейским деревням, возглавляет огромное количество учений в лесах. У него много боевых тренингов, которые он ценит, а также лекций об оружии и подавителях запаха, которые ему интересны. И, конечно же, занятия с бывшими сержантами в тренажерном зале, на которых он опытным путем узнает о мышцах, о которых даже не подозревал.

Затем наступает неделя, носящая кодовое название «Омега». Каждый месяц в течение семи дней все активные агенты Альфы практикуются в боевых схватках со всеми активными агентами Омегами. И те, и другие не должны пользоваться блокираторами запаха. Этот вид тренировок открыт и для небоевого персонала. Также на нем Наташа обучает всех желающих самообороне. Накануне все действующие сотрудники базы берут выходные, чтобы очистить тело от блокиратора, и приходят в главный тренажерный зал, как говаривал Дернье «au natural». В помещении тут же образуется стена естественных запахов.

Стив с Мэй возглавляют контингент Альф. Благодаря регулярным тренировкам, СТРАЙК достаточно обучен, чтобы не дрогнуть, когда Омега применяет к ним не только порочный взгляд. Их аромат взывает прямо к инстинктам, и противостоять ему, чтобы не позволить Омеге ранить или убить себя, довольно сложно. Это может быть всего лишь секундное колебание, но для таких агентов как Наташа или Пегги, этого вполне достаточно.

Примерно половина агентов Омег, это те, кого Наташа называет частыми летчиками. Они достаточно регулярно переключают пол и проводят каждый следующий месяц на другой — так сказать — стороне забора. Но для тех, кто не переключается, это тоже практика. Надвигающийся на вас покачивающийся Альфа заставляет инстинкты пискнуть «прикинься мертвым и покажи горло», но и то, и другое в бою бесполезно.

Стив несколько раз посещал эти тренировки, и они всегда начинались с разминки. На которой Наташа с Мэй использовали Стива в качестве тренировочного манекена. Наташа демонстрировала младшим агентам места, куда можно поразить Альфу, и заставляла более старших практиковаться в схватке со Стивом, чтобы исправить их технику. Следующая часть — атака запахом.

Стив чувствует себя немного виноватым из-за этой части. Это похоже на то, как будто вы до предела сжимаете мышцу, уходя вглубь ядра альфа-ощущений, а потом изо всех сил разжимаете ее, максимально усиливая запах. Видеть, как агенты вокруг начинают покачиваться или дергаться, широко открывая глаза и поводя носами, Стиву не нравится. Но альфа-запах у него намного сильнее, чем у всех остальных, поэтому такие тренировки дают агентам преимущество в бою с обычным Альфой. Все присутствующие согласны с тем, что им повезло, что он такой один. А головорезы Гидры в бою стали носить маски, после того, как первые несколько раз натыкались друг на друга, когда Стив находился по ветру.

Во время войны его использовали в качестве тарана. Когда знали, что все сведется к открытому бою. А Пег любила толкнуть его в грудь и рычать в лицо до тех пор, пока он не рявкнет в ответ. И использовала она это не только для боя. Однажды вытащила Стива из штаб-квартиры, разозлила хорошенько, привела в камеру, где находился захваченный Гидровец, и заставила Стива стоять у того за спиной, пока сама очень спокойно и вежливо задавала вопросы. Колени у парня дрожали и после того, как они с Пегги ушли.

Это было примитивно и более чем жестоко, но — Стив не мог этого отрицать, — результативно.

Цель этих упражнений для младших агентов Омег была даже не разоружить его, а просто дотронуться, нанести любой удар. Хлопок ладонью по груди тоже считался. Для гражданских же, думал Стив, цель, вероятно, состояла в том, чтобы, когда он наступал, просто стоять на своем. Более старшие агенты должны были попытаться вытащить у него из рук эстафетную палочку, а для остальных — таких как Наташа и Мэй, — это была настоящая битва.

Обычно он делал такие вещи с Ревущими, хотя и не так официально. Иногда Пег приводила с собой пару агентов Омег и заставляла их выкрикивать что-то вроде «покажи свое мелкое нутро, чертов педик!», чтобы вывести Стива из себя.

А еще Ревущие часто сталкивались с высококвалифицированными оперативниками, которые издевались над щитом Стива. Тогда на подобных тренировках Пегги била их всем, что попадалось под руку. И, сдувая пряди волос с мокрого лица, вздыхала, глядя на погнутую кочергу, разбитую лампу или погнутую банку консервов. Она пыталась обучить этому всех, кого тренировала, видя, что это очень эффективно, но не у всех хватало сноровки.

После этого все собирались вокруг стола или костра и заверяли себя и Стива, что это было просто практикой, без реальной агрессии. Эта часть Стиву нравилась; обнимать агентов, которые несколько часов назад пытались утопить его в грязной луже, и крепко прижиматься друг к другу. Колючая энергия, обычно заставляющая его часами нарезать круги вокруг лагеря, выплескивалась в бою и гасилась удовлетворением от того, что все в безопасности и рядом.

Сегодня Стив недоумевает, почему не участвует Баки. Даже Лилиан из бухгалтерии здесь. И он не на задании — Стив видел его утром. С другой стороны, если у Баки настолько слабый запах, что даже Стив едва смог идентифицировать его как Омегу, то, вероятно, он не подходит для такого рода упражнений.

Мэй хлопает в ладоши, знаменуя начало. Наташа сильно бьет Стива в предплечье, и он атакует окружающих запахом. Все разбегаются и тут же попадают под выброс запаха одного из четырех других Альф с сильным ароматом. Но после Стива Родригес, Бейкер или Мэй кажутся им вполне сносными.

К концу схватки Стив воняет, и с него капает пот. Агрессией больше не пахнет, ведь тело знает, что это просто игра. Теперь он пахнет собой, и это… ну, можно с уверенностью сказать, что никто не выбежал из помещения, чтобы держаться от него подальше.

Все уже более или менее приспособились. По крайней мере, никто не стоит слишком близко. С Ревущими это иногда случалось, несмотря на то, что они были его до мозга костей. А младшие солдаты в лагере иногда преследовали его, даже не понимая, почему. Поначалу для Стива это было странно. Черт побери, раньше — до сыворотки — люди переходили на другую сторону, чтобы не встречаться с ним. И это было грубо. А теперь это… это. Хотя он понимает. Иногда, когда люди устают, а ваш блокиратор выветривается, они набрасываются на вас, как будто они моль, и вы — лучший свитер в шкафу.

Но если люди смогут привыкнуть к его запаху, то смогут привыкнуть ко всему. Конечно, все нюхают больше, чем обычно, и Стив чувствует себя беспомощным, как та пекарня на Пятой, возле которой он обычно задерживается. Ведь запахи бесплатны, верно? Просто он не знает, что делать с тем фактом, что несколько человек смотрят на него так, как он смотрит на старый добрый рулет.

— Заканчиваем, — выдыхает Стив, убирая со лба мокрые волосы. Наташа кивает и распускает узел на затылке. Все остальные растягиваются на полу или жадно пьют воду, сбившись в кучи у фонтанчиков. Стив мог бы продолжить, но понимает, что больше никто не сможет.

Все оборачиваются, когда заходит Баки.

Стив замечает его одновременно со всеми, потому что тот слабый запах болезни, который он уловил в квинджете, теперь кажется лавиной. Он распространяется как лесной пожар при порывистом ветре. Баки как и другие агенты без блокираторов, и на нем тренировочный костюм. А еще у него на щеках лихорадочный румянец.

Стиву в голову приходит мысль, что он пялится. Баки для него сейчас похож на пожарный гидрант, фонтанирующий в жаркий летний день. Только пахнет он, словно что-то пошло не так, и лишь Стив сможет ему помочь.

— Солдат, — тепло приветствует его Мэй, и звучит это совсем не так, будто она проглотила часть языка. Вот что значит настоящий лидер, думает Стив. Прямо сейчас он так не смог бы. У него чешутся руки, и все, что ему необходимо в данный момент, это прикоснуться к голове Баки. Стоящая за Мэй половина СТРАЙК начинает паниковать. — Мы только что закончили. Тебе нужен партнер?

Баки смотрит на профессионально выглядящую Мэй, потом на всех остальных, пытающихся спрятаться друг за друга. И сглатывает. Стив сочувственно делает тоже самое. Потому что, если бы он был кем-то другим, то желание посадить Баки у камина с хорошей книгой и включить что-нибудь бодрое по радио, точно победило бы…

— Я, — предлагает Стив, делая шаг вперед. Затем, чтобы звучать хоть немного не как хрюкающий неандерталец, добавляет: — Я могу спарринговать. Один на один. Все остальные. Наверное. Слишком. Устали.

Баки пристально смотрит на Стива и, как будто под гипнозом, кивает. Все облегченно выдыхают.  
— Ладно, все свободны, — произносит Наташа, обмениваясь красноречивыми взглядами с Мэй. Все тут же бросаются в душ. Хорошо. Баки не любит публику, это… хорошо.

Но теперь Баки смотрит на Стива, а Стив смотрит на Баки. Стив смотрит и думает: коллега. Товарищ по оружию. Соратник. И не надо никаких мыслей об одеялах. Но все равно о них думается. Как хорошо было бы завернуть Баки, как минимум, в восемь. Вот чем хороша и полезна тренировка. Вы учитесь выходить на противника, а потом не отказываться от выполнения задания и в итоге не делать горячий шоколад. Война, замешанная на зефирках, является тонущим королевством. По крайней мере, согласно одной притче. Стив открывает рот и несколько раз глубоко вдыхает. Потому что ему нужно акклиматизироваться. И не думать. Об. Одеялах.

Мэй отходит в сторону, явно беря на себя роль рефери, и это разрушает чары. Стив рад; возле нее Баки кажется менее беспокойным, чем при большинстве других агентов. Им, конечно, не нужен наблюдатель, но в любом случае Стив чувствует себя лучше. Более профессионально. И меньше думает о том, что спарринг Альфы с Омегой может перетечь во что-то… развлекательное. Стив хоронит эту мысль, как только та появляется. Он не из тех идиотов, что переплетают эти провода. Он профессионал, который просто собирается пообщаться с коллегой. Пусть даже это очень хороший коллега, показавший ему, где находятся полотенца и кофе. И, о… это плохая мысль. Потому что теперь Стив не сможет перестать думать о том, что должен попытаться отблагодарить Баки.

Он может быть профессионалом.

Но этого не произойдет, если они так и продолжат смотреть и обнюхивать друг друга. Поистине титаническим усилием воли Стив прекращает состязание взглядов и идет к одному из больших квадратов, исполняющих обязанности спарринг-площадки.

Баки следует за ним. Теперь они в ярде друг от друга. Вблизи его запах почти сбивает с ног. Стив даже не вздрагивает. Он тоже пах болезнью. Хотя сейчас запах намного насыщеннее. Но Баки, вроде, чувствует себя неплохо и дышит нормально, и Стив не собирается лезть в чьи-то личные дела. Парень же пользуется блокиратором на миссиях… Стив упорно старается не думать о маминых домашних средствах.

Каким-то образом, возможно, благодаря Божественному вмешательству, они более или менее одновременно осознают, что им, вероятно, нужно начинать двигаться. Они стучатся кулаками в перчатках. Мэй хлопает в ладоши, сигнализируя о начале боя, и Стив перестает переживать о том, что не сможет вести себя профессионально. Баки бросается на него как ураган с намерением сломать, по крайней мере, одну кость. В его действиях нет никаких сомнений.

Стив ловит его кулак и делает одно из любимых движений Пегги, позволяющих использовать чужую силу, но Баки легко выпрямляется и совершает обманный выпад. Стив уклоняется. И тогда Баки исполняет хук слева, похоже, почти не сдерживаясь. Вероятно, из-за того, что Стив, скорее всего, единственный человек на базе, который может пережить его удар без вызова скорой. Стив сразу вспоминает борьбу с Наташей. Она, конечно, продуктивна и все такое, но это как игра в шахматы с компьютером — вы точно не победите, но это, черт побери, полезно в плане опыта.

Баки другой. Он снова бросается на Стива, на этот раз еще быстрее. И, несмотря на то, что Стив потел и раньше, тогда это был марафонский пот. Из-за того, что он повторял что-то снова и снова. Теперь это спринт. Пульсация в легких, сердцебиение и отчаянная гонка к финишной ленточке, которую так хочет сорвать тело.

Так чертовски приятно просто отпустить себя. Когда Стив ускоряется, Баки тоже взвинчивает темп. Наташа говорит, что стиль боя Стива отличается неповторимой грацией строительного оборудования, но компенсируется силой. Баки может со всем этим справиться. Стив наносит удар, а Баки перекатывается и бьет в ответ.

Он очень быстрый. Очень. Но и Стив не медленный. Наконец ему удается прижать Баки к мату, зафиксировав обеими руками левую руку, а ногами — бедра. Возможно, Стив улыбается. У него болят мышцы. И правда болят. Он уже забыл, что такое боль перенапряжения. Но вот она — разбудила тело, которое только и делало, что участвовало в жалком марафоне бесконечного избиения инопланетян или бегало в Центральном парке.

А теперь Баки прямо под ним. У него горячая кожа, и он пахнет. Стив чувствует остаточный аромат блокиратора, смешанный с запахом антибактериального мыла для рук, развешанного во всех уборных ЩИТа. Им пахнет у Баки из-за ушей. И волосы у него более мокрые, чем бывает от пота. Неужели он опоздал, потому что умывался в раковине? Баки тоже улыбается ему, и его запах становится немного другим. Теперь к слегка ослабевшему запаху боли добавляется нотка приложенных усилий. Их тела буквально оживают, что вряд ли могло случиться, тренируйся они на каком-нибудь оборудовании ЩИТа.

Баки приподнимается на лопатках и переворачивается. Бороться с ним — все равно, что пытаться поймать в ванной смазанную маслом дикую кошку. Но Стив не бездельник в отделе смазанных маслом кошек. Он крепко держит Баки, оставаясь у того за спиной и изворачиваясь каждый раз, когда тот пытается ударить его затылком. На этот раз Баки не собрал волосы в хвост, поэтому они дико развеваются и постоянно хлещут Стива по щекам. Это ничего не значит, но с каждым разом Стиву становится все жарче.

А потом у Баки начинает меняться запах. Мучительно-горький запах тела, находящегося в состоянии войны с самим собой, постепенно ослабевает. В нем появляется медная нота вызова, и Стив снова улыбается, а Баки предпринимает новую попытку вывернуться.

Интенсивность боя поднимается на новый уровень. Стив чувствует себя наэлектризованным, взбудораженным, возбужденным, словно сто раз прокатился на колесе обозрения на Кони-Айленд. Баки безжалостен, но Стив не дремлет. Ему хочется жить в этом чувстве, в этой яркой вспышке эмоций между ними. Это как танец. Стив переворачивается, и у них переплетаются ноги, когда оба пытаются найти рычаг. Запах Баки опять меняется. Он настолько быстро становится жаждущим, что Стив замирает.

Баки тут же использует преимущество и опрокидывает его на спину, металлической рукой сдавливая горло. Он по-прежнему двигается безупречно, но у него широко распахнуты глаза, а на щеках красные пятна. Его прерывистые вздохи, которые минуту назад были нормальной частью спарринга, теперь слышатся совсем по-другому, и Стив вот-вот собирается опозориться перед лучшим оперативником, встреченным им в будущем, и, о, Боже, перед Мелиндой Мэй, которая с бесстрастным лицом продолжает наблюдать за их схваткой.

— Отличный… отличный ход, — хрипит Стив. Может, если он больше не будет двигаться или дышать, его тело перестанет реагировать на сидящего на нем явно заинтересованного Омегу и не станет пытаться втиснуться Баки в задницу. Возможно, его член внезапно без причины решит вдруг упасть. Было бы здорово. — Прекрасное отвлечение. Очень… да.

— Что? — выдыхает Баки, глядя на Стива зрачками размером с десятицентовик. Он ослабляет хватку на горле, но члену Стива это никак не помогает.

— Запах, — отчаянно пытается Стив. — Очень. Отвлекающий.

Баки удивленно смотрит на него. У него раздуваются ноздри, когда он глубоко вдыхает, но это, должно быть, позволяет ему еще лучше почувствовать запах Стива, потому что у него тут же стекленеет взгляд, и тело Стива конвульсивно дергается, когда губы Баки врезаются ему в шею.

— Так, ладно! Упражнения закончены, — раздается голос Мэй, и она резко хлопает в ладоши.

Шум такой громкий, что Баки взмывает в воздух, а Стив снова дергается и вздрагивает, когда Баки приземляется на него всеми четырьмя конечностями. Стив раньше никогда не слышал, чтобы Мэй использовала такой тон, и, вероятно, был бы обеспокоен, если бы всё его беспокойство в настоящее время не было сосредоточено на пяти квадратных дюймах между ног.

У Баки, похоже, та же проблема. Он ошарашенно смотрит вниз, а потом комично испуганным взглядом — на Стива, на Мэй и на свои пропитанные потом тренировочные штаны. Стив обнаруживает, что его пальцы касаются распущенных волос Баки и уже подбираются к щеке, но прежде чем Стив вступает в контакт с кожей, Баки еще шире распахивает глаза и практически телепортируется из ринга.

Стив приподнимается на локтях, чувствуя головокружение, как будто у него настоящее сотрясение мозга, и смотрит вслед исчезающему в дверях Баки.

— Я… — Стив беспомощно таращится на Мэй. — Что это… я…

Мэй прикрывает рот ладонью и качает головой. Как будто ей довольно сложно выдержать то, чем занимались Стив с Баки. Стив встает. Баки в порядке? Стив напугал его? Нужно ли им тренироваться больше, чтобы этого больше не повторилось? Им нужен компаньон? Расстроится ли… стручок Баки из-за этого?

— Это было… неуместно, — наконец соглашается Мэй, и ее слова обрушиваются на Стива, словно ведро ледяной воды или… ну… вау. Это было драматично, Роджерс. Но все нормально. Все хорошо. Он в порядке. Они ничего не сделали… ну, может, это было немного неприятно, но в этом-то и смысл. Раньше это Стива не беспокоило, а сейчас, должно быть, сочетание того, что его немного… бросили, к тому же Омега… его задело. Пегги раньше…

Не имеет значения, что раньше Пегги, потому что Баки просто сбежал. Стив прочищает горло.  
— Я должен… что-нибудь сделать? Нам нужно больше… практиковаться?

Взгляд Мэй смягчается, когда она смотрит на совершенно растерянного Стива.  
— Я поговорю с ним, — произносит она. — А ты иди в душ и охладись, хорошо?

Стив кивает. Охладиться, да, это умно.  
— С ним ведь все нормально?

Мэй качает головой.  
— Не волнуйся. Я присмотрю за ним.

Стив кивает и чувствует, как у него абсолютно без причины краснеет шея.

Охладиться. Точно. Он идет охлаждаться.

-о-

Баки прячется в душе. Его тяжелое дыхание заглушает шум льющейся воды. Предполагается, что вода на лице имитирует погружение дайвера, у которого замедляется сердечный ритм и успокаиваются нервы. Баки делает напор сильнее, но нервы остаются совершенно неуспокоенными. В голове гудит как в сброшенном с лестницы улье. Баки слишком жарко. Ему кажется, что вода, попадающая на кожу должна тут же испаряться. Он чувствует свой запах даже в душе, как будто тело выпускает его в виде жидкости. И он пахнет не как раньше. Он пахнет не как три часа назад. Что происходит?

Когда Баки был Альфой, он тоже пах не очень хорошо. Но это из-за наркотиков. Гидра делала это специально. Обработчики смывали с него блокиратор, что-то вкалывали, после чего ему казалось, что у него плавится кожа, и отправляли на задание. Люди разлетались от него как комары — так он после этого пах. А иногда они замирали как мыши, если им не хватало навыков для того, чтобы бросить оружие и убежать.

Нынешняя тренировка… Стив не… он не… даже шоковый запах, исходящий от Стива, был приятным. Хотя он мог и выветрится, ведь Баки опоздал.

А Баки все время плохо пахнет. И у него больше не получается шокировать кого-нибудь запахом. Он понимает, что пахнет неправильно, но уже привык, что пахнет мокрой консервной банкой во время грозы и желчью.

А это… это… Он не знает, что это. Он много раз читал свое досье (и уничтожал его) и файлы ЩИТа, но там не было информации о таком. Есть ли где-нибудь инструкция? Существует ли какое-нибудь руководство для нормального человека? Журналы ведут себя так, будто являются пособием для людей, но если это так, то они написаны на языке, которого Баки совсем не знает, и им нужно больше приложений. Возможно, словарь. Да, Баки нужен словарь прямо сейчас. Ему нужно название для своей реакции на то, как он катался по спортивным матам с Капитаном Роджерсом, зови меня Стив.

Он сражался со многими, но это был первый раз, когда он дрался с тем, кому было… весело. Да, думает Баки, Стив ухмылялся как сумасшедший, пока Баки пытался коленями оторвать ему голову. Стиву было весело.

Баки тоже веселился, пока его тело не решило сойти с рельсов, даже не посоветовавшись с ним. Оглядываясь назад, он понимает, что, вероятно, потерял контроль над собой уже тогда, когда услышал агента, говорящего: — Капитан Роджерс? Он каждую неделю тренируется в зале на третьем этаже, — и осознал себя вылетающим из раздевалки с пенящимся за ушами мылом. А потом они вошли в ринг, и все инстинкты, которые раньше твердили ему убить противника, начали орать: ЛИЗНИ ЕГО, ЛИЗНИ… УКУСИ ЕГО ЗА ЛИЦО.

Ему удавалось держать себя под контролем до тех пор, пока они не начали кататься по матам. Тогда его тело вдруг начало делать… что бы, черт побери, оно там ни делало. Баки больше не пах собой. Это было похоже на то, как бывает, когда пройдешь мимо отражающей поверхности и увидишь чужое лицо.

Он глотает воду, льющуюся из душа, и прижимает горячую щеку к прохладной плитке. Ему нужно выяснить, что делать. Продолжающаяся ситуация со Стивом Роджерсом обостряется, и тело Баки теперь похоже на камертон, повстречавшийся с пианино. Всю неделю он отбивался от этих мыслей и изо всех сил старался не подчиняться этим чувствам, потому что все его великие идеи противоречили правилам приемлемого поведения на рабочем месте, которые отдел кадров ЩИТа несколько недель пытался вдолбить ему в голову, как только он начал ходить на миссии. Там даже были презентации «PowerPoint». Баки не хочет повторения презентаций «PowerPoint».

И, кроме того, он не хочет, чтобы Стив начал смотреть на него, как смотрят другие агенты, когда думают, что он не видит. Стив разговаривает с ним, как будто он человек, а не плетеная ручка без корзины. Это достаточно ценно, чтобы позволить Баки сопротивляться желанию украсть ношенные носки Стива, несмотря на то, что бешеный шимпанзе у него в голове хочет принести все, что пахнет Стивом к себе в гнездо, бросить на пол и кататься по этому.

Благие намерения Баки улетучиваются, стоит ему представить самого Стива, катающегося по его гнезду. Баки укладывается на него сверху, трется лицом о его лицо и прижимает большой палец к внутренней стороне его локтя. Баки думает обо всех подслушанных разговорах, полных поднятых бровей и эвфемизмов, потому что никто не решается вслух высказать свои желания в отношении Капитана Роджерса. Он думает об удовольствии от прикосновения языком к его коже.

Все говорят о деталях, а Баки не знает, что и как попросить, но точно знает, что хочет Стива. Хочет, чтобы Стив стал как тот щенок из видео, который забрался в миску с едой и там уснул. Хочет, чтобы Стив получил доступ к трансляции видеоуроков по накладыванию макияжа и взял в руки кисти. Хочет, чтобы Стив провел такой урок. И пока бы он говорил своим глубоким, низким, добрым голосом о преимуществах матовых компонентов, Баки мог бы впитывать его запах, так похожий на его голос. Но в основном Стив должен был обвести скулы и лоб Баки шелковистыми кисточками и…

Отдел кадров, скорее всего, не похвалил бы Баки за такие мысли.

Но думать не запрещено. Баки может… просто думать об этом. Думать безвредно. Он будет вести себя со Стивом как нормальный человек, а сам сможет думать о том, что никогда не выйдет наружу. До сих пор ему удавалось превращать мысли в действия. Полезные, вместо жутких. Когда он стал задумываться о том, чтобы взломать систему видеонаблюдения — чтобы постоянно наблюдать за Стивом, — то показал ему все места, где находятся камеры. Когда он решил украсть одежду Стива, пока тот в душе, то помог ему найти полотенца. Что бы ни приказывал ему его ужасный мозг, он сделает все наоборот, и тогда все будет хорошо.

А если нет, то он все уладит. Это не первый раз, когда тело совершает что-то новое, ужасающее и загадочное. И на этот раз у него есть помощники. Шредеры и принтер в гнезде. Много журналов с тестами. У него правда почти кончились цветные закладки, но он знает, где Шерилл из бухгалтерии прячет канцтовары.

Это его тело, и, возможно, он не сможет его контролировать, но сможет попытаться понять, и, несмотря ни на что, решить, что делать. Он не уверен, что именно хочет сделать, но у него много мыслей, а думать хорошо. Думать безвредно. Здесь, в уединении душевой, под бесконечно теплой водой, он может прислониться лбом к стене и сколько угодно думать о шоколадном пудинге. И он думает.


	2. Chapter 2

«Хотите заняться в выходные чем-нибудь интересным? Надоело сидеть дома и спорить по поводу того, что посмотреть у Нетфликс? Пришло время вывести стручок в город! Неважно, насколько разнообразна ваша группа, у нас для всех найдутся самые горячие новинки и крутые проверенные фавориты занятий. Чтобы ваш стручок почувствовал свежий ветер перемен и смог выбраться из протоптанной колеи.

Атлетичные члены стручков смогут подняться по вертикальным веревочным трассам, расположенным в четырехуровневом природном саду (не пропустите тематические фонтаны с животными!). Непринужденные смогут прижаться друг к другу на специальных платформах и понаблюдать за ежечасовыми световыми шоу, в то время как активные исследователи будут соблазнены и очарованы сложными подъемами. Предпочитаете твердую землю под ногами? Специально для вас интерактивный сад скульптур предлагает провести несколько часов в неторопливом созерцании прекрасного.

Изучите тематические вечера и специальные предложения:  
Любовники в листьях (21+);  
Чемпионат по боям подушками (первый понедельник каждого месяца);  
Звуки для релаксации, открытый микрофон, вечер (Модерируется);  
Гонка к вершине (Альфы бесплатно!);  
Садовая викторина (выберите свой уровень).

Вдумчивые, спокойные члены стручка смогут поддаться очарованию тихого вечера и провести время в «Норах», бродя по туннелям и наслаждаясь лучшими марками вин и эксклюзивными видами сыров. Исследуйте подземный мох и грибные сады (не пропустите комнату светящихся грибов!). Или проведите вечер на подушках в уютной пещере. Предпочитаете более активный отдых? Наденьте лучшую пижаму и приготовьтесь попасть в объятия мягкого блюза на пещерном танцполе «Нор»!

Любите еще активнее: с первого мая по тридцатое сентября в каждый четвертый четверг месяца стручки смогут зарегистрироваться в сетевой игре в прятки! Участники надевают светящиеся браслеты, в темноте пробираются по коридорам и прячутся в укромных уголках пещеры. Специальные призы получат стручки, члены которых соберутся первыми, и те, члены которых смогут прятаться дольше всех…»

Тайм аут Нью-Йорк, июль

-о-

На следующий день Мелинда находит Зимнего Солдата в самой непопулярной раздевалке — сколько бы антисептика в ней не использовали, она все равно пахнет плесенью. Он стоит у дальней раковины и мрачно мажет шею гелевым блокиратором. Такого большого контейнера Мелинда не видела никогда. Солдат выглядит как ребенок, сосредоточенно пытающийся доесть ненавистную лапшу, при этом ему все равно, попадет та в него или на волосы и одежду.

У Мелинды нет детей и она их не хочет, но полагает, что десятилетнее руководство СТРАЙК делает ее более опытной в вопросах воспитания, чем большинство людей с детьми. К тому же в данный момент у нее двадцать три двоюродных брата в возрасте от тринадцати до двадцати, поэтому она более чем знакома с гормональными взрывами, сопровождающими половое созревание. Вчера Солдат определенно пах тем, кого со всего размаха катапультировало в пубертат.

Мелинда не имеет представления, почему, учитывая, что Солдат довольно взрослый, но это происходит, а у Мелинды есть обязательства. По сути, она не назвала бы Солдата безобидным, но он и не бездумная машина для убийства. Ему бывает непросто. И если Мелинда может помочь, она сделает это.

Она по горло увязла в политических интригах и зонах военных действий, но не собирается избегать неудобных разговоров. Конечно, было бы проще, если бы у Солдата был пистолет, или если бы они плечом к плечу неслись через горящее здание. Обычно она оставляла межличностные консультации такого рода отделу кадров, но Солдат связывал с ним свои проблемы с пищеварением, случающиеся после кражи еды из холодильника в комнате отдыха — независимо от того, чье имя было указано на контейнере, — а отдел кадров связывал Солдата с увеличением часов на психиатрическое консультирование всех, участвующих в процессе его первоначальной адаптации.

Мелинда представляет, как говорит Зимнему Солдату: твое тело меняется, и у нее тут же разыгрывается воображение.

Если Солдат и Роджерс любят друг друга, это их дело. Мелинда же должна позаботиться о том, чтобы это не закончилось слезами. Или стрельбой. Или обязательным консультированием персонала. Никто не любит обязательное консультирование персонала.

— Солдат, — произносит Мелинда, останавливаясь в паре шагов.

Он смотрит на нее влажным кошачьим взглядом, но топиться в блокираторе перестает.  
— Насчет вчерашнего, — продолжает Мелинда, и Солдат впечатляюще дергается и закрывает крышку контейнера.

— Что? — спрашивает он с таким видом, будто ждет, что она отправит его на десятимесячную миссию в Антарктику.

Мелинда вздыхает и решает говорить покороче.  
— Ничего плохого не случилось. Просто я хотела поговорить с тобой. О вещах… вероятно… новых…

Испуганный взгляд Солдата становится еще испуганнее. Может потребоваться больше слов.  
— Итак… Вы с Капитаном Роджерсом. Часто… спаррингуете?

Солдат смотрит на нее, потом на емкость с блокиратором, потом на ладонь, покрытую гелем.  
— Я, — с трудом выдавливает он и делает несколько движений рукой, означающих, что он понятия не имеет, что происходит, но, блядь, уверен, что это чересчур.

— Хорошо, — говорит Мелинда. Что бы Солдат с Роджерсом ни делали вместе, как часто и в каких конфигурациях — это не та информация, которую ей нужно знать. Если только она не получит жалобу от какого-нибудь неосторожного агента, которому приспичит войти в тренажерный зал в… их личное время. — Все в порядке. С тобой говорили о безопасности?

Солдат морщит лоб, и Мелинда видит, как он мысленно начинает перебирать инструктажи и протоколы проверки оружия. Она сдается.

— Важно пользоваться ресурсами, имеющимися в твоем распоряжении.

Вероятность того, что Солдат пойдет в комплексную медицинскую клинику ЩИТа, является отрицательным целым числом.

— На государственном сайте здравоохранения много информации, — продолжает она. — Безопасность — это важно.

С другой стороны, это же Капитан Америка. О котором говорят, что даже если он захочет, то не сможет подцепить ЗППП.

Но Солдат может забеременеть. Мелинда делает паузу и перед ней открывается новая ужасная картина. Она тяжело вздыхает.  
— Если ты планируешь отказаться от супрессоров, чтобы нормализовать меся…

— НЕТ, — Солдат внезапно оказывается на шкафу в футе над головой Мелинды.

Она корректирует уровень взгляда.  
— Это совершенно нормальная функция организма. Многие люди находят этот опыт полезным.

Только не Мелинда. Она провела ровно один цикл, прижимая к животу грелку и галлонами поглощая имбирный чай, а потом пообещала себе, что никогда не сделает этого снова. Хотя один из членов ее стручка — тоже прошедший через это — клялся потом, что это помогло ему почувствовать единство с природой. Поэтому Мелинда не собирается лишать Солдата возможности связаться с внутренней богиней Луны или лучше называть ее богиней красной смерти, заставляющую молиться об инопланетной атаке, чтобы отвлечься от спазмов.

— Я нет… Не планирую, — задушено хрипит Солдат. — Нет. Ничего такого. Нет.

— Хорошо. Тогда тебе не нужно беспокоиться о беременности. Ты ведь знаешь, как пользоваться презервативами?

Солдат немедленно и четко не отвечает «да», поэтому Мелинда вздыхает.  
— Подожди, — говорит она. — Рассмотрим несколько примеров.

Она по привычке хранит парочку в бумажнике, но их уже давно пора использовать. Пусть даже на самом худшем в мире уроке по ликвидации секс безграмотности. Мелинде хотелось бы находиться в маленьком, уютном месте, чтобы улучшить впечатления обоим, но единственное доступное помещение — туалет.

Обстоятельства не совсем идеальные. Наблюдение за тем, как сидящий на перевернутом ведре Зимний Солдат стыдливо прикладывает презерватив к ручке швабры, не самые сюрреалистичные пятнадцать минут в жизни Мелинды, но входят в первую десятку. Солдат выглядит так, будто хочет заползти под диван и тихо там умереть, и если бы не милость «Lysol Extra-Strength Stay-All-Day ScentFree», то он и пах бы соответственно.

Мелинда не лишена сочувствия.  
— Это мой номер мобильного, — говорит она и произносит цифры. — Если возникнут вопросы, позвони. Если Капитан Роджерс сделает то, что заставит тебя почувствовать себя неловко или в опасности, позвони. Что ты сделаешь, если тебя станет неудобно или у тебя появятся вопросы?

— Позвоню, — бормочет Солдат.

— Правильный ответ.

-о-

Наташа подсаживается за стол к завтракающему Стиву, смотрит в глаза и вздыхает.  
— Значит так, Роджерс, — начинает она. — Зимний Солдат — величина такого масштаба, с которым способны справиться очень немногие системы. Мы — не одна из них. Он здесь потому, что хочет этого сам. После того, как в одиночку уничтожил двадцать две базы Гидры — и, говоря «в одиночку», я имею в виду именно это, — он пришел к нам со СТРАЙК. И оставался в камере неделю. Ответил на несколько вопросов — и с удовольствием продолжил бы беседу, если бы мы знали, о чем спрашивать, — а потом решил, что хочет арахисового масла. Мы до сих пор не знаем, как он выбрался.

Стив моргает. Вилка с ригатони замирает на полпути ко рту.  
— Что?

— Он улучшен как и ты, — продолжает Наташа так, будто Стив знает, о чем она говорит. Ну, он боролся с Баки на ринге, поэтому, естественно, понял, что столкнулся с кем-то необычным, но решил, что тот похож на Наташу: у нее не было сыворотки в крови или чего-то похожего, но она регулярно впечатывала Стива лицом в маты. А у Баки была бронированная металлическая рука.

— Добавь к этому его опыт, и станет понятно, что удержать его практически невозможно. Но он вернулся. Съел арахисовое масло и вернулся в камеру. После этого Фьюри начал посылать его на миссии. Потому что эй, мы могли бы, конечно…

— В камеру? — перебивает Стив.

Наташа странно смотрит на него.  
— Он бывший Гидровец, Роджерс. СТРАЙК привел его и обеспечил максимальную безопасность.

— Он был в Гидре?

— Не добровольно. Он был военнопленным. Худший случай промывания мозгов, который я когда-либо встречала. Тебе никто не рассказывал?

Стив сдавленно стонет. Они говорили: это такси, вы можете заказать машину в аэропорт. Показывали, как правильно составлять отчеты о расходах. И абсолютно ничего из этого не имело никакого отношения к тому, что Баки был военнопленным. Боже. Неудивительно, что бедняга пах болезнью. Стив видел немало людей, во время войны спасенных из лагерей, и единственным лекарством от этого, по-видимому, был дружный стручок. Иногда они возвращались домой. Иногда создавали их в лагере. А иногда у них в глазах была пустота как у людей, которых столкнули в море.

То, что он улучшенный, многое объясняло. И, конечно, его тоже злили бы вопросы, типа: о, мой дедушка воевал во Второй Мировой, ты его знал? Или: эй, оказывается, есть еще один парень типа тебя, ты не уникален, могу я получить образец твоей крови, пожалуйста, я пишу диссертацию, понимаешь, и…

— Короче, — продолжает Наташа, — он невиновен. Гидра имела его в течение долгих лет. Но ему каким-то образом удалось сломать программу и начать сопротивляться. Мы до сих пор не знаем, что послужило толчком и что конкретно он делал в самом начале.

— Почему?

— Он был очень… — Наташа замолкает, потом продолжает: — … эффективен. Сначала мы не понимали, что это кто-то из беглецов. Просто начали появляться трупы. Нам понадобилось целых шесть, чтобы начать копать глубже и обнаружить, что их всех кое-что связывает.

— Все были нацистами, — говорит Стив, просто чтобы проверить.

— Да. А потом он просто продолжил свой путь. К тому времени, когда наши аналитики разведки выяснили, что происходит, он уничтожил большую часть восточноевропейских филиалов и хорошенько проредил североамериканские.

Стива осеняет.  
— Он был тем агентом Гидры, который вышел из-под контроля и сбежал.

— Да.

— И ЩИТ его арестовал?

Наташа морщится.  
— ЩИТ понятия не имел, что, черт побери, происходит. Были это внутренние разборки между враждующими группировками — в Гидре их полно — или передел сферы влияния наемников, или что-то еще. К тому времени, когда мы выяснили, что Солдат был военнопленным, он уже отправился в кладовую. После этого мы быстро все поняли. Серьезно, тебе никто этого не рассказывал?

— Нет, — Стив оцепенело качает головой. — Никто. Я об этом представления не имел. Его имени не было в отчетах.

— Мы поработали над тем, чтобы сохранить в тайне его работу, — говорит она. — Он самый известный ассасин в истории, чье имя до сих пор находится под грифом «совершенно секретно». Он был призраком до того, как порвал с Гидрой, и после тоже не собирался раздавать автографы. Мы сделали все, что смогли, чтобы помочь ему в этом, но практически уничтожив Гидру, он поднял волну. Журналисты до него не добрались, но все элитные спецслужбы знают о нем и знают, что не хотели бы с ним связываться. Некоторые предлагали ему работу, но он до сих пор в ЩИТе. И нам очень хотелось бы, чтобы все так и оставалось.

Стив откидывается на спинку стула и, забыв о ригатони, пытается переварить услышанное. Промывание мозгов. Боже. Это звучит странно, но у Наташи смертельно серьезное выражение лица.  
— Но сейчас он в порядке, — то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает Стив.

Наташа пожимает плечами.  
— Полагаю, как и любой из нас. Он держится особняком.

— Но у него есть стручок? — Стив не уверен, хочет ли знать ответ. Хочет, чтобы она снова пожала плечами или чтобы сказала: да, конечно, разве ты еще не встречался с Терри и Изабель из администрации. С одной стороны, если у Баки нет стручка, Стив сможет перестать беспокоиться о том, что, взглянув на него, они скажут, чтобы Баки выбрал кого-нибудь другого. С другой, если у Баки нет стручка, то у Баки нет стручка. Стив вспоминает вьющийся хвостик, представляет, как Баки сам собирает его перед зеркалом в ванной, и чувствует, как начинают сжиматься пальцы в перчатках.

Наташа снова вздыхает, на этот раз коротко, резко и довольно сдержанно.  
— Никто ничего о нем не знает, Роджерс. Мало кто из нас успел прочитать его досье прежде, чем копии начали исчезать. А теперь любая попытка сделать новые наталкивается на… технические трудности, — она саркастично изображает пальцами кавычки. — Солдат ясно дал понять, что он здесь на своих условиях и в одиночку.

— Он выполняет приказы.

— Более или менее. Ну ты видел. Ты даешь ему цель и краткое задание, а он идет и делает. Но не жди, что он будет действовать как оперативник. На третьей миссии он пропал с радаров на семьдесят восемь часов. Просто исчез, не сказав никому ни слова. Очевидно, он подслушал, как одна из целей упомянула объект, где они проводили эксперименты над людьми. Он ушел в самоволку, сделал из объекта кратер и появился на точке с пятью спасенными заключенными.

— Это плохо?

Наташа смотрит на него.  
— Плохо, что подчиненный непредсказуем и необщителен? Это ты мне скажи, мистер Тактик. Я не говорю, что у него какие-то тайные мотивы, просто будь осторожен. Я не знаю, как он отреагирует на… это. И ты не знаешь. И он, вероятно, тоже.

— Я ценю твою заботу, — говорит Стив. Наташа изо всех сил старалась удерживать его от идиотских поступков и всегда помогала, так что он научился не пренебрегать ее советами. — Но это то, что мы с Баки должны решить сами.

Наташа прищуривается.  
— Кто такой, черт побери, этот Баки?

-о-

Стив просматривает материалы. «Госсекретарь расстрелян в собственном доме в Маклине», гласит первый заголовок, и это только начало. Стив специально не следил за политикой. Просто пытался держаться на плаву в море информации, начиная со случившегося за последние семьдесят лет. Но найти сведения совсем не трудно. Есть еще много заголовков. Мелькает имя за именем — политик, политик, юрист, магнат, занимающийся недвижимостью, политик… Все казнены, расстреляны или у них перерезано горло. Обычно в собственных домах. На местах более поздних убийств начинают появляться сложенные аккуратными стопками документы, фотографии и флэшки. Как будто убийца осознал, что будет проведено масштабное расследование мотивов, и вежливо попытался избавить всех от хлопот. Убийца — Баки — который целенаправленно истреблял членов фашистской военизированной организации одного за другим. В одиночку.

Милая леди из кадров говорила, что ЩИТ был заражен Гидрой. И что агент помог очистить его от кротов. Стив не ожидал… такого.

Как гражданин, он понимает, что игнорировать надлежащую правовую процедуру с представлением доказательств в суде нехорошо. А с точки зрения военного, понимает, что у Баки не было выбора. Когда вы один и на вас активно охотятся бывшие похитители, вы не можете позволить себе роскошь отдать их под суд. Особенно, когда подозреваете, что судья может оказаться одним из них.

Что же касается реакции лично Стива Роджерса… Ладно, называйте это старомодным, но он не испытывает сожаления из-за смерти нацистов. По мнению Стива, за это он должен Баки кекс и сок. Много сока.

Он дал Стиву желудь. Может, он хотел в ответ чего-то подобного. Аккуратный… камень? Или… Он дал Стиву желудь и орехи. Стив мог бы купить ему больше орехов. Тех, что в симпатичных пакетиках с ленточками. На прошлой неделе он прошел мимо кешью со вкусом макадамии. Но почему-то концепция ореха, который он никогда не ел, приправленного орехом, который он никогда не видел, почти заставила его мозг вскипеть и все закончилось тем, что он почти выбежал из небольшого погребка с подарочными винами.

Теперь он хочет дарить Баки подарки. Но не в смысле просьбы о прощении за то, как неуместно вел себя во время поединка, а чтобы сказать: я восхищаюсь тем, как ты избавил агентство Пегги от военизированной нацистской организации, и, кстати, просто любопытно, у тебя есть стручок, и преподнести корзину с фруктами и одеяло. И это должна быть чертовски большая корзина. Он слышал о языке цветов, но, скорее всего, языка фруктов не существует. Да и найти цветок, символизирующий «военизированный» или «нацистский», было бы довольно затруднительно.

А еще он должен напрочь забыть об одеяле. Наверняка, это преждевременно. И Наташа, определенно, подняла бы брови, узнав, что его ответом на ее предупреждение была мечта завернуть Баки в четырнадцать слоев флиса и фланели.

Он понимает, почему Наташа обеспокоена. И думает, что уже встречал таких. Обычно они были в каждом многоквартирном доме. И мама — одна из них. Ее стручок никогда не был большим, а потом началась война, которая убила тетю Сибхан и дядю Яна и отвела отцу Стива всего четырнадцать месяцев на общение с сыном, прежде чем горчичный газ доконал его. После этого она не поднимала шума, когда бабушка Шеннон — которая на самом деле не была бабушкой Стива, а была просто соседкой — начала приходить каждый день.

Все дети в их доме получали бесплатные медосмотры, а иногда и бесплатные лекарства. И мама следила за здоровьем всех соседей. Иногда, когда у людей нет стручка, они делают своим стручком весь мир, как будто ответственны за всех детей с ободранными коленками. У них не было понятия «забота о себе». Стив вырос, зная, что, если у кого-то проблемы, это и его дело тоже. Не бывает слишком тяжелой ноши, говорила мама, просто нужно найти достаточное количество плеч.

Именно это и делала Наташа. Она говорила так о Баки потому, что не знала его и не могла предсказать, что тот сделает. Стив не винил ее. Наташа превратила в искусство умение чувствовать себя во лжи как рыба в воде и великолепно использовала доверие людей для достижения благих целей. А еще она пыталась защитить Стива. И ему хотелось поблагодарить ее за это. Но ей, скорее всего, это не понравится. Может, ему стоит принести ей следующую буханку бананового хлеба, оставленную соседями у порога. Ведь она вряд ли съедает в день достаточное количество выпечки. Если только в тайне — просто ради удовольствия — не владеет пекарней. С Наташей невозможно сказать наверняка.

Потом Стив удивляется тому, что никто не приносит банановый хлеб Баки. И тому, что никто не пытается его защитить. А еще больше тому, что у Баки нет стручка. Человек в одиночку провернул одну из самых успешных контртеррористических операций в современной истории, а ходит с трагедией на голове, потому что некому это исправить. Стиву приходится приложить физические усилия, чтобы не встать со стула и не кинуться бездумно нарезать круги вокруг базы, разыскивая Баки. Обычно Стив лучше контролирует себя. На заданиях ему удавалось справляться с порывами и не предлагать Баки сию секунду поправить прическу. А во время тех проявлений его доброты — не приглашать на ужин. Потому что знал, что даже если Баки согласится, Стив не должен делать первый шаг. Но сейчас…

Кажется, Наташа думает, что Стиву может грозить опасность, если он подойдет слишком близко. Но Стив даже представить не может, что Баки нападет на него. Тот даже в глаза ему не смотрит и сбегает каждый раз, когда Стив пытается завести разговор. Он мог бы подумать, что выглядит слишком сильным и пугает Баки, но тот сам постоянно подходит к нему, чего, очевидно, не делает ни с кем другим в ЩИТе.

Если Зимний Солдат — призрак, то из тех, что бродят в простыне с дырами для глаз, держат в руках наволочку и просят конфету.

Или, скорее, предлагают ее.

Стив задумывается, и ему приходит в голову, что действия Баки в целом можно принять за ухаживания.

Вот так. Мысль.

Стив замирает, пока вселенная тихо перестраивается. Обычно такое ухаживание подразумевало интерес всего стручка, но, основываясь на том, что сказала Наташа, Стив не думал, что у Баки был стручок. А если у Баки не было стручка…

Они постоянно на миссиях, а на работе никто не стал бы ухаживать специально. Но Баки дал Стиву еду. А если у него никого нет, значит стручок не сможет прийти всем составом и надлежащим образом провести ритуал… Черт, Баки мог даже не знать, как это делается. Но всеми возможными способами показывал Стиву, что ухаживал.

Стив идет в магазин и покупает четыре вида конфет с арахисовым маслом. Вкусовые рецепторы Баки, скорее всего, тоже улучшены как и остальные чувства, в том числе и обоняние, поэтому Стив внимательно читает состав и берет только те, чьи ингредиенты ему знакомы.

Пока глаза читают, а ноги ходят, значительная часть мозга, похоже, решает существовать в параллельном измерении. Которое называется «Что, Если Бы Баки Пришел В Гости И Не Ушел Никогда». Стив смотрит бесконечно прокручиваемый ролик, в котором Баки у него на кухне в три утра ест пудинг; Баки спит днем в нише под пологом; Баки наперегонки с ним мчится по скалодрому во дворе, чтобы выяснить наконец, кто первым доберется до верха. Баки носит свитеры Стива до тех пор, пока те не начинают пахнуть обоими, и становится невозможно сказать, кому они принадлежали изначально. Вероятно, Стив не должен думать о таком в продуктовом магазине, но это выше его сил. И он понял бы, если бы это были идеи для ухаживания, но мозг, очевидно, решил пропустить этот шаг и перейти прямиком к награде.

С Пегги не было никаких ухаживаний. Ну, если не считать того, что они вместе охотились за агентами Гидры, убившими Эрскина, а потом сравнивали записи. Они просто… случились друг с другом. Вернее, с ним случилась Пегги. Она смотрела на него еще до сыворотки, и пахла так, как пахнет тигр перед тем, как превратить антилопу в несколько десятков фунтов стейка. Откровенно говоря, Стив был готов обмазаться метафорическим соусом барбекю, и, безусловно, сделал бы это, если бы знал, как. Но, к счастью, от взглядов они быстро перешли к обжиманиям. А потом и ко всему остальному.

А подарки они друг другу не дарили. По крайней мере, те, что принято дарить в соответствии с любым руководством по этикету. Пегги как-то дала ему хороший нож, а Стив заставил Старка сделать самое маленькое радио в мире и отдал ей. Это были подарки, которые люди могли делать на фронте. Они были чем-то вроде обещания «мягкие вещи будут позже, а сейчас просто кое-что, чтобы помочь тебе пережить это».

Стив вздыхает — не самые счастливые мысли для того, чтобы выбирать сладости. Он смотрит в корзину и пытается сосредоточиться. Конфеты выглядят хорошо: мягкие желто-коричнево-белые фантики, с розово-синими и зелеными надписями. Правда сделаны и упакованы кем-то другим. Чем дольше Стив смотрит на них, тем больше они кажутся ему несколько… безличными.

Стив разворачивается и идет к полкам, на которых есть все для выпечки.

Когда он наконец выходит из магазина, у него в руках полные пакеты. Он возвращается домой и достает коробку с рецептами. У него состоялась очень вежливая ссора со Смитсоновским институтом по поводу того, принадлежат журналы, альбомы для рисования и другие вещи, находящиеся в их экспозиции, ему или музею. Забрать их он смог, только когда заявил, что нравится им это или нет, но он уходит со своими вещами, а они могут вызывать полицию, если считают это правильным.

Одной из самых ценных находок стали рецепты бабушки Шеннон. Они были пожелтевшими и хрупкими, но их все еще можно было прочитать. Тому, кто знал ее убористый почерк. Он обвел несколько мест, где буквы истерлись совсем и там, где находилось пятно от соуса. В сувенирном магазине музея он мог бы купить «Поваренную книгу Стива Роджерса» с теми же рецептами, напечатанными на глянцевой бумаге и с комментариями «лучших» поваров мира. Но если бы Стиву захотелось услышать, что он неправильно варит картошку, то он пошел бы на курсы, а не позволил бы этому Томасу Келлеру орать на него на его собственной кухне.

Хотя он уже получал электронные письма от нескольких поваров, комментирующих мамины рецепты, с приглашением его и членов его стручка на съемки кулинарных шоу. Стив всем отказывал. Стоять одному перед камерами казалось ему чем-то вроде кошмарного сценария. Стив не часто появлялся на телевидении. Особенно с тех пор, как практически провалил встречу с прессой, честно ответив на огромное количество разных вопросов. Он избегал всей этой вереницы ток-шоу, на которую его звали, не говоря уже о реалити-свиданиях, заставлять смотреть которые так любила его Наташа. А на следующий день еще и проверять. Стив надеялся, что Баки их не смотрел. Потому что не был уверен, что его стиль сильно отличался бы от «Холостяка».

Большая часть этикета ухаживания, который Стив усвоил еще в детстве, состояла в том, чтобы познакомить потенциальных партнеров с членами стручка. Замешивая тесто для булочек по рецепту бабушки Шеннон и вспоминая, как мама учила придавать им аккуратную форму: «Стивен, мы не коржики делаем», он думал, что вот так представит их Баки. Пусть даже и будет единственным, кто увидит связь. Это все еще имело значение. Он понимал это.

Пока булочки в духовке, Стив думает о презентации. Война закончилась, поэтому на скорую руку завернуть в носовой платок — не вариант. Стив знает, что красивая упаковка не менее важна, чем сам подарок, но в этом веке он никому ничего не дарил и даже не писал. Поэтому у него нет хорошей бумаги. Сейчас все общаются по электронной почте, но в нее нельзя ничего завернуть. Когда Стив покупал эти смущающе дорогие розовые тапочки, парень за прилавком уложил каждую на кроватку из папиросной бумаги с розовой отдушкой, прежде чем спрятать в коробку. Стив все еще хранил тонкие листы в столе, но запах роз не очень подходил к аромату булочек и конфет с арахисовым маслом.

Он достает булочки из духовки и снова выходит. Почти в каждом квартале есть магазин ароматов со стандартным набором безделушек и вещей, призванных сделать ваш дом благоухающим, и его двери всегда открыты, чтобы прорекламировать продукцию прохожим. Стив проходит мимо пары магазинов, распространяющих цветочные и цитрусовые запахи. Когда хоронили маму, все жители дома пришли с цветами. Это горько-сладкое воспоминание о букетах гвоздик и клевера, упакованных в бумагу и заполонивших похоронное бюро, заставляло его чувствовать себя грустным и тихим, а это совсем не те нотки, которые он хотел привнести в свои ухаживающие увертюры.

Витрины с пряностями, расположенные дальше по улице, не вызывают у него печальных эмоций, и, после нескольких минут исследовательского принюхивания, он направляется к двери с нарисованными стилизованными гвоздикой и палочкой корицы.

Внутри все тщательно запечатано и разделено, чтобы не перегружать пространство, но богатый аромат специй все равно переполняет магазин. Пахнет хорошо и утешительно. Без вызывающего чихание зуда. Как будто сейчас из-за угла появится кто-то и протянет ему печенье с теплым молоком. На кассире маска с выбитыми на ткани мишками Тедди, а на хозяине — одноразовая бумажная. Оба машут Стиву. Через открытую заднюю дверь он видит еще пару продавцов, сортирующих пахучие пакеты на свежем воздухе.

Стив машет в ответ и разворачивается к стене с небольшими выдвижными полками. Желуди. Баки дал ему желудь. Если Стив не найдет здесь нужного аромата, то отправится туда, где пахнет растениями. После серьезных размышлений он выбирает пачку листов теплого бежевого цвета с запахом кедра. Они не настолько темные, чтобы не было видно черных чернил, и не такие светлые, чтобы белый карандаш перестал быть контрастным. Они почти того же цвета, что и желудь Баки.

Стив покупает комплект бумаги, а потом понимает, что дома у него только пластиковые шариковые ручки с логотипом ЩИТа, которые постоянно скапливаются в карманах, а оттуда перекочевывают на комод. В художественном магазине в четырех кварталах ниже по улице он находит приличные карандаши, тушь и несколько маркеров. Он немного отвлекается в отсеке с перьями, потом думает: ладно, Роджерс, можешь взять три, а потом вспоминает, что слово «экономия» никак не касается состояния его банковского счета. Он хотел сделать ухаживающий презент своими руками и сделал. Но булочки — довольно прозаичный подарок. Такой же обычный, как брауни, которые относят соседям, чтобы те не засохли. Нужно то, на что Баки сможет смотреть и чувствовать себя особенным. Стив мог бы… мог…

Стив чувствует, что, возможно, немного сходит с ума. Оказывается, покупать вещи для кого-то еще — совершенно другое дело. Он знает, что ему надо, и чувствует себя расточительным, выходя за пределы. Но когда он думает о том, что нужно Баки, естественная бережливость захлестывается волной ненасытной алчности, которой была бы впечатлена даже Наташа. Он хочет дать Баки все, что может, и двадцать первый век кажется для этого очень подходящим.

Где-то между стеллажом с карандашами и кассами ему удается взять себя в руки. Если он окажется слишком напористым, то может напугать Баки. В такой ситуации качество важнее количества. Скупить весь магазин и бросить к его ногам, не то же самое, что сделать вдумчивый, удачно подобранный подарок. Стив всегда думал, что невозможно купить любовную историю. Ее нужно создать своими руками.

Он расплачивается и возвращается домой. Садится за кухонный стол и впервые с сорок четвертого обустраивает рабочее место.

Стив рисует Баки, сидящего на мешке с мукой и прижимающего к груди булочку. Картинка получается недостаточно милой, и он дорисовывает мультяшному Баки цветок за ухом. Ниже аккуратно пишет: «Спасибо, что присоединился ко мне на вчерашней тренировке. Надеюсь, мой ответ не был нежелательным, и прости, если заставил тебя почувствовать себя неловко». Потом грызет колпачок маркера и пытается найти золотую середину между фразами «если больше не хочешь меня видеть, я перееду во Флориду» и «пожалуйста, позволь заплести тебе волосы».

Может, эту часть надо просто сказать. Отдать подарок, и, если Баки окажется… благосклонным… Стив сможет понять, заинтересован ли тот в том, чтобы провести время вместе. Если же Баки захочет просто… подружиться, то у него останется отличная картинка. А свои увертюры Стив сможет забыть и потерять в тумане времени.

Они оба веселились, думает Стив. Большую часть времени. До тех пор, пока Мэй не вытащила их за шкирку в реальный мир. Может, они могли бы… снова побороться. Когда-нибудь. Должен ли он сказать об этом? Очень может быть. «Почему бы тебе как-нибудь не зайти ко мне…» Только, даже если не считать ухаживаний, Стив просто хочет побороться с кем-то, кому случайно не навредит. Может, Баки тоже хочет этого. Он точно также как Стив ходит кругами, и выглядит так, будто может задеть что-то ценное, если перестанет внимательно следить за локтями.

После некоторых раздумий ниже он пишет перечень ингредиентов, потому что, читая о вакцинах, столкнулся со множеством статей об аллергии, и теперь не хотел случайно накормить Баки тем, что перекроет ему дыхательное горло и отправит в больницу. Это не та разновидность памятных событий, в которых он хотел бы поучаствовать.

С перечнем ингредиентов картинка кажется немного странной, поэтому рядом он дописывает рецепт. Теперь она выглядит еще страннее, и он дорисовывает рамку и несколько цветов. А потом заставляет себя опустить ручку, чтобы не начать украшать все это обширной композицией из завитков и завитушек в стиле барокко, и идет собираться.

Заворачивает булочки в вощеную бумагу, а потом вспоминает, что видел в магазине ароматов бумажные цветы, и пытается скрутить свободные концы, придавая им форму лепестков. После третьей попытки бумага мнется окончательно, и Стив берет другую. Он портит почти половину пачки, прежде чем получает нужную форму. Вероятно, проще было бы найти учебник, чем пытаться воссоздавать все по памяти, но в итоге получается именно та мягкость, которая так нравится Стиву. Он завязывает под цветком ленточку и, проведя по свисающим концам ногтем, заставляет их свернуться спиралями.

Остается самое сложное. Стив проводит унизительное количество времени, ходя по квартире, повторяя фрагменты предложений и сопровождая их спонтанной пантомимой. В конце концов его начинает мутить от фальшивой уверенности в собственном голосе — тот постоянно скатывается к интонациям диктора. Как будто Стив собирается предложить Баки купить военные облигации. Стив заставляет себя прекратить репетировать. Он сделал все, что мог.

Ни один план сражения не выдерживает контакта с врагом. Стиву надо просто сказать то, что задумал и уйти. Если Баки захочет чего-то большего — Стиву в бою всегда удавалось неплохо импровизировать. А если нет, то, по крайней мере, он погасит подарочный долг.

Найти Баки оказывается намного сложнее, чем Стив ожидал. Он бродит по ЩИТу почти час, перекладывая бумажный пакет из одной ладони в другую, чтобы не помять. После обхода всех существующих комнат отдыха, его посещает вдохновение, и он идет в небольшой дворик кафетерия. Вот тогда-то и материализуется Баки. Видимо, все, что нужно было сделать Стиву, это просто постоять на месте. Баки сам вышел бы к нему.

Так, ладно, Роджерс. Момент истины.

Стив подходит, протягивает пакет, глубоко вдыхает и произносит: — Хочешь пойти со мной на пикник?

У Баки широко открываются глаза.  
— На пикник?

— Ага, — отвечает Стив, воодушевленный отсутствием смеха в лицо. — На севере штата есть парк. Говорят, там прекрасные дневные маршруты. И водопад. А полевые цветы там — это что-то…

Закругляйся, Роджерс, переходи к сути.

— Можем съездить в субботу. Если ты не. Занят.

Баки выглядит так, будто Стив спросил, не хочет ли он, чтобы его посадили в катапульту и выстрелили над Гудзоном. Он смотрит на пакет, потом на лицо Стива, словно это два отдельно взятых врага, приближающихся к нему. Он не протягивает руку, чтобы взять сверток, а Стив не может просто положить его Баки в карман, как тот поступил с арахисом. Стив сжимает колени и ждет.

— На пикник, — спустя еще три бесконечные секунды осторожно произносит Баки.

— Ага. Погода… должна быть хорошей, так что… — Стив огромным усилием воли заставляет себя не смотреть на ботинки. — Тебе… нравятся растения, поэтому я подумал, что мы могли бы отправиться к растениям. В парк.

Они стоят еще двадцать секунд и молчат. Стив считает.

— Д… а-а, — наконец отвечает Баки. Голос звучит так, будто Баки напуган звуками, вылетающими у него изо рта. — Да. Э-э-э. Пикник — это хорошо. Пикник. В парке.

— Здорово! — говорит Стив, стараясь не выдавать облегчения. — Отлично. Хорошо. Где тебя забрать?

Баки снова начинает выглядеть немного паникующим, а потом выпаливает: — На автобусной остановке.

— На автобусной остановке?

— Тут недалеко. За парковкой.

В этом есть смысл. Стив слышал, как агенты говорили, что у старших оперативников есть ложные квартиры. Для безопасности. Вероятно, Баки не может давать адрес кому попало.  
— О’кей. Я подъеду. И заберу тебя. Как насчет девяти? Я имею в виду утра. Не вечера. Это было бы. Глупо.

— Глупо, — соглашается Баки.

— Ха-ха, — говорит Стив, фактически произнося «ха-ха» вместо смеха, и тут же хочет дать себе затрещину. А потом понимает, что все еще держит пакет в вытянутой руке. — Вот! Это тебе.

Баки аккуратно берет его, будто там может быть котенок или часовая бомба. Стив открывает рот и: — Это свидание, — вылетает прежде, чем он понимает, что это больше похоже на ультиматум, чем на приглашение. — Я имею в виду. Я тебя спрашиваю. Если хочешь. Не просто… пикник. Ну ты понимаешь.

Баки молчит и смотрит на него так долго, что Стив делает шаг назад.  
— Если не хочешь… — начинает он, но Баки машет рукой. Той, в которой нет пакета.  
— Да. Хочу. Этого. Мы поедем. На пикник, — он прижимает сверток к груди, а Стив беспомощно вспоминает, как Баки гладил листья цветка, в котором прятал Хороший Кофе.

А потом Баки поворачивается и быстро уходит. Но пакет забирает с собой, и пока идет, бережно обнимает его.

Стив кивает сам себе.  
— Хорошо. Ладно, — сообщает он дворику.

В ответ что-то щебечет птица, и Стиву слышится «класс, чувак, ты сделал это». Он понимает, что все произошло… у него на работе. В месте, где он работает. Наверное, ему надо… пойти и… поработать.

Он вспоминает о камерах видеонаблюдения, выходящих во двор, быстро поворачивается и целеустремленно заходит в здание, надеясь, что угол скрывает его идиотскую улыбку.

-о-

Стив хочет отвезти его в парк на пикник.

Стив хочет взять его. В парк. На пикник.

Стив хочет отвезти его в парк на пикник, а Баки не знает, почему слова в голове скачут, словно лемминги на батуте. Стив хочет отвезти его в парк. На пикник. На свидание.

Баки чувствует себя так, будто его бросили в коктейльный шейкер Бога, и теперь тот делает мартини. На прошлой неделе в раздевалке Баки видел пупок Стива. А потом ему снились сны. Связанные, в основном, с тем, как Баки прикладывает язык к тем местам, которые совсем недавно не могли казаться ему сильно привлекательными. А теперь Стив просит его о свидании.

Эта мысль ощущается как огромный майларовый шар, блестящий, скрипучий и подпрыгивающий где-то высоко под ребрами. Обычно он с подозрением относится к тому, чего хочет. Но Стив сам спросил. Это не может быть неправильным, если это была идея Стива. Стив не похож на человека, у которого в голове живет безумный шимпанзе.

Сейчас шимпанзе Баки чувствует себя слегка под метамфетаминами. Кажется, Баки опять придется имитировать погружение дайвера. Нужна ли ему маска для лица? В журналах постоянно пишут о масках. Исходя из контекста, он почти уверен, что это не те маски, которые он носит на миссиях. В его масках нет увлажняющего алоэ вера. Иногда там есть пот, но это, скорее, противоположность увлажнению.

Он смотрит на коричневый бумажный пакет, прижатый к груди, оглядывается и несет его в Помещение с Ограниченным Доступом. И только после того, как благополучно устраивается в гнезде из измельченной бумаги, принимается осматривать сверток. Поднимает повыше, пытается аккуратно погреметь и, теряя терпение, неуверенно разворачивает.

Внутри находится лист бумаги; что-то с цветком наверху — красиво упакованное и перевязанное лентой; и целлофановый пакет с небольшими шуршаще-шелестящими предметами.

Баки достает нечто в вощеной бумаге. Дотрагивается до цветочного лепестка, и тот прогибается под его пальцем. Дикий мозг шимпанзе демонстрирует Баки образы Стива, сосредоточенного на цветке, который он делает для Баки. А может, все намного проще. Может, Стив постоянно мастерит цветы из вощеной бумаги. Может, у половины ЩИТа есть такие цветы. Но Баки все равно нравится, как выглядит Стив, скручивающий углы, чтобы у Баки был собственный бумажный цветок.

Поэтому, чтобы узнать, что внутри, Баки не разворачивает сверток, а осторожно обрезает цветочную часть и закрепляет снизу скрепкой. Потом оглядывается и кладет на принтер. Пока.

Развязывает ленту и принюхивается. Кедр и ваниль. Землистые и съедобные. А через них пробивается запах Стива. Тот, который Баки ощущает в носу последние три недели.

Баки заглядывает внутрь и опускает бумагу, представляя, как аромат оседает на кончиках пальцев. Там небольшие пухлые треугольники. Булочки. Постойте… Баки должен кормить этим птиц? Одну булочку двум птицам. Они пахнут ванилью. А бумага — карточка — источник запаха кедра и Стива.

Баки открывает карточку*.

Это картинка, нарисованная карандашом и тушью. Это он. Баки. Это не может быть кто-то другой. Больше ни у кого нет таких тактических штанов с ремнями, и Стив — это, должно быть, Стив — нарисовал их отлично. Это Баки, сидит, улыбается, и… у него за ухом цветок. Как тот, что на принтере. Баки ест булочку. И выглядит таким же спокойным, расслабленным и счастливым как люди на обложках журналов, только в девять миллионов раз лучше, потому что это Стив нарисовал. Стив думает о том, как Баки улыбается.

Баки находится в серьезной опасности. Ему хочется попытаться положить карточку в рот. Если он съест ее, то, возможно, станет вот таким Баки. Если он съест ее, то никто не сможет ее забрать. Они собираются пойти в парк. На пикник. Может, Стив возьмет еще один цветок. Уберет волосы Баки назад и…

Под картинкой слова. Рецепт. Написанный так аккуратно и изящно, что буквы выглядят почти напечатанными. Баки подносит карточку к носу и нюхает. Под тушью, бумагой, кедром и ванилью — одна большая порция Стива. Ментальный образ того, как он держит карандаш, складывает бумагу и замешивает тесто лопатоподобными руками, только усугубляет ситуацию.

Баки запихивает булочку в рот. Потом выплевывает на ладонь, откусывает крошечный кусочек, чтобы наслаждаться медленно, но аромат не позволяет — Баки опять пихает ее целиком. Заглатывает как питон и закрывает глаза, окунаясь в ощущения. Вкус очень насыщенный. Маслянистый. Баки, не успев толком проглотить, сует в рот вторую. У остальных шансов нет.

После того, как расправа заканчивается, и не остается ничего, кроме пары слишком маленьких крошек, Баки обеими ладонями аккуратно разглаживает бумагу, все еще пахнущую ванилью. Теперь Баки может смотреть и вспоминать, что в нее была завернута еда, которую дал ему Стив. И он приготовил ее специально для него.

Остается полиэтиленовый пакет. Баки заглядывает внутрь. Там конфеты с арахисовым маслом. Имбирные ириски с арахисовым маслом. Жевательный шоколад с арахисовым маслом. Драже с арахисовым маслом. И арахисовое масло в ломтиках. Баки смотрит на все четыре пачки, а потом прижимает их к лицу. Затолкнуть в рот все сразу не получится. Даже если постараться изо всех сил. Пакетики ощущаются такими прохладными на горячей коже. Она может растопить конфеты. Конфеты могут растопить его.

Баки прижимает их к груди и зажмуривается. Его внутренности будто заменили на горячее масло. Должно быть, он что-то делает правильно. Стив не подарил бы ему всё это, если бы Баки делал что-то не так. Мысли о шоколадном пудинге снова приходят в голову. Но на этот раз Баки — думающий о Стиве, читающем вслух руководство для персонала ЩИТа, тогда как сам Баки засыпает на куче использованных полотенец — не одинок. Ведь Стив дал ему конфеты и попросил о свидании. Значит у него тоже были всякие мысли. Возможно, думать о шоколадном пудинге — заразно.

Баки пойдет на свидание.

Ему надо подготовиться.

Он берет себя в руки. У него полно работы.

Первым этапом подготовки к миссии является физическая оценка. Способно ли тело выполнять действия, необходимые на свидании. Он поворачивается к стопке свежих «Космо». Они еще не прошли предварительную подготовку перед развешиванием, но Баки внимательно прочел все заголовки. Он вытаскивает журнал со статьей «Как подготовить ваше тело» и устраивается, чтобы делать заметки. Потом берет карточку, нарисованную Стивом, и ставит так, чтобы видеть счастливого и совсем не паникующего Баки.

«Гладкий или пушистый? Независимо от того, что вы предпочитаете, у нас найдутся советы, которые помогут вам придать стильный вид и тому, и другому — будь то поощрение здорового роста или полное избавление от растительности».

Баки поднимает подол тактической водолазки и смотрит на себя. Скудные островки волос концентрируются на груди и жидким ручейком стекают вниз. Он явно не выглядит гладким. Но и на пушистого не похож. Баки выглядит так, будто по его торсу кто-то прошелся барахлящей газонокосилкой, и это настолько деморализовало уцелевшие пучки волос, что в результате те просто сдались.

У Баки нет времени, чтобы поощрять здоровый рост, так что все должно быть гладко. Он читает первые семь слов статьи о восковой депиляции, в превентивной самообороне почти бросает журнал в стену и решает, что будет бриться. Бритье — это хорошо. Бритье — это нормально. Гидровские хендлеры брили ему лицо и шею для маски. Баки сможет пережить бритье… всего остального. Он мысленно включает станок и крем для бритья в список необходимого.

Следующий этап — снаряжение. В «Teen Vogue» пишут, что «сдержанные слои» и «милые аксессуары» являются ключом к «идеальному первому свиданию». Еще там есть несколько фотографий с примерами. Которые выглядят так, будто моделей одевали наркозависимые хамелеоны. Всё такое яркое. Яркое и откровенное. Как вот эта поп-звезда, которая носит на сцене переливающийся павлиний хвост и рассказывает всему миру о желаниях. Баки не хочет, чтобы Стив подумал, что он шлюха или что-то в этом роде. Но хочет, чтобы Стив делал то, что делают люди. С ним. Может, ему все-таки нужно быть немного шлюхой?

Аксессуары. Аксессуары являются ключевым вещами.

Баки идет в самый большой магазин. Там меньше вероятности, что другие люди будут его толкать. Как Баки мог забыть, насколько сложно делать покупки? К вам подходят незнакомцы и спрашивают, хотите ли вы это или то, а вы должны отвечать, и убивать их нехорошо. Баки оглядывается в поисках новых продавцов и спешит в дальний конец магазина.

У него есть миссия, твердо напоминает он себе. Ему нужна одежда. Правильная. Для свидания. В которой он будет выглядеть привлекательным и доступным. Это фраза часто встречается в розовых журналах. Привлекательный и доступный. За ней обычно идут рекомендации. Следование им будет означать, что вы расстилаете перед собой приветственный коврик. Привлекательный и доступный — не те слова, которые Баки когда-либо использовал в отношении себя. Но он хочет попробовать. Он найдет одежду для свидания, которая будет мягкой. Которая будет. Приятной на ощупь. Он сможет это сделать.

Он прокрадывается в отдел «Intimates» и берет мягкую коричневую водолазку, почти такого же цвета, что и бумага Стива с кедровым запахом. Потом задерживается у стеллажей с постельным бельем, но тут же сурово говорит себе, что это безумие, что еще слишком рано, и что он все равно совершенно не разбирается в ведении домашнего хозяйства. Эти мысли приводят к тому, что его накрывает приступ паники, и он в течение двадцати минут прячется в уборной, глубоко вдыхая запах сахара с корицей из флакона с освежителем воздуха и смывая воду в унитазе всякий раз, как кто-то проходит мимо.

С ним все нормально. Он сможет это сделать. Нужно только придерживаться плана.

В ювелирном его подстерегает кризис другого рода. Браслеты заставляют его нервничать, а уши у него не проколоты. Ожерелья предназначаются для тех, у кого нет шейных желез, а кольца… просто, нет.

Хотя у него есть волосы. Много волос. На голове.

Секция аксессуаров для волос почти такая же большая как и с бельем. Там тканевые повязки с вышивкой, с бантами, с рюшами и даже с блестками. Баки съеживается, глядя на яркое и вычурное, и несется в дальний конец прохода, где оборки, конечно, присутствуют, но нет ничего неонового или, не дай Бог, со стразами.

Эта территория также не изведана, как и почти все остальное. Баки обеспокоен. Он не очень ладит с волосами. Каждый раз, когда он пытается причесаться, они увеличиваются в объеме раза в четыре и начинают яростно контратаковать. Иногда его одолевают путанные воспоминания о пытающихся справиться с его волосами хендлерах, и монахинях, наказывающих его за непослушные волосы и тут же унижающих за то, что он пытается придать им более пристойный вид.

Никого из них больше нет. Никто не сможет сказать ему не трогать волосы. Если он хочет, чтобы Стиву понравились его волосы, он должен сделать их привлекательными и доступными. Стив должен почувствовать себя приглашенным. Стив должен почувствовать, что приблизиться безопасно. Стив должен сделать как на картинке. У Баки за ухом должен быть цветок.

Чувствуя себя смелым, Баки идет к полкам с чуть менее спартанскими аксессуарами и предметами для ухода.

Здесь вещи, которые выпрямляют, завивают и дуют. Баки рассматривает их более тщательно, но все это кажется на пару десятков этапов выше его текущего уровня пользователя. Щипцы и утюжки сообщают о таких ужасных вещах, как нагревание до трехсот пятидесяти градусов! Баки медленно отступает. Ему не нужно еще больше локонов или объема. Он и так может спрятать в волосах три ножа после того, как попытается причесаться. Утюжок мог бы помочь, но Баки не рискнет приблизить к лицу что-нибудь настолько горячее.

Наконец он добирается до простых принадлежностей для ухода. У них есть все виды расчесок и щеток. От дешевых одиночных до наборов, сделанных из редких пород лиственных деревьев, покрытых лаком и снабженных бирками, сообщающими о полной безопасности изделий. Баки смотрит на них и убирает руки за спину, чтобы не поддаться искушению и не дотронуться. Хотя он знает, что существуют и более причудливые комплекты, чем те, что можно купить в универмагах. В одном из журналов была фотография Омеги, демонстрирующей кудри длиной до талии. Гребень из слоновой кости у нее в руке, едва касающийся зубцами кончиков волос, был настолько прекрасен, что Баки всего лишь глядя на него, дрожал от безымянной тоски. Время от времени, лежа у себя в гнезде, он смотрел на эту страницу. Если бы у него были такие длинные волосы, то ему пришлось бы расчесывать их каждый день. И, возможно, часами.

Заставить себя прикоснуться к щеткам из черного дерева, инкрустированного эмалью, он не может. На ценнике набора из красного дерева гораздо меньше цифр. Баки осторожно берет расческу с редкими зубцами и проверяет их на прочность. Они крепкие, но достаточно упругие для того, чтобы не сломаться во время первой же схватки с колтунами Баки.

Он не может заставить себя купить набор. А вот одну расческу… У Баки, конечно, ловкие пальцы, позволяющие держать волосы в относительном порядке, но им никак не справиться с узлами. Нет ничего привлекательного и доступного в еле сдерживаемых рычаниях.

Баки держит волосы собранными в хвост простыми черными резинками, продающимися по двадцать штук во всех аптеках. В универмаге есть почти такие, но всех цветов радуги. От мягких пастельных до смелых оттенков драгоценных камней. Еще есть повязки и зажимы. И шпильки. Невидимки с декоративными нитями из бисера. Как только Баки собирается отвернуться от обилия всего этого, то видит заколки с блестящими звездами. Красно-бело-синими. В наборе их двенадцать.

Баки хватает расческу и упаковку заколок, и, чувствуя себя так, будто грабит церковь, идет расплачиваться. Пока нервы не сдали окончательно. Когда кассир видит покупки, то говорит: — О-о-о, удачи! — и подмигивает. Баки краснеет и практически вылетает из магазина.

И спешит в Помещение с Ограниченным Доступом. Где тратит достаточно большое количество времени на измельчение бумаг. А потом рассматривает покупки. Расческа. Заколки. Водолазка. Ему приходит в голову, что он не купил штаны. Слишком поздно для штанов. Баки наденет тактические. Они же идут в парк. Возможно, там ему придется быть активным.

А еще он не купил бритву. Баки снова поднимает подол и разглядывает грудь и живот. Ему не хочется возвращаться в магазин. Скорее всего, ему не придется снимать одежду. В парке. Это пикник. Это первое свидание. Это больше похоже на разведку. Ему не нужно беспокоиться о бритье, чтобы сходить на разведку. Он должным образом оснащен водолазкой и заколками. А с бритьем можно будет разобраться позже, если они решат повторить свидание.

Идем дальше. Баки еще раз консультируется с растущей стопкой журналов. У него есть подходящее снаряжение — более или менее, — но ему все еще нужен план миссии с определенными целями. Сейчас у него просто набор телесных побуждений, половина из которых физически невозможна. Ему нужно перевести их в тактику. Эффективную.

В журнальных статьях почти нет сведений о том, как перейти от забавных или сдержанных поступков к прикосновениям. Кокетливые заколки для волос — это начало. Где-то между кокетливыми заколками и свадьбой находится стадия, на которой Баки сможет погрызть плечи Стива и пососать кожу на спине. Или что-то в этом духе.

Баки идет в офис агента, находящегося на зарубежной миссии и открывает окно браузера. На запрос «как ухаживать» Баки получает много ссылок на порно. Избегая их, он нажимает на несколько письменных рекомендаций с эвфемизмами, шифрующими, видимо, половой акт. Почти все написаны лихо и весело.  
«Если вы привыкли мотыжить дыни, а не собирать кабачки, то вам может быть страшно перейти на другую сторону сада. Не волнуйтесь: наши простые советы непременно помогут вам!». Баки читает советы. Они не простые. Он перечитывает, ищет в интернете «мотыжить дыни» и открывает первый сайт.

Статья мало что проясняет. Баки узнает, что дыням необходимы прямые солнечные лучи и много воды. Баки регулярно моется, но насчет солнечного света не уверен. Тот должен падать на него или прямо на… дыню. Баки не возражает против идеи в течение часа греться на крыше, но рисковать сжечь нежную кожу в области дыни не намерен.

Абзац о травле слизней заставляет его свернуться калачиком и сползти под стол. Он тратит несколько минут, убеждая себя, что, если бы у него были слизни, он бы знал. В конце концов он снова лезет на стул и переходит к следующей странице.

На ней изображен сад, в котором аккуратными рядами растут дыни. Баки яростно смотрит на них, чувствуя себя преданным, и выключает компьютер.

«Космо» надежнее.

Это самая напряженная подготовка к миссии, которую Баки когда-либо осуществлял. А в ней даже нет целей. Баки так думает. Он надеется на это. Свидания не для этого. Стив не стал бы звать его на свидание, если бы они должны были кого-то убить. Они уже делают это на работе. Стив попросил его о свидании, потому что… потому что он хочет подарить Баки булочки и конфеты с арахисовым маслом, и рисунок, на котором Баки с красивыми волосами, и с цветком, и с еще одной булочкой.

Он немного отвлекается, думая о булочках. О том, какие они были вкусные, и как Стив делал их (он испек их сам! для Баки!) И как это заставило Баки захотеть стать булочкой, которую Стив месит, лепит и посыпает сахарной пудрой. Или мажет вареньем. Баки не отказался бы от варенья. Даже в волосах. Тогда Стив должен был бы помочь ему избавиться от него и…

Вероятно, у «Космо» нет статей, которые могли бы помочь с этим. Авторы говорят об облизывании дыни, комковании дыни и прокатке дыни, что, как Баки начинает подозревать, свидетельствует о каком-то фетише. Баки не уверен, что это вообще поможет.

А… может, Стив знает. Плохо быть неподготовленным, но, похоже, Стив не станет злиться, если Баки сообщит, что не располагает полной информацией, особенно если он объяснит проблему с дыней. Стив хороший капитан. И… может быть, Баки не нужно сообщать о какой-либо неудаче, а просто упомянуть дыни и задать несколько наводящих вопросов. Баки не так хорош в пассивном допросе, как, скажем, Черная Вдова, но он не обязан быть лучшим.

И это не допрос. Это свидание

Он успешно выполнял миссии с гораздо меньшим количеством информации. И у него есть цель. Баки уверен, что хочет этого, чем бы оно ни было. Хочет, чтобы цветок Стив вошел в его шляпку. Чтобы его мускусную дыню съели. Хочет подружиться с кабачком Стива. Секс-разговор, возможно, не самая сильная его сторона, но он знает, о чем просит. Более или менее. Он так думает. А что не знает, сможет узнать. Свидание — это совместная операция; они со Стивом вполне могут объединить усилия.

-о-

За день до пикника Стив стоит перед шкафом гораздо дольше, чем заслуживают все пять вешалок с одеждой, находящихся внутри. У Стива не так много гражданской одежды. И у него определенно нет ничего, подходящего для ухаживания. Времена изменились, он понимает, но Стив ни за что не наденет красно-бело-синий костюм Капитана Америка, чтобы пойти на свидание с одиноким Омегой. Отчасти потому, что в газетах сразу решат, что он на миссии, а отчасти потому, что даже мысль об этом заставляет его чувствовать на собственном ухе мамины пальцы. Стив хочет проявить уважение. В его время это значило — не делать из себя пугало в разноцветной одежде. И Стиву все равно, что говорит Наташа о шестидесятых и «скрытых призматических запретах» Стива.

На свидание нужно надеть что-то однотонное. Стив не может появиться в профессиональном темно-синем или в черном кевларе. Все остальное, что у него есть, это либо простые белые футболки, либо черные спортивные штаны, либо брюки, либо униформа ЩИТа. Спортивные штаны достаточно мягкие, но он не может надеть их на свидание. А ничто другое на ощупь не подходит. Идея пообниматься с Баки приобретает актуальность цели миссии, а эта цель несовместима со снаряжением Стива.

Придется пойти за покупками.

Наташина экспозиционная терапия принесла пользу, по крайней мере, он знает, куда идти. Рядом с Атлантик-Барклай куча магазинов, в которых есть все, от обуви до шикарных костюмов, и не по туристическим ценам. (Стив начинает понимать разницу, главным образом по степени слабости, накатывающей на него при взгляде на ценники.) Ходить по магазинам сложно. Он пытается расшифровать непонятные размеры будущего, и почти постоянно чувствует себя слишком раздраженным для того, чтобы беспокоиться. Всё вокруг очень… ну, очень… О, Боже…

Стив не против того, чтобы было мило. Он совсем не гот. Но и не тот, кто носит пастельно-желтый флис с утятами на подкладке. Модели с утятами, кажется, очень популярны. Половина вещей, которые он видит в проклятых магазинах, именно такие. У вещей, на которых нет утят — помпоны.

Как-то Стив находит толстовку своего размера. Мягкую, удобную и красивую, спокойного синего цвета. Но, чувствуя смутную вину, ему приходится срезать большие пушистые помпоны с концов завязок капюшона. Просто он больше не в силах выносить того, как они мельтешат и подпрыгивают на груди. Однако помпоны он приберегает. Может, отдаст как-нибудь соседским трехлеткам, торжественно дарящим ему крошечных пластмассовых динозавриков всякий раз, когда их родители суют Стиву в руки очередную буханку бананового хлеба.

А еще, сейчас, кажется, наблюдается тенденция снабжать всё подряд ушами животных. Стив не может на это жаловаться. Он находит это милым. В его время на мешках с мукой красовался цветочный принт, чтобы люди могли сделать занавески или коврики. Стиву нравятся цветы. Во время войны цветы и красная помада вселяли уверенность как боевой клич.

А потом были шестидесятые. Дело не в том, что Стив не любит цвет. Просто все эти узоры… И блестки. А о галстуках Стив даже думать не хочет. Сейчас люди одеваются нормально. Даже в Нью-Йорке. Он, конечно, видел на улице несколько сногсшибательных нарядов, но по большей части все придерживаются нейтральных или пастельных тонов.

Чего нельзя сказать о волосах. Стив вспоминает, как бежал по Таймс-сквер и смотрел на все эти обильные кудри на рекламных щитах. С тех пор как он проснулся, он видел больше распущенных волос, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Никто не заполнил информацией этот конкретный пробел, но он провел собственное исследование и узнал, что наряду со взрывом цвета шестидесятых, еще было… много волос. О них даже был мюзикл. Поэтому теперь почти у всех или локоны, или одна из тех сложных плетеных причесок, которые кажутся более утонченными.

Стив проводит ладонью по волосам, чувствуя, насколько те короткие. Это всегда было практично, и он никогда не возражал. Раньше, когда вас призывали в армию и коротко стригли, почти все, кто не был болен, не был пожилым или беременным, присоединялись. А теперь, когда у всех вокруг длинные и блестящие волосы, Стив чувствует себя так, будто одет во вретище и посыпан пеплом.

Одна его часть, говорящая, что ложь в призывном листе не считается, если вы делаете это по уважительной причине, отмечает, что короткие волосы ни в коем случае не монашество и совсем не уменьшают его шансы обзавестись стручком. И неважно, что эти врачи-шарлатаны понаписали в неодобрительных статьях. Пег постоянно гладила короткий ёжик у Стива на затылке, и Стив до сих пор не знает, кто получал от этого больше удовольствия. Иногда, идя по улице, он понимает, что у него волосы короче, чем у остальных. Но все равно продолжает ходить в парикмахерскую каждые четыре недели, и никто не пытается сказать ему, что не стоит этого делать. Даже самый откровенный врач ЩИТа. К тому же, это практично для боя.

Но еще это значит, что он не может укладывать волосы так, как перед свиданием это делают другие — оставляют распущенными кудри, выглядящие немного растрепанными и будто приглашающими протянуть руку и растрепать их еще больше. Все, что Стив может сделать, это намазать их гелем. Но он ненавидит гель в волосах. Ему никогда не удавалось достичь той золотой середины, чтобы с одной стороны не выглядеть дикобразом, а с другой, чтобы волосы не напоминали солому. Поэтому очевидно, что ему нужно сделать упор на одежду.

Ухаживать за одеждой было проще, когда у людей был всего один или два официальных комплекта. Сейчас же текстиль довольно разнообразен. В магазинах есть все, от мини-сарафанов до бархатных платков, а у Стива нет даже костюма для церкви. Он смотрит на манекены, и теряется еще больше. Манекен в леггинсах, безрукавке и кашемировом кардигане. Он готовится к свиданию, тихому вечеру дома или собеседованию? Стив понятия не имеет. И цвета. Он не знает, как интерпретировать цвета.

В ЩИТе он видит много серого, синего и коричневого, со случайным вкраплением сиреневого и бордового. И в основном это административный персонал, потому что агенты, как правило, носят форму.

Стив видел Баки только в тактическом снаряжении. Будет ли он… что он собирается надеть?

Мозг Стива подбрасывает ему образ Баки в объемном свитере персикового цвета, который Стив видел в витрине пару дней назад, в комплекте с бархатными леггинсами с манекена и пушистыми носками. Стив вертится из стороны в сторону, вытянув руки, как будто в них кипящий чайник, а он не знает, куда его поставить. Он чувствует, что, возможно, ему нужно поговорить со священником. Это… это… чересчур. Баки в пушистых носках, это очень. Да.

Сосредоточься, Роджерс.

Так. Ему нужен наряд. Надо приготовить еду для пикника. И у него есть диван, если Баки понравится свидание, и он захочет зайти выпить. Может, после следующего свидания. Или после того, что за следующим. Стив не знает, когда это произойдет, но, по крайней мере, у него есть диван и…

Нет кровати.

И подушек.

Мозг Стива впадает в ступор, когда Стив думает о Баки, который заходит к нему в гости, смотрит на все эти голые стены и полы и уходит. Или одаривает его таким же взглядом как риэлторы. Стив не может просто подвести его к изумрудному пологу и улыбнуться. Он должен… должен показать, что может сделать дом уютным. Сделать пространство приглашающим. Привлекательным. Пегги удавалось провернуть это при помощи клочка хорошей ткани, висящего на окне, и мягкого коврика. Но у Стива целая квартира и всего одна подушка. Баки может подумать, что Стив является кем-то вроде… вроде… злодея. Который хочет заняться сексом на твердом полу или… или чтобы он получил ожоги от ковра. За исключением того, что ковра-то у него никакого и нет…

К счастью, Стив быстро берет себя в руки. Эта проблема решаема.

Он находит одеяло для пикника привлекательного, не слишком яркого оттенка синего. Легкое и мягкое. А потом видит нечто игривое — синее красной полосой. Вцепляется в свое одеяло и очень старается не думать о том, как Баки может выглядеть в красном. Старается изо всех сил не позволять мозгу обманывать себя и не начинать показывать сначала красное платье Пегги, а потом и Баки в этом самом платье. Стиву нужно немедленно провести тактическое отступление. И — какая удача, — у него в руках уже есть синее одеяло. Потому что, очевидно, Стиву нельзя доверять свободно бродить между стеллажами с бельем.

Он разворачивается и идет искать одежду. Он видел много людей в обтягивающих, ярких вещах, со смелыми принтами, и на некоторых даже были блестки. Но он знает себя, и бежевый, вероятно, самое большее, на что он сможет решиться. Люди теперь носят одежду для отдыха на улице, как будто может случиться какая-то чрезвычайная ситуация, и им придется быть готовыми. Это не кажется… правильным. Во время войны люди старались выходить из дома как можно более начищенными и аккуратными, прилагая максимум усилий. Даже если это означало рисование линий швов чулок на голых ногах, если они не могли получить их за любовь или деньги. Ношение мягких, застиранных вещей означало, что вы дома, и можете отложить все дела в сторону и расслабиться. Даже Пегги, одевающаяся для выхода безупречно, иногда становилась тихой и вялой. И обнималась со Стивом на любой постели, которую они могли найти, стерев помаду, распустив волосы и сняв всю броню. Сейчас в одежде почти нет различий, но Стив так не может. Поэтому каждый раз, зайдя в магазин, полный штанов для йоги и расшитых блестками топов, выдерживает всего несколько минут, а потом разворачивается и оказывается на тротуаре.

Он возвращается в магазин, где покупал походные коврики. Там много одежды, в основном для леса, но она сделана из мягкой и прочной ткани. Стив проводит пальцами по подолу светло-зеленой фланелевой рубахи и сглатывает. Слоновая кость и зеленый. Это… хорошие цвета. Она теплая, и такое ощущение, что ее уже несколько раз стирали. Цвет называется хаки. Раньше он был профессионалом в области цветов.

В магазине есть еще прочные подушки, на которых нет смайликов, но они достаточно мягкие и пахнут кедром и мхом. На дисплее над самыми большими — три-пять квадратных фута, — показывают палатки с этими подушками, снятые на фоне пляжного заката. И они моющиеся. Это хорошо. Если нишу в спальне использовать так, как хочет Стив, это очень удобно.

Он покупает их вместе с фланелью, чувствуя, что улыбающийся кассир может с точностью сказать, к чему именно готовится Стив. Он спешит домой, повесив огромный холщовый мешок — который ему дали, чтобы нести подушки, — на плечо как Санта-Клаус. У Стива полно подготовительной работы.

Он кладет несколько подушек в нишу в гостиной, превращая ее из «непонятной дыры в полу» в «неплохое место, чтобы полежать в солнечных лучах». Остальное относит в бельевой шкаф. Если все пойдет хорошо, может быть… но он опять забегает вперед. Он ложится спать на походные коврики и старается не думать о том, как прекрасно было бы свернуться калачиком на подушках рядом с Баки. Теплым, сонным улыбающимся Баки в уютной фланелевой пижаме…

Стив просыпается со множеством смущающе реалистичных воспоминаний о хвостике Баки и понимает, что пускает на коврик слюни. Он игнорирует тот факт, что на улице темно, и, не глядя на часы, идет принимать холодный душ. Он знает, что больше не уснет.

Подготовка кухни помогает немного успокоиться. С едой-то он точно справится. Мама постоянно говорила ему, весело улыбаясь: — Ну, Стивен, если ты не сможешь заполучить их тем, как выглядишь, то тем, как готовишь, сможешь точно, — и продолжала учить готовить по рецептам бабушки Шеннон. У них не всегда имелись нужные ингредиенты, но когда было немного лишних денег, мама покупала продукты, необходимые для приготовления наиболее изысканных блюд, вроде десертов с французскими словами в названии. — Когда мы с дядей Яном отправимся к твоему отцу, ты прекрасно справишься, — говорила она, поэтому он брал все эти уроки с Мэйбл, Шарой и Джозефом, на которых учился варить, жарить и мариновать. На прошлой неделе он даже удачно обжарил свеклу.

Но сейчас не время рисковать. Он выбирает то, что знает лучше всего: выпекание солодового хлеба, нарезку помидоров и лука, намазывание горчицы и собирание сэндвичей с ростбифом. Он печет яблочно-медовый пирог со взбитыми сливками, заваривает лимонный чай и охлаждает перед тем, как налить в термос. Упаковывает мандарины, салфетки, вилки, ложки и укладывает все это в довольно большой рюкзак, также любезно предоставленный магазином товаров для кемпинга. Он выходит на балкон, чтобы посмотреть на небо, потом вспоминает, что делать этого уже не нужно, и тыкает в маленький телефон до тех пор, пока тот не показывает прогноз погоды. На экране целая неделя солнечных дней.

Стив смотрит на зонт, висящий у двери, переводит взгляд на крошечные солнышки и берет зонт.

Когда он выходит из квартиры, то находит на полу банку имбирных пряников от стручка из 2В и забавную маленькую картинку, нарисованную карандашом, на которой либо он, либо красно-бело-синяя морская звезда, сражающаяся с какими-то каплями. Которые… могут быть малиновками? Или инопланетянами? Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Певчие птицы против межгалактической угрозы.

Стив берет банку, открывает яркую, жизнерадостную крышку и обнаруживает кособоких пряничных монстро-людей, покрытых глазурью. Стив засовывает ее в рюкзак и думает, что если разговор зайдет в тупик, то можно вытащить ее и рассказать хотя бы часть истории.

-о-

Стив подъезжает к стоянке ЩИТа на двадцать минут раньше, потому что встал в три утра, чтобы испечь хлеб, сделать сэндвичи и немного попаниковать. И теперь хочет просто посидеть за углом до тех пор, пока не наступит время встречи. Но когда он выглядывает из-за здания, то видит, что Баки уже на месте. Стоит на тротуаре рядом с остановкой, так что Стив может смело подъезжать.

Стив готов поклясться, что видит у Баки на лице что-то неописуемое, когда тот замечает «Харлей», но, возможно, это его богатое воображение. Стиву нельзя было брать «Харлей»? Это неуместно? У него нет машины, но он мог бы одолжить одну в коммунальном гараже дома. Он когда-то водил армейский джип, но гражданское вождение, вероятно, проще. При отсутствии снайперского огня.

В любом случае, сейчас слишком поздно, потому что он здесь, перед Баки, и тот определенно не в тактическом снаряжении. Стив теряет ценные секунды, разглядывая водолазку, потому что она такая же коричневая, как волосы Баки, и выглядит очень мягкой. Вязка какая-то… плюшевая, а ворот настолько высокий, что почти касается мочек ушей. И Баки причесался. Выглядит это так, будто он на несколько секунд засунул пальцы в розетку. То есть очень пушисто. С такими волосами и в водолазке Баки выглядит крайне ухоженным барашком, и Стиву настолько хочется что-нибудь поразминать, что он, возможно, чуть-чуть прибавляет оборотов двигателю.

Баки машет Стиву. Ну… металлическая рука немного дергается на уровне груди и тут же падает обратно вдоль тела.

— Привет, — говорит Стив.

— Привет, — эхом откликается Баки, и они тупо смотрят друг на друга. Как называется противоположность модному опозданию? Смущающая рань, вот как.

— Ты э-э-э… готов?

Баки кивает. Кусает губу, смотрит на Стива, на «Харлей», на дорогу, а потом под ноги. То, что он там находит, должно быть, не сильно помогает, потому что он снова переводит взгляд на «Харлей».

— Ты можешь просто… сесть, — говорит Стив. «Харлей» определенно был ошибкой. — И. Держаться. За. Меня.

Баки широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на сиденье позади Стива. Тот открывает рот, чтобы предложить любой другой вид транспорта — машину, дельтаплан, тачку, чтобы подтолкнуть Баки, — когда тот немного расслабляется, поднимает ногу и садится. Сначала осторожно хватается за Стива, как будто думает, что может ущипнуть или что-то в этом роде, а потом прижимается сильнее, и у Стива перехватывает дыхание. Такое чувство, что Баки пытается стать ему второй парой брюк. И рубашкой. И… ремнем. Стив слышит жалобный стон двигателя и понимает, что снова прибавил обороты в попытках что-нибудь поразминать. И… на нем нет перчаток. Он забыл перчатки. Это… просто… шикарно.

Парк находится в северной части штата, и поездка проходит быстро. Благодаря сыворотке и заранее изученному маршруту. Стив въезжает на парковку, тормозит и оборачивается. Баки, закрыв глаза, продолжает крепко прижиматься к нему. Левая рука — ради приличия поднятая достаточно высоко — ощущается более холодной, чем живая, и обе продолжают оставаться у Стива на груди. Ему кажется, что сейчас он испытывает чувства, схожие с теми, что бывают у него во время поедания печенья, смоченного в теплом молоке.

Это приятно.

Баки, похоже, совсем не хочет вставать. Теперь, когда ветер не дует Стиву в лицо, он чувствует слегка химический аромат блокиратора, который воспринимает как запах Баки. Стив опускает подножку и ловит себя на том, что пытается как можно незаметнее принюхаться. Они сидят почти минуту. Мимо проносится пара бегунов. Рядом на дереве щебечут птицы, а Баки так и продолжает изображать теплую накидку. Стив думает о том, что было бы неплохо завести руки за спину, сунуть под бедра Баки и… замереть на весь день. Было бы. Хорошо.

— Ну что, пойдем? — наконец говорит он, и Баки отлипает от него. Через секунду с мотоцикла исчезает вес тела. Это не то, чего хотел Стив, но… Они же приехали в парк, и не должны сидеть на мотоцикле. Так что это хорошо. Им надо в парк. На пикник.

Стив вынимает из седельной сумки рюкзак с едой, а Баки нюхает воздух и поворачивается на триста шестьдесят, осматривая парковку. Воздух прохладный и свежий, пахнет влажной землей. Солнечное утро сушит остатки вчерашнего дождя. Стив вешает рюкзак на плечо, Баки заканчивает нюхать воздух, и они отправляются вниз по тропе.

Это небольшая приятная прогулка по дорожке, с одной стороны ограниченной широким, мелким ручьем. Стив ломает голову над тем, о чем бы поговорить. Баки тихо идет рядом, шурша подошвами ботинок по земле. Может, он не хочет разговаривать? Но все-таки продолжает украдкой поглядывать на Стива. Они на свидании. Они тут, чтобы познакомиться поближе. Им следует. Беседовать.

— Ну… как… работа? — спрашивает Стив.

— Засекречено, — после паузы отвечает Баки.

— О-о-о, — тянет Стив. Он должен был подумать об этом. Но большая часть его социальных взаимодействий сводилось к тому, чтобы узнать что-то, купить что-то или оказаться запертым в лифте с кем-то, слишком усердно пытающимся относиться к нему как к обычному человеку. Однажды молодой администратор был настолько полон решимости не показаться чрезмерно формальным, что через две минуты после того, как они встретились в столовой, случайно пригласил Стива на свадьбу. Можно спросить, что Баки обычно делает в выходные. Неужели, ходит в кино? Люди все еще ходят в кино? Боже, надо было пригласить его в кино. Тогда они могли бы поговорить о… фильме.

— Нет, не для тебя, — поспешно говорит Баки. Словно переживает, что обидел Стива. — Просто. Эм. Тут небезопасно, — Баки неопределенно машет рукой в сторону деревьев, ручья и толстых птиц на ветках. Насколько Стив понимает в птицах, те просто кричат в пять утра, а потом гнездятся с кем-то. Стив мог бы кричать в пять утра под окном Баки. Стив мог бы… ну, не свить гнездо, потому что у него есть квартира, а просыпаться на рассвете и шуметь.

— Ага, я понял, — кивает Стив. — Моя… тоже.

Они идут дальше. Молчание не кажется тягостным. Черт, так, вероятно, безопаснее, за исключением того, что слишком напоминает миссию: Баки следит за деревьями, а Стив оценивает их прикрытие. Вместо того, чтобы добиваться Баки. Он хочет ухаживать за ним. Если бы ухаживания были щитом, камнем или другой подходящей тяжелой вещью, которую Стив мог бы бросить, у него точно все было бы в порядке. А есть ли классы, где учат ухаживаниям? Стиву обязательно нужно проверить, есть ли в двадцать первом веке курсы повышения квалификации в искусстве ходить на свидания.

Тишина затягивается. Стив пытается найти подходящую тему или, если не удастся, лужу, в которой можно утопиться.  
— Я… на днях ходил в кофейню, — говорит он, и моментально превращается из тонущего, в человека, занимающегося самосожжением. Он должен был прийти с карточками-подсказками. Почему он не сделал их? Почему ЩИТ не дал ему карточки-подсказки на все случаи жизни?

— У них был кофе? — немного помолчав, спрашивает Баки, как будто Стив не изъясняется как американец на уроке Учимся Говорить По-французски.

— Да, был! У них был кофе, — кто-нибудь заткните его уже. Пожалуйста. Может, неожиданно случится какое-нибудь нападение, и они с Баки смогут остановить врага, а потом поговорить об этом. Вот. — В кофейне.

Повисает пауза. Стив отчаянно смотрит на утку. Утка нисколько не помогает.

— Ты любишь кофе, — говорит Баки, яростно глядя на дерево.

— Ага! Ты запомнил.

Баки кивает. Стив тоже кивает. Как марионетка. И пытается придумать, что бы сказать еще, но у него в голове крутится лишь монотонное «Боже, возьми себя в руки, Роджерс». Они гуляют еще немного. Почему он выбрал парк? Почему из всех мест на земле он выбрал парк? Может, трава забирает у него силы. Эрскин не говорил ничего такого, но это довольно неплохая теория. Большинство его миссий происходили на снегу, или в бетонных зданиях, или на сверхсекретных подводных лодках Гидры. Может, трава — его криптонит. Стив очень хочет обвинить во всем траву.

Но Баки любит растения. Он поливает их. Должен ли Стив… поговорить о растениях? Они прямо тут. Стив не знает их названий, но здесь абсолютно точно есть растения.

Стив с Баки подходят к развилке. Там есть знак. Они читают надпись. Там говорится о том, в какой стороне находятся беговые дорожки, а в какой — живописные виды. Виды, конечно, романтичный вариант, но пробежка нравится Стиву больше. Бег полезен для здоровья. Стив мог бы… показать Баки, что беспокоится… о здоровье.

— Это. Хорошее дерево, — говорит Баки, указывая на одно рядом со знаком. Не то, на которое смотрит Стив. Так что он догадывается, что это не очень хорошее.

— Да. Вау. Точно, — говорит Стив, глядя на дерево, понравившееся Баки. Чем оно привлекает его? Корой? Мхом? Баки нравится мох? В магазине ароматов Стив видел маленькие декоративные моховые шарики в красивых банках. Баки понравятся моховые шарики? Должен ли Стив купить ему моховые шарики? Четыре моховых шарика? Сколько моховых шариков принято дарить за раз? Стив знает, что две кошки лучше одной. Они смогут играть. Наверное, это работает и в отношении моховых шариков. Это же будущее. Что делает дерево хорошим? Должны ли они залезть на него?

Баки смотрит на верхушку, и Стив видит красивое дупло, в которое вполне мог бы заползти человек и остаться там навсегда. Если бы был ростом дюймов шесть. К дереву подкрадывается белка, взбирается вверх и ныряет в дупло. Стив никогда в жизни не завидовал белкам, но после такого мог бы начать.

— Интересно, — произносит Баки, и это довольно мило с его стороны. Бросать Стиву разговорные спасательные круги, когда становилось ясно, что у Баки больше шансов продолжить диалог с ближайшим трухлявым пнем. — Я вот думаю. Сколько тут всего деревьев, — заканчивает он.

Тишина.

— Ты имеешь в виду… в мире? — спрашивает Стив, отчаянно пытаясь понять.

— Ага.

— Думаю, миллионы, — неуверенно отвечает Стив. — Или даже больше. Я имею в виду, что на Земле семь миллиардов человек. Деревьев точно должно быть больше.

— Думаешь? Любое из них старше тебя.

— Э-э. Может быть. Я точно не знаю.

— О-о-о, — выдыхает Баки и сворачивает в направлении живописных видов. Они останавливаются, чтобы полюбоваться ими. Да. Вероятно, это живописно. Стив не может сказать определенно — слишком занят тем, что пытается понять, хорошо ли Баки проводит время, глядя на него не дольше половины секунды.

У Стива урчит в животе.

— Еда, — решается Баки.

— Да! — Стив вспоминает о существовании рюкзака и сдергивает его с плеча. — Еда!

— Мы должны. Поесть.

— Отличная идея, — говорит Стив. Баки гений. — Давай найдем хорошее место и сядем. Если только ты не хочешь сидеть на траве.

— Мне нравится трава.

— Мне тоже. Я хотел сказать, что взял одеяло. Чтобы сидеть. На нем. А не на траве.

Баки серьезно кивает, очень любезно воздерживаясь от того, чтобы посмотреть на Стива как на косноязычного тупицу, который не может сходить на пикник, не распланировав расположение сидячих мест. Они находят подходящий участок под деревом, где солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь листья. Стив расстилает одеяло, а Баки опускается на колени и щупает ткань, пока Стив распаковывает еду. Когда Баки подносит уголок одеяла к щеке, резкий скачок триумфального восторга приводит Стива к тому, что он занимается провизией с минимумом неуклюжего лепета. Стив не придумывает никакой изысканной презентации, но сэндвичи по-прежнему плотно завернуты и верхняя корочка пирога не треснула, так что вечером, когда он придет домой, смело сможет сказать себе, что свидание прошло не так плохо. Могло быть хуже. Он мог бы открыть рюкзак и обнаружить там суп из сандвичей.

Когда все выложено, Баки осматривает еду с тщательной неторопливостью генерала, принимающего парад, и берет сэндвич. Стив старается не выглядеть так, будто смотрит на Баки, держа в руках планшет и готовясь делать пометки. Баки откусывает, жует, тихо мычит и запихивает в рот половину сэндвича. Стив выдыхает.

— Ты любишь ростбиф? — как конченный идиот спрашивает Стив, как будто не видит, что у Баки полон рот.

Баки смотрит на него, потом на сэндвич, потом снова на него и с трудом проглатывает.  
— Я люблю… еду, — приглушенно отвечает он.

— Я тоже, — говорит Стив. — Я… недавно начал готовить. Есть… класс. Там хорошо. У меня там… несколько друзей.

Трое же считаются за несколько. Два — это пара, а три — больше, чем два. Так что… Стив представляет, что у Баки за спиной стоит суровая матрона стручка и ставит галочку напротив пункта «здоровые социальные связи» в контрольном списке. У Баки нет никого, кто мог бы проверить Стива для него. Это ужасная ответственность, но Стив полон решимости сделать это правильно.  
— И я практиковался дома. Соседям, похоже, ростбиф понравился.

Баки смотрит на Стива, потом вниз на оставшуюся половину сэндвича, а потом прижимает его к груди и морщится, как будто решает сложную математическую задачу.  
— Я ел такой сэндвич раньше. В кафе.

— О?

— Этот вкуснее.

— О! — повторяет Стив, стараясь гордиться не слишком сильно.

Баки съедает еще один сэндвич, четыре мандарина и половину пирога, что на один сэндвич меньше, чем Стив. Тот пытается спокойно есть, а не дергать Баки, предлагая то посуду, то салфетки. Однако, когда видит, как жадно Баки смотрит на фольгу, прикрывающую пирог, то не может не подтолкнуть ее к нему. После уже привычного взгляда испуганного кролика, Баки хватает ее и слизывает остатки меда и взбитых сливок. Похоже, выпечка Стиву удалась.

Потом Баки со смущенным взглядом опускает фольгу и садится, складывая руки на коленях и краем глаза поглядывая на Стива. Тот напрягает мозги, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, не являющееся глупым комментарием о еде. Ему нужно что-то сказать, потому что Баки — быстро растущее маленькое облачко беспокойства, которое Стив может почувствовать даже через ароматический блок. Или, может, это он сам так пахнет.

Боже! Ну, конечно. Спасибо жильцам квартиры 2B и их постоянно увеличивающемуся количеству малышей. Дом любит Стива. Для Баки это важная информация. У Стива есть сообщество. Он общается. Стив достает банку печенья и стучит по ней. Картинка все еще прикреплена к крышке.  
— Они оставляют еду за дверью, — выпаливает он.

Баки вздрагивает и подозрительно смотрит на банку, как будто в ней летучий крысиный яд. Стиву приходит в голову, что он не уточнил, кто именно эти «они».  
— Соседи. Я имею в виду соседей. Я проснулся, а под дверью это.

Баки моргает и осторожно отлепляет карточку.

— Мне почти каждый день что-нибудь оставляют, — продолжает Стив. — В доме много детей. А я… большой. Так что, когда я помогаю в саду, они любят… лазить по мне.

Баки смотрит на Стива, потом на плечи Стива, потом на руки Стива и, в конце концов, на рисунок. И осторожно кладет его. Потом открывает рот, затем закрывает и рукой подает знак, который может означать «все ясно» или «цели нейтрализованы», или «хорошая работа». Потом опускает руку и садится на нее.

С деликатностью падающего пианино Стиву приходит в голову, что у Баки могут быть точно такие же проблемы с разговорами как у него. А может, даже больше. Он мало говорит, Стив знает это. Баки неплохо поговорил, пока они шли, но теперь перед ним даже нет свежих пейзажей, чтобы прокомментировать. И у Стива возникает ощущение, что, если он начнет задавать вопросы, то Баки снова испугается и будет искать ближайший метафорический люк. Стив не хочет этого. Он хочет, чтобы Баки остался.

— Мы можем заняться ею… потом.

Баки гладит картинку пальцем и смотрит на Стива, на луг, на одеяло.  
— Ты испек хорошие булочки, — бормочет он.

Стив опять старается не распухать от гордости, но это сложно. Баки гладит бумагу, а Стив хочет погладить его.

— Можем вздремнуть, — предлагает Стив, нерешительно приподнимаясь на локтях. Он не уверен, что это поможет успокоить Баки, но попробовать стоит. Ведь если оба спят, то никто не должен говорить или сидеть, избегая смотреть другому в глаза как две монахини, встретившиеся в магазине нижнего белья. — Погода хорошая. Можно… немного переварить.

Баки пристально смотрит на него, а потом без помощи рук, словно раскладной стул, опускается на одеяло. Он выглядит таким напряженным, что его с легкостью можно было бы использовать в качестве рычага. Стив поднимает руки за голову и чуть отворачивается, чтобы Баки не подумал, что за ним наблюдают, и не занервничал. Это действительно хорошее место для сна. Стив знает, что не уснет, но готов спорить на миллион долларов и пожизненный запас «Херши», что сможет чертовски хорошо притвориться. У него полный живот, ему тепло, и это все, что нужно. Ветерок легкий и освежающий, и он несет запах Стива к Баки, лежащему сзади. Стив концентрируется на том, чтобы почувствовать спокойствие и комфорт, потому что его аромат будет подавать те же сигналы, что и язык тела.

Слышатся слабые звуки — Баки немного сдвигается. Минут через пятнадцать звуки повторяются. Стив сдерживает улыбку и облегченно выдыхает. В конце концов все не так плохо.

Когда через какое-то время Стив открывает глаза, солнце уже село за деревья, оставляя луг в тени. Баки сопит, крепко прижимается к его спине и, похоже, ест его рубашку.

Скорее всего, именно то, что у него прохладное влажное пятно на ребрах, и разбудило Стива. Он поднимает голову. Баки свернулся калачиком, прижав локти и колени к телу и крепко вцепившись металлической рукой в подол рубахи Стива.

Если он смог уснуть, то это хороший знак. Стив минуту смотрит на него, кусая губу, а потом осмеливается дотронуться до плеча.

Баки открывает глаза. Пытается поднять голову, но рубашка все еще у него во рту. Он широко распахивает глаза и торопливо отпускает ее.

Стив кладет руку Баки на затылок, но, к счастью, успевает остановиться и рефлекторно не сжать ее. Но и этого достаточно, чтобы Баки замер с таким видом, будто его поймали в момент, когда он залез рукой в банку с печеньем.

— Эй, все в порядке, — говорит Стив. — Хорошо поспал?

Баки не двигается и смотрит на его губы так, будто оттуда вот-вот должен посыпаться золотой песок. Иногда Пег выглядела примерно также. Только гораздо плотояднее.

Это… может быть тем же самым. Стив знает, что делать, когда чей-то взгляд постоянно возвращаются к вашим губам. Знает больше, чем о светских беседах. Стив рискует и наклоняется.

Баки целуется так, будто не знает, что делает. Однако, звуки, которые он издает, сообщают Стиву, что если он попытается отступить, то его тут же зарежут. Баки сжимает в горстях его рубашку и подтягивается повыше. Стив кладет руки ему на бедра и слышит очередной фантастический стон. Это немного похоже на спарринг, только со… ртом. Когда так много рта, это намного лучше.

Они отрываются друг от друга, когда у Стива заканчивается воздух. Баки тяжело дышит, и у него красное лицо. А глаза лихорадочно блестят. Стив хочет прижать Баки к одеялу и пососать кожу у него на шее. Или быть прижатым, ему без разницы. У него был план по поводу того, что делать после пикника. Он точно знает, что план был. Но мозг безжалостно отбрасывает все мысли, не имеющие отношения к губам Баки и к тому, что с ними можно сделать.

К счастью, некоторые вещи инстинктивны. Баки будто бы неуверенно толкает Стива в плечо, и это очень похоже на удушающий захват, поэтому Стив обнимает его и очень осторожно пытается немного побороться.

Баки крутится как мангуст, идеальным броском швыряет Стива на землю, что-то хрипит и убегает.

Стив перекатывается, садится, стряхивает с волос траву и расплывается в широкой улыбке. Потом вскакивает и, забыв об одеяле, бросается в погоню.

Баки убегает недалеко. Останавливается за большим деревом, готовый в любую секунду сорваться с места. Стив осторожно обходит вокруг ствола и оказывается прямо перед Баки, если не считать невысокого деревца между ними.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Баки. — Это хорошо?

— Да, черт возьми, — кивает Стив и бросается к нему. Мельком видит широкую, недоверчивую улыбку, а потом Баки разворачивается и убегает.

Это лучшая пробежка в жизни Стива. Он слышит, как впереди как газель сквозь кусты несется Баки. Стиву не нужно сдерживаться или беспокоиться о том, чтобы догнать его, и Баки, похоже, тоже не сдерживается, лишь номинально пользуясь тропинками, уворачивается от цветущих кустов так, будто знал о них всю жизнь. Он проскакивает между двумя деревьями и использует высоту и скорость, чтобы перепрыгнуть ручей, заставляя Стива восхищенно засмеяться и последовать за собой. Они врываются на поляну, на которой трое Омег, очевидно, только что закончили разминку, и у Стива есть время, чтобы крикнуть: — Простите! — прежде чем снова исчезнуть за деревьями.

А потом Баки буквально растворяется в воздухе. Стив останавливается, поворачивается, глядя на деревья, и начинает дышать носом, чтобы почувствовать запах.

Баки вылетает из кустов, одной рукой хватает Стива за шею и подпрыгивает так, будто ждет, что Стив его поймает. Что он, конечно, и делает. Стив слегка покачивается, когда Баки оказывается у него в руках, продолжая держаться за шею.

— Это как салки? — шепчет Баки, в дюйме от его лица.

— Вроде того, — отвечает Стив, тоже шепча, только немного хрипло.

— А если ты меня поймаешь, то потом я бегу за тобой?

— Если захочешь, — говорит Стив, и у него во рту пересыхает.

Теперь мысль о Баки, преследующем его, точно не даст Стиву покоя.

Баки задумывается.  
— Мне это нравится, — решает он. — А что будет, когда ты меня поймаешь?

Стив сглатывает.  
— Еще раз поцелуемся?

— О’кей, — кивает Баки и роняет Стива на спину. К тому времени, когда Стив встает, Баки уже нет. Только дыра в кустах в форме силуэта Баки показывает, куда именно тот убежал.

Стив бросается следом. Они пересекают половину парка, петляя по лесу. Проносятся мимо того, что, вероятно, является живописным видом, и пугают стаю гусей, возмущенно взлетающих в небо. Трава хлещет Стива по ногам, а лепестки цветущих деревьев падают на землю, срываемые воздушными потоками, создаваемыми Баки. Стиву кажется, что он бежит сквозь картины Моне. Кругом цвета, зелень и свет.

Он ловит Баки у широкой реки, медленно несущей прозрачные воды по изгибающемуся зигзагами руслу. Баки решает перепрыгнуть ее в самом узком месте, а Стив, нагоняющий справа, ничего не может с собой поделать: тупой тактический мозг видит шанс, и посылает его на перехват, словно Стив лабрадор, а Баки — фрисби.

Их сносит с берега, и Стив, держащий Баки в руках, успевает только перевернуться в воздухе, чтобы упасть в воду первым.

Они влетают в нее с оглушительным всплеском. Стив автоматически отпускает Баки, а потом, сориентировавшись, снова крепко хватает и вместе с ним поднимается на поверхность.

Баки улыбается, брызгает в Стива водой, и тот передумывает извиняться. Ведь Баки смеется. Стив едва не ловит открытым ртом плавающий лист, прежде чем вспоминает, что его можно закрыть. Волосы Баки растекаются по воде как бархатные лепестки лилии, а сам он морщит нос и тихо хихикает. Это лучшее, что Стив видел в жизни.

Баки смотрит на него, блестя на солнце мокрыми волосами, потом решительно подплывает, цепляется за плечи, а ногами обхватывает за пояс.  
— Ты меня поймал, — говорит он.

— Да, поймал, — тупо соглашается Стив.

Баки переводит многозначительный взгляд на его губы. Стив наклоняется, но течение, плавно несущее их вниз по реке, впечатывает их в валун.

Они ненадолго погружаются обратно под воду, и некоторая техническая путаница берет верх в отношении таких вещей как конечности; направление движения; где камень, а где, черт возьми, тело, и кому оно принадлежит. Часть здравого смысла Стива просыпается и сообщает, что, возможно, дальнейший контакт с лицом Баки нужно отложить до момента, когда они окажутся на суше.

— Пойдем на берег? — предлагает Стив. Баки кивает и выглядит гораздо менее очарованным их удивительным местонахождением.

Баки забирается Стиву на спину, и когда тот выходит из реки, неохотно слезает в грязь. Стив был бы совершенно счастлив пронести его через весь лес и вдоль шоссе, вплоть до спальни. Но на них совершенно мокрая одежда, неприятно липнущая к коже, а это не делает время идеальным для близости.

Что-то начинает елозить по икре Стива. Он визжит и делает то, что лучше всего можно описать как высокий мах ногой. Из штанины вылетает лягушонок и по широкой дуге взмывает в воздух. Баки вскакивает, ловит его и протягивает Стиву, как будто хочет вернуть или что-то типа того.

Теперь смеется Стив. Баки неуверенно улыбается и произносит «ой», когда лягушонок вырывается на свободу, просачиваясь сквозь пальцы, и с громким всплеском падает в воду. Стив продолжает смеяться, а Баки удивленно распахивает глаза и криво усмехается. Стив больше не хочет видеть на этом лице никакого другого выражения. Он сбросил их в реку и окончательно испортил себе репутацию, а Баки все еще здесь и смотрит на Стива так, будто он последняя пара чистых носков в казарме.

Баки безуспешно вытирает руки о штаны и, все еще глядя на Стива, убирает мокрые волосы с лица. И что-то в льющемся на них солнечном свете, в линиях улыбки Баки и романтическом хлюпанье грязи под ногами, заставляет Стива осознать, что они стоят в общественном месте по колено в реке, и довольно скоро появится тот, кто крикнет что-нибудь по этому поводу, и это заставит исчезнуть улыбку Баки. Стив кивает на берег, и Баки все еще улыбается, когда они вылезают из воды.

Но они буквально пропитаны ею, и освежающе прохладный весенний воздух с каждой минутой становится все более и более неприятно холодным.

Стив собирается с силами, чтобы сделать решительный шаг.  
— Хочешь пойти ко мне? У меня есть сушилка. Ты сможешь… согреться.

Баки выглядит так, будто, если бы Стив не предложил, он все равно пошел бы следом и вломился к нему домой.  
— Да, — горячо отвечает он.

— О’кей, — Стив с облегчением кивает. — О’кей. Поехали.

Баки придвигается ближе, Стив обнимает его, и они, хлюпая, идут обратно. Когда они подходят к месту пикника, то смотрят друг на друга. Стив знаками показывает «давай попробуем выжать из одежды как можно больше воды, прежде чем уляжемся на сухое одеяло», и Баки, кажется, понимает.

Они оглядываются, и Баки начинает рассеянно отжимать волосы. Пальцы Стива отчаянно дергаются. Баки ловит взгляд Стива и замирает, а потом замирает Стив, и они застывают перед одеялом. Потом Стив кивает на его одежду.

Через секунду Баки начинает снимать куртку. Стив помогает, а потом держит, пока Баки стягивает водолазку. Она связана из высококачественной шерсти, и Стив слегка оборачивается, чтобы спросить, может, ее не стоит сильно выкручивать, но мельком видит голый живот и сжимает пальцы достаточно сильно, чтобы из куртки брызнула вода.

Баки ничего не замечает, отжимает водолазку и попутно возвращается в поле зрения Стива. Дело не в том, что тот смотрит. Просто он видит металлический блеск левой руки Баки, и это не только рука, металл доходит до самого плеча, а стык, где он встречается с плотью, это одна большая паутина рубцов. Некоторые шрамы достигают шейных желез у основания горла.

Не похоже, чтобы это прикрепляли… чем-нибудь медицинским. Это больше похоже на когти. У Стива сжимается желудок. Наташа сказала, что Баки военнопленный, звучит у него в голове. Военнопленный Гидры. А они проводили эксперименты на людях. Стиву очень хочется думать, что этот замечательный протез предоставили Баки хорошие врачи будущего, но интуиция подсказывает, что это не так.

В любом случае это не его дело. Стив понимает, что пялится на голую спину Баки и поспешно отворачивается. Невежливо рассуждать о том, почему люди выглядят именно так. Особенно, если это какая-нибудь травма. Стив хочет сделать это своим делом, но до тех пор, пока Баки сам не захочет, взгляд Стива должен быть устремлен исключительно на лицо.

Но Баки не надевает водолазку. Стив пойман в ловушку горячих фантазий собственного мозга. Он выглядит. Баки выглядит. Даже не рука, а весь остальной Баки. Которому может быть холодно, и которому Стив даже не может широким романтическим жестом отдать пальто, потому что у него его нет. А то, что есть — абсолютно мокрое. Инстинкты начинают вопить, что он немедленно должен решить проблему.

Стив разглядывает кучу сухих листьев и думает, не получится ли закопать в нее Баки, а потом вспоминает о существовании одеяла для пикника. Быстро запихивает коробку с печеньем и все остальное в рюкзак и стряхивает с одеяла листья и кусочки коры. Очень соблазнительно завернуться в него обоим, уйти в безопасное место и там вздремнуть, но Баки стоит без защиты от ветра и взглядов незнакомцев.

Стив осторожно закутывает его в одеяло, придирчиво следя за тем, чтобы им был прикрыт весь Баки. У него мокрые, запутанные волосы, разложенные на ключицах, но Стив не может об этом думать. Он снимает рубашку, небрежно отжимает, и Баки несколько задушено хрипит. Стив поднимает взгляд, но Баки выглядит нормально, и Стив надевает рубашку обратно, не удосуживаясь застегнуть. Баки в коконе выглядит довольно счастливым, поэтому Стив поднимает мокрую куртку и встряхивает. Из кармана выпадает что-то блестящее.

Стив наклоняется. Это заколка. Стив видел похожие на Омегах, одетых в одежду таких цветов и с такими узорами, которые заставляли его отводить взгляд. Эта не совсем такая. На ней маленькие красные, белые и синие кристаллы, и они имеют форму звезды.

План Стива — сунуть ее обратно и сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, но Баки поворачивается и смотрит на Стива, а потом замирает с широко раскрытыми глазами.

Это похоже на момент из фильма. Все происходит автоматически. Стив протягивает руку и аккуратно закалывает мокрые волосы Баки.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Стразы на заколке сверкают. Где-то поют птицы. Рука Баки поднимается к волосам. Стив открывает рот, чтобы начать извиняться, но Баки бросается вперед и снова пытается съесть его лицо.

Стив пошатывается и не может не улыбнуться. Это намного лучше, чем он представлял. Баки отрывается от него, пытаясь отдышаться, и смотрит на Стива огромными не верящими глазами. Он выглядит так, будто Стив — шикарный шведский стол, а Баки, конечно, обдумывает, с чего бы начать, но, черт побери, начнет в любом случае.

Каким-то образом — кто бы знал, как, — они возвращаются к мотоциклу. Только мысль о том, что они могут сделать ЭТО где-то в лучшем месте, останавливает Стива от того, чтобы вместе с Баки свернуть в кусты и оставаться там до восхода луны. Когда они выезжают со стоянки, Стив разрывается между желанием побыстрее добраться до дома, и тем, чтобы у Баки была возможность согреться, то есть медленной ездой. Душевные метания заканчиваются тем, что Стив пару раз проезжает на красный и останавливается на всех других светофорах, чтобы для тепла растереть бедра Баки. Тот, похоже, не против. Он прижимается к Стиву, словно мокрая пиявка, и крепко обнимает за грудь. Чем ближе к дому, тем ниже оказываются его руки. Когда они замирают на животе, Стив чувствует, как высшие функции мозга начинают медленно затухать.

Когда они наконец въезжают в гараж под домом Стива, то находятся примерно в тридцати секундах от нарушения сразу нескольких законов. Когда Стив расстегивает молнию на куртке и разворачивается к Баки, тот выглядит совершенно измотанным. У него совсем сухие волосы и они торчат в разные стороны, а щеки нежно розовые. Стив не может не поцеловать его.

Баки практически взбирается на него, и, эй, Стив совсем не против отнести его в квартиру. Так быстрее. И эффективнее. Стив, не глядя, бьет по кнопке вызова лифта, а Баки решительно засасывает кожу у него под ухом, заставляя то, что кажется Стиву зажженным напалмом, стекать вниз по спине.

— Ой!

Стив резко дергается и видит Хелен, соседку из 3А, стоящую в конце коридора и обеими руками закрывающую рот под широко раскрытыми удивленными глазами. Баки на нее не смотрит. Стив почти уверен, что тот заметил ее и провел оценку уровня угрозы, — которая оказалась отрицательной, — прежде чем ее увидел Стив.

— Привет, Хелен, — тихо говорит он, размышляя, не станет ли публичная демонстрация непристойного поведения жирным и подчеркнутым пунктом повестки дня на следующем собрании жильцов дома.

— О-о-о, не обращай на меня внимания! — Хелен машет рукой, но не делает никаких попыток покинуть коридор. — Рада видеть, что ты приводишь друзей!

— Да, — выдавливает Стив. Двери лифта медленно закрываются, и Стив облегченно выдыхает — больше не нужно смотреть в глаза человеку, сильно напоминающему бабушку Шеннон. В то время, пока Баки грызет его шею в том самом месте, где у него были бы ароматические железы будь он Омегой. Кожа не должна быть такой чувствительной, думает Стив. Ему, конечно, очень хорошо, но еще чуть-чуть, и из ушей закапает мозг.

Стив немного приходит в себя, когда достает ключ от входной двери. У него ничего нет. Ни специальных полотенец, ни благовоний, ни, Боже мой, постельного белья. Его кровать —походные коврики и хлопковые простыни, и он еще даже не распаковал подушки. Но под запахом реки — аромат Баки, и это одно сплошное возбуждение, а то, как тот цепляется за Стива, вселяет надежду, что, возможно, Баки не станет возражать, что в данный момент постель несколько… голая.

В любом случае, сначала им нужно помыться.  
— В ванную? — шепчет Стив, и Баки кивает. Стив, пошатываясь, несет его к ванной, а Баки лихорадочно трется лицом о его шею. Так, будто вот-вот нападут фашисты, и у него совсем мало времени. Произведя некоторые маневры, Стиву удается опуститься на колени и включить кран, не выпуская Баки из рук. Тот совершенно точно не собирается отлипать от него и еще крепче обнимает ногами за пояс, а металлической рукой так крепко сжимает рубашку, что ткань того и гляди лопнет. Стив думает, что Баки практически срывает с него одежду и, может быть, немного жалобно стонет, прежде чем вернуть поток мыслей в нужное русло. Ванна. Они собираются мыться.

Делать что-то одной рукой не сложно. Стив после сыворотки стал почти амбидекстром. Но делать что-то одной рукой, пока на шее висит Баки и изо всех сил прижимается к груди и животу, очень сложно. Стив дышит ртом и пытается отвлечься на шумящие трубы, на температуру воды, ощущаемой пальцами, на шепот за входной дверью…

Секунду. Он выключает воду, и теперь можно понять, о чем там говорят.

— … какие у него волосы?

— Длинные. Я тебе уже сказал, что длинные…

— Знаю, что длинные. Я спрашиваю, какие…

— Не знаю, я видел их всего пару секунд. Так, ладно. У нас есть шампунь, кондиционер, мыло…

— … маска для волос, две бомбочки для ванны и пена с ароматом лаванды. Этого должно хватить. Где Лейси с детанглером?

— Я здесь! — раздается звук шагов, как будто кто-то бежит вниз по лестнице. — Еще я нашла мочалку…

— … отлично. Клади. О’кей. А теперь убирайтесь отсюда. Мы не можем заявиться всей толпой.

— Ну-у-у…

— … давайте, пошевеливайтесь. Кыш!

Слышится звук отдаляющихся шагов, а следом — стук в дверь.

Стив смотрит на ванну, потом на Баки, который отчаянно пытается увеличить площадь соприкосновения их кожи до ста процентов. Но в дверь стучат соседи. И что, черт возьми, такое бомбочка для ванны?

Маловероятно, что это что-то плохое, и Стив просто не может проигнорировать стук. К тому же Баки тоже оживляется и шумно втягивает воздух носом, пытаясь принюхаться. Он все еще не отпускает Стива, поэтому тот включает воду, придерживая Баки, встает и, чуть не впечатав того спиной в косяк, идет к двери. Именно в этот момент Баки решает сунуть металлическую ладонь Стиву под влажную рубашку. Но тому без серьезных потерь удается доставить их в прихожую. Стив останавливается, ставит Баки на пол, и тот перетекает ему за спину. Стив задумывается о том, как принять более презентабельный вид, но решает, что это безнадежно, и открывает дверь.

Это опять Хелен. С улыбкой от уха до уха. Держит в руках гигантскую плетеную корзину, полную… чего-то. Стив едва успевает заметить губку в форме ананаса, как презент врезается в грудь.

— Вот! — щебечет довольная Хелен. Стив нащупывает ручку корзины, а Баки, раздувая ноздри, с интересом смотрит на содержимое, поэтому Стив отдает подарок ему. Тем самым выторговывая минуту отдыха от шарящих по телу ловких рук, которые, похоже, со всей тщательностью пытаются составить карту неизведанных площадей. Стив, в принципе, не против. Только не в присутствии застывшей на пороге пожилой соседки.

— Я вдруг поняла, что мы так и не принесли тебе приветственную корзину, — продолжает Хелен и врет так нагло и весело, что Стив только и может, что таращиться на нее в немом изумлении. Они вручили ему корзину в первый же день. И в ней был шампунь с мятой и лемонграссом и пахучее травяное мыло, которое все еще лежит на полке в ванной. Оно пахло так хорошо, что он убрал его с мыслью, что должен приберечь для гостей. А потом забыл, потому что через тридцать минут позвонили из ЩИТа, и Хилл велела ему тащить свою задницу в Джерси. — Так что — вот!  
Новая корзина была раза в три объемнее и содержала гораздо больше фиолетовых этикеток.  
— Прошу прощения за невнимательность. Надеюсь, вам понравится. Веселитесь, — отходя, продолжает ворковать она. Стив очень рад, что не может видеть свое начинающее полыхать лицо.

— Спасибо, — выдавливает он прежде, чем Баки небрежным пинком захлопывает дверь, утыкаясь в подарочную корзину.

— Это была… эм-м-м… Хелен, — лепечет Стив, пытаясь не обращать внимания на хихиканье, раздающееся в коридоре, и на звук бьющихся друг об друга ладоней. Самый большой флакон в корзине — драматично фиолетовая пена для ванны с надписью «Любовное Зелье». Это действительно впечатляющая бутылка. — Соседка. Ты же знаешь… э-э-э какими они бывают…

Заткнись, Роджерс, он, наверное, получает по пять таких корзин в день.

Баки отрывает взгляд от рога изобилия, смотрит на Стива, вешает корзину на руку и возвращается к исследованию стоящего рядом тела. Стив пытается вспомнить, что, черт побери, они делают в коридоре, а Баки увлеченно грызет воротник его рубашки.  
— Ванна? — снова предлагает Стив, и Баки соглашается, пытаясь закинуть ногу ему на пояс.

Стив любезно поднимает его и несет обратно, ногой закрывая за собой дверь. Баки опускает корзину на пол, когда она начинает мешать ему тереться лицом о грудь Стива. Стив никогда не ездил на лошади, да и видел всего одну, но единственная мысль, которая приходит ему в голову, когда он думает о Баки, крепко держащегося за него бедрами, именно о скачках.  
— Подожди, — говорит Стив, снова опускает Баки на пол и начинает раздеваться.

Когда он снимает все еще мокрую рубаху, то видит жадный взгляд Баки, приоткрывшего рот. Стив чувствует, как его румянец начинает стекать на юг. Баки выглядит так, будто перед ним взбитые сливки, шоколадный сироп и клубничное варенье. Он, стукнув зубами, закрывает рот и начинает торопливо бороться с одеждой.

Несмотря на то, что Баки раздевается явно ради того, чтобы оказаться перед Стивом голым, тому кажется неправильным просто смотреть, пока он расправляется с замысловатой кобурой на голени. Ванна. Стив должен приготовить ванну, чтобы Баки мог помыться. Сейчас у Стива есть все необходимое, чтобы сделать это правильно.

Стив пристально смотрит на широкий ассортимент корзины, а потом вспоминает, что умеет читать. Достает все, на чем встречается слово «ванна», и почти заканчивает выстраивать пузырьки на полке, когда очень голый Баки очень осторожно обнимает его сзади и начинает энергично тереться лицом о короткие волосы на затылке.

Стив обеими руками опирается о бортик ванны и, тяжело дыша, опускается на колени. Ванна прямо перед ними. Они могли бы значительно улучшить ситуацию, просто сделав шаг в теплую воду. Но Баки не хочет прекращать жевать плечи Стива, поэтому Стив разворачивается, берет его в охапку — не зря же Эрскин ввел ему суперсыворотку — и вот они уже в ванной.  
— Секунду, хороший мой. Дай мне секунду, — просит Стив, и Баки отрывается от него настолько, чтобы позволить дотянуться до «Любовного Зелья».

Бутыль явно предназначена для целого — достаточно большого — стручка, и Стив ставит ее рядом с кранами, полагая, что лучше держать под рукой, на случай, если они отвлекутся. Ему, вероятно, следовало бы понюхать все это, прежде чем лить в ванну, но уже слишком поздно. К тому же вещи с надписями «любовь», «чувствительный» и «интимный», как правило, не пахнут слишком сильно, чтобы не подавить запах самой близости. Это, наверное, пахнет неплохо. Стив надеется, что Баки понравится. Ведь судя по запаху, он пользовался мылом ЩИТа.

А сейчас сквозь запахи речной воды, блокиратора и «Любовного Зелья», начинает пробиваться тот самый аромат, который Стив почувствовал в спортзале — яркий, сладкий и манящий. Баки выглядит счастливым. У него розовые щеки и немного недоверчивая улыбка.

Стив не может не провести ладонями по его бокам. Он мускулистый и у него много шрамов. Стив напоминает себе быть осторожным с россыпью рубцов на плече. Баки нужно лучше питаться, думает он. У него совсем нет подкожного жира, который обязательно появляется, когда вы становитесь Омегой. Возможно, усовершенствования, которым подвергли Баки, сжигали жир точно так же, как сыворотка Стива. Баки большой, высокий, с замечательными крепкими бедрами, но его грудь и плечи уже, чем у Стива, а запястья и щиколотки — тоньше.

Баки опускает руки Стиву на грудь, потом перемещает на плечи и начинает поглаживать. Стив обнимает его за пояс. Баки оказывается почти у него на коленях.

— Тебе нужно… эм… У тебя… волосы? — Стив показывает на разнообразие флаконов вокруг, и у Баки загораются глаза. Он протягивает руку и медленно проводит пальцами по его челке. Стив полагает, что выглядит сейчас как пушистый утенок, но согласен остаться таким навсегда, лишь бы Баки делал вот так.

Баки поднимает другую руку и гладит Стива по вискам. Дотрагивается до носа, щек, а потом берет его ладони и прижимает к своему лицу, потираясь об ароматические железы. Откидывает голову, обнажая шею, и проводит ладонями Стива по своему горлу, заползая еще дальше на колени и распространяя по комнате аромат голода. Похоже, Стив не выживет. Он прижимается носом к сладкому месту под подбородком Баки. Тот тихо стонет. Стив шумно сглатывает и гладит его по груди. Сосредотачивается на сердцебиении под ладонью, на запахе влажного воздуха, окутывающего их, используя все чувства, чтобы навсегда сохранить воспоминание.

Они… наверно, не должны заниматься сексом в ванне. В ней вода, и… она мыльная, и они не приняли душ, прежде чем запрыгнуть в нее. И теперь все, что налипло на них в реке — в том числе и песок, — тоже в ванне вместе с «Любовным Зельем» и травяным мылом. А ни одно из отверстий Баки не заслуживает того, чтобы взаимодействовать с песчинками.

Стив берет себя в руки и осторожно заправляет прядь волос Баки за ухо.  
— Как насчет того, чтобы я вымыл тебе голову?

Баки смотрит на него так, будто Стив спрашивает, не против ли он ежедневного Рождества. Он хватает ближайший флакон — им оказывается «Любовное зелье» — и сует Стиву.

— Э-э-э… предлагаю начать вот с этого, — говорит Стив, ставя бутыль и заменяя ее шампунем. Это, вероятно, то же самое, но с небольшим количеством аппетитного блеска, и уж точно намного лучше, чем его простая «Весенняя свежесть». Стив откручивает колпачок и наливает немного в ладонь. Запах шоколада и малины немного сильнее, что он использовал бы для себя, но мысль о Баки, пахнущем кондитерской, кажется Стиву неоспоримо привлекательной.

Он трет руки, чтобы распределить шампунь по ладоням, и медленно тянет их к Баки, стараясь держать в поле его зрения. Многие бурно реагируют на прикосновение к волосам. Если для Баки это слишком рано, то в ванне достаточно места, чтобы он смог увернуться и не почувствовать себя в ловушке.

Баки приподнимает подбородок, как только пальцы Стива прикасаются к его голове. У Стива перехватывает дыхание, но он продолжает, осторожно поглаживая волосы Баки ото лба к затылку.

Баки дрожит. Стив аккуратно вспенивает шампунь, стараясь не тянуть и не давить слишком сильно. У Стива большие руки, а череп Баки очень важен. Стив становится смелее, когда Баки расслабляется.

У него дрожат веки. Стив чувствует, как все его органы по очереди начинают исполнять счастливые маленькие сальто. Он продолжает медленно двигать руками, разводя пальцы и уговаривая несколько больших колтунов распутаться. Чтобы избавиться ото всех, придется аккуратно расчесать Баки, но шампунь достаточно скользкий, чтобы через несколько минут терпеливого массирования Стив получил достаточно прямые, ровные волосы.

Они похожи на блестящий темный занавес, прикрывающий шею Баки. Стиву приходится несколько раз сглотнуть, прежде чем получается сказать: — Всё.

Баки открывает глаза и моргает. Поднимает правую руку, чтобы потрогать волосы, и оглядывается по сторонам. Стив не понимает, что тот ищет шампунь, пока Баки не проводит рукой по пене у себя на голове, а другой не зачерпывает воду из ванны, и с решительным выражением лица не применяет все это к волосам Стива, в точности копируя его движения.

Стив беспомощно улыбается, наслаждаясь вниманием Баки, прежде чем нащупать и снова взять флакон.  
— Вот, — говорит он, соединяет ладони Баки и наливает туда шампунь.

Баки смотрит на переливающуюся лужицу, а потом выливает ее Стиву на голову и принимается мыть. Возможно, он немного тянет, но это не имеет значения. К тому же, он и в половину не так груб как Пегги, которая делала это нарочно. Баки скребет за ушами и взбивает шампунь в тугую пену, хотя Стиву не хватает волос, чтобы сделать с ними что-нибудь веселое. Может, если Баки захочет сходить с ним еще на несколько свиданий, Стив сможет сделать из волос корону. Такую, как рисовал в рекламе мыла. Или соорудить что-нибудь смешное на макушке. Тогда Баки рассмеется, а у Стива сожмется грудь от забавной, немного приятной боли.

Баки обхватывает ладонью его затылок, а другой немного неуклюже пытается смыть пену с волос. Потом берет кусок ароматного мыла, который тут же выскальзывает из рук, и Стив слышит хриплое хихиканье Баки. Стив пытается выловить его, а Баки утыкается лбом ему в плечо и громко фыркает. В конце концов им удается намылить губку в форме ананаса, и с выражением благоговейной концентрации на лице Баки принимается мыть грудь и плечи Стива. Эту картину Стив хочет сохранить в памяти навечно.

Мытье тел друг друга немного остужает любовный пыл. Тела, кажется, понимают, что никто никуда не денется, а значит они могут не спешить и сделать все правильно. Стив снимает душевую лейку и ополаскивает обоих. Баки радостно запрокидывает голову под теплые струи.

Когда они вылезают, то успокаиваются еще больше. Стив осторожно прижимает полотенце к волосам Баки, затем проводит по плечам и бокам, вытирая с головы до ног. У Стива не самые пушистые полотенца, но зато очень большие. Потому что все стандартные полотенца ЩИТа, которыми он вытирается там, рядом с ним выглядят полотенцами для рук. Он собирается отвести Баки к нише в спальне, где тот сможет, по крайней мере, забраться под одеяло, но вспоминает печальное состояние постели и замирает. Баки замечает, что растирание прекращается, и начинает вылизывать кожу возле уха Стива. Что, естественно, совсем не помогает тому сосредоточиться.

— Минутку, Баки… ты можешь… ах… подождать минутку? — Стив бросает мокрое полотенце, заворачивает Баки в сухое и, пока тот отвлекается, выходит. Баки голый, у него мокрые волосы, а в нише недостаточное количество одеял. Стив двигается к бельевому шкафу, отчаянно вычисляя температуру воздуха и то, насколько температура тела Баки упадет из-за мокрых волос. Баки может простудиться. Это катастрофа.

Когда он поворачивается с дюжиной подушек в руках, то чуть не сталкивается с уставившимся на него Баки.

— Э-э-э, — пытается сформулировать Стив. — Ты… хочешь… — он поднимает подушки повыше, покачивая ими в сторону ниши. Некоторые Омеги предпочитают застилать постель сами, даже если не делают постоянное гнездо.

Баки берет подушки, смотрит на печальную стопку походных ковриков и бросает на них подушки, позволяя тем упасть беспорядочной кучей.  
— Готово, — говорит Баки, снова глядя на Стива, словно тот — грузовик с тентом в сорокоградусную жару.

— З-з-з… дорово. Класс. Очень эффективно. Ну, ты, э-э, ложись?

Баки больше заинтересован в том, чтобы тереться лицом о плечи Стива, чем лежать, но Стив усаживает его и укутывает в три самых мягких одеяла, а потом берет еще два и бросается к сушилке. Пять минут — и они идеально разогреют постель.

Примерно секунды через три после того, как Стив запускает машинку, Баки — уже без полотенца, — запрыгивает ему на спину.  
— Хр-р-р, — очень интеллектуально произносит Стив.

Баки использует все четыре конечности, чтобы прижаться к нему. А потом хватает за волосы и поворачивает голову так, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. У Стива по коже бегут мурашки.

— Стив.

— Да?

— Я хочу тебя. Оближи мою дыню.

— Твою дыню… — загипнотизировано повторяет Стив. Потом, когда оживают несколько ослабленных синапсов, осторожно продолжает: — Твою… дыню?

Стив не собирается спорить. Если Баки хочет называть это дыней, птичкой, или великим койхреном, то ради Бога.

Черт, а может, сейчас люди именно так это и называют. Стив не эксперт. А, возможно, «дыня» всегда была нормой. Солдаты в окопах, в основном, жаловались на то, как чертовски зудит у Альф и что никогда не хватает успокаивающего крема. Моряки — а Стив встречал моряков — говорили о рыбном рынке или мясной лавке. Но они были моряками, и вполне возможно рассказывали о местах, в которые ходили, чтобы купить рыбу. Танцовщицы из шоу много хихикали и использовали садовые метафоры. Дыни… растут в садах. Стив сможет следовать этой логике.

Но он не возражал бы против небольшого разъяснения. Если Баки говорит «дыня» и подразумевает «локти», то их взаимодействие может стать довольно неловким.

— Ага, — Баки спрыгивает на пол, берет Стива за руку и кладет себе между ног. Туда, где мягко, гладко, и, о, Боже, влажно. — Мою дыню. Хочу. Ты должен ее полизать.

Стив сглатывает.  
— Звучит как отличная идея.

Баки пристально смотрит на него, как будто хочет убедиться, что Стив получил сообщение. Тот осторожно двигает пальцами, чтобы продемонстрировать готовность, и видит, что Баки начинает слегка косить. Потом обеими ладонями хватает его за предплечье и проталкивает руку дальше. Настает очередь Стива закатывать глаза. Его железы на запястье находятся прямо там. Прямо… вплотную к Баки. Который хочет, чтобы запах Стива был повсюду, даже там. Это как удар молотком по черепу. Если бы кто-нибудь другой добрался… туда, то почувствовал бы запах Стива и узнал бы, что Стив… И Стив сможет почувствовать там свой запах…

У Стива был довольно скромный план сражения. Вымыть Баки голову, хорошенько растереть, расчесать волосы, отнести в спальню и разминать каменные мышцы спины до тех пор, пока плечи не перестанут стремиться к ушам. Но он не жалуется, ошеломленно думает он, когда Баки тащит его обратно к гнезду. Если Баки хочет оргазм, то Стив определенно сможет ему его обеспечить. Это, думает Стив, он может делать достаточно хорошо, чтобы не беспокоиться о том, что будет выглядеть каким-то древним болваном.

Баки откидывает подушку, прыгает в нишу и тащит за собой Стива. Когда они приземляются, Стив пытается немного сместиться, чтобы всем весом не давить на Баки, но тот, кажется, не поддерживает эту повестку дня. Он обхватывает его ногами, берет его голову и прижимает лицо к своей шее. Стив пытается подавить странное возбужденное бульканье, которое хочет выйти наружу, но преуспевает лишь частично.

Баки, похоже, полон решимости уничтожить топором весь здравый смысл Стива. Тот буквально тонет в Баки. Кожа на шее такая мягкая, а аромат настолько сильный, что Стив не может удержаться от смущающего стона, выдающего жажду. Баки откидывает голову назад, а Стиву остается только открыть рот и легонько укусить прямо под железами.

Баки хрипит, и Стив слышит в этом звуке предупреждение: остановишься — будет хуже. Стив проводит ладонями по бокам Баки, чувствуя сухую кожу, шрамы и крепкие мышцы. Он целует Баки в шею и думает о том, какой Баки замечательный, и что он не виноват в том, что у него сухая кожа. Стив хочет помочь. Хочет расчесывать ему волосы, смазывать увлажняющим кремом, а еще кремом от мозолей и, возможно, от шрамов, если Баки беспокоит плечо. Стив увлекается планами, но не до такой степени, чтобы бежать и покупать все это. Вероятно, Баки сейчас не очень понравился бы холодный крем или кокосовое масло.

Стиву хочется, чтобы здесь была Пегги. Она могла бы целовать Баки и, возможно, занять его этим, пока Стив разминал бы узлы у него на плечах. Или Баки мог бы сидеть у нее на коленях, пока Стив целовал бы его и гладил по волосам. В первую встречу Пегги, скорее всего, пригвоздила бы Баки взглядом к полу, повернулась к Стиву и сказала: — У нас на ужин компания, и это было бы здорово. Они вдвоем и стручок, который она собрала после Стива.

Ну, с этим он ничего не может поделать, но может убедиться, что у Баки нет жалоб. Когда они закончат, он мог бы… мог бы… немного позаплетать Баки волосы. Утром. Если Баки захочет. Может, у Баки есть еще заколки.

Эта мысль заставляет Стива еще крепче обнять его. Баки поворачивает к нему лицо, целует в щеку и через какое-то время начинает толкать в явно южном направлении.

Стив подчиняется, но у Баки должны найтись более веские аргументы, чтобы заставить его спешить. Мускулистый живот Баки исчерчен полосами рубцов. Стив целует грудь, нежное место рядом с пупком и между бедрами, где редкие волосы начинают густеть. А потом возвращается к пупку и чуть прикусывает кожу. У Баки начинают дрожать ноги, и он исключительно позитивно стонет.

Пегги нравилось немного грубо, и Баки, похоже, тоже. Стив царапает низ его живота начинающей пробиваться щетиной, и Баки дергает коленями и впивается пальцами в его плечи. Стиву хочется прижаться щекой к его бедру и просто поулыбаться там пару минут, обнимая его ноги и, возможно, разминая бедра, но еще хочется, чтобы Баки снова застонал. А вообще-то, его направили сюда по какой-то причине.

Стив видит причину в том, что Баки не готов. Должно быть, он был Омегой в течение долгих лет, учитывая, какой он мокрый, но член встает намного медленнее. Стив мягко раздвигает бедра Баки и прижимает его колени к груди. Баки пахнет так умопомрачительно. Богатый, пьянящий аромат заставляет Стива думать о тропических лесах и темном бархате.

Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как он занимался этим последний раз. Пегги одинаково нравилось и это, и минет, и происходило это достаточно часто. Вряд ли в двадцать первом веке это делают совершенно по-новому.

Стив целует его открытым ртом. Баки скулит и пытается свернуться калачиком вокруг головы Стива. Стив отстраняется.  
— Все нормально?

— Нет! Не знаю! Не останавливайся!

Ну, это прямой приказ. Стив возвращается к прерванному занятию. Баки издает звуки, напоминающие бульканье кипящего чайника и пытается задрать ноги за голову. Стив не может сдержать улыбку. Хотя, вероятно, Баки не захочет почувствовать там чьи-то зубы. Через секунду Баки крепко сжимает волосы Стива обеими руками, напоминая, для чего собственно тот здесь находится.

Стив целует его у основания члена — который еще не совсем стоит, — и Баки дергает бедрами так резко, что немного проезжается по подушкам. Он держится за волосы Стива изо всех сил, громко стонет и, кажется, не может решить, куда пристроить ноги. Или не обращает на это внимания, потому что Стив несколько раз получает коленом по затылку, а его плечи после всего этого будут сине-черными.

Стиву приходит в голову, что, возможно, Баки никогда не делал такого раньше. Слишком он отзывчив. И чувствителен. Стив сосредотачивается на поцелуях у основания его члена. Если у него не было стручка, а раньше он находился в плену…

Стив вспоминает, как Пегги первый раз дотронулась до него там губами, потом немного расслабилась, отстранилась и выдохнула. Стив тогда ощутил этот выдох самым чувствительным местом своего тела.

Баки отчаянно извивается и хватает подушку, которая — предположительно — должна пережить не одну встречу с собачьими зубами. Стив слышит, как у нее с треском расходятся швы.

— Эй. Э-э-э… — говорит Стив, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра Баки. Мышцы под пальцами мелко дрожат. — Ты э-э-э… можешь сказать, когда тебе хорошо. Или… нехорошо.

Это совсем не похоже на то, как Пегги учила его говорить, двигаться, дышать и чувствовать. Но Баки скулит, тяжело дыша, и так настойчиво тянет Стива обратно, что, похоже, слова у него кончились. Это довольно конкретное сообщение. Стив знает, что Баки не слишком болтлив. Стив открывает рот и начинает посасывать, сквозь пелену возбуждения регистрируя ощущения, говорящие ему, что, возможно, только что он лишился пары клоков волос, а потом Стив подключает к процессу язык.

После этого Баки становится очень скрипучим. Он толкается бедрами вверх, и Стив подчиняется, начиная энергичнее работать языком. Потом он переключается на член, но быстро пососав, возвращается к половым губам и нежно вылизывает их. Баки всхлипывает, а Стив перестает замечать, как его каждые две секунды бьют по ребрам.

Ему плевать. Он гладит Баки по животу, по бедрам, сначала для радости от получаемых ощущений, а потом — чтобы мышцы под ладонями перестали напоминать железобетон. Есть что-то захватывающее дух в том, когда вы в первый раз расслабляетесь. Стив и сам испытал нечто подобное, когда вышел из аппарата Говарда и задышал так легко, как никогда прежде. Теперь же, когда Баки под кончиками пальцев Стива становится менее напряженным, Стив чувствует себя ростом в десять футов.

Баки прерывисто дышит, и Стив не подключает к языку пальцы, потому что тело под губами нежное, мягкое и открытое. Он помнит свои ощущения от первого раза и хочет, чтобы у Баки тоже случился переизбыток чувств. Им некуда спешить.

Кроме того, сейчас Баки способен произносить лишь гласные, поэтому Стив полагает, что тот в порядке. Он поднимает его бедра выше, и они продолжают двигаться по подушкам ниши. Стив чувствует одну под коленом, а потом и между ног. Ему приходится двинуть тазом, чтобы ощутить ее там, где надо. Он вжимается в нее ноющим членом и думает, что пятно, которое непременно появится на ней, это проблема его стиральной машины. Бедра Баки больше не касаются постели, поэтому Стив берет его за пояс и приподнимает, чтобы Баки мог передохнуть.

Баки отпускает волосы Стива, и тот слышит, как рвется материя. Он поднимает взгляд — насколько это возможно под таким углом — и видит, что металлические пальцы Баки уже проложили четыре параллельных борозды в ткани наволочки, и теперь на них падает легкий дождь из перьев.

Баки случайно выпотрошил подушку. Это также романтично, как встреча с любимым в Рокфеллер-центре, и Стив улыбается в бедро Баки, глядя на разлетающиеся перья. Он сдувает одно с живота Баки, и тот смеется, вжимая лицо Стива между ног.

На этот раз он действует более уверенно, и Стив двигается вместе с ним. Он лижет и сосет без остановки, и скоро Баки громко и протяжно стонет и зажимает голову Стива коленями, практически вставая на мостик. Стив не знает, продолжить ему или остановиться, поэтому замирает, оставляя губы там, где были. Баки начинает дышать и падает на подушки, распространяя запах как горячую патоку.

Стив поворачивается и вслепую целует его в бедро. Потом прижимается к нему щекой и в защитном жесте опускает руку на живот. Бедра Стива продолжают бездействовать, но он настолько умиротворен, что продолжает греться в насыщенном аромате Баки, который расслаблен, удовлетворен и самому себе кажется сейчас невесомым.

Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем Стив поднимает голову. Баки, похоже, достиг единства со вселенной или, по крайней мере, с постелью Стива. Он распластался на подушках, выражая лицом всю прелесть произошедшего. Он лениво моргает, вытянув вверх руку, между пластинами которой застряли перья. Которые до сих пор так и продолжают кружить над ними. Стив не против еженедельно бегать за новыми подушками, если они будут выходить из строя по таким вот причинам.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает он, приподнимаясь на локте и вытирая рот.

— М-м-м, — отвечает Баки. Он все еще двигает бедрами, как будто никак не может расстаться с потрясающими ощущениями.

— Еще разок?

Баки поднимает голову и смотрит на Стива огромными глазами.  
— Еще?

— Если хочешь. А если считаешь, что мы закончили, то мы закончили, — Стив наклоняется и слизывает мокрое пятно с его бедра.

— Не закончили, — немного задушено произносит Баки, и Стив усмехается, прежде чем продолжить.

-о-

Баки сопротивляется желанию пару раз ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что все это происходит наяву. Всё, от пикника и до этого момента. Начиналось всё сложно, но Стиву было плевать, что Баки постоянно боролся с ощущением, что язык у него во рту умер. В любом случае он забрал Баки домой. Баки запаниковал и убежал, но это оказалось правильным решением, и всё так быстро стало чудесным, что у него до сих пор кружилась голова.

А потом Стив прижался губами — своими губами — к месту между ног Баки. И сделал языком всякие вещи. Которые не могли быть законными. Другие люди тоже делают это? Другие люди все время занимаются этим? Не может быть! Тогда никто никогда не вылезал бы из кровати.

Желание облизывать пупок Стива становится почти невыносимым. И тут же — будто почувствовав — Стив лижет пупок Баки. Потом трется щетиной о живот, и это заставляет Баки представить себя арфой, вибрирующей в такт прикосновениям музыканта. Похоже, у них со Стивом одинаковые желания — лизать друг друга. Будет ли Стив заинтересован в том, чтобы Баки попробовал полизать его?

От Стива пахнет так, будто он поспособствовал тому, чтобы Баки избежал справедливого возмездия за убийство. После того, как он четыре раза отталкивает его, Стив ползет вверх, обнимает Баки за плечи, осторожно закидывает ногу ему на бедро и прижимается своим голым животом к его. Они так замечательно подходят друг другу.

Потом Стив засыпает. И крепко спит, приоткрыв рот и прижав железы на запястье к коже Баки.

На Баки нет ни одного ножа, но ему плевать. Он чувствует, как тело двигается вместе с поднимающейся и опускающейся грудной клеткой Стива. Баки как-то видел видео с выдрами, держащимися за руки, и теперь выдра — это он, а вода — это Стив, а другая выдра — тоже Стив. Баки и не знал, что мышцы бывают… полужидкими. Возможно, это станет проблемой. Потом. Когда-нибудь. Сейчас он совсем не хочет двигаться. А хочет прижиматься к Стиву в темном подушечном гнезде, скрытом от мира мягким балдахином. Он научится питаться влагой из воздуха как гриб, если это позволит ему остаться в теплом зелено-золотистом мраке.

Стив посапывает и во сне слегка разминает ногу Баки. Его запах заполняет все пространство под пологом. Большой, довольный и теплый как огромный пушистый тигр, обвившийся вокруг них. Баки пахнет точно так же. Он поднимает ногу и толкается коленом Стиву в ладонь.

У Баки все еще покалывает между ног. Стив прижимал его бедра к подушкам до тех пор, пока Баки не кончил, и единственное, от чего ему могло стать еще лучше, — это если бы Баки тоже смог зарыться лицом Стиву между ног. Если ему разрешат лизать, то Баки будет лизать изо всех сил. Он хочет заставить Стива потерять контроль и задрожать. Хочет, чтобы Стив мог изъясняться только неясными, наполовину проглоченными звуками.

Позже. Сейчас Стив спит. Баки тоже должен спать. Он думал, что нашел оптимальные условия для сна, когда в гнезде появились четыре одеяла и подходящий объем измельченных секретов, но он ошибался. Оптимально вот это. Баки думает, что если возьмет Стива в Помещение с Ограниченным Доступом, то оно тоже станет оптимальным.

Ему придется проверить эту теорию. Конечно, там нет подушек и мягких штор, похожих на зеленый солнечный свет, но это не страшно. Баки не помнит, как это быть в стручке, но думает, что именно так это и должно работать: все члены приносят разные вещи, чтобы поделиться ими. Иногда вам нужны теплые мягкие подушки, а иногда — шредеры. Может, у Стива есть секреты, которые нужно им скормить. Баки может помочь с этим.

Но не сейчас. Ниша в спальне предназначена для прикосновений, объятий и сна. Внутри Баки растет большое туманное чувство, которое заставляет его хотеть кое-что рассказать Стиву. Он думает, что позволит Стиву прочитать свое досье. Если тот попросит. А еще думает, что позволил бы Стиву сделать много вещей. И он хочет рассказать Стиву о том, о чем никто не знает, показать углы обзора, линии визирования, слепые зоны и тайные ходы. Он хочет знать о Стиве всё, даже то, о чем сам Стив еще не знает, и складывать все это по одному себе в грудь.

Может, завтра он начнет с того, что научится делать так, чтобы Стив пищал и брыкался.

Баки улыбается, сдвигается немного выше, утыкается носом Стиву в плечо и закрывает глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

«AVON Romance» рекомендует:

Ухаживания стручка оборотней, авторы Джудит, Давид и Йен Дарлинг

«Макс просто пытался побыстрее закончить экологические работы, чтобы получить диплом с отличием. И был взволнован тем, что злющую Альфу, по которой он сходил с ума долгих три года, назначили ему в напарницы! Он не был готов к тому, что в полнолуние его окружат существа со светящимися глазами…

Потерявшая интерес к академическим наукам и почти получившая степень Джанель надеялась пробудить в себе прежнюю любовь к одной дисциплине. Только бы ей не навредил навязчивый партнер по полевой работе! Но когда она узнала о тайном обществе оборотней, ей пришлось сделать более сложный выбор между выдающимся открытием… и своим сердцем.

Рафаэль, Анжелика и Марта пытались пережить потерю земель стаи из-за береговой эрозии. Найдут ли они спасение в паре будущих ученых… или разгоревшаяся страсть разорвет стаю на части?»

TV Tropes: Ник, Нора и Нельсон

«Троп традиционного детективного трио имеет собственные атрибуты и костюмы в любой итерации, но роли каждого участника сводятся обычно к Ищейке, Светской львице и Слушателю. В то время, как Ищейка активно работает над разгадкой тайны, сбором улик или пытается иным способом справиться с криминальными загадками, Светская львица (которая совсем не обязательно должна быть настоящей светской львицей) делает так, чтобы люди находились в одной комнате с Ищейкой и Слушателем, или просто очаровывает и отвлекает подозреваемых. Слушатель, или Ватсон, в первую очередь является частью истории. Наглядным пособием для двух своих когорт. Иногда он должен заметить ключевую улику, но без информации от Светской львицы или Ищейки не сможет разгадать тайну.»

Сложное искусство убийства: от Сэма Спейда до мисс Марпл, авторы Энни Лидс и Нил Гупта

«Это классическое трио: Нора сказочно богата, Ник беспечен и очарователен, а уравновешенный Нельсон в некотором роде поддерживает их функциональность. Вариации трио для раскрытия преступлений были известны еще со времен Холмса, Ватсона и Лестрейда сэра Артура Конан Дойла, но триада Ника, Норы и Нельсона, популяризованная Дэшилом Хэмметтом, была первой, объединившей все три элемента в стручок, соединив домашнюю жизнь и работу в одной сфере. После кассового успеха экранизации «Тонкого человека», детективы со стручками обрели огромную популярность в американском кинематографе, лишь немного смягченном Кодексом Хейса, ограничивающим отображение личной домашней жизни (в частности, в более поздних сериях «Тонкого Человека» Ник, Нора и Нельсон предстали перед зрителями с консервативными прическами или короткими стрижками, в отличие от ранних версий, где у героев были распущенные волосы, позже запрещенные пунктами Кодекса Хейса).»

-о-

Стив медленно просыпается и чувствует себя так, будто мозг посадили в лодку и отправили в море. Ему тепло. Руки обнимают что-то приятное на ощупь.

Он моргает, открывает глаза и ждет, что увидит кучи перьев из разорванных во сне подушек. Но все они уже осели на дно ниши, за исключением нескольких у Баки в волосах. Остальные подушки целы и невредимы, но Стив не может смотреть на них, когда есть Баки. Который, скорее всего, не мерцает, но в этом вопросе Стиву трудно быть объективным.

Утреннего света достаточно, чтобы и ниша, и ее обитатели казались одним зеленым пятном, покрытым густым мхом. Растрепанный Баки крепко прижимается к Стиву, положив голову на плечо, а ногу — на бедра. Стив приподнимается на локте, чтобы посмотреть, укрыты ли их ноги, а Баки, вместо того, чтобы откатиться в сторону, еще дальше лезет на Стива.

В эту ночь его руки ничего не мяли и не рвали, а обнимали тихо сопящего Баки. Стив гладит по плечу и бедру тяжело и свободно лежащее на нем — и на нескольких особо пышных подушках — тело.

Стив давит немного сильнее, наслаждаясь возможностью сжимать, не причиняя вреда, но Баки не шевелится, прилипнув к его груди. Стив оглядывается, как будто ища незаметно вошедшего священника, и осторожно нюхает волосы Баки. Пахнет «Любовным Зельем» и постелью Стива. Стив пытается испытывать разумное количество эмоций по этому поводу.

Баки тянется к нему, всем собой трется о доступные части тела, зевает, расслабляется и становится еще более тяжелым. Рука Стива, похоже, никак не может оторваться от разминания его бедра. Это так хорошо, что Стив чувствует себя почти виноватым. Ведь он мог бы превратить это в настоящий массаж.

Баки смотрит на него и моргает. Стив улыбается. Баки улыбается в ответ, а потом они оба. Улыбаются. Стив чувствует, что надо бы что-то сказать. Наверное. Наверное, какие-нибудь слова. В любую секунду один из них перестанет улыбаться и что-нибудь скажет.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Стив. Одновременно с Баки, произносящим: — Ты проснулся.

Оба замолкают и ждут, когда другой закончит. Через несколько секунд Баки устает ждать, опускает голову, а потом, решив, что это довольно выигрышная стратегия, залезает на Стива целиком.

— Мне нравится. Твоя постель, — говорит он, прижимаясь ухом к груди Стива. Тот аккуратно проводит ладонью по жуткой, всклокоченной катастрофе у Баки на голове. Баки довольно мурлычет.

— Хочешь еще поспать? — спрашивает Стив. Баки что-то отвечает. Стив чувствует себя выспавшимся, к тому же тело знает, что сейчас время пробежки, но Баки довольно расслаблен.

Он снова поднимает голову и, моргая, затуманенным взглядом смотрит на Стива. У Баки на щеке отпечаток от подушки. Пока Стив зачарованно наблюдает, как тот широко зевает, демонстрируя коренные зубы и восхитительно морща нос, свободная рука Стива опять начинает мять его бедро.

Еще немного посмотрев на Стива, Баки скатывается на подушки и сворачивается вокруг самой большой и мягкой.  
— Ты можешь идти…

— Я могу остаться.

Стив больше не собирается спать, но определенно может полежать и в меру своих способностей повырабатывать тепло.

Баки ерзает, удобнее устраиваясь на подушках, и гладит Стива по ноге.  
— Это хорошо, — мечтательно тянет он, оставляя там руку. А потом вытягивает металлическую и прячет под другой ногой Стива.

Стив осторожно приподнимается на локте. Баки выглядит почти уснувшим, но руки оставляет там, где были. Стиву приятно.

И как это обычно происходит с чем-то хорошим, Стив чувствует бессмысленное желание все испортить. Если он немного приберется, то потом сможет еще полюбоваться Баки, а потом приготовить завтрак и посмотреть, как тот ест.

Это практично. Конечно, чрезвычайно заманчиво лежать с Баки в постели до конца вечности, но в итоге Баки проснется, а у Стива нечего есть. Когда накануне он мечтал о «следующем утре с Баки», у него в планах была выпечка оладий, тесто на которые он компетентно замесил бы еще с вечера и оставил бы в холодильнике. Сейчас уже слишком поздно, но, возможно, если у него есть пахта, он сможет изменить рецепт.

Стив вздрагивает, вспоминая, как вчера сбросил их в реку. Это сработало, но это значит, что у Баки нет чистой одежды. Если только мокрая не высохла настолько, что ее можно надеть. Или если Баки не захочет взять вещи Стива. Хотя он понимает, что это может быть не совсем уместным. Если бы Стив был умнее, он бы постирал и высушил одежду Баки, но вчера все его мысли были направлены в совершенно другую сторону, противоположную одеванию Баки. Может, у одного из них хотя бы хватило ума повесить его штаны?

Несколько терпеливых подталкиваний приводят к тому, что тиски рук Баки на бедрах Стива ослабевают. Баки возмущенно кряхтит, издавая такие звуки, будто кота гонят с теплого, насиженного места. В конце концов Стиву удается немного сдвинуть его, и Баки, свернувшись калачиком, тут же утыкается носом в его подушку. Вид вдыхающего его запах Баки грозит сорвать Стиву крышу, но он собирает остатки решимости и отодвигает полог, чтобы оценить состояние квартиры.

Одежда повсюду. Плюс как минимум три полотенца и чьи-то трусы на кухонном стуле. На Баки были трусы? Это похоже на важную информацию. Они удобные? Мягкие? Баки надевает их утром и восхищается своим отражением в зеркале? Стив должен был отметить их как особо сексуальные трусы? Однажды Стив надел белые трусы с ярко-синими звездами, чтобы почувствовать себя очень смелым, и Пегги не позволяла ему носить другие, пока те не превратились в застиранную тряпку. Это было… опытом.

Стив понимал, что не стоило быть к себе слишком строгим из-за того, что не заметил трусы Баки. Он и себя-то не слишком хорошо помнил.

Возможно, после завтрака Баки захочет осмотреть квартиру. Стив внезапно осознает, что не вытирал потолочный вентилятор с тех пор, как вселился. Он выползает из-под балдахина и тихо идет шкафу, чтобы хотя бы попытаться сделать помещение пригодным для ухаживания.

Проблема в том, что у него не так много вещей, чтобы навести беспорядок, но это не отменяет насущную необходимость выложить сдобное печенье на красивое блюдо и обрести дом, в котором все сверкало бы от чистоты. Отсутствие печенья и блюда не ослабляет порывы Стива. Может, ему… испечь пирог с заварным кремом? Нет, он разбудит Баки. Приготовление пищи — дело не тихое.

Вместо этого он вытирает пыль со всего, до чего может дотянуться, не используя стул, а потом пристально осматривает пустые поверхности — вдруг там материализуется изысканная посуда вместе с искусно приготовленным завтраком. Когда Баки проснется, Стив может напечь блинов. Баки любит блины? Блинчики с арахисовым маслом? Не будет ли это слишком банальным? Должен ли он сварить кофе? Он может сварить кофе.

Стив включает кофеварку. И злобно смотрит на пыль на вентиляторе. Потом подбирает вещи Баки, чтобы загрузить в стиральную машинку, и обнаруживает довольно много ножей, лежащих в карманах и спрятанных в боковых швах. Он осторожно протирает их тряпкой и выкладывает на полотенце на кухонном столе. Это хорошие ножи. Если бы они попали в засаду в парке, Баки, возможно, справился бы сам.

Стив смотрит на часы на плите. Прошло одиннадцать минут.

Сейчас время ежедневной пробежки, но Стив понимает, что если и отправился бы на нее, то через три квартала вернулся бы. Из спальни слышится тихое сопение Баки, и Стив долго стоит в дверном проеме, дыша в том же ритме.

Кофеварка начинает пищать, и он через всю кухню бросается, чтобы выключить ее. Поскальзывается на мокрой плитке — там всю ночь лежали его штаны, — но хватается за стойку и почти бесшумно падает, вместо того, чтобы с грохотом шлепнуться на задницу. Это один из тех моментов, когда сложно сохранить достоинство, но он не будит Баки, и теперь знает, что нужно вытереть пол. Ценная информация.

Под кухонным столом что-то блестит. Стив заползает под него и… это заколка Баки. Сверкающая. Красно-бело-синяя. Которая, должно быть, выпала из кармана куртки.

Стив встает, проводит пальцем по звезде и прислоняется бедром к столу. Баки никогда ничего не носил в волосах, кроме простых черных резинок. И хотя, наверняка, купил заколку именно для свидания, не надел ее, а положил в карман. Или надевал, но снимал при появлении Стива.

И это… мило. Возможно, Баки переживал о своем внешнем виде точно так же, как Стив, стоящий в проходе магазина, смотрящий на одеяло и беспокоящийся о том, что королевский синий будет слишком outré (откровенным — прим. пер.). Они с Баки могли бы сойти за влюбленных молодых людей, если бы никто не решил проверить водительские права Стива и не увидел бы дату его рождения. Стив давно не чувствовал себя молодым.

Он, улыбаясь, протирает заколку подолом майки и кладет рядом с ножами. Это должно выглядеть нелепо, но не выглядит. Это вещи Баки, и все они ему подходят. Стив представляет, как Баки заходит на кухню, и ножи тут же исчезают в его одежде, а потом, если Стиву очень, очень повезет, возможно, наклоняет голову и позволяет Стиву заколоть волосы, как сделал это накануне.

А потом Стив вспоминает, что произошло после этого, и понимает, что Баки проснется ужасно растрепанным, и будет пахнуть ванной и всем тем, что они делали в нише на подушках. И подумает, что Стив совсем никчёмный, если тот не потратит на то, чтобы привести волосы Баки в порядок столько же времени, сколько потратил на то, чтобы взъерошить их прошлой ночью. Нельзя приглашать хороших людей на ночь и не приводить их в божеский вид утром. У Стива было немного свиданий, а Пегги всегда давала ему точные инструкции по поводу волос. Но он всегда знал одно из правил основного этикета: испортил — исправь. Стив вспоминает распластанного на подушках стонущего Баки со спутанными волосами, и рукам до такой степени хочется что-то сделать, что они просто начинают разминать стол, который в ответ тревожно скрипит.

Стив прикусывает губу. И идет к серванту в гостиной, на полке которого стоят изображения мамы, папы, бабушки Шеннон, Пег и всех Ревущих. Стив приседает, выдвигает нижний ящик и достает деревянную коробку, в которой мама хранила принадлежности для волос.

Это набор из шести предметов. Резная слоновая кость и крашенный грецкий орех. Расческа с частыми зубцами, расческа с редкими зубцами, щетка со щетиной кабана, щетка с деревянными зубцами, круглая щетка и гребень с узкой ручкой. Семейная реликвия. Такая же, как одеяло, лежащее у Стива в шкафу. Они хранились в сундуке, когда мама эмигрировала. Родители не могли позволить себе купить Стиву тренировочный набор, а этот он определенно не собирался брать, поэтому использовал школьный набор для ухода, который делил с восемью другими детьми. Они по очереди набрасывались на манекен с растрепанными волосами и хихикали, бессистемно следуя схемам из потрепанной копии «Введение в гигиену и здоровое искусство ухода».

У Стива это никогда не получалось. Мама пыталась научить его еще чему-нибудь, кроме школьной программы, но у нее всегда было мало времени, а дома не было ничего и никого для практики. Пегги немного помогала ему, но ей было проще сделать все самой, а потом поцеловать его в щеку. В будущем у людей есть курсы по обучению уходу за волосами и общедоступные телевизионные шоу, а также целые серии видеоуроков в интернете. Которые Стив смотрел не отрываясь, прежде чем осознавал, что именно делал. Кстати, именно в этот день он узнал, как почистить историю браузера.

Так что сейчас он в лучшем положении, чем раньше, потому что теперь у него фотографическая память и несколько часов уроков на YouTube. С практическими навыками дела обстоят несколько хуже. Свои волосы у Стива короткие — он регулярно ходит в домашнюю парикмахерскую, находящуюся в нескольких кварталах от дома, в которой раз в четыре недели застенчиво наслаждается горячим полотенцем, прикладываемым к лицу, и эффективным массажем головы. Так что ему не приходится вкладывать деньги в средства по уходу за волосами, а это значит, что содержимое маминой коробки — единственные чертовы щетки у него в доме, кроме совершенно обычной расчески, живущей в ванной.

С одной стороны, это приданое мамы. Стив не хочет отпугивать Баки, двигаясь слишком быстро или выглядя несколько нетерпеливым. А также не хочет повредить щетки. Потому что, если Стив позвонит директору Смитсоновского музея и расскажет об этом, человек, который делал страшные прогнозы, вручая ему четырехдюймовый буклет о том, как заботиться о вещах, которые он видел меньше года назад, или разрыдается, или прикончит его. Вероятно, лучше оставить их в коробке.

С другой стороны, он и правда не хочет, чтобы Баки уходил. А поскольку Стив и не подумал подготовиться, больше у него ничего нет.

Расчески выглядят меньше, чем он помнит. Он проводит пальцем по зубцам, и они пружинят как раньше. Но слоновая кость пожелтела, а грецкий орех годами никто не полировал. Их держали под стеклом. Вместо того, чтобы использовать по назначению. Стив тоже не заботился о них. Забрал из Смитсоновского и забыл. Было проще оставить их в сундуке. Не видеть того, насколько старше они выглядят, и не вспоминать, сколько он пропустил.

Баки заслуживает лучшего, чем потускневший блеск и выцветшие горько-сладкие воспоминания. Он заслуживает собственного набора. Чего-то, с чем они смогут создавать новые воспоминания.

Стив закрывает коробку и ставит обратно. Заглядывает в спальню и смотрит на постель. Пока он прибирался, Баки превратился в бесформенный клубок одеял. Видимо, Баки мерзнет, потому что нашел несколько под подушками и соорудил буррито. Одеяла еле слышно шуршат, как будто Баки поднимает руку, чтобы потереть лицо.

— Не знаю, какие у тебя планы, — шепотом произносит Стив, на тот случай, если Баки еще спит, — но если никуда не торопишься, то можешь побыть подольше.

Шорох прекращается.  
— Что, если я вообще не уйду, — говорят одеяла.

У Стива светлеет лицо.  
— Давай я приготовлю тебе завтрак.

— Подожди, — из глубин одеяла медленно поднимается голова. Как самый лохматый кит в мире. — Кабачок.

Стив пытается вспомнить, что у него в холодильнике. Там нет кабачков, но есть немного редьки и полкочана капусты — его доля общедомового урожая. А еще он мог бы сделать картошку фри…

Из одеяла вылезает металлическая рука и указывает в район ширинки Стива.  
— Я еще не видел твой кабачок.

— О-о-о… — выдыхает Стив, ставя кабачок рядом с дыней в свой недавно расширенный словарный запас генитальных эвфемизмов. — Ты… хочешь?

— Кабачок, — настаивает Баки, пытаясь выбраться из одеял.

Это слишком мило. Стив хочет взять Баки и разминать как подушку.  
— Может, сначала кофе?

Одеяло разочарованно сдувается.  
— О’ке-е-ей…

— Мы вернемся, — пытаясь успокоить, говорит Стив. — Займемся… кабачком, если захочешь. Но… Может, не на голодный желудок?

Одеяла замирают, обдумывая услышанное, и начинают кататься, запуская процесс дебурритофикации. Стив улыбается и идет на кухню. Наливает две чашки кофе и приступает к приготовлению овощного рагу. Потом решает, что свежие яйца, взбитые со сливками, солью и перцем, им совсем не повредят, а добавление в сковороду большого количества масла позаботится о протеине. Он кладет во вторую сковороду нарезанную домашнюю картошку и лук и лезет в ящик для овощей — посмотреть, что еще у него есть. Обычно он съедает завтрак на четверых. Учитывая, как быстро они вчера расправились с продуктами для пикника, Баки тоже способен на подобные подвиги. Стив не собирается оставлять его голодным.

Когда рагу почти готово, появляется Баки в наброшенных на плечи одеялах и садится на стул. У него на голове… ну, нехорошо называть то, что есть у человека, к которому вы искренне привязаны, крысиным гнездом, но других слов Стив найти не может.

Баки обнимает ладонью кружку с кофе, и у Стива теплеет в груди. Баки абсолютно комфортно у него дома. Ему тепло, и он пахнет мягкостью и спокойствием.

— Омлет?

Баки моргает и смотрит в миску.  
— Порошковый?

— Нет, просто… гм… из обычных яиц, — отвечает Стив, кивая на скорлупу в ведерке «Для компоста».

Баки продолжает смотреть на миску, а Стив задумывается, не предпочитает ли тот яичный порошок. В столовой ЩИТа иногда подают омлет, но его накладывают из огромного лотка, и там он больше похож на мозг какого-то глубоководного существа из океана, чем на настоящую еду. Стив все равно его ест. Так же, как и нелюбимую треску.

— Если сковороду потряхивать, получится лучше, — медленно говорит Баки. Так, будто он забыл об этом и вот только что вспомнил.

Стив кивает.  
— И маленький огонь, верно?

— Ага, — задумчиво отвечает Баки. Он смотрит на стол, видит сахарницу в форме ананаса, которую соседи сверху подарили Стиву на новоселье, и начинает сыпать сахар в кофе. Потом замирает, словно осознавая, что вместо приготовления напитка все это время занимался деактивацией Си 4. Он подозрительно смотрит на правую руку, потом на левую, и медленно возобновляет операцию по транспортировке сахара. Только когда половина содержимого «ананаса» перекочевывает в кружку, Баки отмирает, принюхивается и очень осторожно отпивает.

А потом поднимает брови и отпивает значительно больше. Кофе по вкусу должен напоминать сироп, а это значит, что Стиву срочно нужно учиться делать чертово карамельное маккиато. А еще ему нужно следить за сковородой, потому что картошка не поджарится сама, а если сгорит первый завтрак, который Стив готовит для Баки, Шара, Мэйбл и Джозеф узнают и объединятся с жильцами его дома, чтобы наложить на него какое-нибудь мерзкое проклятье.

Стив продолжает готовить, Баки смотрит на него, все еще сонно моргая и время от времени помешивая кофе. Когда Стив ставит тарелку с омлетом и дымящимся рагу, Баки тычет в него пальцем, наклоняется, чтобы энергично понюхать, и начинает есть, заглатывая огромными кусками. Стив накладывает себе, снимает сковородки с плиты и ставит на стойку, чтобы наложить Баки еще, когда тот доест.

Через некоторое время оба наедаются. Стив смотрит на волосы Баки, — который сидит, лениво посасывая вилку, — и ему кажется, что они похожи на заросли глицинии, расползшейся по четырем решеткам в саду. Только не такие фиолетовые и почти без пчел. Блестящая заколка все еще лежит возле ножей. Стив старается не смотреть на нее.

Он не будет поднимать этот вопрос. Только Баки может предложить воспользоваться ею, чтобы заколоть волосы. А вот простое расчесывание было бы демонстрацией хороших манер. У Стива нет аксессуаров, чтобы сделать это правильно, но он все равно хочет предложить. Вчера он очень хорошо провел время. И ночью. И сегодня. И хочет это повторить. Баки не должен уйти, думая, что Стив несерьезен или что этого недостаточно для повторения.

Худшее, что может случиться, — Баки скажет «нет», и от того, что Стив тянет время, оно точно не станет «да». Стив глубоко вздыхает.  
— Хочешь, я тебя причешу?

-о-

У Баки выдалось отличное утро. В столовой он часто слышал обрывки фраз «… твое утро? Ты…» «Отлично, Пэт приготовила на завтрак вафли…», «Отличные выходные, мы отправились на побережье и…», «Прекрасно провели время со стручком, в следующий раз собираемся снова…», которые звуча одновременно, создавали мягкий фоновый шум, как будто проснувшиеся птицы кричали, греясь на солнце. Теперь Баки их понимал. Сегодня у него отличное утро.

Стив приготовил завтрак и сварил кофе. Который Баки сумел сделать очень вкусным. И на Стиве почти нет одежды. Баки пытается притормозить, чтобы насладиться едой, которую приготовил Стив (которую Стив приготовил для него), но теплая картошка и воздушный омлет, которые он пихает в рот, так хороши, а Стив улыбается и пахнет еще лучше. Баки мечтает о том, чтобы посасывать пальцы Стива и есть то, что появляется у него на тарелке. Но, к сожалению, у него не такой большой рот, и он может случайно укусить Стива сильнее, чем хотел, если будет пытаться одновременно жевать. Одеяла, в которые он завернут, пахнут очень правильно, а кухня Стива полна солнечного света, льющегося в окно сквозь зеленые листья. Баки даже не хочется забирать ножи. Достаточно того, что он видит их — чистые, острые, блестящие и готовые к тому, что он возьмет их, когда захочет встать. Стив понимает, что обязательным условием того, чтобы утро было отличным, является еда, горячая кружка и информация о том, где находятся ваши ножи.

Стив смотрит на Баки теплым, мягким взглядом. Его вихор на своем законном месте, и от этого Баки чувствует себя лучше. К шее Стива прилипло несколько перьев, а солнечный свет у него за спиной делает его золотистым по краям.

А потом он просит разрешения причесать Баки.

Баки еще никто не просил о таком. Насколько ему известно, никто. Но в журналах много писали об уходе за волосами на «следующее утро». То, что происходило до следующего утра, всегда было скрыто садовыми метафорами, но косы, изгибы, завитки, хвостики, изящные волны и другие варианты причесок рассматривались с беспощадной ясностью, часто с фотографиями и рекомендациями продукта на полях.

Все это казалось Баки технически сложным и, в любом случае, второстепенным по отношению к делам с дынями, но… Баки очень хотел этого. Хотел, чтобы огромные руки Стива погладили его волосы как в ванне. Пока всё внутри и снаружи головы Баки не станет спокойным и упорядоченным.

Но. В журналах очень четкие рекомендации. Уход за волосами должен происходить потом. А Баки еще не закончил с уходом за садом. Он хочет сделать это правильно.

Стив начинает нервничать. Баки слишком долго молчит.  
— Кабачок, — произносит он, выпрямляясь и опуская вилку на стол. Стив встает. Баки готов сбросить со стола посуду, чтобы стать ближе к счастливому, довольному запаху, исходящему от Стива. Баки хочет, чтобы он стал еще сильнее. Хочет, чтобы Стив был настолько доволен, что растаял бы на подушках ниши, и они вдвоем могли бы остаться там навечно.

Баки думает, что прямое указание может помочь. И выразительно смотрит на грязные тарелки и сковороды. Стив переводит взгляд вниз, кивает и смахивает с рук крошки. Берет посуду и ставит в раковину, чтобы помыть. Баки соскальзывает со стула и начинает сбрасывать с себя одеяла, пока на плечах не остается всего одно. Стив оборачивается и смотрит на него, потом розовеет ушами и быстро возвращается к мытью тарелки. Баки не против понаблюдать за тем, как Стив моет посуду, но сильнее ему хочется потереться небритым подбородком о его живот. Баки обходит стол. Стив выключает воду.

В прошлый раз поцелуй сработал, поэтому Баки делает шаг и, замерев на секунду, прижимается к теплому телу. У Баки существует постоянно пополняемая детализированная таблица «Очень хороших сведений о Стиве», и пункт, гласящий, что всякий раз, когда Баки подходит близко, руки Стива автоматически обнимают его и притягивают к себе так, будто они могут прорасти друг в друга и смешаться как капли воды на лобовом стекле, подчеркнут и выделен жирным шрифтом. Стив прислоняется к раковине, опускает ладони Баки на бедра, и тот впечатывает лицо в его шею.

— Хочешь вернуться в… — правая рука Стива ненадолго покидает бедро Баки, чтобы, по-видимому, показать куда именно, а потом возвращается и принимается разминать напряженные мышцы поясницы. Баки угукает и прижимает язык к тому месту, где Стив очень хорошо пахнет, а Стив немного тает, и его… всё… еще сильнее прижимается к Баки. Который понимает, что это означает что-то хорошее, даже если детали до конца неясны. Но он вполне может внедрять инновации и экспериментировать, и тогда Стив будет издавать хорошие звуки.

Стив приподнимает Баки, и тот рефлекторно бьет ногой по дверце шкафчика под раковиной. Но Стив даже не смотрит вниз, поэтому Баки решает, что это не важно, и скрещивает ноги у Стива на поясе. Стив целует ключицы Баки, розовеет лицом и несет Баки в спальню. Как будто тот ничего не весит. Баки улыбается, Стив улыбается тоже, поднося его к подушкам.

Часть Баки ждет, что его бросят, но Стив падает на колени и раскладывает его на одеялах как модное пальто. Баки приподнимается и опрокидывает их броском, больше напоминающим дзюдо, чем любовное тисканье, но это нормально. Пока он и в самом деле не придушит Стива.

Стив улыбается и раскидывает руки в стороны.  
— Твой ход.

Баки кивает и оценивает диспозицию. Стив на спине, Баки сверху. Хорошо. Идеально. Но Баки голый, а Стив нет. Баки хмурится и начинает стягивать с него штаны. Сначала с бедер, потом с колен, потом совсем.

Стив, теперь значительно более розовый и значительно более голый, дышит тяжелее, чем Баки, несмотря на то, что не принимал активного участия в победе, только что достигнутой над штанами. Вчера Баки уже видел его голым в ванной, но был отвлечен от обстоятельной оценки собственным организмом, желающим побыстрее забраться на Стива и остаться там надолго. Это желание все еще продолжало одолевать Баки, но уже не так сильно. Как еле слышная мелодия, а не военный духовой оркестр, играющий прямо в ушах. Сейчас он может не торопиться.

Баки смотрит на лежащего Стива, и чувствует себя так, будто он стеклянный шар с фигурками и снежинками внутри, и его встряхнули. Он может положить руки куда угодно. Баки хочет всего и сразу.

Если сомневаетесь, начните с верха. Баки осторожно протягивает руку и трогает голову Стива. Его вихор закручивается к потолку, и у Стива закрываются глаза, когда Баки пытается пригладить его.  
— Короткие, — говорит Баки.

— Ага, — кивает Стив. Баки трогает тонкие волоски у него на шее, и Стив вздрагивает. Ровно настолько, чтобы металлические пальцы приняли сигнал. Левая рука Баки чувствительна к движениям. Он может открыть сейф на ощупь, уловить вибрации шагов через две комнаты и понять, что Стиву Роджерсу нравится, когда его трогают.

— У тебя когда-нибудь были короткие волосы? — спрашивает Стив, еле ворочая языком.

— Возможно, — безразлично отвечает Баки. Аромат Стива усиливается, заполняя пространство под пологом, и Баки хочет выпить этот воздух как суп.

— Возможно?

— У меня проблемы с мозгами.

Стив моргает, его вихор наконец-то укрощен, но остальные волосы торчат вверх. Баки вспоминает о фотографиях «До и после» в «Космо» и вздыхает от того, что поспособствовал созданию «После». Ему требуется секунда, чтобы восстановить нить разговора. — Иногда я ничего не помню.

— О, — говорит Стив, но не напрягается и не отстраняется, что нравится Баки.

— Я служил в армии. Так что, наверное, были.

— Да… наверное.

Баки проводит рукой по волосам Стива, и у того снова закрываются глаза. Баки чувствует, как сердце становится трепетным и легким, и целует Стива в скулу, в подбородок, в губы. Стив стонет и выгибается, и это похоже на верховую езду. Наверное, Баки на чем-то ездил, хотя и не помнит на чем именно.

— Тебе нравятся короткие?

— Да, — бормочет Стив. Баки любит смотреть на его руки. Он прижимает подушечки больших пальцев к его запястьям, и Стив тихо вздыхает. Баки хочет схватить его, положить внутрь и держать там. Это Стив. Это мягкий, тихий, счастливый Стив, каким он бывал в ЩИТе лишь иногда. Когда Баки засунул еду ему в карман. Эта мысль заставляет его снова лечь на Стива, пристроив подбородок в идеальное место между плечом и шеей.

— Короткие — неплохо, — бормочет Стив ему в ухо. — Длинные — тоже великолепно, — он трется щекой о щеку Баки и утыкается носом в волосы, лежащие у того на плече. Баки думает, что шторы хорошо задерживают запах, и перекидывает волосы на лицо. Он хочет узнать, сработает ли это. Получится ли у него поймать запах Стива, но у того широко открываются и темнеют глаза и открывается рот, и Баки целует его, прежде чем он успевает подумать о чем-то еще.

Волосяная завеса распадается на спутанные пряди, когда Баки отрывается от Стива, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Какое-то время Баки экспериментирует: сможет ли он долго смотреть на Стива, не касаясь. Теоретически — это вполне возможно. Практически — абсолютно точно, нет.

Он прижимает Стива к подушкам и целует в запястье. Стив задыхается, а когда Баки начинает посасывать кожу — стонет, будто его бьют, и распространяет вокруг аромат удовольствия. Такой же, как прошлой ночью. Баки смотрит на остальную часть большой руки Стива. Он знает, насколько она сильна, но сейчас пальцы расслаблены и мелко подергиваются. Баки целует костяшки Стива, а тот медленно поднимает руку и опускает Баки на плечо.

— Похоже, ты хочешь вести, — задыхаясь, говорит он. Баки выгибается, пока Стив гладит его по боку, но не позволяет себе отвлечься от исследования его шеи. Там так много Стива. Баки давно хотел прикоснуться ко всему этому пейзажу.

Стив очень приятно стонет. Баки вполне может работать с обратной связью. Если он делает нечто, после чего Стив так делает, то ему обязательно нужно это повторить. Мягкий поцелуй в подбородок — стон. Повторить — он делает это снова. Укусить крепкое сухожилие на шее, и звук, напоминающий катящийся по склону гравий, тут же возвращается.

Баки откидывается назад, чтобы оценить работу. Кожа Стива вся в блестящих пятнах слюны и с красными следами, а глаза сонные, темные, и он улыбается, глядя на Баки и продолжая прижимать к подушке вытянутую вверх руку. Потому что Баки так нравится. Стив делает так много вещей. А Баки хочет, чтобы ему ничего не приходилось делать. Он должен быть теплым, счастливым, расслабленным, и чувствовать себя как Баки прошлой ночью и… да. Всё это и многое другое.

Стив все еще гладит Баки по спине. Как будто Баки такой мягкий, как пишет «Космо», и Стиву просто хочется продолжать трогать его. Это заставляет Баки хотеть сделать для Стива еще больше. У него нет четкого плана миссии, но лучшие оперативники готовы импровизировать, основываясь на имеющейся информации.

А Имеющаяся Информация дышит так, будто хочет, чтобы ее услышали, и пахнет также заманчиво, как песочные пирожные. Иногда Баки застывает на тротуаре и по запаху идет выслеживать что-нибудь интересное. То, что ему положат в шуршащий пакет и отдадут в руки после того, как он расплатится картой, выданной ЩИТом. То, что Баки сможет съесть в три укуса, а потом думать целый месяц. Но сейчас — он надеется, — этот опыт не закончится тем, что его вырвет на Стива.

Баки сползает вниз, что вызывает у Стива интересное заикание, и анализирует ситуацию. Ситуация большая и розовая и, да, чем-то напоминает кабачок. Когда Баки был Альфой, он никогда не выглядел так, но это совсем неудивительно. На секунду Баки задумывается о том, чтобы поискать презерватив — Мэй очень, очень четко дала понять, что презервативы важны, — но это было связано с риском беременности. Сейчас же о таких вещах речь не идет.

Баки не может точно повторить то, что Стив делал прошлой ночью, но, как решает Баки, главное — желание. И лизать. И губы. Много губ. Он не знает, с чего начать, но у него есть твердое убеждение, что нужно следить за зубами, чтобы не защемить что-нибудь нежное, и, возможно, немного прижаться. Стив в начале действовал медленно и мягко, так что Баки тоже станет так делать, и Стив будет издавать хорошие звуки.

Баки наклоняется и делает попытку. У Стива дергаются ноги как у нервной лошади. Стив обнимал Баки за ноги, шевелил языком и дышал на Баки медленно и тепло. Баки пробует делать так же. Стив очень тихо говорит: — О, Боже.  
Это кажется многообещающим. Баки открывает рот шире.

Следующие двадцать минут крайне познавательны. Баки хочет целый шкаф для документов, классифицирующих звуки Стива. Который совсем негромкий, но разговаривает как будто всем телом. И много говорит. Баки, возможно, беспокоился бы о том, что действует вслепую, но, похоже, тело Стива строит дорожную карту само по себе. И вполне с этим справляется.

Стив не использовал никаких зубов, и Баки держит их подальше, но у Стива было много ласкового языка и губ, и когда Баки следует по этому пути, Стив, прижимая руки туда, куда положил их Баки, пинает ногой подушки и говорит: — Ты можешь…

Баки выпрямляется. Румянец, появившийся у Стива на ушах, достигает груди и не демонстрирует никаких признаков торможения. У Баки полон рот слюны. Может, под ежедневным поливом интернет имел в виду именно это.

Баки подтягивается на руках. Стив быстро смотрит себе на грудь, потом на полог, потом снова на себя, и его руки все еще там, куда положил их Баки, и Баки срочно нужно вскочить и прижаться поцелуем к запястью Стива, как будто у него во рту магниты, а Стив тот, у кого металлическая рука.

— Если хочешь, можешь… — стонет Стив и утыкается лицом в собственный бицепс. Теперь Баки должен прикоснуться губами к теплому цвету щеки Стива. — Просто, гм… Если ты хочешь еще немного пососать, то… я не буду против.

Бедра Стива слегка подергиваются, и Баки сползает вниз, чтобы положить на них руки.  
— Если хочешь, — повторяет Стив, и его голос звучит так, будто ему сейчас так же трудно найти слова, как и Баки

— Хочу, — серьезно кивает Баки. Стив не должен сомневаться в этом. Баки хочет тихих звуков, напоминающих катящийся по склону гравий, и теплого запаха пота Стива, собирающегося у того в волосах за ухом. Хочет, чтобы Стив знал, что Баки очень этого хочет, и поэтому начинает доказывать, упираясь в изгиб его бедра металлическим большим пальцем.

Баки отрывается, когда Стив начинает звучать так, будто взбирается на Эверест на руках, сжимая в пригоршнях подушки, простыни и одеяла. Стив скулит, но в глазах мелькает некоторое облегчение, и он на секунду переводит дух. Баки вытирает рот и смотрит на себя. У него в животе — как и прошлой ночью — плещется нечто горячее и расплавленное, и он понимает, что пачкает подушки. Стив снова начинает двигать бедрами, поэтому Баки убирает волосы с лица и ныряет обратно, вбирая Стива в рот.

— Баки, — произносит Стив. И на этот раз это звучит не так, будто он хочет, чтобы тот обратил на него внимание, а так, будто это единственное слово, которое он знает. — Баки. Боже. О, Боже.

Баки сосет сильнее. Стив пыхтит как хомяк, спускающийся по водяной горке. Баки пытается не смеяться, осмелев, просовывает руку вниз и осторожно надавливает себе между ног. О, да. Хорошая идея. Он закрывает глаза и пытается еще сильнее копировать Стива руками, запахом и ртом. Обнимает ногу Стива металлической рукой, поглаживает себя другой и отчаянно хочет, чтобы волосы были забраны назад. Потому что вот так это просто неэффективно.

Может, Стив сможет их подержать.  
— Баки, — тут же вступает тот, словно слыша его мысли. — Баки, пожалуйста.  
Баки поднимает руку и тянет ее, пока не находит локоть Стива. — Что ты… — начинает сбитый с толку и задыхающийся Стив, но, когда Баки шлепает по волосам ладонью, понимает. Стив издает совершенно новый звук и — с огромной деликатностью, будто волосы могут пораниться, если сжать их слишком сильно, — собирает волосы Баки. Все пряди, цепляющиеся за подбородок, побеждены. Баки выражает признательность стоном, и Стив воспроизводит совершенно новый запах.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — Стив задыхается, будто болтается на одной руке над обрывом. Баки хочет оттолкнуть его, но Стив звучит так тоскливо, поэтому Баки снова отрывается, вытирает рот и перетекает выше.

Стив встречает его всем телом, спина выгибается, свободная рука обнимает за пояс, а другая — все еще держит волосы в пучке на затылке. Через несколько секунд Баки намеревался вернуться к садоводству, но теперь отвлекается. Губы Стива двигаются так… хорошо, и руки… и Баки заканчивает тем, что прижимается к его боку и забрасывает ногу ему на живот. Стив гладит его по спине, потом по заднице, потом слегка сдвигает их, и вот они уже прижимаются друг к другу, а Баки сидит у него на ногах. Стив продолжает двигать бедрами, и Баки со Стивом трутся друг об друга, и мозг Баки чувствует, что медленно превращается в лапшу. Огород больше не является монополистом. Быть так близко… приятно.

Стив стонет, будто ему больно, и его тело напрягается. Баки сбивается с ритма и останавливается, ошеломленный и смущенный. Только тогда Стив вздрагивает и оживает. Он опускает руку Баки между ног, и, о, совсем как прошлой ночью. Когда Баки нажимал там, где, как он знал, было приятно нажимать. Теперь рука Стива двигается намного энергичнее, поэтому Баки кладет обе ладони ему на плечи и толкает себя на пальцы Стива, пока горячее маслянистое чувство не пропускает фейерверк через все его тело.

Задыхаясь, они падают. Стив выглядит как одна из особо пушистых собак, которых Баки иногда видит по пятницам в собачьи дни. И Баки хочется зарыться лицом в мех Стива. За исключением того, что у Стива его нет. Это можно решить, завернув Стива в достаточно пушистое одеяло, но Баки хочет приклеиться к нему как к батарее, а одеяло будет только мешать. Стив красный и потный, и Баки совсем не удивился бы, если бы ему сказали, что это и есть рай.

Он чувствует тепло внутри, и полон энергии. Стив все еще тяжело дышит, хватаясь за подушки, а Баки облизывает губы и хочет большего. Чтобы Стив — задыхающийся и беспомощный, — остался тут с Баки навсегда. Баки подползает ближе, а Стив улыбается, берет Баки за подбородок и смотрит.

Он, кажется, не оценивает Баки как угрозу, а просто хочет смотреть на Баки больше, чем на все остальное. Баки думает, что если бы завтра все закончилось, и он больше никогда не увидел бы Стива, то все равно сохранил бы это. Стив — отпечаток на его жизни. Баки импульсивно наклоняется и прижимается лбом к его лбу.

На некоторое время повисает тишина. Баки расслабляется, а Стив гладит его по ребрам.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Баки, прижимаясь губами к его груди. Потому что послеоперационная информация может быть самой важной. Сил открыть глаза у него нет.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Стив, поглаживая его по затылку. Баки чувствует, что мог бы проспать еще часа четыре, но они очень липкие. Может, они смогут принять ванну.

Сколько ванн допускается принимать в течение суток? Баки надеется, что, по крайней мере, семь. Он не возражает против бесцельного погружения в теплую воду и последующего высыхания в подушках. Когда Стив облизывает его или он — Стива, или они лежат животами вверх в солнечных лучах. У Баки, оказывается, есть мышцы, о которых он не знал.

Может, в ванне Баки сможет залезть Стиву на колени, положить подбородок на плечо и немного вздремнуть. Может, Стив снова вымоет ему голову, а после даже расчешет волосы. Позавчера все это казалось таким же вероятным, как и то, что директор Фьюри откроет ежегодное собрание сотрудников ЩИТа, исполняя канкан. Теперь это кажется возможным, и Стив мог бы отнести его в ванную.

Стив, кажется, совсем проснулся. Видимо уход за кабачками придал ему сил. Баки же — мертвый груз, захламляющий ландшафт груди Стива. Но его пальцы уже обрабатывают скальп Баки, словно Стиву не терпится заняться уходом за волосами, если уж дела с кабачком закончены. Стив скребет ногтями кожу Баки, и его тело разматывается как клубок пряжи, сброшенный со скалы.

Запах Стива становится очень самодовольным, и Баки это устраивает. Он тоже чувствует себя самодовольным. Они вполне могут побыть тут самодовольными, пока понедельник не ударит кулаком в дверь. Ему придется практически сбить Баки с ног, чтобы вытащить из этого чувства огромного бурлящего гоголя-моголя.

Через какое-то время Стив садится, сдвигает их — бросок, не слишком подходящий глагол к действию, по сути являющемуся долговременным направленным переворотом — и начинает массировать виски Баки. Тот хочет купить здесь недвижимость.

Пальцы Стива двигаются вдоль линии роста волос, потом закапываются в колтуны и начинают совершать небольшие нежные рывки-буксиры, дающие Баки понять, сколько новой площади поверхности его волос перепуталось за последние двадцать четыре часа. У Омег из журналов волосы всегда как водопад, а Баки смотрел на себя в зеркало и думал: разлив нефти, чайки, берегитесь.

— Хочешь, я сделаю тебе прическу?

Баки открывает глаза. Лицо Стива прямо над ним.  
— У меня нет ничего хорошего, но… Я хотел бы. Если ты хочешь.

У Стива много хороших вещей. Но, возможно, ему нужны другие. Баки вспоминает о гребне из слоновой кости, который видел на развороте «Космо», и шея начинает гореть.

— Да. Да, пожалуйста.

Стив кивает, сосредоточенно хмурит брови и снова пробегается пальцами по его волосам. Как в одном из тех рекламных роликов, которые Баки краем глаза видел в разных местах. Тех, где всегда был идущий куда-то за кадром поклонник, и слово «сочное» сопровождалось потоками волос и шоколада. Теперь Баки не был уверен, продавали они средства по уходу за волосами или конфеты. Или что-то совсем другое. Но у большинства моделей там были чрезвычайно блестящие волосы.

Однако, в отличие от рекламных роликов, пальцы Стива застревают в первой же спутанной пряди, и он аккуратно вытаскивает руку, глядя на Баки сверху вниз. Это не оптимальный момент, но Баки все еще чувствует себя несколько жидким, а Стив, кажется, находится в долине шоколадного пудинга.

— А ты… обычно что-нибудь с этим делаешь? — спрашивает он.

Баки пожал плечами, стараясь не задеть его руку. Каждые пару дней он проходился по волосам стальным гребнем, но, поскольку это имело тенденцию заканчиваться местью беспощадного пуха, он не делал из этого привычки. Стив кивнул, как будто понял. Может, он прав с этой своей идеей с короткими волосами. За исключением того, что это давало его вихру царствовать совершенно свободно, а это неприемлемо. Баки попал в засаду, представляя Стива с копной волос, свисающих ниже колен. Была такая детская сказка, но Баки не помнил, что там происходило. И это нормально. Это значило, что Баки мог закончить ее как захотел бы. Только они вдвоем со Стивом уютно устроились где-то в башне, а по полу рассыпались ярды волос в косичках, которые они плели друг другу. Баки прижал руки к груди, а Стив тепло улыбнулся.

У Стива очень большие, очень осторожные и очень медленные руки. Какое-то время он просто гладит Баки по волосам, словно голова Баки — маленькое животное, которое тот пытается успокоить. И Баки не уверен, что это не так. Веки закрываются сами по себе, и Баки понимает, что руки Стива приняли на себя большую часть веса его головы. Мышцы шеи дремлют на работе. Баки мог бы использовать их, если бы пришлось, но рука Стива все еще очень большая и очень теплая. Когда Баки пытается поднять голову, Стив снова гладит его, и мышцы прекращают бодрствовать и отправляют сообщение о своем отсутствии в офисе в обозримом будущем.

— Вот, давай я… — бормочет Стив, а Баки плюхается обратно в подушки и пристраивает голову ему на живот. Это не очень удачная тактическая позиция для того, чтобы уложить волосы, но Стив начинает распутывать колтуны, и большая часть тела Баки решает, что самое время окаменеть.

Баки дремлет. Стив напевает что-то под нос, осторожно поворачивая его голову и поглаживая усталые мышцы шеи.

— Может, если мы нанесем на них что-нибудь… банное, станет проще, — говорит Стив. Баки фыркает. Одна его часть проснулась, и не против действовать, а другая — слишком счастлива сидеть на Стиве как на шезлонге и не делать ничего, кроме мычания в знак согласия.

— О’кей. Я сейчас вернусь, — Стив откатывает его в сторону и тут же возвращается с одной из фиолетовых бутылок.

— У меня нет детанглера, — говорит он, словно извиняясь. — Но кондиционер должен помочь.

Баки прижимается лбом к его груди. Стив правильно интерпретирует это как согласие и приступает к работе. Теперь пальцы тянут сильнее, дергают узлы, предварительно смазанные кондиционером, но Стив придерживает волосы над узлом, чтобы не тянуть кожу. Баки чувствует отдаленные колебания, словно он сейсмограф, улавливающий землетрясение Стива, но сохраняет равновесие — ему нет необходимости двигаться.

Это что-то новое. Ему не нужно проверять окна и двери или охранять периметр. Обычно он очень хорош в бодрствовании, но сейчас Баки не хочет бодрствовать. Ему так тепло и безопасно, и он так много спал, но он хочет большего. Он жаждет сохранить тишину дома Стива в костях. И он может. Стив тоже хочет этого. Баки чувствует запах. Когда начинает подкрадываться сон, Баки не сопротивляется.

-о-

Руки Стива мягко и медленно скользят по волосам Баки даже после того, как те становятся гладкими. Через какое-то время Стив больше не может обманывать себя тем, что еще не закончил, и встает, чтобы включить музыку. Однажды он сказал прессе, что ему нравится то, что можно купить любимую музыку, и она будет с вами всегда. Люди охотятся за винилом, потому что его звук «теплее», и это тоже хорошо, но Стиву нравится хранить все песни, которые он когда-либо слышал, в маленьком белом прямоугольнике, легко помещающемся в кармане. После двадцати с лишним лет прослушивания того, что предлагалось, Стив с распростертыми объятиями упал в мир, наполненный музыкой.

Баки обнимает подушки, полусонно моргает, когда Стив ложится обратно, и оставляет открытым один глаз, прижимая угол подушки к другому.

— Люди все еще советуют мне, — тихо говорит Стив. Как будто они в форте и на самом деле прячутся от мира. Баки переворачивается и заменяет подушки Стивом. Левая рука Баки такая же теплая, как и правая. — Обычно с оговорками. Типа «о, ты должен это посмотреть, но только до девятого сезона».

Баки кладет руку Стиву на живот.  
— Что-то хорошее?

Стив хмурится и задумывается. В основном он смотрит фильмы как нефтепромышленник, ищущий нефть. Он переводит взгляд в потолок и отвечает: — Не знаю. Обычно я говорю, что было здорово, потому что если это единственное, что они советуют, то это действительно должно им нравиться.

Баки угукает, и живот Стива под его рукой становится мягким. Стив целует его в макушку, а Баки прижимается к его боку и утыкается носом в подбородок.

— Что-нибудь посоветуешь? — спрашивает Стив, потому что обычно такие разговоры заканчиваются именно этим.

Баки лениво пинает Стива в голень.  
— Ты пробовал те арахисовые M&M’s?

Стив обвивает его ногу своей.  
— Ага?

Баки проводит пальцами по руке Стива, следуя вдоль вены.  
— Они лучше оригинала. Больше текстуры. Сначала хрустящее, потом шоколад, а затем — арахис. Обычные просто тают. Там нечего кусать.

— Да, умно сделано. И калорийность подходящая.

— Эффективно, — соглашается Баки. — В неоптимальных условиях лучше всего красть из торговых автоматов. Если, конечно, нет вяленого мяса.

Он смотрит на Стива, и уголки его губ поднимаются. Уголки губ Стива тоже поднимаются. И они вдвоем ленивым субботним утром лежат в нише для подушек и улыбаются.

Стив собирает себя из лужи чувств, в которую угодил, и произносит: — Не мог бы ты…. Я имею в виду… тебе нужно где-нибудь быть в эти выходные?

Баки, продолжая смотреть на него, качает головой. Стив прикусывает губу.  
— Я… мне надо кое-что сделать… выполнить несколько поручений, — говорит он. — Но если хочешь, оставайся. Я уйду и вернусь, и мы сможем… еще немного побыть вместе.

Баки кивает до того, как Стив заканчивает фразу. Стив восторженно улыбается, а потом понимает, что если хочет вернуться к Баки, то сначала должен уйти. Вещи. Ему нужны вещи, чтобы правильно причесать Баки.

— Я мог бы… заплести тебе волосы, прежде чем уйду? Просто для начала, — добавляет он поспешно, чтобы Баки не решил, что все, чего хочет Стив, это банальный хвост с черной резинкой, или что Стив не знает, как правильно его причесать, или думает, что Баки не стоит усилий. — Чтобы не лезли в глаза.

Баки уже сидит. Он разворачивается, кладет руки на колени и подставляет Стиву спину. Так, чтобы волосы были под рукой. Стив с трепетом погружает в них пальцы — у Баки так много волос. Мягкий вес в руках Стива захватывает дух, и он заплетает самую лучшую косу, какую можно соорудить без предварительного расчесывания и после нанесения кондиционера.

— О’кей, — тихо говорит Стив, стягивая косу резинкой, которую Баки чудесным образом достал из ниоткуда как раз, когда Стив заканчивал. — Должно продержаться некоторое время.

— О’кей.

— О’кей, — эхом отзывается Стив и быстро вылезает из ниши, чтобы не начать целовать Баки в затылок и успеть до закрытия магазинов. — Я быстро.

-о-

После того, как за Стивом закрывается дверь, Баки сворачивается на подушках. Через некоторое время мочевой пузырь начинает подавать определенные сигналы, и Баки неохотно выползает наружу.

Потом останавливается перед рядом продукции, выстроившейся вдоль ванны. И смотрит на часы. Ощупывает волосы, проводит рукой по косе. Она бугристая и немного скользкая от кондиционера, которым пользовался Стив. Он говорил, что с детанглером было бы лучше. Баки мог бы купить детанглер. И в следующий раз, когда Баки станет лохматым, Стив расчесал бы ему волосы.

Может, он и для Стива что-то найдет. Что-нибудь хорошее. В доме Стива много хороших вещей вроде подушек, пахнущих деревьями, и теплого белья. Но ничего из этого не подарено Баки. За исключением желудя, который он видел на книжном шкафу. Это зрелище заставило горячо и мягко сжаться что-то в груди Баки, но он хотел большего. У Стива должно быть столько хороших вещей, сколько Баки смог бы найти.

-о-

Мануэла по локоть в демонстрационной витрине, когда появляется гигантский Альфа, принеся с собой целую тучу драмы. Это не странно. Их магазин — довольно модное место с клиентской базой, состоящей не из кучи хихикающих подростков, а из людей постарше. В том числе и из русских туристов в мехах и спортивных костюмах, покупающих друг другу позолоченные расчески и увлажняющий крем за три тысячи сто сорок шесть долларов. Однако, иногда сюда забредает и потерянная душа, пахнущая сексом, изумлением и паникой.

Этот случай выглядит особо запущенным. Талли предлагает ему бокал розового, и тот берет его с таким видом, что ему спокойно можно вложить в руку мертвую крысу, а он и не заметит.  
— Могу я вам помочь? — спрашивает Талли Альфу, дико таращащегося на Джордана, зависшего над клиентом в кресле в дальней части зала.

Мануэла управляла этим магазином еще до того, как выросла достаточно, чтобы голосовать. Она знает, как выглядит Альфа-трудоголик, внезапно столкнувшийся с чрезвычайной ситуацией ухаживания. Единственное, что может быть хуже, это Альфа-трудоголик, наконец сошедший с ума по Омеге и вдруг обнаруживший, что остро нуждается в том, чтобы больше не жить как бешеная горилла.

— Я займусь им, — говорит она Талли, вытирая руки о фартук. Альфа не использовал дезодорант, и Мануэла практически чувствует запах того, что тот ел на завтрак. По крайней мере, он пахнет счастьем. Чем-то вроде сотрясения мозга, но, тем не менее, счастливого.

— Давайте угадаю, — говорит Мануэла. — Это становится серьезным, а вы не знаете, как правильно сообщить «держись, я покажу тебе свое бархатное нижнее белье»?

Парень и так был довольно розовым, но это заставило его стать полноценным помидором.  
— Я просто… у меня нет щеток, — говорит он. Отсюда видно, что зрачки у него размером с четвертак. — Или… чего-нибудь. Я был в армии, — оправдываясь, заканчивает он.

— Не волнуйтесь, — говорит Мануэла. — Вы не первый. Какие волосы у вашего партнера?

Альфа стекленеет. Мануэла вздыхает, но внутренне. Потому что, если она все сделает правильно, процент от выручки отправит ее на Барбадос. — Длинные? Короткие? Кудрявые?

— Длинные. Гм… И немного волнистые?

— Мягкие или жесткие?

Если он покраснеет сильнее, то у него лопнет кровеносный сосуд.  
— Э-э-э… Они… не были жесткими?

— Давайте рассмотрим несколько вариантов.

В общем, работать с ним можно. У него хорошая память на детали, и он внимательно слушает ее предложения, слегка ошеломленно глядя на варианты в бархатных коробках. Кроме того, он, похоже, не замечает, что рядом с товарами нет ценников, и не спрашивает о них. Мануэла берет круглую расческу, а он медленно кивает и спрашивает, для чего она.

— Это щетка со щетиной кабана. Она подходит для большинства типов волос. Вы говорите, ваш партнер… — Мануэла не собирается использовать термин «лохматый» по отношению к бедному Омеге, которого никогда не встречала, но Альфа делал зловещие жесты вокруг головы, а она знает, что это значит. — … волосы вашего партнера немного… неконтролируемые? Непослушные?

Он кивает, и она протягивает другую щетку. Отличный гладкий дуб без излишеств, с крепкой удобной ручкой.  
— Эта щетка — смесь щетины кабана и нейлона. Она идеально подходит для густых волос. Вы можете использовать ее во время сушки феном для создания более сложных стилей, которые мой коллега Джордан с радостью вам продемонстрирует.

Альфа кивает и кладет в корзину и щетку, и фен. Он больше склоняется к традиционности и классике, поэтому Мануэла ведет его через проход и показывает рукой на полку.  
— Вам завернуть отдельно, или вы предпочитаете хранить все в готовой дорожной сумке?

Он берет красивый саквояж из красного дерева. Мануэла незаметно делает знак Талли, чтобы та забрала у него полную корзину и дала другую, когда Альфа набирается смелости и начинает самостоятельно осматривать магазин и выбирать предметы.  
— Это краска? — спрашивает он, разглядывая упаковку маленьких серебряных трубочек, расположенных по спирали вокруг нескольких мягких кисточек.

— Это набор для рисования на теле, — отвечает Мануэла. — Довольно популярный. Вся краска съедобна и безопасна для кожи.

Альфа замирает, словно она наставила на него пистолет.  
— Ох. Ох. Я не… понял… что это…

Только что подавшая надежды уверенность в муках умирает. Альфа глубоко вдыхает, осторожно кладет пакетик на полку, поворачивается и указывает в случайном направлении.  
— Это ленты? Красивые. Я собираюсь посмотреть на красивые ленты. Вон там.

Это ободки, но Мануэла должна признать, что Альфа очень привлекателен, и несколько покупателей восторженно смотрят на него, опираясь друг на друга из-за подрагивающих коленей. Трое русских снисходительно улыбаются ему и гладят друг друга по меховым накидкам.

Альфа, не обращая ни на кого внимания, наконец-то добирается до кассы, расплачивается, берет у Мануэлы чек и, даже не взглянув на сумму, улыбается и собирает пакеты. Потом осторожно обходит декоративные витрины, словно баржа, пытающаяся пересечь Венецию, и выскакивает на улицу. На секунду Мануэле начинает казаться, что на нем роликовые коньки, но потом она понимает, что парень просто так быстро бежит.

— Он, что, просто оставил кого-то в постели, чтобы прийти сюда или… — тихо говорит Талли, глядя на маленькое облако пыли, оставшееся после Альфы.

— Он ушел быстрее, чем за минуту? — вместо ответа спрашивает Мануэла.

Талли щурится.  
— Спешит вернуться, должно быть…

— Ха, — выдает Мануэла, переключаясь на русских, толпящихся перед краской для тела. — Интересно, кто счастливчик?

Через полчаса в двери влетает Омега, одетый в странные штаны, водолазку наизнанку и с косой, которая выглядит так, будто ее обладателю пришлось сегодня отбиваться от ястреба. Он обводит магазин таким диким взглядом, будто ему нужно все это забрать домой прямо сейчас. Хотя в его глазах намного меньше от щенка боксера и больше от скорости барракуды. Мануэле становится интересно, сейчас начинается сезон отчаявшихся клиентов, или просто около их двери кто-то распылил что-то заманчивое и аппетитное. Она всегда думала, что хороший магазин рекламирует себя сам, но это далеко не первый раз, когда какой-то феромон помогает им в бизнесе.

Новый клиент сосредотачивается на Мануэле и подходит. От Омеги пахнет так, будто совсем недавно у него был лучший секс в жизни. Он буквально окутан густым запахом безумно влюблённого Альфы.

И Мануэла только что чувствовала этот специфичный запах непосредственно от Альфы. Но о вкусах не спорят, полагает она. По крайней мере, безумные глаза этих двоих кажутся удивительно похожими. Вероятно, Омега следовал за запахом Альфы, и это был не первый раз, когда Мануэла оказывала помощь обеим половинкам ухаживания. Так удобно.

— Добро пожаловать в «Расточительность», — говорит она, смиряясь с тем, что придется нюхать все это до конца дня или, по крайней мере, пока Талли не проведет очередную демонстрацию масла перечной мяты. — Позвольте угадать: у вас есть кто-то особенный, с кем вы хотели бы остаться?

— Мне нужно… — очень четко произносит Омега, — … чтобы он все время прикасался к моим волосам.

Ну, этот освежающе прямолинеен.  
— Ясно, — кивает Мануэла.

— И к коже, — добавляет он. — Всей коже.

— Вы попали по адресу, — говорит Мануэла, хотя не имеет никакого значения, что именно она продаст этому парню, учитывая, как охотно его Альфа позволял Мануэле рекомендовать всевозможные расчески, лосьоны и распутывающие сыворотки, которые помогли бы убедить Омегу остаться. Это немного мило, в некотором роде в духе средней школы. Если бы у Мануэлы в магазине была секция с книжными полками, она дала бы ему несколько историй о совершеннолетии, чтобы помочь разобраться в себе.

Но она профессионал. И гордится своей работой. Она направляет Омегу к продукции, которую Альфе удалось пропустить, и выбирает бесплатные ароматы, чтобы в их коллективном шкафу для ухода было все, что могло понадобиться. В гармоничном массиве текстур и профилей ароматов. Теперь Мануэле легче, когда перед ней Омега, а не заикающийся вспоминающий Альфа. Омега гораздо более сосредоточен и гораздо менее сдержан, что Мануэла очень ценит. С целеустремленным клиентом работать намного проще.

— Это сделает ваши волосы гладкими и блестящими, и тогда ваш Альфа захочет прикоснуться к ним, — говорит она. Омега кивает и сметает в корзину всю линию средств по уходу за волосами. Мануэла направляет его к продуктам, больше подходящим для ежедневного использования, чем для особых случаев, задерживаясь у каждого и ясно и прямо рассказывая, для чего конкретно те предназначены и где можно найти указания. Омега слушает так, будто потом ему придется сдавать экзамен, и одну за другой быстро повторяет инструкции, что впечатляет. У нее были сотрудники, которых она должна была тренировать дольше, чем его. Если бы он не выглядел так, будто хотел избить всех в комнате и одновременно спрятаться за вешалкой для шарфов, она могла бы попытаться его нанять.

— У вас есть средства из ежедневной процедуры по уходу за кожей? — спрашивает она. Он медленно качает головой. Она думает о том, чтобы предложить ему составить карту лица, но учитывая, как осторожно он двигается вокруг нее, догадывается, что с ее стороны это всего лишь слюна и надежда.

— Это сделает вашу кожу мягкой, и тогда ваш Альфа захочет прикоснуться к ней.

Продукты для лица, средство для умывания, желе, тоник из гамамелиса и увлажняющий гель с алоэ. Она мало что знает о его коже, но уверена, что та точно так же напряжена, как и все остальное. Для тела в корзину идут маска с маслом ши, отшелушивающий скраб и губка в форме фасоли. Талли подносит корзину к кассе и заменяет ее пустой с минимальным рычанием. Мануэла достает полное руководство по здоровью кожи, которое собирает для стручков, покупающих все сразу и нуждающихся в помощи по сортировке продукции на предмет, что кому принадлежит. Таблица выглядит несколько сиротливо, заполненная продукцией только для одного человека, но там достаточно средств, чтобы сойти за запасы целого стручка.

— Я тоже хочу. Трогать его, — говорит Омега, отходя от Талли. Мануэла подозревает, что рассматриваемый Альфа был бы счастлив, если бы к нему прикасались просто так, но Омега хочет попробовать, и Мануэла готова ему помочь. Она подводит его к ряду пузырьков с массажным маслом с приглушенным ароматом древесного бергамота, который ничего не перебьет и будет хорошо сочетаться с базовым ароматом Альфы, который все еще продолжает висеть вокруг магазина, как будто кто-то взорвал феромонную бомбу. Талли, нацепив профессиональное выражение лица, ждет, пока Омега покинет помещение, чтобы устроить демонстрацию масла перечной мяты.

Омега косится на массажное масло, поэтому Мануэла ведет его к комплектам тканей и находит шелковую накидку для тела, которая должна подойти к возмутительно широким плечам Альфы. Омега смотрит на нее так, будто она только что вынесла из горящего дома его щенка. Поэтому после секундного размышления Мануэла бросает в корзину Омеги набор для рисования на теле, от которого Альфа немного раньше чуть не проглотил язык. Это, конечно, может вызвать у него сердечный приступ, но, по крайней мере, он умрет счастливым.

— Последний совет, — говорит она. Прощай, Барбадос. Этих комиссионных хватит, чтобы отправиться на Марс. — Не нужно сложностей. Если хотите чего-то, будьте искренни. Проясните свои намерения. Если вы будете с ним так же честны, как и со мной, у вас все будет хорошо.

Омега очень серьезно кивает.  
— Я должен ухаживать за кабачком.

Мануэла замолкает, вспоминая какой ошеломленной радостью светился Альфа каждый раз, когда думал о своем Омеге, и также серьезно говорит: — Да, это вы должны делать обязательно.

-о-

Приобретя необходимые припасы — много, много, очень, очень необходимых припасов, — Баки подумывает о том, чтобы доставить их в Помещение с Ограниченным Доступом. Задумчивость длится порядка четырех секунд. Он купил это не только для себя. Он должен поделиться этим со Стивом. В Помещении с Ограниченным Доступом нет ни ванной, ни Стива. В данный момент оба эти фактора крайне нежелательны.

Баки возвращается к дому Стива. Баки уверен, что Стив не будет возражать, если он вернется. От него ни секунды не пахло так, будто он возражал против того, что Баки делал вчера и сегодня утром, и он спросил Баки, может ли тот остаться подольше. От Стива пахло… хорошо, когда Баки был у него. Он приготовил Баки еду. ЩИТ тоже готовил ему еду, когда хотел, чтобы Баки остался. Еда у Стива лучше, а если Баки удастся разобраться с ванной, возможно, Стив приготовит ему обед, и они смогут пойти в парк и провести день также, как в день пикника, а потом побороться, а потом Баки будет хорошо пахнуть, и сможет намазаться лосьоном, чтобы сделать себя мягче, а Стив будет стонать, и Баки захочет вцепиться в него и съесть.

Он подходит к дому и понимает, что у него нет ни ключей, ни карты, ни кода от дверей Стива. Он знает, что в любом случае смог бы зайти, если бы действительно захотел, но Баки не хочет быть грубым. Однако главная дверь не заперта, поэтому он просто входит. Стручок, сидящий во дворе и присматривающий за детьми, играющими на мягкой игровой площадке, смотрит на него, принюхивается, а потом машет.

Баки оглядывается и снова смотрит на них. Они продолжают махать. Баки трясет локтем в ответ и быстро двигается к лестнице. Когда он выглядывает из-за угла, они, наклонившись друг к другу, перешептываются и хихикают.

Все они выглядят взволнованнее, чем принято при обычном приветствии знакомого из дома, но единственный запах, идущий от них — это любопытство. Они сидят на складных стульях и держат в руках стаканы с напитками. В центре стоит детская коляска, похожая на зеленую фасолину, и один из членов стручка иногда толкает ее ногой, чтобы качалась. На детской площадке малыш усердно колотит брата игрушечной лягушкой. Другие брат с сестрой мирно подпрыгивают и жуют мягкие кольца. У Баки сводит челюсти от желания что-нибудь пожевать.

Баки никогда не заходил в жилой дом через входную дверь. В течение долгого времени, даже после того, когда он уходил, люди смотрели вниз и торопили детей, если он случайно проходил мимо. Баки хочет попасть в квартиру Стива и закрыться от мира зелеными шторами, но еще он хочет остаться. На секунду. Соседи Стива кажутся дружелюбными. Некоторые из них были очень полезны прошлым вечером.

Это возвращает его мысли к операции. Он смотрит на пакеты в руках и идет к лестнице.

Когда Баки приходит, Стива еще нет. Баки это устраивает. За всю жизнь он удивил многих людей различными результатами — хотя крики были довольно популярной темой, — но на этот раз это будет действительно хорошо.

Ванна Стива — одна из самых больших, которые Баки когда-либо видел. За исключением той, что была в особняке генерала, который он должен был сжечь, но ему не нравится об этом думать. Да и не время сейчас. Перед Баки на полу ванной комнаты выстроены в ряд две дюжины пакетов, и самое время принимать серьезные решения. В ванной висят несколько встроенных масляных диффузоров и есть насадка с носиком, поэтому, если добавить пузырьковую жидкость, то она вспенится, а в кафельной стене есть несколько уголков для свечей. Но свечей в них нет. Баки должен был купить свечи. Может, Стив их не любит? Баки спросит.

А пока ему приходится выбирать между тосканской лавандой, медовым миндалем, лимонной вербеной и базиликом блаженства. Есть также соли для ванн, масла для ванн и масло для ванн — как будто он должен спечь какой-то торт для ванны. Может, ему не надо выбирать что-то одно? Может, все это — составные части. Может, торт, это именно то, что должно получиться в итоге. Баки ищет хоть какое-нибудь руководство, но на пузырьках написано лишь «Добавить в ванну для получения непревзойденного чувственного удовольствия» и «Перенеси себя в декадентское царство чистого расслабления, нанеся на кожу», и «только для наружного применения», из чего Баки делает вывод, что если он приготовит торт, то не должен его есть.

Баки решает попробовать всего понемногу. Он сыпет на дно ванны соль с ароматом тосканской лаванды и включает воду. Поднимающийся пар приятно пахнет цветами. Баки смелеет и добавляет в один из диффузоров колпачок масла лимонной вербены. Когда огромная ванна заполняется, оказывается, что Баки всыпал и влил туда по чуть-чуть всего, что было.

В комнате полно пара, по плиткам и зеркалам бегут струйки воды. Но пахнет хорошо? Пахнет хорошо.

Баки надеется, что Стиву понравится.

-о-

Первое, что замечает Стив, зайдя в коридор, это то, что запах в нем сильно напоминает запах одного из магазинов, в которых он только что побывал. При условии, что кто-нибудь прошелся бы и методично смел с полок все товары. Это ни в коем случае не плохой запах, просто сложный и… сильный. Когда он открывает дверь в квартиру, запах перестает быть сильным и становится с ног сшибающим. До такой степени, что Стив отшатывается и чуть не роняет пакет на ногу.

В итоге он пошел в магазин постельного белья, а потом на продовольственный рынок. Смутные, но срочные мысли о еще более мягких одеялах и какой-нибудь запеканке на ужин погнали его вперед, в результате чего сумки, которые он принес, весили больше него самого. Прежде чем начинать расследование, Стив расставляет все по местам и убирает в холодильник продукты. Из ванной доносится тихий плеск, так что он примерно представляет себе, что происходит.

Баки сидит в центре ванны как жемчужина в устрице или точнее… как лобстер в горшочке с супом. Он блестящий, розовый и выглядит восхитительно, но Стив почти уверен, что его носовые пазухи впали в кому. Окна в ванной открыты. Они впускают солнечный свет и осуществляют благословенную циркуляцию воздуха. Баки сидит прямо под ними, что объясняет, почему он еще не потерял сознание.

Баки поворачивается, замечает его и расплывается в улыбке.  
— Стив, — произносит он так, будто обнимает Стива за шею.

— Привет, — говорит Стив, проходя дальше, но оставляя дверь открытой.

— Я тоже ходил в магазин, — сообщает Баки. — Теперь у нас еще больше банных принадлежностей.

— Здорово, — слабо кивает Стив. — Тебе нравится запах?

Если Баки нравится, то все нормально. Стив суперсолдат. И его пазухи на самом деле не могут растаять. Независимо от того, что говорят сейчас его нервные окончания. А если они все же растают, Стив отрастит их заново. Наверное.

Баки выглядит обнадеженным и немного взволнованным. Хотя Стив с удовольствием зажал бы нос, прежде чем что-нибудь сделать, если бы это не обидело Баки.

Баки оглядывается и принюхивается.  
— Не знаю, — признается он и указывает на ряд бутылок и банок на бортике ванны, которого там не было, когда Стив уходил. — Я добавлял их по одному, но… — он машет рукой, сдвигая массивное облако запаха, поработившего ванную.

— Ты добавлял… все? — спрашивает Стив, уже зная ответ.

— Продавщица сказала, что они сочетаются.

Вероятно, это правда. Даже сейчас запах не так уж плох — все довольно неплохо сочетается. Просто Стив подозревает, что в идеале должен был получиться нежный намек на прогулку по весеннему лугу, а вместо этого получился сенсорный эквивалент того, что его взгляд устремлен в сад с травами, в то время как кто-то льет дымящийся лимонный мед ему в нос.

Запах намного более цветочный, чем тот шоковый аромат, с которым Стив привык сталкиваться на поле битвы, но пути преодоления — те же. Он ровно дышит, пока тело не переживет первую атаку на систему, а потом сосредотачивается на остальных чувствах, чтобы заземлиться. Воздух ощущается на коже теплым и влажным. Регулируемый верхний свет отбрасывает мягкие желтые блики на воду в ванне. Вода и кожа Баки блестят маслянистым блеском. Голова Баки лежит на краю ванны, шея расслаблена. Стив отвлекается от оперативной оценки на его сонный взгляд из-под опущенных век. Это так нехарактерно для вечно находящегося начеку Баки, что Стив расслабляется в этом носовом напалме и опускается на колени рядом с ванной, складывая руки на краю.  
— Дашь мне еще одну попытку с волосами?

Баки подталкивает пальцем ноги завернутый кусок чего-то. Стив поднимает его. На этикетке — симпатичный маленький мишка, развязывающий узлы, и Стив улыбается, прежде чем прочитать текст. «Вас замучили невыносимые узлы? Воспользуйтесь «Behold-Free-Locks Massage Bar!» Нежирный, глубоко увлажняющий «Behold-Free-Locks Massage Bar» подойдет всем и каждому».

Волосы Баки пахнут чистотой, но выглядят как запутанная рыболовная сеть. Стив греет брусок в ладони и представляет, как Баки идет на работу с гладкой, аккуратной косой. Ничего кричащего. Стив не может дождаться, когда вплетет ему в волосы ленты, цветы и несколько бисерных нитей. Хотя… все это может подождать, пока они не сходят на несколько свиданий. Правда, Стив хочет, чтобы все знали, что о Баки заботятся. Что у него есть люди, которые ухаживают за ним. Или, по крайней мере, один человек. Баки заслуживает этого.

Стив разминает кожу его головы, и после некоторой работы с кондиционером и детанглером волосы Баки становятся похожими на темный, блестящий занавес. Стив продолжает массировать, расчесывать пальцами и ополаскивать голову горстями горячей воды.

Баки тычет ногой в бутыль, и Стив берет ее. Это какой-то… кондиционер для кожи? Ну, если существует для волос, то вполне может быть и для остального тела. Стив закатывает рукава и осторожно сдвигает Баки вдоль ванны, пока тот не опускает голову и не складывает локти на коленях. Стив убирает мокрые волосы и целует его в шею.

— Ты можешь залезть ко мне, — бормочет Баки. — Я мог бы…

— Сейчас моя очередь, — отвечает Стив, проводя большими пальцами по расслабленным мышцам его плеч. Утром была очередь Баки играть со Стивом, а тот так и не закончил уход за его волосами. Ему пришлось стратегически отступить и пополнить запасы. Теперь, когда у него под рукой есть практически все, и он полностью адаптировался к лобовому нападению запаха, нет никаких причин, чтобы и дальше откладывать это. Баки поворачивается боком и медленно укладывается на край ванны. Опускает голову вниз, чтобы упереться лбом Стиву в живот. Стив втирает кондиционер для тела в его спину и легонько подталкивает, чтобы достать до всего остального.

— Уже встаю… — вздыхает Баки, обхватывая Стива за бедра.

— Это нужно смывать? — Стив пытается смотреть на бутыль, но Баки обнимает Стива за шею, и волосы у него такие мокрые и шелковистые, что Стив то и дело переводит взгляд на его ключицы, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на этикетке.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал мне прическу, — говорит Баки. — У меня есть план.

Стив смотрит на Баки. Тот весь розовый от горячей воды, кожа блестит, и она теплая, когда Стив поглаживает его бока. Стив чувствует, как у него горят уши.  
— Какой?

— Письменный, — отвечает Баки, выключая кран ногой. Стив окатывает его водой, и задумывается, почему не разделся. Потому что Баки оборачивает его собой, цепляясь как дружелюбный осьминог. Стив продолжает поглаживать его по спине, потому что чувствует себя хорошо и потому, что видел, как Баки держался на дереве силой всего лишь одного бедра. Поэтому в данном случае грузоподъемность Стива не имеет значения.

— У меня есть бумага, — говорит Баки, указывая в направлении стойки, на которой рядом с еще несколькими бутылками и банками Стив видит брошюру. — От профессионала.

— Давай посмотрим.

Сначала Стив вытирает Баки, потом сажает на стойку в гнездо из полотенец и принимается аккуратно удалять новой мочалкой воду из желобков металлической руки. Баки принимает заботу с достоинством, позволяя Стиву вытирать сгибы локтей и за ушами, и складку живота, а когда Стив наконец отступает, Баки берет брошюру.

Она раскладывается в довольно большой лист плотного картона с огромным количеством кружков, квадратов и стрелок. Кто-то выделил текст фиолетовым маркером и добавил небольшие заметки. Сверху красивым шрифтом с небольшим количеством гедонистических цветов написано «Волосы, кожа и вы сами: комплексное руководство по здоровью». Все это похоже на план сражения.

— Мы можем сделать это, — говорит Стив, читая списки. Некоторые названия знакомы по его собственной вылазке в магазин, остальные выстроены у ванны. Он берет клубничного цвета пакеты из «Расточительности», которые оставил у двери, распаковывает и сосредоточенно группирует продукцию. Укромные уголки для хранения, встроенные в стену ванной, наконец-то заполнены.

Стив по очереди берет все, читает описание и находит на карте здоровья. Вынимает новый набор щеток и кладет рядом с шеренгой припасов. Потом оба смотрят на всё это. Диаграмма здоровья показывает, какие продукты использовать, но ничего не говорит о том, с чего начинать.

— Видео! — выпаливает Стив. Баки вздрагивает и повторяет: — Видео.

— В Интернете много видео о том, что и как делать. Как заплетать волосы и… делать что-то с кожей? — Стив чувствует, что начинает краснеть. Баки тоже выглядит покрасневшим, и Стив понимает, что предлагает своему кавалеру посмотреть некоторые… некоторые колоритные видео.

У Баки капает с волос. Теперь, когда ванна опустела, и запах не бьет Стива под дых, Баки пахнет так, будто прокатился через пекарню, а потом вниз — по заросшему сорняками склону. Стив, вероятно, мог бы упасть на него, и они могли бы снова заняться чем-нибудь прекрасным, но тогда люди решат, что Стив думает, что Баки не стоит затраченного на него времени, и что Стив не относится к нему с уважением. А это неприемлемо и недопустимо.

— Видео, — повторяет Баки, пристально глядя на Стива. — У тебя есть видео?

— Да, — отвечает Стив и идет искать телефон. Находит вчерашние грязные штаны, достает мобильный и смотрит на него. К экрану прилип засохший лист.

— Телефоны могут промокнуть?

Баки что-то говорит из ванной, и Стив интерпретирует это как «о, Боже, точно не могут».

Стив возвращается и протягивает телефон как прямоугольник собственного стыда. Баки осматривает его и качает головой.

— У тебя есть телефон? — смущенно спрашивает Стив.

Баки снова качает головой.  
— Из соображений безопасности.

— Упс, — произносит Стив.

— Но нам нужно видео.

— Да… Я раньше почти ничем из этого не пользовался. Черт, да я вообще ничем из этого не пользовался. Не хочу все испортить.

— И не испортишь, — уверенно говорит Баки, толкает Стива ногой в колено, а потом, кажется, решает, что этого недостаточно, и цепляется лодыжкой за его икру.

И, ну, нет никакого способа спорить с таким доверием; все, что Стив может сделать, это попытаться оправдать его. Он внимательно читает инструкции на этикетках всех бутылок и выстраивает по порядку действий. Наливает в ладонь сыворотку лавандового цвета и начинает втирать в мокрые волосы наклонившегося над раковиной Баки. Кондиционирующий мусс покидает банку с тихим шипением и остается на ладони зефирной кучей пены. К тому времени, как он обрабатывает волосы от макушки до кончиков, каждая прядь становится гладкой и покрытой слабым радужным блеском. Стив пытается не отрываться от работы, но постоянно ловит на себе отвлекающие взгляды Баки в зеркале. У того красные щеки, и дышит он медленно и глубоко.

Как только волосы становятся мягкими и послушными, Стив начинает заплетать косы. От левого виска к правому уху. Ничего особенного, и это хорошо, потому что едва он успевает завязать кончик, как Баки набрасывается на него, валит на коврик и нежно кусает за подбородок.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Стив, немного задыхаясь. Трудно связать несколько слов, когда Баки так ему улыбается, а коса, заплетенная Стивом, обвивается вокруг его шеи.

— Да. Нигде не тянет. Хорошая работа, — и Баки снова кусает его. Стив приподнимает подбородок, думая, что пол в ванной, не самое удобное место для того, чтобы затевать что-нибудь эдакое, и насколько все-таки далекой кажется сейчас спальня, когда живот Баки начинает требовательно урчать.

— Обед? — улыбается Стив.

Баки задумчиво смотрит на его открытое горло, но вздыхает и кивает.  
— Обед…

И они идут есть. Потом ложатся поспать. Стив время от времени просыпается, но каждый раз слыша тихий храп Баки, засыпает снова. Где-то после заката Баки открывает глаза, подползает к Стиву и при помощи рта выдвигает несколько очень убедительных аргументов, приглашая Стива контратаковать. На этот раз Баки оказывается сверху, опираясь на предплечья и склоняясь над головой Стива. Это лучший уик-энд Стива со времен премьеры «Волшебника Страны Оз».

Когда Стив просыпается в следующий раз, уже четыре утра понедельника. Ему нужно на работу.

Баки тоже не спит. Стив слышит, как тот, переворачиваясь, шуршит одеялами, как трется носом о подушку, прижимаясь ногой к ноге Стива. Прошло всего тридцать шесть часов, но Стив уже может сказать, что Баки проснулся минут пятнадцать назад и просто лениво лежит.

— Хочешь, подвезу на работу? — шепчет Стив. — Только если хочешь. Если тебе сегодня надо.

Предположительно, Баки работает по тому же графику, но кто знает. Может, он в отпуске.

Баки широко зевает.  
— А-ха, — раздается приглушенно, когда он глубже зарывается в подушки.

— О’кей, — Стив гладит Баки по плечу и вылезает из ниши.

Через какое-то время Баки, шаркая, вползает на кухню, и прилипает к спине Стива. Кладет подбородок на плечо, обнимает за пояс и переставляет ноги, когда Стив двигается. А Стив думает… Стив думает, что фриттата и остывшая очень даже ничего, а они, конечно, уже несколько раз помыли друг друга, но еще один — прежде чем уйдут, — совсем не повредит…

И они снова принимают душ. Баки, похоже, не склонен отказываться от использования Стива в качестве мобильного портала, так что, вероятно, Стив может наслаждаться этим. Баки оживает достаточно, чтобы взять немного геля для ванны и намылить Стиву волосы. И тот, пока пальцы Баки аккуратно массируют кожу его головы, определенно приходит от этого в восторг.

Когда они выходят, Баки поднимает руки, чтобы Стив завернул его в полотенце. Пока Стив вытирает его, Баки оглядывается, берет расческу и передает Стиву.

Коса, которая у Стива получается на этот раз, немного лучше, чем накануне. Главным образом потому, что после кондиционера волосы Баки влажные и гладкие. Он сонно грызет горловину майки, но как только до ванной начинает доходить запах кофе, тут же бросает это дело.

Стив упаковывает с собой необходимые на день батончики, а Баки наливает кофе, с методичной осторожностью нейрохирурга опрокидывает в кружку семнадцать ложек сахара и мешает, не позволяя ложке стучать по стенкам. Баки в одежде, в которой был на свидании, и, вероятно, глупо думать, что он с каждым разом выглядит все лучше, но Стив так думает. Он должен доверять своим чувствам. Они полны суперсыворотки, так что должны быть точными.

Когда контейнер упакован, а кофе Баки выпит, у Стива больше нет причин задерживаться.  
— Готов? — спрашивает он.

— Ага, — Баки кивает, потом смотрит на него, потом говорит: — Подожди, — и убегает.

И возвращается с расческой. Ведет Стива к кухонной раковине, мочит расческу и привстает на носки, чтобы дотянуться до макушки.  
— Вихор, — объясняет он, и Стив покорно склоняет голову.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, — отвечает Баки. Потом становится розовым, и целует Стива в подбородок. Стив тает как Джелло на сковороде, а Баки немедленно зарывается лицом ему в воротник.

Потом они уходят. Когда Стив проходит мимо пары соседей в коридоре, ему приходит в голову, что сейчас они с Баки являются ароматическим эквивалентом предметов в чайном сервизе. Стив уже много часов не замечал специфики их запаха, но и так мог сказать, что мытья посуды было явно недостаточно, чтобы избавиться от запаха ванны. Стив не знает, как к этому относиться. С одной стороны, они не пахнут так, будто провели все выходные, валяя друг друга в постели. А с другой стороны, они не пахнут так, будто валяли друг друга в постели.

У чувства собственничества и вежливости в голове происходит небольшая война, но потом Баки со Стивом садятся на мотоцикл, и Баки снова втискивается ему в спину. Стив в восторге от того, что Баки остался на все выходные и даже позволил ему отвезти себя на работу, так что этого должно быть вполне достаточно.

Они определенно пахнут так, будто принимали ванну вместе. Из-за ветра аромат не такой резкий, но когда Стив паркуется, они все еще продолжают пахнуть корпоративными купальщиками. Людьми, разделившими душ. Друзьями по бане.

Когда они слезают с мотоцикла, Баки цепляет Стива сзади за рубашку и ведет через стоянку. Стив старается не увеличиваться в размерах и не отрываться от земли.

Баки зевает, когда Стив достает пропуск и подносит к скану. Баки пропуск не вынимает, но охранники молча смотрят на них широко открытыми глазами и слабо кивают Стиву.

— Обычно я хожу в спортзал, — Стив кивает на раздевалку, как будто Баки не знает, где они и где тренажерный зал. — Ты… тоже…

Баки снова зевает, но кивает еще до того, как закрывает рот, и машет Стиву, чтобы тот шел вперед. Стив переодевается в спортивные штаны и футболку, которые лежат в шкафчике и которые он носит в те дни, когда не истребляет инопланетян и не пожимает руки сенаторам. Как только он заканчивает, в дверях появляется Баки, одетый в стандартную форму ЩИТа, но без половины обычного оружия, и это — предполагает Стив — является его версией повседневной офисной одежды.

В зале пусто. Баки оглядывается, пока Стив зажигает свет, медленно потягивается и начинает взбираться по скалодрому. Стив знает, что там, на самом верху, есть углубление. Похоже, Баки тоже в курсе. Он протискивается в него, выглядывает через край, кажется, остается довольным тем, что Стив все еще тут, сворачивается калачиком и собирается уснуть.

Стив рад, что Баки решает остаться рядом. Ему кажется, что после выходных у него случается что-то вроде похмелья. Что половина разума все еще дремлет в нише с подушками, а тело озадачено тем, что Баки не в пределах досягаемости. Между повторениями Стив продолжает поглядывать вверх, чтобы убедиться, что Баки никуда не делся.

Стажеры начинают просачиваться в зал около семи. Через какое-то время они перестали пялиться на Стива, а тот больше не пытался бегать кругами, чтобы случайно не засосать их всех в свой вихревой поток как запыхавшихся утят. Так что они научились вполне мирно делить пространство. Сейчас почти все морщатся, уловив от Стива запах… выходных, но они достаточно вежливы, чтобы не говорить об этом, хотя парочка все же не выдерживает, разворачивается и уходит. Остальные кивают и идут заниматься. В зале постоянно циркулирует воздух и установлены фильтры, поэтому тут почти как снаружи.

Стив выключает плеер и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы случайно не сломать гребной тренажер, но внезапная тишина заставляет его взглянуть вверх. Баки спускается по стене.

Он выглядел бодрее, но на лицо вернулась резкость, а в позу — настороженность. Стив не понимал, насколько тот изменился, пока Баки не стал прежним. Он идет к Стиву и… подходит совсем близко, определенно на расстояние объятий, но не приклеивается, как делал это последние пару дней, и Стив начинает ненавидеть людей, находящихся в зале.

Это сразу появляется в его запахе. Стив не хочет раздуваться, как воздушный шар, подсоединенный к пожарному шлангу, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Самые близкие к нему стажеры потихоньку начинают бледнеть и находить интересные узоры на плитках пола.

По крайней мере, Баки не кажется взволнованным. Он не прижимается к боку Стива (потому что они на работе, а Баки — профессионал, и Стиву нужно взять себя в руки, или полную дезинфекцию спортзала от запахов придется проводить на три дня раньше срока), но странно смотрит на него, а потом поворачивается, чтобы встать почти спиной к спине.

Обычно после тренировки Стив принимал душ, но сегодня он не вспотел, к тому же ему не хотелось делать то, после чего он мог перестать пахнуть как Баки. Он надеялся, что это все-таки похмелье от выходных, и со временем инстинкты успокоятся. Если они этого не сделают, ему придется посетить отдел кадров для прослушивания строгой лекции о соблюдении личных границ на рабочем месте, что стало бы для всех участников крайне унизительным.

А пока он ведет Баки в столовую. Это одно из самых больших помещений в здании, кроме того, полное еды. Возможно, Баки захочет перекусить. Те немногие, кого они встречают в коридорах, прячутся за ближайшие двери. Стив не знает, это из-за запаха ванны или из-за того, что он испускает феромоны озабоченного дикобраза, но смущает это его достаточно сильно. Он почти успокаивается лишь когда они добираются до места назначения. Баки идет к дальнему столу, а Стив загружает два подноса.

Баки ест быстро и молча. При этом сосредоточенно сканирует взглядом периметр, но под столом цепляется ногой за лодыжку Стива. Тот, к сожалению, хорошо видит дверь, поэтому замечает процесс закатывания глаз вереницей входящих, на лицах которых тут же появляется выражение «добрый Боженька, что это за запах?». Их угол остается абсолютно пустым, даже когда начинается время завтрака.

Агент Мэй первая, кто оказывается к ним ближе, чем на десять футов. Она заходит, не останавливаясь, находит взглядом Стива с Баки и уверенно подходит к столу. Уже на полпути у нее начинают слезиться глаза, но шаги от этого не становятся менее твердыми.

— Агент Роджерс, Солдат, — произносит она.

— Доброе утро, — с некоторым раздражением говорит Стив. Баки, похоже, не заметил, как с их пути разбегались люди. Может, на него всегда так реагировали. Единственный раз, когда Стив видел, как он взаимодействует с персоналом вне миссий, был на тренировке в спортзале, когда большая часть зала опустела, как только он вошел. Эта мысль немного усиливает его защитные инстинкты, поднимая шерсть дыбом, и он опускает ладонь на предплечье Баки. Ему не нравится, как стажеры смотрят на него.

Май игнорирует его позерство.  
— У меня задание для тебя, — говорит она Баки. — Сад на крыше совсем зачах. Его давно пора прополоть, а некоторым растениям — скорректировать график поливки. Ты не мог бы сейчас этим заняться?

Сначала Баки выглядит удивленным, потом подозрительно прищуривается, а затем — перед лицом абсолютной искренности Мэй — становится до предела довольным. Шерсть Стива как по команде ложится. Он очень рад, что в столовой нет Наташи.

Мэй ведет их к восточной лестнице. В коридорах подозрительно пусто. Стиву интересно, разослал ли кто-нибудь предупредительные записки. Если это так, то он, пожалуй, не хотел бы знать их содержание.

Свежий воздух на крыше приносит облегчение. К тому моменту нос Стива в основном адаптируется, и чем больше времени они с Баки проводят на открытом воздухе, тем слабее становится чувство зарождающейся мигрени. Баки приседает на широкие камни, из которых сложена пешеходная дорожка альпинария, и осторожно приподнимает листья растений, выискивая признаки гниения или увядания. Стив оглядывается, видит неприметный сарай и идет за лейкой.

Раздается скрип двери на крышу. Стив поворачивается. Младший агент неуклюже подходит и замирает на расстоянии в несколько футов.

— Агент Роджерс, — хрипит он. Стив узнает в нем одного из стажеров Мэй. Он глубоко вдыхает и тут же делает шаг, чтобы встать по ветру.

Стив складывает руки на груди, не зная, раздражает его это или нет.  
— Роско, не так ли?

— Да, сэр.

— Тренировки идут хорошо?

— Надеюсь, сэр.

— На этой неделе работаете с усиленным ароматом?

Глаза и нос Роско медленно краснеют от перегрузки пазух.  
— Да, сэр.

Стив кивает.  
— Продолжайте.

Они находятся на крыше до самого вечера. Это лучший день из тех, что Стив провел в ЩИТе. Невзирая на устойчивый поток стажеров, присылаемых Мэй. Использование его в качестве тупого тренажера запаха является справедливым обменом за зрелище умиротворенного Баки, по запястья зарывшегося в землю, тогда как свет заходящего солнца золотит его левую руку.

-о-

И они начинают… встречаться. Вот как это теперь называется. Когда Стив рос, проходило не слишком много времени между началом ухаживания и подписанием бумаг, но сейчас свидания, видимо, могут продолжаться годами. Стив украдкой гуглит, а потом спрашивает Баки, не хочет ли тот чем-нибудь заняться в следующие выходные. Баки отвечает «да» еще до того, как Стив заканчивает предложение.

В выходные они отправляются на Кони-Айленд, где Баки выигрывает в тире четырех плюшевых медведей, двух дельфинов и одну черепаху. Еще он внимательно рассматривает аттракционы, но потом качает головой, и Стив просто счастлив. Потому что внезапно у него просыпается долгие годы дремлющая остаточная подростковая тошнота. Вместо каруселей они идут к аквариумам. Там Баки держит Стива за руку, а Стив даже не пытается обращать внимание на плавающих животных и рыб, изучая игру сине-зеленых всполохов на волосах Баки. Тем вечером они возвращаются на мотоцикле Стива со всеми семью плюшевыми животными, привязанными сзади, а потом у Стива в спальне появляется ниша с семью игрушками, и все они пахнут как Баки, всерьез наслаждающийся тем, что на работу им только в понедельник.

Через неделю во вторник они идут ужинать. Потом повторяют в среду, и еще раз в понедельник. Потому что с четверга по воскресенье Стив должен сопровождать какого-то дипломата. Покупая продукты, Стив замирает посреди прохода между полками с хлебом, потому что ему приходит в голову, что он может купить что-нибудь Баки. Он может принести Баки обед. Или свежеиспеченную чиабатту.

Всё вокруг напоминает ему о Баки. Стив видит на футболке симпатичную картинку с выдрой, думает о свидании в аквариуме, о Баки и выдрах, и о том, что они похожи на выдр, открывающих моллюска ухаживания на скале своих эмоций, а внутри — привязанность и близость, а также, скорее всего, слизь. Но это будет слизь любви.

Он ищет в интернете информацию о выдрах — просто чтобы убедиться, что те не являются тайными садистами, поедающими котят, такими как дельфины или кто-то в этом роде — и находит бесконечную череду фотографий двух морских выдр, держащихся за руки и подпрыгивающих в прибое. Он хочет отправить это Баки, но не может. Поэтому садится и рисует картинку. Одна выдра с вихрами, другая — с милой косичкой. Они держатся за руки и вдвоем взбираются на волну. Это слишком. Не слишком ли это? Наверное, слишком. Стив все еще продолжает класть в коричневые бумажные пакеты, в которые упаковывает обеды для Баки, свои рисунки. И Баки, похоже, всегда ждет их, так что… может, и не слишком. Стив не знает, куда деваются его каракули, но ему нравится думать, что Баки прячет их в каком-нибудь хорошем месте. Возможно, в любимой книге.

Баки тоже продолжает делать для Стива что-то хорошее. Ну… либо это, либо Стива преследуют чрезвычайно заботливые феи. Он открывает шкафчик в ЩИТе и обнаруживает, что его снаряжение было недавно вымыто и отполировано, кожа просушена, а шнурки в кроссовках заменены. Кольт всегда чист, резервный нож для ботинок великолепно заточен, а мешочек, висящий на поясе, заполнен закусками длительного хранения и с не опилочным вкусом.

И, похоже, у Баки все идет хорошо. Теперь он смотрит прямо на Стива, в отличие от плеча, локтя, пола или любой другой точки в нескольких футах над его головой. Голос Баки все еще тих, но говорит он намного свободнее, когда объясняет разницу в формах метательного и колющего ножей, и то, как с максимальной пользой использовать оба. Они проводят много времени в спортзалах ЩИТа и на стрельбищах, где другие люди, как правило, оставляют их в покое. Инстинкты Стива несколько успокаиваются, и он больше не источает запах, предупреждающий окружающих «руки прочь», когда кто-то смотрит на Баки. Они даже гоняются друг за другом по полосе препятствий, не рискуя повторить первый забег по лесу на свидании. Гораздо легче держать все в строго профессиональных рамках, когда Стив знает, что вечером Баки встретит его на автобусной остановке, и дома они будут делать гораздо более интересные вещи.

Баки тоже постоянно учится чему-то новому, и это заставляет Стива чувствовать себя в повседневной жизни немного меньшим идиотом. Как будто они команда, вместе расследующая дела. Когда они видят билборд, рекламирующий новое шоу или крем для бритья, или всех шестерых пингвинов, или слово «EQUINOX», Баки смотрит на Стива, Стив пожимает плечами, и они понимают друг друга. Кто-то интересуется у Стива, есть ли у него 401K, и позже Стив спрашивает у Баки: — У тебя есть пенсионный план?

Баки выковыривает из зубов застрявший арахис и смотрит в потолок.  
— Золотые слитки считаются?

— Боже, думаю, они уже привыкли. Мои соседи прятали пятаки в ножках мебели.

Баки кивает, одобряя разумность действий, но они все равно просматривают десятисерийный видеокурс о планах выхода на пенсию, беззаботным голосом разъясняющий сложные моменты и бегущей строкой задающий вопросы о том, когда они планируют уйти на пенсию и их финансовые цели. Они засыпают на четвертом ролике на теме «Акции, облигации, фьючерсы».

Однажды, во время семинара по уходу за гражданскими лицами и процедурам деэскалации, Стив смотрит на Баки, сидящего в углу большого конференц-зала, пьющего принесенный Стивом чай и пытающегося не заснуть в лучах светящего в окна солнца. Они медленно ползут сначала по ногам, затем по груди, а потом он весь оказывается залитым солнечным светом. Стив видит, как его глаза начинают потихоньку закрываться, и отчаянно жалеет о том, что не сел рядом. Интересно, заметил бы кто-нибудь, если бы он подвинулся на шесть дюймов вправо и осторожно положил голову Баки себе на плечо. Ему нужна подходящая поверхность для сна. Баки хотел бы вздремнуть? Стив спросит. У него в кабинете есть подушки. Или они могли бы отправиться в один из тех укромных уголков, которые, кажется, есть теперь повсюду. Стив слышал, как несколько агентов восторженно рассказывали об одном таком, недавно открывшемся в Сохо. В стенах пещеры там повсюду были спрятаны тайники с закусками.

Окружающие, кажется, одобряют их отношения. Как-то раз Мария Хилл останавливает Стива возле столовой.  
— Не знаю, что ты сделал, Роджерс, но продолжай в том же духе, — говорит она.

— Что?

— За последние две недели Солдат побывал на четырех из пяти инструктажей по технике безопасности. Так держать.

И Хилл не единственная. Когда Стив заходит в общественный центр, Мэйбл, Джозеф и Шара одновременно поворачивают к нему головы. Мэйбл издает звук «о-о-о» как семидесятивосьмилетняя сирена. Стив, признает, что побег невозможен, и краснеет, когда они начинают наступать на него в замедленном беге.

— Молодец, — говорит Шара, тыкая его в грудь. — Мо. Ло. Дец. Кто счастливый Омега?

— Его зовут Баки, — бормочет Стив.

Мэйбл снова прикидывается сиреной. Стив с тоской смотрит на дверь, но Джозеф предусмотрительно поставил ходунки, чтобы отрезать ему путь к отступлению.  
— Когда ты его приведешь? — требовательно спрашивает Шара.

— У нас совершенно непредсказуемые рабочие графики, — отвечает Стив, не желая навязываться Баки, не спросив.

— В следующий четверг танцевальный вечер, — ласково говорит Шара. — У нас достаточно времени, чтобы все спланировать.

— О-о-о… — тянет Мэйбл, на этот раз в тандеме с Джозефом.

— Я посмотрю, свободен ли он, — бормочет Стив, и тут, к счастью, входит их инструктор по вычесыванию шерсти, и Стив со спокойной совестью может сбежать и заняться делом.

Джозеф, Мэйбл и Шара почти весь вечер громогласно жалуются на то, что достаточно давно не встречали новых людей, и как было бы замечательно, если бы им представили хотя бы одного. К счастью, в конечном итоге все это перерастает в обычную болтовню. Правда Джозеф так ни разу и не упоминает о последнем еженедельном убийстве. Они все смотрят по телевизору одни и те же передачи, большинство из которых, по-видимому, являются расследованиями загадочных преступлений.

Стиву нравится, что детективный роман как жанр не вымер. Конечно, теперь все стало намного более наглядным, но у вас все еще есть большой грубоватый охотник за преступниками и его помощник. А еще Стиву очень нравятся истории, в которых в конце плохих парней обязательно ловят. В одном из шоу огромного раздраженного сыщика все зовут капитаном, и Стив процентов на тридцать уверен, что парня скопировали с него. Это вызывает у него некое странное головокружение. Так бывает, когда он ошибается с перспективой и рисует потолок слишком высоким, а шкафы — слишком низкими.

В группе по изучению сообщества рассказывают о других программах, но Стив не знает, с чего начать. Одни люди расчесывают друг другу волосы, а потом оказывается, что они злые близнецы. Другие прячут запах, но постоянно рычат о стае. Конечно, это увлекательно, и, возможно, Стив проникается «Нерушимым домом» и смотрит его. Неделю. Но никак не дольше месяца. Потому что ему еще нужно узнать, чем закончится заговор Русса против Рассела, да и Верн заслуживает лучшего, но они так и не сказали Джен, что вернулись из творческого отпуска и…

В любом случае, Стив не собирался покупать телевизор. Даже если люди продолжат говорить обо всех этих историях. Потому что их постоянно крутили на больших экранах в спортзале. Но потом Наташа повышает цифру обязательных трат до двух блядских тысяч блядских долларов, — простите за его французский, — и Стив допускает ошибку, представляя себя и Баки, похожих на тех людей из рекламных роликов, что обнявшись сидят на диване в окружении закусок и восторженно смотрят телевизор. Тогда у Стива были бы свободны для Баки обе руки. Вместо одной — для Баки, а другой — для того, чтобы держать над ними телефон, по которому они смотрят видео про украшение тортов.

Поэтому Стив покупает телевизор.

Когда они в пятницу идут на обед — быстро превратившийся в еженедельную рутину — Стив спрашивает, знает ли Баки что-нибудь о телевизорах. Баки хмурится и отвечает: — Кое-что? — и это больше, чем знает сам Стив.

— Хочешь пойти со мной завтра, чтобы купить один? — спрашивает Стив. — В выходные я должен потратить… две тысячи долларов, — он надеется, что ему удается выглядеть не сильно напуганным. — Цветной телевизор. Тогда мы могли бы… смотреть фильмы. Когда ты приходишь.

Баки слизывает остатки соуса с тарелки Стива и задумчиво сдвигает брови. Он сидит напротив, что случается лишь в случаях, когда они не могут найти кабинку с местами рядом. Стив быстро понимает, что это значит, потому что как только они садятся, Баки цепляется за него ногой и держит как якорь в ботинках с двойным узлом.  
— Ты должен потратить две тысячи долларов?

Стив угрюмо кивает.  
— Наташа заставляет показывать чеки.

— Вдова.

Стив кивает.

— Она заставляет тебя покупать вещи?

— Ага. Она помогает, — поясняет Стив, чтобы Баки не подумал, что Наташа запугивает его, чтобы он разорился или что-то в этом роде. — Я тогда пробую что-то новое. И привыкаю к инфляции. Потому что я прибыл… без большого количества… вещей. Не успел собрать чемодан, когда проводник сказал: следующая остановка — две тысячи тринадцатый.

Баки не смеется, но и не смотрит так, будто Стив самый жалкий щенок в приюте. Баки кивает, все еще выглядя задумчивым.  
— Стратегия работает?

— Думаю, да. Это определенно заставляет меня пробовать то, что самостоятельно я бы никогда не сделал.

— У меня тоже мало вещей, — как ни в чем не бывало, говорит Баки. — Мне не удалось собрать сумку.

Точно. Стив все еще не уверен, что может спрашивать Баки о том, как тот был заключенным Гидры. Он не знает, принесет это больше вреда или пользы. Эй, дружище, я разгромил несколько подпольных лабораторий, созданных головоногими для пыток, так что ты, скорее всего, не сможешь слишком уж удивить меня. Стив решает, что просто подождет, пока Баки сам не захочет рассказать об этом. Если ему вообще когда-нибудь захочется это сделать. А пока Стив будет казаться таким открытым и готовым слушать, как только может.

Баки не уточняет, а потом подходят официанты с тележкой булочек, и они переходят к обсуждению блюд, а потом возвращаются к Стиву домой. Через два дня после первого свидания Стив пошел и купил подушки для ниши в гостиной, такие же прочные как в спальне. За исключением тех, которые цвета лютика и желудя, и которые пахнут сушеной лимонной цедрой. Стив надеется, что после нескольких удачных свиданий они будут пахнуть сушеной лимонной цедрой и Баки.

— Нам нужен целый кинотеатр, — говорит Баки, после того, как они устроили небольшую нежную потасовку, превратившуюся в обжимания после того, как Баки схватил его за голову, а потом плюхнулся сверху. Он оглядывается на большую пустую стену напротив кухни. — С динамиками, установленными по кругу.

— И сколько должно быть динамиков?

Баки оглядывается, не переставая работать одеялом.  
— Восемь? Думаю, восьми хватит?

— Четыре тут и четыре там?

— Четыре тут. Два там. И два там.

Стив кивает, представляя то, что предлагает Баки.  
— Согласен.

Этим вечером Баки не остается на ночь, а идет к себе. Но следующим утром появляется с чем-то, похожим на сумку с инструментами. Стив идет на кухню, а Баки достает рулетку и начинает сосредоточенно простукивать стены.

Стив полностью доверяет ему и спокойно готовит тартинки. Через несколько минут Баки говорит: — Я определился с местом.

— Хорошо, — кивает Стив, ставя мармелад и сок на новый поднос для завтрака с нарисованными цветами и поднося его к нише. Иногда Баки смотрит на стулья как на препятствия, которые ему нужно преодолеть, поэтому в такие дни с удовольствием ест в подушках. Стив тоже. Поскольку недавно обнаружил, что у пылесоса есть насадка, идеально подходящая для извлечения любых крошек из швов и складок.

Баки сосредоточенно прищуривается и карандашом отмечает место, где должен находиться кронштейн. Потом измеряет расстояние до следующего. Отступает, целую минуту хмурится, глядя на метки, и, в конце концов, кивает. Стив садится на подушку и, подперев подбородок кулаком, смотрит на него. Волосы Баки все еще торчат вверх. Это Стив вчера убрал их с шеи после их обоюдного решения попробовать что-то грязное. Все, чего они достигли, не может полностью соответствовать этим требованиям, но после того, как они закончили, место, где они лежали, точно нельзя было назвать чистым.

— Надо будет получше прикрепить.

— А как насчет стены? — спрашивает Стив. — Этот цвет подходит для телевизионной стены?

Баки отходит назад и пристально вглядывается в стену. Потом поворачивается, видит, что Стив в нише, быстро кладет карандаш и рулетку, вылезает из водолазки и падает на подушки. Потом тянет Стива к себе и укладывается так, чтобы было удобно прижиматься и смотреть на стену.

— Она должна быть темной, — задумчиво говорит Баки. — Как в театре.

— Черной?

— Синей, — отвечает Баки, постукивая Стива по груди. — Как твоя форма.

Стиву хочется тут же вскочить и броситься за всеми образцами такой краски, чтобы увидеть, как Баки выберет один. А потом быстро покрасить стену, чтобы любой, кто войдет, мог увидеть, что кто-то живет здесь со Стивом. Что это не просто съемная квартира, в которую он переехал.

— Я видел один магазин, — говорит Баки. — Магазин красок. Для дома и для вещей. Он сегодня открыт. Можем сходить, — потом он смотрит на поднос с тартинками и меняет приоритеты. — После завтрака.

— Может, сначала телевизор? — предлагает Стив, подталкивая поднос ближе. — А потом сможем выбрать краску, которая дополнит его цвет. Не знаю, сколько у них сейчас цветов, но могу поспорить, что сможем подобрать к любому.

— Да. Умно, — кивает Баки и пихает в рот две трети тартинки.

-о-

Из-за отсутствия информации о том, где расположены лучшие магазины с телевизорами, Стив ведет Баки в Брукфилд. Это хорошее место. По крайней мере, просторное. Даже, если технически находится под землей. Возможно, Баки найдет здесь то, что ему понравится.

Они останавливаются у входа в магазин электроники и осматривают территорию.

— Вперед, — говорит Стив.

— Две тысячи долларов, — произносит Баки. Он говорит это не как Стив или Наташа. У нее это звучит как обычная сумма, у Стива — как действительно большая сумма. Баки же выговаривает это как тщательно запомненную фразу на иностранном языке.

— Можно дороже, — вздыхает Стив.

— Но не дешевле.

— Нет.

— Ясно.

И они отправляются.

Сначала Баки держится близко, засунув руки в карманы, но потом они проходят мимо отсека, называющегося «Винтаж» и видят десятки тостеров пастельных тонов, радиоприемников и миксеров. Там микроволновые печи, ноутбуки и дюжина других вещей, которые Стив даже не сможет назвать, но все они выглядят довольно забавно. Еще там здоровенная конструкция с закругленными краями, похожая на танк. Стив полагает, что ее вполне можно бросить во взбесившееся животное, которое потом можно забрать с собой и на следующее утро приготовить на завтрак.

Они бродят между полками, держа в руках лопатки с дружелюбными лосями и деревянные ковшики ручной работы. Стив останавливается возле двух кружек с небольшими выемками для ложек на ручках и широкими щелями в крышках, чтобы положить… зефир? Печенье? К тому времени, как он убеждает себя взять и их тоже, Баки притормаживает возле гладкого радиоприемника цвета папоротника, исследует окошечки с цифрами на передней панели и поворачивает ручку, ища радиостанции. Стив не видел, чтобы Баки когда-нибудь слушал музыку. У него не было ни телефона, ни наушников, ни плеера. Правда, иногда он притоптывал ногой в такт песен, которые слушал Стив.

Баки поглаживает радио и смотрит вдаль. Стив дотрагивается до зеленого бока, и Баки смотрит на его руку.

— Думаешь, будет хорошо? На… кухню?

Баки молча кивает, и Стив ставит радио в корзину к кружкам. Баки прижимается к Стиву теплым боком, и они стоят посреди магазина и как бы обнимаются, а владельцы улыбаются, опустив головы, и стараются выглядеть занятыми, чтобы слишком часто не предлагать помощь.

Первым телевизоры замечает Баки. Он присаживается на корточки и с решительным хмурым видом начинает читать спецификации ко всем моделям. Их всего пять. Но есть также небольшая полезная надпись, сообщающая, в каких еще магазинах в этом районе можно найти другие модели с указанием телефонов специалистов по доставке и установке. Баки копается за экранами, вытаскивает стопку руководств и инструкций и быстро идет в тихий уголок, чтобы прочитать. Стив полагает, что у него все под контролем, и идет к кассе, чтобы оплатить радио, кружки и все остальное, что лежит в корзине. Со стеллажа с товарами для импульсных покупок он берет электрическую мини взбивалку в форме кальмара, которая выглядит так, будто действительно может сделать превосходный горячий шоколад.

Для него, конечно, еще слишком рано. Пока Стив в основном готовит холодный чай для Баки и молочные коктейли, но встретить сезон во всеоружии — совсем неплохая идея. Стив надеется, что Баки все еще будет рядом, когда погода изменится. Его любимая коричневая водолазка вот уже целую неделю лежит аккуратно сложенной на комоде, а Стив ходит вокруг нее так, будто это спящий кот, который останется на месте, пока его не спугнут.

Стив ставит пакеты возле двери, чтобы забрать позже, и проверяет место, где читал Баки. Видит, что там пусто, глубоко вдыхает носом и обнаруживает его в проходе между полками с интерактивными дисплеями. Баки дотрагивается до экрана, и к его пальцу плывет цифровая рыбка. Баки прикасается к другому месту, и рыбка плывет в этот угол.

— Их можно кормить, — говорит он Стиву, не отводя взгляда от рыбки. — Они будут пускать пузыри. Попробуй.

Стив пробует. Упитанная золотая рыбка решительно покачивается в искорках, оставленных его пальцем. Баки почти улыбается, вынимает правую руку из кармана и чертит пальцем на экране длинную полосу.

— Это моя любимая заставка, — уверенно говорит кто-то у них за спинами. Стив поворачивается и видит невысокого Омегу в футболке с логотипом магазина. — Вы можете изменить цвет рыб и украсить для них аквариум. Это супер круто. Отлично подходит и для детей. А сад пробовали?

Он касается угла экрана, и аквариум растворяется в мшистом саду. В нем полно ярких лягушек. Стив смотрит, как у Баки округляются глаза, когда одна запрыгивает на мох.

— Сколько это стоит? — спрашивает Стив у продавца.

В итоге они покупают телевизор, акустическую систему и лампу, мягко рассеивающую свет из-под абажура с рисунком из листьев, а также все товары из импульсных покупок, которые Стив присмотрел раньше. Они везут все это к Стиву домой на метро, ловко балансируя неудобными коробками и пакетами так, чтобы никого не ударить по голове. Баки тот, кто настраивает телевизор. Он очень внимательно читает инструкцию, а потом просто делает то, что там написано. При этом двигается так, будто всю жизнь занимался подключением телевизоров. Стив на несколько минут зависает, любуясь им, а потом идет готовить обед.

Они включают телевизор лишь на минутку, чтобы убедиться, что тот работает, но там идет «Нерушимый дом», и Стив говорит: — О, народу из центра нравится, — и они садятся смотреть.

Их засасывает как золотую рыбку в унитаз.  
— Не могу поверить, что они не сказали Верну, — качает головой Баки, запихивая в рот очередную горсть попкорна.

— Не могу поверить, что Верн не сказал Джейн, — произносит Стив, роясь в миске. Баки утешительно гладит его по колену. Потом на улице темнеет, и Стив смотрит по сторонам, чтобы узнать время, но вспоминает, что у него нет настенных часов.

Он переводит взгляд обратно на экран, по которому ползут финальные титры.  
— В этом сезоне… есть еще одна серия, — говорит он. — Правда… уже довольно поздно.

Баки разворачивается к нему с раздутыми от огромного количества попкорна щеками. Потом снова смотрит на экран.

— Ты прав, — кивает Стив. — Это всего одна серия. Мы не можем лечь спать, не посмотрев ее.

Баки уже тянется к пульту.

А потом остается на ночь. Стив предложил это только из вежливости, чтобы Баки не нужно было тащиться домой в одиночестве. В любом случае, большая часть его средств для ухода, похоже, находится у Стива, поэтому каждое утро он начинает с укладки его волос, а Баки послушно наносит массу продукции на лицо. А потом он остается на следующую ночь, потому что они завтракают, а затем идут искать красивые резные деревянные настенные часы для Стива, а потом им, конечно, нужно пообедать и вздремнуть, а потом приготовить ужин. И посмотреть следующий сезон. И расплести Баки волосы, и проделать ночные процедуры для всего. Баки пробует глиняную маску. И заставляет Стива попробовать ее. Это мило.

Они не только смотрят телевизор. Стив, держа в уме информацию о том, что пикник удался, предлагает посетить парки скульптур, ботанические сады и цветочную аллею, открывающуюся в Хайлайне. Баки никогда не говорит нет. Он даже не ждет, когда Стив закончит фразу «а хочешь…». Просто сразу говорит, что хочет. Очень хочет. Он кажется совершенно счастливым, когда натыкается на плечи и локти Стива, бродя по извилистым дорожкам и рассматривая предметы искусства, цветы и растения, а Стив получает непропорциональное удовлетворение от покупки закусок у уличных торговцев и в угловых кафе и передачи их Баки.

Баки съедает и выпивает все, что получает от него, кроме стакана чего-то с кокосовым вкусом, который возвращает после продолжительного подозрительного обнюхивания и крошечного тестового глотка. А также половинки завитушки с карамелью, которая так ему нравится, что он настаивает на том, чтобы поделиться со Стивом. У Стива начинают болеть зубы, но вид сахарной пудры, покрывающей губы Баки, более чем компенсирует это.

А еще Баки, кажется, очень счастлив в постели. Он выглядит восторженным и очень благодарным, но Стиву приходит в голову, что он никогда прямо не спрашивал, что именно ему нравится.

А следовало бы. Говорить о таком важно. Но не следует действовать второпях. Стив должен подойти к прояснению этого вопроса с… осторожностью, с… деликатностью, с…

Наташа усаживается к нему за стол и, улыбаясь, укладывает подбородок на кулак.

— Я купил цветной телевизор, — в целях самообороны почти кричит Стив.

Иногда Баки присоединялся к нему за обедом, а иногда поглощался зданием ЩИТа, и Стив не имел ни малейшего понятия, где тот находился. Что… хорошо. Это не оставляло Стиву простора для паники, которая охватила его как-то раз, когда Пегги на две недели растворилась в ухабах Европы и вернулась с синяком на скуле и шестью папками информации. Никому не нужен паникующий и давящий на них Стив. Пока они сами этого не захотят. Поэтому он старался держать это в себе.

Наташа продолжает улыбаться, применяя обычную тактику допроса — заставляя Стива больше говорить. Но у него есть пудинг из тапиоки, и он может пока поесть его, позволяя Наташе и дальше разглядывать себя. Ее прическа сегодня выше всяких похвал, а это значит, что она или провела время с одним из членов своего стручка, или просто хотела, чтобы все так подумали.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — покончив с тапиокой, делает пробный ход Стив.

Она несколько раз медленно моргает и продолжает смотреть на него, осторожно постукивая ногой по голени.

— Ты же знаешь, что я могу просто уйти. Когда ты делаешь так в тренажерном зале, получаешь гораздо более высокий коэффициент отдачи.

— Твои косы становятся лучше, — наконец произносит она. — Можешь попрактиковаться на мне, если захочешь. Или сделать рыбий хвост. Но его ты, возможно, приберегаешь на шестимесячный юбилей.

Стив тыкает пальцем в пустую коробку из-под тапиоки.  
— Это будет допрос с пристрастием?

— А тебе нужен допрос с пристрастием?

— Я бы почувствовал себя лучше, если бы кто-нибудь допросил меня с пристрастием, — Стив хмурится. — Баки этого заслуживает. Он заслуживает большего.

Стиву говорили, что ему очень хорошо удаются разочарованные лица. Он вспоминает об этом и применяет это знание на практике.

Наташа поднимает обе брови, и Стив замечает, что она, должно быть, сегодня покрасила их и хочет, чтобы он это заметил. Стив с Баки смотрели уроки макияжа. Они знают о… краске для бровей. Они смотрят на брови друг друга и решают, что с ними все в полном порядке.

— Я просто рада за тебя, — наконец говорит она и пинает его в голень. — Ты пахнешь отвратительным довольством, так что я не уверена, что в ближайшее время мы сможем выйти в поле. Если захочешь поторопиться и съехаться с ним, чтобы мы не сидели на скамейке запасных, то я была бы не против.

Стив хватается за поднос, и Наташа наклоняет голову.  
— Ты его спрашивал?

— Нет, — осторожно отвечает Стив. Он не знает, как. Как незаметно сделать свой дом их общим домом. Он не знает правильные временные рамки для этого. Но это же не может продолжаться слишком долго, верно? Еще несколько недель, или, может, месяц, или… Не слишком ли рано?

— Стандартным является период в год или два, — произносит Наташа, и Стив ошарашенно смотрит на нее. Потому что через год они вполне могут умереть. Год? Через год может случиться все, что угодно. Солнце может взорваться, а звезды — превратиться в радиоактивную космическую жижу. И это не так надуманно, как ему хотелось бы. В его жизни и так присутствует достаточное количество радиоактивной космической жижи. К ее увеличению он совсем не готов.

— Год… — повторяет он.

Наташа пожимает плечами.  
— Если хочешь двигаться быстрее — вперед. Просто поговори с ним. Убедись, что ваши желания совпадают.

— Общение важно, — автоматически произносит Стив, потому что именно это постоянно твердят Джозеф с Мэйбл, анализируя повороты сюжета «Нерушимого дома» и каталогизируя то, что персонажи делают неправильно.

— Вот это точно, — она кивает и одобрительно пинает его в другую голень. Теперь у него минут десять будут симметричные синяки. — Обсудите это.

Обсудить это. Стив думает об этом весь день. Думает до такой степени, что Мэй почти бьет его локтем по голове во время спарринга, когда он подныривает недостаточно быстро. Он сможет сделать это. Сможет обсудить это с Баки. Он не уверен, что именно должен обсудить, но, может, существует список?

Стив гуглит «как съехаться с человеком». Появляются списки. Много списков. Он изучает первые двадцать результатов и составляет перечень наиболее распространенных тем для разговора. В самом верху, рядом с «групповыми финансами» и «управлением родственниками» находится «близость и романтика». С финансами все просто. ЩИТ платит Стиву намного больше, чем тот тратит, поэтому он вполне может содержать довольно укомплектованный стручок в течение жизни целого поколения. Ни у него, ни у Баки нет родственников, которыми нужно было бы управлять. У Стива все давно умерли, а когда он спросил Баки, есть ли у него семья, тот покачал головой, опустив плечи, отошел и почти час пах печалью.

Стив почувствовал себя неловко, спросив об этом. Он должен был догадаться. Баки никогда не упоминал родственников, не говоря уже о том, чтобы от него ими пахло. Баки казался не сильно расстроенным, но Стив все равно в качестве извинений приготовил клубнично-лимонное мороженое и жареного цыпленка с арахисовым маслом, и почувствовал невыразимое облегчение, когда после обеда Баки, как обычно, забрался на него как на кошачье дерево.

Близость и романтика. Баки, вроде, нравится то, что они делают, но… Говорить об этом… Придется сделать это. Если существует что-то, что им нужно исправить или дополнить, лучше выяснить сейчас.

Стив поднимает эту тему после следующего свидания. Они проводят утро в городском парке, осматривая фонтаны и притормаживая у каждого закусочного ларька, возле которого Баки начинает раздувать ноздри. Стив ждет, когда они вернутся в квартиру, наливает по стакану чая со льдом и с бьющимся сердцем садится за стол.

Баки настораживается и оглядывается. Смотрит на Стива так, будто слышит пожарную сигнализацию, и Стив спешит его успокоить.  
— Все в порядке, — говорит он проникновенным голосом капитана, получающимся более или менее автоматически. — У нас все в порядке. Просто я хотел кое-что проверить.

Баки выдыхает и с любопытством смотрит на Стива.

— Я хотел поговорить. С тобой. О том, как идут дела… наши дела.

Баки моргает и неуверенно произносит: — Хорошо?

— Хорошо! Я тоже так думаю. У нас все хорошо. Но если ты хочешь что-нибудь изменить, или думаешь, что существует то, что может улучшить твою жизнь, то можешь мне рассказать.

— Хорошо, — Баки немного растерянно кивает.

— Я провел кое-какие исследования, — продолжает Стив, и у Баки заметно светлеет лицо. — И нашел несколько списков. В них пункты, которые мы должны обсудить, чтобы быть счастливыми. Так что, если есть то, что ты хочешь попробовать, мы обязательно это попробуем. И мы можем говорить о чем угодно.

Баки вежливо-любознательно смотрит на Стива, и тот видит, что Баки не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чем тот, но надеется, что в ближайшее время Стив скажет то, что поможет всему обрести смысл.

Стив вдыхает успокаивающий запах Баки — расслабленность и свинина с ананасами, которую они ели в парке.  
— В постели, — уточняет Стив. — Что тебе нравится в постели?

— Все, — быстро отвечает Баки.

Стив замолкает.  
— Все?

— Все, что мы делаем.

— О-о-о… Это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Действительно, по-настоящему хорошо. Спасибо! Большое. Но, может, еще что-нибудь?

Баки хмурится.  
— Что-нибудь еще?

Стив некоторое время смотрит на него, укладывая в голове полученную информацию. Он, конечно, подозревал, что Баки не самый опытный в мире, но теперь подозрения получили подтверждение. Дело не в том, что Стив против объяснений, просто… ну… с чего начать? И что, если сейчас появились совершенно новые виды секса? Стив и раньше не был экспертом, а теперь и подавно.

Списки внезапно кажутся недостаточно полными.

— Давай выясним, — говорит Стив.

-о-

Два часа спустя они встречаются за кухонным столом. У Стива несколько библиотечных книг. У Баки небольшая стопка журналов и что-то вроде вырезок.

— Это не самая лучшая информация, — предупреждает Баки. — Непонятный язык. Недостаточная детализация. И я еще не разгадал код. Но тут много фотографий.

— Хорошо. Может, поменяемся?

В основном, Стив работал с такими книгами как «Твой первый раз!» и «Тысяча и одна игра в постели — здоровье и отдых (издание пятое, дополненное)». Баки открывает первую и начинает читать с самого начала, как будто Стив дал ему учебник и сказал, что позже будет экзамен.

Что ж. Совсем не вредно быть таким дотошным. Стив подтягивает к себе журналы и открывает верхний.

Там все достаточно… развернуто. Но Стив понимает, что имел в виду Баки, говоря о «не самой лучшей информации». Там есть аббревиатуры, которые Баки пытался расшифровать на полях, а некоторые обведены кружком. Часть обзоров модных тенденций больше напоминает рекламу, чем объективную журналистику. Но все равно там достаточно много фактической информации, и к тому времени, как Стив переворачивает последнюю страницу, у него в голове появляется совершенно новый розовый жемчужный шкаф, переполненный мыслями о процедурах по уходу за кожей и гардеробом. Теперь Стив в состоянии сопоставить сведения о нарядах, которые видел на жильцах дома, с разъяснениями журнала про деловой, повседневный, нарядный, шикарный и формально-домашний стили. Также там много информации о прическах. С пошаговыми инструкциями и фотографиями. Это не так визуально поучительно как видео, но зато есть подробное описание различных продуктов, методов и щеток.

Через какое-то время Стив встает и делает мятный лимонад. Баки, не глядя, берет стакан, но через несколько минут допивает и поднимает на Стива ошеломленный взгляд.

— Бывают игрушки… А я и не знал, что существует… оборудование.

Стив вспоминает атласную ленту сапфирового цвета, которую Пегги каким-то чудом раздобыла на западном фронте, и которую они использовали в редкие свободные вечера, завязывая аккуратными бантами на запястьях, и краснеет так сильно, что слезятся глаза.  
— Это… необязательно, — выдавливает он. — Но может быть весело.

Баки заинтересованно хмыкает, но снова утыкается в книгу, поэтому у Стива остается время, чтобы спрятаться за журналом и подождать, пока кровь перераспределится. К тому времени, когда он его кладет, Баки уже во всю делает заметки на обратной стороне его библиотечной карточки. Стив идет к книжному шкафу, достает новый альбом для рисования и дает Баки. Однажды он совершил огромную ошибку, нарисовав присутствующих на брифинге после миссии, сидя рядом с Наташей. Как только они закончили, она тут же потащила его в художественный магазин и велела потратить минимум пятьсот долларов.

Баки кивает и начинает быстро заполнять первую страницу. Стив возвращается к журналам. Когда Баки уходит на ночь, Стив целует его на прощание у двери и идет к компьютеру, чтобы устроить мозговой штурм и продолжить исследования с некоторыми надеждами на скорые практические эксперименты.

Баки явно заинтересовался… оборудованием, поэтому Стив начинает именно с него. Однако, когда он представляет, как пытается физически зайти в магазин и поговорить с другим человеком о секс-игрушках, то сразу испытывает немедленный и подавляющий ужас. Хорошо, решает он, именно для этого был изобретен интернет.

После нескольких запросов перед ним появляется поразительное разнообразие вариантов и брендов. Существует множество вибрирующих игрушек, завернутых в симпатичную упаковку с пчелиной тематикой в сдержанных оттенках календулы. Стив просматривает результаты и пытается понять, что, черт побери, может понравиться Баки. Должен ли он купить одного из шмелей «Busy Bee», к которому в подарок прилагается пакетик с семенами любимых пчелами полевых цветов, которые вы сможете посеять у себя в саду? Или нужно поддержать скромный на вид «Bumble Bundle», выполненный в инди стиле, и получить скидку на следующую покупку и членство в клубе на месяц? Оценит ли это Баки, или со стороны Стива это будет слишком самонадеянным?

Стив замечает, что возле кое-каких предметов есть цифры, означающие высокие оценки, проставленные независимыми экспертами. Стив краснеет, но решительно находит рейтинг заинтересовавшей его продукции. У нее два производителя, «Bees Knees» и «Bee-Twixt Sheets». И у обоих очень высокие оценки качества. После двадцати минут изучения спецификаций (один из приборов заявляет до десяти часов автономной работы. А как же… натирание? Ни в одном обзоре не упоминают натирание, и, вероятно, это хорошо), Стив сдается и заказывает по несколько шмелей в обеих фирмах.

Пакеты доставляют в совершенно нормальных коробках. Хотя, когда Стив открывает первую, внутри… ну, это, конечно, восхитительно, но он надеется, что этого улыбающегося пчелиного лица нет на самом шмеле. Стив не уверен, что с чистой совестью смог бы дать Баки то, у чего есть пара глаз, чтобы использовать в его дыне.

Стив уже давно понял, что Баки почти сверхъестественным образом чувствует, когда в квартире появляется что-то новое. От почты до листа дерева, однажды вплывшего в открытые балконные двери. Подозрительно принюхивающийся Баки появляется у Стива за спиной примерно секунд через двадцать после того, как тот вскрывает первую упаковку со шмелями. И… ну, Стив купил их не для того, чтобы спрятать в шкафу для особых случаев.

— Что это, — спрашивает Баки, тыкая в картонную коробку, а Стив прикусывает губу и поднимает предмет.

— Это для… нас, — отвечает он. — Попробовать. Если захотим. Э-э-э, оборудование.

Баки внимательно осматривает всё, а потом берет длинную, гладкую, упругую вещь с надписью «Жало» на основании очаровательного мандаринового цвета. К счастью, у него совершенно отсутствуют глаза.  
— Это надо… — начинает Баки, сдвинув брови, — … внутрь?

— Если захочешь, — Стив пожимает плечами. — Написано, что они… жужжат.

— Жужжат, — повторяет Баки, и его голос звучит несколько более открытым для возможности быть убежденным.

— У них всех действительно хорошие отзывы, — говорит Стив. — Некоторые… пульсируют. Некоторые — нет. Я не знал, что тебе может понравиться, поэтому просто… — он обводит рукой всю кучу.

Баки берет упаковку и читает все, включая мелкий шрифт.  
— Опыление, — произносит он, сооружая крошечную морщинку между бровями.

— Нам не обязательно это пробовать, — говорит Стив. — Просто я подумал, что это может быть. Весело.

— Мы повеселимся, — Баки решительно кивает, забирает «Жало», «Мед», «Сюрприз Стрипи» и идет к нише в спальне.

Двадцать минут спустя они, тяжело дыша, падают. Простыни под ними пропитаны потом. Баки вытягивает дрожащую руку и выключает «Сюрприз». Где-то под подушкой тихо шуршит еще один. У Стива нет сил искать его. Может, это не тот, у которого десять часов автономной работы.

— Это… — выдыхает Стив.

— Ага.

— Это было. Вау.

— Ага.

Баки выползает из ниши, а Стив пытается вспомнить, как работают ноги. Какое-то время он обеспокоен тем, не стало ли это переживание слишком ошеломляющим или расстраивающим. Конечно, все пахнет хорошо и правильно, но общение важно. Он вздрагивает, чувствуя под подушкой вибрацию, и сует туда руку. Шмель тонко урчит, когда Стив похлопывает по нему ладонью.

Через минуту Баки возвращается с альбомом в руке и набором ручек во рту. В альбоме появились цветные закладки, на которых написано «прикосновения» и «вещи губами». Стив несколько оживляется, тем более Баки прижимается к нему и лезет под руку, толкая обоих в сидячее положение.

— Надо как можно скорее записать наблюдения, — объявляет Баки прямо с ручками в зубах. Потом вынимает одну, открывает чистый лист и пишет «шмели». Научно усовершенствованное сердце Стива, скорее всего, не может пропустить удар, но в груди становится тяжело и полно, поскольку Баки использует его руку в качестве книжной подставки. — Твой вклад имеет значение, — добавляет Баки, деликатно выплевывая остальные ручки на колени и глядя на Стива. — Тебе… понравилось… что-нибудь?

Стив краснеет и прижимается носом к его виску.  
— Мне нравишься ты.

Баки хмурится, но становится розовым — еще розовее, — запихивает ручку за ухо, ныряет за подушки и безошибочно вылавливает шмеля.  
— Мне понравился этот, — говорит он, словно пытаясь продемонстрировать Стиву то, как правильно давать отчет о произведенных действиях. Розовость усиливается. Стив целует его в ухо, потом еще раз в ухо, потом в висок. — Тебе тоже… — слегка задыхаясь, продолжает настаивать Баки, — … гм. Тоже понравился… этот?

— Думаю, — произносит Стив, совершенно опьяненный запахом Баки, — нам стоит попробовать еще раз.

И они пробуют. Через два часа заполнены целых три альбомных листа. Потом они создают обзорную учетную запись на веб-сайте «Bumble» и крайне добросовестно нажимают на все пять звезд.

-о-

Этот опыт заставляет их попробовать что-то другое. Им требуется некоторое время, чтобы добраться до кисточек для макияжа, так как они постоянно отвлекаются на различные настройки шмелей и на оценку результатов по шкале от лилового до цвета пожарной машины, но в конце концов они все же добираются. Баки сверяется с полным руководством по здоровью кожи и находит, что короткие, плотные кисти подходят для полирующего крема с маслом авокадо, а длинные и пушистые — идеальны для матовой пудры. Технически, кисти можно использовать и для других веществ, но лучше придерживаться советов руководства. Еще в наборе есть плоская кисть для масок и совсем маленькая и очень мягкая — для век.

Баки кладет набор рядом со Стивом. Они вернулись в нишу в спальне, оставив от завтрака, состоящего из фриттаты, лишь запах на тарелках, и у них ничего не запланировано на день. В комплекте четырнадцать кистей. У Баки в альбоме открыт чистый лист, готовый к записи наблюдений.

Стив берет короткую и плотную и проводит большим пальцем по плюшевой щетине, будто оценивая инструмент. Тестирование остроты заточенного лезвия. Проверка прочности боксерской груши. Баки сглатывает и чувствует, как начинают зудеть пальцы, и как призрачный шепот воображаемого ощущения сводит костяшки пальцев, когда Стив оценивает кисти, проводя по коже на шее. Стив ничего не стал бы пробовать на Баки, не проверив на себе. Внутри у Баки становится тепло, и он наклоняет голову, открывая шею. Он хочет почувствовать прикосновение и на своей коже. Хочет, чтобы Стив одной большой теплой рукой держал его голову, а другой проводил у него на лице урок невидимого макияжа.

Стив смотрит на Баки с такой сосредоточенностью, что его тело напрягается и расслабляется одновременно. Стив улыбается.  
— Они кажутся довольно качественными.

Баки пожимает плечами, пытаясь лицом, телом и запахом передать, что они срочно должны это проверить. Практические испытания превращаются в очень ценные исследования. Стив усмехается, самой большой кисточкой прикасается к подбородку Баки и ведет к уху. Баки закрывает глаза, а Стив рисует линию вниз по шее, вдоль ключицы и поднимается к другому уху. Кожа просыпается, когда ворс прикасается к ней настолько невесомо, что кажется, будто это дышит Стив. Ни одной раздражающей или колючей щетинки.

Стив проводит по той же линии сухой подушечкой большого пальца, и Баки наклоняется до тех пор, пока не прижимается щекой к его ладони. Баки целует Стива в запястье, и в нише начинает пахнуть удовольствием. Это запах горячего шоколада. Как будто вся квартира — теплая чашка какао со взбитыми сливками, вокруг которой можно свернуться, чтобы согреть кости. Баки не любит холод.

Стив берет другую кисть. Баки приподнимается и прижимается губами к его скуле. Стив немного сдвигается, перекладывая Баки на согнутую руку, чтобы освободить для другой доступ к лицу, рукам и шее Баки. А Баки думает, что он фреска. Он готов стать фреской. В этой идее, кажется, нет совершенно никаких очевидных недостатков. Он очень профессионально может лежать не двигаясь. И готов применить этот навык, пока Стив будет работать.

— Надо было найти что-нибудь помягче, — говорит Стив, поддерживая голову Баки. А Баки думает о какао, которым напивается до беспамятства.

Стив улыбается, и Баки улыбается тоже. Стив целует его, и у Баки простреливает вдоль позвоночника.

Стив притрагивается кистью к его горлу, и Баки сглатывает. А Стив продолжает пристально смотреть на него. Заполняя Баки и давая ему глубину. Баки любит наблюдать за Стивом, когда оба работают в своих альбомах. Баки составляет списки, а Стив превращает пустоту в столы или в их коллег, или в ногу Баки. Каждый раз, когда Баки заходит в его квартиру, его плечи расслабляются, и он ощущает… тишину. А потом возвращается в Помещение с Ограниченным Доступом, закапывается в гнездо и пытается как можно дольше удержать это чувство. Пока не наступит следующий раз, и он не найдет Стива, и они не улыбнутся друг другу, и Стив не скажет: — Эй, а хочешь… А Баки хочет. Так хочет, что все его части одновременно скандируют: да, да, да.

Стив наклоняется и прижимает улыбающиеся губы к мурашкам, бегущим вверх по руке Баки. Его ладонь поднимается сама, чтобы погладить Стива по голове, по уху и пощекотать шею, чтобы увидеть, насколько широко он может заставить его улыбаться. Стив смеется и кладет голову Баки на живот, и Баки приходится свернуться вокруг него, прижать к себе, торжествующе выхватить из его руки кисть, сесть к нему на бедра и прочертить полосы вдоль всех тонких вен на внутренней стороне его руки.

— Моя очередь, — ворчит Стив.

Баки, прищурившись, смотрит на него с позиции морального превосходства и тактического рычага.  
— Ну я же не могу тебя причесывать. А ты занимаешься этим каждый день, — он проводит кистью по предплечью Стива и обводит локоть, изображая знак препинания.

— Да, и ты идешь так на работу. И это заставляет меня… — Стив сглатывает, выглядя так, будто тоже думает, что спорить о том, кто кого больше осчастливливает, довольно глупо. Баки хочет, чтобы Стив был счастлив постоянно. И, возможно, это желание взаимно.

Так что Баки задумчиво хмыкает, как делают герои мыльных опер, и говорит: — Но оргазм у тебя бывает всего один, — Баки кажется это глубоко несправедливым, поэтому ему нужно найти способ, чтобы это исправить. — А у меня — несколько.

Оттенок щек Стива становится чрезвычайно интересным.  
— Ну. Я имею в виду. Я не считаю.

— Да, я понял, — кивает Баки. — Но не волнуйся. Мы сможем это исправить. Даже если это займет много времени. Упорство — ключ к победе.

Стив — теперь очень розовый почти везде, кроме локтей, — выпаливает: — Хочешь пойти со мной на танцевальный вечер?

Баки замирает с кистью в руке, которая, возможно, не является основным источником затапливающей Стива красноты.

— В общественном центре устраивают танцевальный вечер, — продолжает тот. — И они, гм. С тех пор как мы. Они правда очень хотят встретиться с тобой.

Чтобы обдумать это, Баки падает на подушки и укладывает ноги поперек Стива, чтобы тот не сбежал. С тех пор, как они начали встречаться, Стив уже несколько раз ходил в центр. На еженедельные кулинарные курсы и вечеринки по случаю дня рождения и окончания сбора урожая в саду. Он не звал Баки с собой. В «Космо» было полно статей на тему: «Почему меня не приглашают встретиться со стручком? Самый лучший метод добиться этого. Три шага, чтобы произвести отличное впечатление». Но, поскольку Баки все еще не очень хорошо разбирается в сроках, существующих сейчас в отношениях, он не посчитал необходимым изучить эту информацию.

Друзья Стива.  
— Они как стручок?

— Ну… я… они… это… Они не живут здесь или что-то в этом роде. Но они хотят с тобой встретиться.

— Они нравятся тебе.

— Да, очень, — Стив находит рукой путь к лодыжке Баки. Тот рассеянно подставляется под массаж.

— В «Космо» много советов для радостных и безопасных первых встреч со стручком, — Баки начинает вставать, чтобы взять альбом. Стив садится и удерживает его за бедро.

— А танцы там есть?

— Танцы — это веселая и энергичная групповая деятельность, которая способствует сближению и поощряет командную работу, — отвечает Баки, опуская ту часть, в которой журнал заключил эту фразу в розовый пузырь с надписью «RAD» (на сленге — «круто». прим. пер.), потому что не знает, как это расшифровать.

— Ты не обязан. Если не хочешь, — начинает Стив, потому что Баки так и не сказал «да». А Стив всегда замечает подобные вещи. Стиву нравится держать двери для Баки открытыми. Баки никогда не пользуется этим.

— Да. Танцевальному вечеру. Это приемлемый поворот, — Баки разжимает руку и позволяет Стиву взять кисть.

-о-

Баки приходит в коричневой водолазке, которую надевал на первое свидание, и с гладкими распущенными волосами. Стив подчиняется неявному приглашению и начинает заплетать их прямо перед решеткой с глицинией возле боковой двери в общественный центр. Стив слышит музыку, играющую внутри. Приятную ровную мелодию, кажущуюся знакомой. Скорее всего, кто-то уже отогнал Мэйбл от музыкального проигрывателя. Потому что каждый раз, когда наступала ее очередь выбирать плейлист для урока кулинарии, она включала в него нечто, являющееся эквивалентом бетонной стены, якобы ради забавы, бьющей вас по лицу. Хотя и звучала эта музыка на минимальной громкости. Месяц назад Мэйбл продемонстрировала подобный удар Стиву и чуть не сломала ему шейный отдел позвоночника.

Они останавливаются в дверях, чтобы Баки мог вдохнуть и привыкнуть к незнакомым запахам. Он обшаривает взглядом выходы всего один раз, но его хватка на руке Стива на несколько секунд усиливается.

— Нормально?

Баки кивает.  
— Мэйбл, Шара и Джозеф, — тихо перечисляет он. — Инженер, художница, парковщик. Четырнадцать внуков, — он лезет в карман и достает карамель, завернутую в бумагу, продающуюся в модных магазинах. — Экстренная дозаправка.

— Ты им понравишься, — обещает Стив.

И он не просто догадывается. Он предварительно изучил реакцию матрон и старейшин соседских стручков, сталкивающихся с Баки в коридорах, и, кажется, едва сдерживаемая радость была доминирующей. На днях Николас из 1B даже погладил Баки по щеке, после того, как тот помог выкопать ямки для осенних луковиц. Баки стоял тогда так же неподвижно и с тем же сосредоточенным видом, с каким сейчас заходил в главный зал.

Стены и потолок украшены серпантином. Свет от ламп приглушенный и теплый. Ближе к свечам, чем к чистому белому, используемому на уроках кулинарии. Стива на мгновение охватывает дежавю. Даже акценты правильные. Отсутствуют лишь запахи воска, дешевого джина и пота.

Баки берет инициативу на себя, плавно направляя их к столу, возле которого Мэйбл до отказа загружает свою тарелку оладьями с яблоками. Она оборачивается, видит их, пищит от восторга и тут же вцепляется в Джозефа, который хватается за Шару. Все трое напоминают стаю саранчи. Мэйбл даже оставляет тарелку на фуршетном столе. Стив автоматически расправляет плечи.

— Стивен, — произносит Мэйбл и оглядывает их с ног до головы, пылая мстительным восторгом. Стив может поклясться, что ее взгляд тут же находит след от еще не успевшего зажить засоса, едва видного под воротником рубашки.

— Привет. Э-э. Это Баки, — говорит Стив, желая стать полностью обескровленным, если это сможет остановить его румянец от поистине империалистических устремлений. Он уверен, что его запах усиливается, и совсем скоро поставит его в фантастически неловкое положение. — Бак, это мои друзья.

— О-о-о, — в унисон тянут Мэйбл, Шара и Джозеф, ухмыляясь как хэллоуинские тыквы.

— Рад познакомиться, — говорит Баки, почти не подавая вида, что предпочел бы вежливо помахать им рукой с чего-нибудь очень высокого и хорошо защищенного.

— Ты танцуешь, сынок? — спрашивает его Мэйбл, пока Шара, мастерски обойдя Стива с фланга, берет его под локоть и начинает буксировать их группу к столу с закусками.

— Не в последнее время, — отвечает Баки, что является довольно хорошим признаком. Учитывая, что иногда он заставлял Стива заказывать себе сок у Омег, управляющих угловым кафе. Хотя все они давно считали его постоянным клиентом.

— Как и я, — говорит Джозеф, покачивая ходунками. — Не волнуйся. Они играют все виды песен. Что-нибудь подберем без проблем.

— Почему бы вам не начать? — Мэйбл подмигивает Стиву и Баки, потому что она подстрекатель и провокатор.

— Если не хочешь, то я могу, — говорит Шара, вытаскивая из кармана веер из павлиньих перьев и щелчком открывая его как паладин, обнажающий священный меч.

Баки тут же подхватывает Стива под руку, и тот бочком выводит их на площадку. Первое время они остаются незамеченными — все следят за Шарой. А какой-то счастливчик в бархатной куртке даже начинает на всю комнату пахнуть волнением. Стив кладет одну руку Баки на пояс, а другой берет его ладонь.

Баки хмурит брови, как будто пытается решить арифметическую задачу или вспомнить, выключил ли Стив плиту. Они шаркают взад-вперед, а Стив решительно игнорирует румянец, ползущий вниз по шее, и хочет, чтобы скорее прошло это острое чувство от избытка чужого внимания. Баки этого, кажется, даже не замечает, только продолжает хмуриться, глядя на их ноги, потом на руки и снова на ноги. Однако неудовольствием не пахнет, и когда Стив экспериментально ослабляет хватку, сам сжимает руки сильнее. Так что, вероятно, это не из-за того, что у Стива потные перчатки или того, что он не в состоянии следить за ритмом.

Темп музыки ускоряется, вступают трубы и барабаны, и все это становится менее вальсом, а более тем, что Стив слышал в танцевальных залах военного времени. Стив просто пытается не наступать Баки на ноги, когда тот говорит: — О… — а потом: — Я знаю это.

И Стив внезапно летит.

На секунду ему кажется, что Баки бросил его, и… это так и есть, но только совсем не так, как в спортзале. Потому что он тут же ловит его за бедра, и Стив снова на полу, хотя и ненадолго. Захват Баки так же крепок, как и в спарринге, только он использует его, чтобы поворачивать, вращать и протаскивать Стива под одной и над другой рукой, и это что… танец? Стив иногда смотрит танцы, и они выглядят весело. Этот же напоминает экстремальный вид спорта. Баки выхватывает его из воздуха и швыряет обратно так, будто тот ничего не весит. Будто Стив опять в старом теле. Он проносится мимо мгновенно промелькнувшего белого пятна, которое может быть только лицом Мэйбл, выражение которого стало до крайности непристойным и переполнено удивительным ликованием. Стив, возможно, попытался бы что-нибудь сказать, но Баки прямо перед ним, вращает его, прижимает к себе и выглядит очень… ярко. И сосредоточенно. Стив думает, что он сам становится таким, когда рисует. Рисует что-то красивое.

Баки перестал наносить блокиратор запаха сразу после их первой ванны, поэтому Стив чувствует запах его улучшающегося настроения, заполняющий комнату. Это восторг с оттенком удивления. Воздушный и дурманящий. Люди вокруг смеются и хлопают в такт. И Стив чувствует себя пьяным, просто вдыхая этот запах. Он кажется себе шести с половиной футовым бифштексом, когда Баки перекидывает его через спину. И пытается ничего не сломать при приземлении. Но через какое-то время все меняется. Рефлексы Стива и контроль Баки начинают работать на полную, и Стив волнуется, пытаясь предугадать следующий шаг Баки, и даже запоминает несколько повторяющихся па. Ему не нужно танцевать. Он должен просто следовать за Баки. Это не похоже на бой, но Стив все равно загорается. Кожа его перчаток скрипит в руках Баки, и их ботинки одновременно бьются об пол. У Баки красные щеки, а коса вся разлохматилась, но выглядит он так, будто проводит лучшее время в жизни.

Песня заканчивается последним бойким аккордом. Комната разражается артритными, но очень громкими аплодисментами. Стив с Баки, тяжело дыша, смотрят друг на друга, и Стив разрывается между желанием получить как можно больше воздуха через рот, и жаждой использовать нос, чтобы почувствовать счастье Баки.

— Я помню, — ухмыляется Баки. От его косы практически ничего не осталось. Стив никогда… Баки так не улыбался раньше. Нет. Стив бы не забыл. — Помню их, — продолжает Баки. — Танцы. Я много танцевал. Это и правда хорошо.

— Ага, — соглашается Стив. Он весь дрожит. Неудивительно, что на войне все продолжали устраивать импровизированные танцевальные залы, даже если это была всего лишь пара досок на земле, и все по очереди поворачивались вокруг Альфы с гармонью. Почему он никогда не пытался? Ревущие постоянно искали музыку, когда бывали в городе, и иногда Стив шел с ними. Но только смотрел, помогал хлопать или топать, подбадривая издалека. Он не знал движений, не учил их, и всегда боялся, что Капитан Америка может упасть на простом танцполе. Должно быть, так оно и было бы. Он не знал, пока ему не показал Баки.

— Еще? — предлагает тот, и вся комната взрывается с криками: — Еще! — и: — Давайте «Chattanooga Choo Choo» — и Стив вспоминает о существовании других людей. Сияющие Мэйбл, Шара и Джозеф стоят на краю танцпола, и Джозеф стучит кулаком по ходункам, присоединяясь к призывам о продолжении.

— На бис! — кричит Шара, и Баки поворачивается и подмигивает ей. Она тут же делает победное движение тазобедренным суставом.

Версия Баки «Chattanooga Choo Choo» более сложна в умственном и физическом плане, чем большинство тренировочных упражнений Стива в ЩИТе. Стиву нравится, но он не жалеет, что прерывается на стакан лимонада, как только это становится возможным. Джозеф знакомит Баки с чудесами шведского стола, а Шара тащит Стива на танцпол к группе из четырех человек. Всё начинается как квартет свинга, а заканчивается тем, что Стив по очереди подбрасывает партнеров в воздух, как только те выясняют, что он может одновременно поднимать двух человек — по одному в каждой руке. Это не сильно отличается от того, чем он занимается с соседской малышней.

Когда в конце концов Стив возвращает Шару армии ожидающих кавалеров, Баки, Джозеф и Мэйбл уже захватили стол. Судя по остаткам на тарелках, Джозеф пытался скормить Баки все закуски. Мэйбл достала из сумочки крошечные отвертки, и теперь они с Баки, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, склонились над его рукой.  
— У меня есть шредеры, — сообщает Баки. — Один из них начал шуметь. На прошлой неделе. Я имею в виду звуки, которых раньше не было. Я всё проверил, но ничего не нашел.

— Возможно, дело в моторе, — говорит Мэйбл. — Приноси его в центр, у меня там полный верстак инструментов. Стив покажет, куда идти.

— Она починила мой мизинец, — поднимая металлическую руку, радостно говорит Баки, когда замечает Стива. — Смотри. Не скрипит.

— Просто нужно было немного подтянуть винты, — улыбается Мэйбл. — И ты можешь хорошенько пропитать его маслом, когда вернешься домой.

Стиву нравился писк, который издавал мизинец Баки. Едва слышный. Словно Баки прятал в руке маленькую мышку. Симпатичную маленькую мышку типа Беатрикс Поттер. В домашнем халате и милой шляпке. Но Баки улыбается, сгибая пальцы, поэтому Стив тоже счастлив. Потому что, как правило, если что-то скрипит, то значит оно плохо держится или начинает ломаться, а Стив для Баки хочет противоположного. Приятно видеть, как они с Мэйбл проводят диагностику. Баки расслаблен и доволен, пока Мэйбл смотрит на мизинец через толстую линзу, из-за которой ее глазное яблоко выглядит как мандарин.

Они остаются до позднего вечера. Ну, по крайней мере, настолько позднего, как это считается у таких как они семидесятилетних. А потом, когда идут домой, перекусывают, покупая еду в торговых автоматах, потому что все киоски уже закрыты.

— Это было весело, — произносит Баки, как будто он судья, выносящий приговор. Но у него все еще блестят щеки и пахнет от него как от целого сада счастья.

— Можно попросить организаторов чаще устраивать такие вечера, — предлагает Стив, и Баки берет его под руку и восторженно целует. Это быстрый поцелуй. Теплый и беззаботный. Тот, который дарят тому, с кем комфортно. Тому, кого любят и знают настолько хорошо, что поцелуи — это просто еще одна вещь, которую делают, даже не задумываясь об этом.

Стив решает, что это «да».

-о-

Баки наслаждается жизнью.

И открывает совершенно новые виды эмоций. Ходит на свидания и учится каждый день. Узнаёт, что стоит ему подойти к Стиву, как тот сразу обнимет его, прижмется к щеке и будет ждать, пока Баки не захочет что-нибудь сделать. Продолжить так стоять или отстраниться (Стив никогда не отпускает первым). Узнаёт, что, если ляжет в постель Стива, вытянет руки вверх, а пальцы ног вниз, у Стива сделается крайне восторженное выражение лица, он положит большую ладонь прямо под ключицы Баки и начнет гладить сначала вниз по груди, животу и бедрам, а потом обратно. Узнаёт, что после нескольких неуклюжих позиционных экспериментов они со Стивом могут лизать друг друга одновременно. И это заставляет его почувствовать необходимость выбежать на улицу, крича: — Эврика!

А еще ему нравится говорить со Стивом. Многие вещи, которые кажутся сложными и запутанными, становятся совсем простыми после разговора со Стивом. Стив задает умные вопросы, и всегда готов пробовать что-то новое. Слушать, как Стив говорит о рекламе, запоминающихся шрифтах и цветах, влияющих на настроение, все равно, что принимать в голове теплую ванну, только с соответствующими картинками. Баки думает, что в будущем Стиву стоит заняться рекламой. Если ему захочется переключиться с карьеры спецагента на что-нибудь с неполным рабочим днем. Было бы неплохо, думает Баки, гулять по улице и видеть работу Стива, сообщающую людям о новом интересном дизайне обуви или об электрическом скутере, или о палатке для кемпинга. Было бы здорово видеть, как мир из квартиры Стива разливается по улицам, излучая тепло и краски восходящего солнца.

А потом Баки узнает о ячейке Гидры, действующей в Канаде почти у самой границы с Америкой.

В некоторых ситуациях ЩИТ очень неэффективен. Когда что-то находится «за пределами юрисдикции», они вынуждены ждать, вести долгие переговоры с политиками, запрашивать разрешения и договариваться о пересечении границы. Но Баки видел, как границы сдвигаются, сливаются и рушатся как спички. Сегодня были, завтра — нет. Да и в любом случае, они не так важны, когда речь идет о чем-то подобном. Гидру нужно остановить. Она причиняет людям боль. Она превращает людей в вещи.

А еще когда-то ЩИТ подумал, что Гидра может ему пригодиться. И вполне может подумать так снова. Поэтому Баки должен был остановить это еще в прошлый раз.

С его последнего рейда за Гидрой прошло много времени. Да и после последней боевой операции ЩИТа тоже. Пару месяцев его в основном направляли на короткие курьерские миссии — развозить документы Фьюри. Единственного, кто вообще мог назначать ему миссии. И, скорее всего, его не успеют хватиться, если он на какое-то время ускользнет.

Вот только Стив будет скучать.

Стив заставляет его рассказывать секреты. Баки хочется говорить с ним обо всем. О чем угодно, начиная с бабочки, которая вчера уселась ему на плечо, заканчивая тем, что всплывает у него в голове во время ночных кошмаров. Стив не лезет не в свое дело, не задает вопросов, на которые у Баки нет ответов. Например, что случилось с твоей семьей, или где ты ходил в школу, или как ты потерял руку. Если Баки скажет, что ему нужно уехать на несколько дней, он не потребует объяснений.

Но Баки… хочет объяснить. Стив хороший человек. И хороший капитан. Но. Это работа Баки. Он должен исправить то, что помог сломать. Он сможет обо всем рассказать Стиву после.

Он должен сказать Стиву, что уходит.

Как сказать Стиву, что он уходит.

Он вернется. Совершенно очевидно — вернется. Но он не может сказать, когда. Дело не в том, что Стив не заслуживает доверия, просто вы не нарушаете операционную безопасность, если вам это действительно не нужно, а Баки сейчас это и в самом деле не нужно. Стив тоже выполняет миссии. Он поймет.

Баки курсирует по Помещению с Ограниченным Доступом слишком долго, пытаясь придумать, как поговорить со Стивом. Это глупо. Это глупо. Он должен просто сказать. Стив, у меня операция. Я уйду. На несколько дней. И ночей. Это просто. Почему он чувствует себя так, будто горло забито застывшей овсянкой.

Он слишком привык делать все со Стивом. Разлука будет чем-то хорошим для него. Для них. Немного пространства и времени, чтобы напомнить себе, что он все может делать в одиночку. Он провел годы в одиночестве. Нехорошо пропускать тренировки. И позволять ржаветь наборам навыков.

Он поднимает плитки пола, прикрывающие его главный оружейный отсек, и начинает упаковывать в сумку огнестрельное оружие.

-о-

Стив возвращается домой и находит Баки сидящим перед кучей оружия и чистящим разобранную винтовку. На полу лежат три пистолета, восемь ножей и несколько вещей, похожих на взрывчатку и веревку. А также маска.

Тут же стоит большой контейнер с блокиратором. Это почему-то раздражает Стива гораздо больше, чем все остальное. Баки уже несколько месяцев им не пользовался.

— Привет, — подходя, говорит Стив, а Баки кладет все, что держал в руках, встает и молча прилипает к Стиву.

— Привет, — еще раз говорит тот, обнимая Баки. Тот решает, что Стив уже понял, что это его любимое положение стоя: подбородок на плече Стива, грудь прижата к боку Стива, чтобы можно было или видеть то, что происходит у него за спиной или, просто повернув голову, спрятать лицо в шее Стива.

— Операция?

— Ага.

— Надолго?

— Не знаю.

— Помощь нужна?

Баки замолкает. Стив смотрит на оружие. Его много. Баки — снайпер и разведчик. Обычно для всего, что связано с оружием, привлекают Стива или Мэй с Альфа СТРАЙК. Но сегодня он не слышал ничего такого.

— Не… в этот раз, — наконец отвечает Баки, и Стиву не нравится эта заминка. Он подумывает спросить, насколько внеклассной является эта конкретная миссия. Он думает о Пегги, уверенно стоящей в палатке с высоко поднятой головой и несущей звание «агент Картер» как рыцарский плащ. Думает о допросе Наташи в столовой. О том, как она рассказала ему о Баки и о том, что тот делал, пока Стив мерз в океане.

У Баки не было необходимости готовиться в квартире Стива. Ни одна единица оружия, которую он сейчас проверяет, не принадлежит Стиву. Он принес все с собой, чтобы Стив увидел и спросил. Но он не просит его пойти с ним. Просто сообщает максимум информации из всей возможной и просит о доверии.

Это трудно, зная, что Баки будет подвергаться опасности без него, а, может, и вообще без команды за спиной. Но все говорят, что хороший стручок основан на доверии, и Стив не спорит.

— Хорошо. Тогда я сделаю тебе сэндвич.

-о-

Стив пообещал Эстефании, что поможет содрать старые обои в детской и перетащить мебель. Так проходит суббота. А в воскресенье утром он снимает чехлы со всех подушек и трижды запускает стиральную машинку. Перед обедом Стив убирается в квартире, а потом идет в сад.

Тот кажется более переполненным добровольцами, чем в обычное воскресенье, но Стив получает новое задание каждый раз, как только заканчивает предыдущее. Его заставляют передвигать мебель во внутреннем дворике и решетки вокруг, потом промывать яму для гриля, потом вытаскивать из сарая мешки с почвой и удобрениями, чтобы он мог починить крышу, а потом положить все на место. Тачка, которая обычно стоит рядом с сараем, почему-то отсутствует.

То, что должно было стать недельным проектом для команды из трех человек, делается к вечеру. Его приглашают на четыре разных ужина, а Стив не понимает, чувствуют ли люди запах того, что Баки ушел, или просто пытаются быть милыми, но знает, что сейчас точно не будет хорошей компанией. Телефон постоянно оказывается у него в руке, даже когда он о нем и не думает.

— Мы зовем это телефонной тревогой, — говорит Беатрис, ловя его взгляд. — Когда достаешь его и ничего не делаешь.

Стив хочет написать Баки, но у того все еще нет телефона. И он занят чем-то важным и тайным, а Стив… Стив не в порядке, но пытается понять. Хотя и у Наташи, и у Баки есть навыки, которые иногда нужны ему, а иногда — нет. Ни один человек не может выполнить одинаково хорошо все работы. В первую очередь в этом и есть смысл стручков.

Беатрис встает со стула и хлопает его по руке.  
— Мы найдем, чем тебе еще заняться, дорогой. Праздный ум наносит вред.

В подтверждение ее слов на следующей неделе на Стива обрушивается неиссякаемый поток соседей. Которые хотят одолжить его руки для установки высоких полок, или его способности переносить мебель. Или для того, чтобы запихнуть его в комнату, полную дошкольников, чтобы те могли использовать его в качестве шведской стенки. И это помогает, думает он. Он устанавливает во всем доме новую сигнализацию, посещает все брифинги ЩИТа и не пытается запугивать кураторов операции, чтобы те рассказали, куда ушёл Баки. Потому что подозревает, что Беатрис непременно расценила бы это как вред.

Через несколько дней становится лучше. Стив перестает ждать, что увидит Баки в коридорах штаб-квартиры или что, войдя в квартиру, услышит, как тот плещется в ванне. Обычно он вот так ждал Пегги. Занимался бумажной работой, в то время как они с Дернье должны были сделать что-то веселое. Например, взорвать мост. Стив перестает смотреть на телефон.

Диван без Баки все еще кажется холодным. Стив вытаскивает одеяло, втиснутое между подушками, натягивает к ушам, будто водолазку, и пытается уловить их общий с Баки запах. Стив не может не скучать по Баки, но ему не обязательно становиться мелодраматичным. Если они продолжат работать на ЩИТ, у них иногда будут раздельные миссии. Сейчас самое подходящее время для того, чтобы попрактиковаться.

Одеяло у лица заставляет его задуматься. Он без сожаления перестает смотреть очередное кулинарное шоу — как и несколько эпизодов «Нерушимого дома» до этого; ему кажется неправильным делать это без Баки — и идет к бельевому шкафу. Семейное одеяло все еще лежит аккуратно сложенным на полке. Они с Баки ни разу его не брали, в отличие от остальных, которые с большим энтузиазмом пачкали, стирали, складывали и снова пачкали.

Когда он достает одеяло, оно кажется почти невесомым — от долгого использования ватин истончился. Стив проводит большим пальцем по желтому рисунку пейсли, вышитому мамой в один из тех бесчисленных дней детства, когда у него была достаточно высокая температура, чтобы она осталась дома. Раньше это была одна из маек дяди Яна, из маминой корзинки для тканей. Там были шарфы бабушки Шеннон, платья тети Сибхан и рубашки отца. Мама разрешила Стиву выбрать понравившийся клочок ткани и показала, как делать аккуратные швы. Он всегда знал, что когда-нибудь его работа будет заключаться в том, чтобы поддерживать одеяло в хорошем состоянии. И добавлять что-то новое.

Стив понимает, что слишком долго стоит перед распахнутыми дверцами. Он откашливается, прочищая горло, берет штопальный набор, который в магазине ему дали бесплатно после того, как он скупил четверть ассортимента их одеял. В нем отличный запас вышивальных ниток в смелых, ярких цветах шелковистого сияющего золотарника, клюквы и кобальта.

Раньше Стиву казалось, что одеяло размером с цирковой шатер. Обычно он сидел под ним, укрывшись с головой, и разглядывал свет, просачивающийся сквозь разноцветные пятна мягкого витражного окна. На самом деле его длины едва хватило, чтобы прикрыть диван. Но им с Баки этого достаточно. Пока. Стив пытается не мечтать о времени, когда у него может появиться стручок. Достаточно большой, чтобы гарантировать добавление новых квадратов. Придет это время или нет, сейчас у него другая задача.

Вышитые имена всплывают в памяти, когда он проводит пальцами по стежкам. Стив Роджерс. Сара Роджерс. Джозеф Роджерс. Шеннон Донахью. Анна Делани. Ян Делани. Сибхан Ли. Мама, папа, их родители и родственники, родственники родителей, и так далее. Семья Стива. Даже если он не знал большинства из них, а они не знали его. Их имена на семейном одеяле, и это заставляет его помнить.

Он едва притронулся к одеялу с тех пор, как забрал его из Смитсоновского музея. И на нем по-прежнему лишь те имена, что были до войны. А это значит, что пора браться за работу. Вышивать имя Баки, не спрашивая, было бы самонадеянно, но есть другие. Те, за которые Стив несет ответственность. Те, в отношении которых хочет убедиться, что их помнят. Пора перестать пренебрегать ответственностью. Мама учила Стива на лоскутках ткани и кухонном полотенце. И говорила, что попросила одеяло, чтобы добавить его имя сразу после того, как первый раз покормила. Совсем выбившаяся из сил, она хотела укрыть Стива и вписать его имя в свой стручок, прежде, чем тот заснет. Как будто в этом было какое-то волшебство. У Стива намокают глаза, но вдеть нитку в иголку он может. Он смотрит на нити оттенка темно-зеленого леса, находит чистый участок кремовой ткани и приступает к работе.

Он не использует зеленый для Пегги. Ей принадлежит красный.

-о-

Через два дня звонит Наташа.  
— Ты нам нужен, — это все, что она произносит, но Стив начинает двигаться уже после первого слова от одного только тона.

— Где?

— В ЩИТе.

Сейчас три утра, и Стив без проблем пересекает город. На улицах пусто. За исключением грузовиков и случайной легковушки. Он перепрыгивает через заграждение, и за ним увязывается «хвост», но с этим можно разобраться после. Не заходя в раздевалку, он идет в комнату для брифингов. Если все настолько серьезно, он сможет переодеться и в джете.

Наташи там нет. Там никого нет. Хотя свет горит. Стив выходит в коридор и видит Наташину голову в дверном проеме небольшого конференц-зала в конце коридора.

— Стив.

Он спешит к ней. Хилл тоже там. В окружении своры помощников, гремящих ноутбуками и что-то настойчиво шепчущих друг другу. Стив резко останавливается — вся комната провоняла тревогой сильнее, чем любое бомбоубежище.

— Стив, — повторяет Наташа прежде, чем он успевает глубоко вдохнуть. — Нам нужна помощь. Солдат вернулся. Он ранен. Но мы не знаем, где он.

У Стива слабеют колени.  
— Ранен?

— Он отправился в одну из своих несанкционированных сольных поездок. Келли… — Наташа кивает на невысокую Омегу в форме младшего агента, которая, похоже, уже сожалеет о выборе профессии, — … видела, как в два сорок пять он вошел в погрузочный отсек. И это все, что мы знаем. Ни камеры, ни датчики ничего не засекли.

— Он хромал, — вставляет Келли, выглядя напуганной, но решившей все же сказать это. — И зажимал рукой… вроде бы, здесь… И у него порвана куртка. Под ней… повязка, но она бело-красная, и он пах кровью.

— Погрузочный отсек?

Келли кивает.

— Показывай.

Она разворачивается и быстро идет по коридору. Стив сосредотачивается на том, что должен оставаться спокойным. Потому что, если сейчас он начнет нервничать и пахнуть, то запах накроет всю базу как напалм, и Баки не сможет получить необходимую помощь в максимально короткие сроки.

Они выходят на лестничную клетку на первом этаже. Келли ведет их через вращающиеся двери в практически пустой — если не считать пары припаркованных хаммеров — отсек.

— Он зашел туда, — говорит Келли, указывая на дверь, спрятанную за шкафом. — Я заглянула, но его уже не было.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Стив. Он чувствует запах крови. — Дальше я сам.

Келли смущенно смотрит на него, но, когда Наташа — прежде чем отодвинуться — кладет ладонь Стиву на плечо, молча уходит. Стив ждет, пока за ними закроется дверь, закрывает глаза и вдыхает.

Раньше Стиву не везло с выслеживанием Баки в ЩИТе. Но это было до того, как он провел несколько недель, маринуясь в его запахе. Сейчас Баки истекает кровью. Стив открывает дверь и с закрытыми глазами следует за кровью и болью.

Нос приводит его в подвал. Потом еще ниже, мимо нескольких дверей в служебные помещения. Коридоры стекаются к центру здания, вентиляционные коммуникации увеличиваются по мере приближения к центральной печи. Шаги Стива почти не слышны из-за гудения генераторов на нижнем уровне.

Он теряет запах на перекрестке четырех коридоров. Слишком близко тут мусорные баки и мусоросжигатель. Болотистый запах еды и жженой бумаги из которых заглушает все остальное. Стив медленно кружит по этажу, ища ключ к разгадке.

На втором круге перед дверью без опознавательных знаков он видит пятно крови. Несколько отверстий в стене указывают на то, что раньше тут была табличка.

Стив осторожно толкает дверь. На обоих косяках на правильной высоте несколько еле заметных царапин от проволоки, но сейчас там ничего нет, и никаких других ловушек не видно. Первый же вдох сообщает Стиву, что он в нужном месте. Вся комната пропитана тошнотворным запахом водянистой кислоты. Так Баки пах, когда они встретились впервые. Подо всем этим отчетливо заметен запах крови.

Стив смотрит по сторонам. Это ванная. Ну… или, по крайней мере, раньше была ванной. Вдоль одной стены выстроились кабинки, вдоль другой — раковины. Баки построил гнездо на десяти квадратных футах пола между ними. Стив видит несколько теплых одеял из аварийных комплектов ЩИТа, сложенных вокруг огромной кучи измельченной бумаги, а за ними… вереница шредеров? Это шредеры?

— Бак? — кричит Стив, прекрасно понимая, что подкрадываться к оперативникам, которые страдают или находятся на грани потери сознания, — отличный способ заполучить сотрясение мозга. Минута молчания. Затем тихий шорох.

Стив расценивает это как приглашение и заходит внутрь. Бумажные обрывки сдвигаются, и появляются очертания тела Баки. Который свернулся на боку, прижимая руку к ребрам и неглубоко дыша. В щелочках век сверкают глаза.

— О, мой хороший, — выдыхает Стив и опускается на колени перед бумажной насыпью. — Сильно ранен?

Баки качает головой, но выглядит это не очень убедительно.

— Кровь не остановилась?

Баки смотрит вниз и слегка пожимает плечами.

— Дашь посмотреть?

Раздается шорох, а потом появляется свет — Баки вынимает из-под куртки голубой химический палочковый фонарь.

Стив сдвигает бумагу в сторону и смотрит. Все не так плохо. Баки справился довольно хорошо — повязка на плече комковатая, но чистая, не намокшая от крови. Он оставил рваные раны на бедре неперевязанными и просто зашил и залил специальным клеем. Все чисто и нормально держится.

Стив кладет руку ему на ногу.  
— Зашил себя, да?

Баки кивает.

— А обезболивающее пил?

Еще один кивок.

— Давай отвезем тебя в санчасть.

Металлическая рука сильно сжимает запястье Стива. Баки молчит, но достаточно решительно пахнет как «нет», и Стив отступает.

— Или нет, — говорит он, и хватка на запястье ослабевает.

Хорошо. Доверимся полевой медицине.  
— Можешь показать, что принимал?

Баки медленно выпускает руку Стива, осторожно проникает в глубь гнезда и достает аптечку. Стив открывает коробку. В ней полно этих нынешних оранжевых пузырьков с таблетками. Баки дотрагивается пальцем до одного, другого, третьего — болеутоляющее, антибиотики и что-то еще. Довольно знакомое, но Стив точно не помнит.

— Ножом ударили?

Баки кивает.  
— И забор, — хрипло говорит он, указывая на бедро.

— Колючая проволока?

Баки еще раз кивает.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Баки качает головой. Стив смотрит на повязку. У Баки под рукой мини-аптечка, и если он чем-то похож на Стива, то риск заражения минимален. Стив догадывается, что у него пересохло в горле, но тут есть источник воды — раковины. И твердая плитка под гнездом теплая. Стив видел больничные палаты и похуже… черт, он часто бывал в больничных палатах похуже. Когда половина жильцов его дома подхватила дифтерию, и их поместили в карантин в одну комнату на первом этаже, чтобы облегчить уход. Но условия Баки не должны быть «неплохими». Только не тогда, когда Стиву есть что предложить.  
— Может, пойдем… ко мне?

Баки моргает и, медленно подняв руку, тянется к шее Стива. Тот понимает намек и, осторожно обхватив его за спину и под колени, берет на руки. Зацепив мизинцем ручку коробки с лекарствами, на случай, если Баки понадобится еще.

Баки делает знак остановиться, и Стив замирает. Баки жестом велит отнести себя к окну, и Стив присаживается на корточки, готовый забрать все, что Баки захочет.

Стена рядом покрыта вырезками статей и страницами из журналов, склеенными группами и рядами. В тусклом свете не очень хорошо видно, но Стив замечает надпись «Космополитен» и названия нескольких других журналов по уходу, отношениям и стилю. Как те, что Баки приносил на исследования. Баки не смотрит на них, а сосредотачивается на пустом участке ниже и, вынув плитку, осторожно извлекает оттуда что-то коричневое. Это картинка, понимает Стив, когда появляется намек на кедровый запах. Картинка, которую он нарисовал для Баки до их свидания. Засовывая ее в передний карман жилета, он обращается с ней так, будто это тяжело раненая бабочка.

Стив рефлекторно прижимает Баки к груди, но в последний момент вспоминает, что нужно бы ослабить хватку и не усугублять травмы только из-за того, что не может удержать эмоции, бьющиеся внутри как выброшенная на берег рыба.  
— Готов? — спрашивает он, медленно поднимаясь.

Баки прикусывает губу и не шевелится. Трудно просто стоять с Баки, пахнущим ранами и болью, но ему уже не грозит непосредственная опасность, поэтому Стив начинает чувствовать себя лучше, разделяя тепло его тела и вдыхая запах. Кровью или инфекцией не пахнет, и Стив надеется, что Баки излечивается так же быстро, как он сам.

Баки требуется некоторое время, чтобы выдавить слова, но в конце концов он спрашивает: — Ты вернешься за ними?

Стив оглядывается.  
— Вернусь за…

Баки показывает взглядом. Стив смотрит на ряд шредеров.  
— Ага, — кивает он. Если Баки хочет шесть шредеров, то Стив принесет их. — Я вернусь и заберу их.

— И принтер.

— И принтер, — соглашается Стив. — Все, что захочешь.

Баки, похоже, успокаивается. Опускает голову Стиву на плечо и, вздыхая, кладет руку на живот, продолжая держать фонарь.

Не худшее место для гнезда, думает Стив, открывая дверь спиной. Запах мусора и дезинфицирующих средств хорошо маскирует любые ароматы, а от мусоросжигателя в помещении достаточно тепло. Стив пытается сосредоточиться на положительных моментах и не думать о Баки, регулярно возвращаемся сюда в одиночестве. Он залатал себя слишком хорошо для того, чтобы это было чем-то необычным. Стив не может об этом думать. Сейчас он здесь, и Баки позволяет ему помогать, а Стив несет его в безопасное, теплое место, где не будет пахнуть мусором и где нет стока в центре, где Стив сможет приготовить ему суп, помочь сменить повязки и завернуть в самые мягкие одеяла, которые может предложить двадцать первый век.

На улице Стив меняет курс и сворачивает на парковку. Баки ранен, а единственным средством передвижения Стива является мотоцикл. Он проходит мимо будки охранника и открывает машину, которая выглядит так, будто у нее нормальные амортизаторы. Стив не помнит, что надо проверить наличие ключей, но Баки хлопает его по руке, чтобы привлечь внимание, и кивает на водительское место. Стив опускает его туда, а Баки наклоняется и начинает производить манипуляции с разноцветными проводами. Потом достает квадратную пластиковую штуку, давит в металлическом кулаке и выбрасывает куски на асфальт.  
— Трекер, — хрипит он.

Стив не говорит, что его адрес есть в архиве ЩИТа. Но даже если бы это было не так, он уверен, что они все равно его знают. Ведь около его дома они постоянно держат нескольких «секретных» агентов, напоминающих взволнованных нянек. Но если Баки будет чувствовать себя в большей безопасности в машине без трекера, то они сделают это. Стив попозже купит ЩИТу замену.

Они без происшествий добираются до дома. Баки сворачивается на заднем сиденье, а Стив каждые три секунды проверяет его в зеркале заднего вида и практически из ушей выдыхает защитный запах. Они не сталкиваются с соседями, когда Стив несет Баки к дому. Он видит несколько любителей спозаранку побегать трусцой, но все остальные еще спят. Пока Стив думает, что может просто пнуть дверь, чтобы не пришлось ставить Баки, тот открывает ее сам.

По крайней мере, на этот раз Стив подготовил постель. Он аккуратно опускает Баки на новые фланелевые простыни и закрывает полог, чтобы получилась теплая темная пещера. Баки замирает, но мышцы вокруг глаз расслабляются.

Стив целует его в лоб, проверяя, нет ли температуры. Кожа прохладная и не липкая. Определенно — нет.  
— Что-нибудь съешь? — спрашивает Стив, натягивая одеяла повыше.

Баки кивает. Стив идет на кухню, где продукты из арахиса и арахисового масла оккупировали две трети его кладовой. Баки нужно съесть что-нибудь легкое, желательно удобного размера. К счастью, именно в этом, похоже, и заключается будущее. Стив берет пакет с кусочками арахисового масла, упаковку печенья с арахисовым маслом, попкорн с арахисовым маслом и ломтики арахисового масла. Из холодильника достает бутылку чего-то, обещающего вкус свежего молочного коктейля (Взрыв Вкуса Арахисового Масла!) и немного лимонного чая.

После раздумий добавляет банку «Extra Chunky» и ложку.

Баки закрывает глаза, когда Стив отодвигает полог, но приподнимается, чтобы забрать коктейль. Когда Стив, стараясь не толкнуть, прижимается к его боку, Баки начинает замедленно моргать каждые полминуты.

Баки засыпает, прижимая бутылку к груди. И просыпается уже поздним утром. Осматривает нишу и видит кучу закусок и Стива, неподвижно лежащего рядом все это время и распространяющего вокруг запах безопасности. Факт, что у Баки есть аппетит — отличная новость.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — тихо спрашивает Стив.

Баки смотрит вниз и тыкает себя в бедро.  
— Эй, осторожнее, — Стив ловит его пальцы. Обезболивающие, видимо, неплохие. — Нежнее. Если тебе не больно, это не значит, что все прошло.

Голос звучит как у медсестер, с которыми Стиву приходилось иметь дело в санчасти ЩИТа, но это помогает. Баки виновато похлопывает себя по ноге.

— Стив, — говорит он. — Я скучал по тебе.

— А я по тебе.

— Я скучаю по тебе во сне, — продолжает Баки и хмурится. — Иногда ты умираешь.

Обезболивающие, должно быть, действительно сильные.  
— Я здесь, дружище.

Баки смотрит на него, а потом гладит по щеке. Стив ловит его ладонь, целует в запястье и вскрывает пакет с печеньем. Вместо того, чтобы протянуть руку, Баки превращается в бескостную развалину и просто открывает рот. При этом продолжая тянуться к лицу Стива.

Тот кормит его печеньем, но заставляет сесть. Не хватало еще, пережив миссию, поперхнуться крошками. Сначала Баки обиженно дуется, но еда быстро мотивирует его, и к пакету с фундуком он тянется самостоятельно.

Наверное, ему нужны фрукты, думает Стив. Через некоторое время ему удается убедить Баки достаточно надолго отделиться от себя, чтобы сходить за яблоками, манго и морковью. Это, по крайней мере, убережет его от цинги. А еще им все-таки понадобится медсестра. Мэйбл упоминала племянницу, работающую в травматологическом отделении. Может, Стиву удастся убедить ее зайти к ним, правильно сформулировав предложение «за это Капитан Америка окажет вам чертову услугу», и не выглядя при этом грубым. Баки стабилен, но опытный медик на вес золота.

А потом звонит телефон. Стив как испуганный сурикат вскидывает голову, слышит три звонка и только потом вспоминает, что существуют телефоны, что у него самого есть телефон, и начинает думать, куда его положил. Потом он берет трубку. Это Наташа.

— Стив, — вкрадчиво произносит она. — А где Зимний Солдат?

— Э-э-э, — тянет Стив, запоздало осознавая, что вышел из штаб-квартиры и, по сути, угнал машину ЩИТа, не оставив записки. — У меня на диване?

Повисает пауза.  
— И что он там делает?

Стив наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть в гостиную, откуда раздаются непрерывные звуки приглушенного жевания.  
— Ест арахисовое масло?

— Ест арахисовое масло, — повторяет Наташа.

— Да?

— И всё? Он в порядке? Никаких… эксцессов?

— Он делает это, не используя ложку, — отвечает Стив. — Но я не назвал бы это эксцессом. Возможно, это неэффективно.

Баки виновато смотрит на него поверх банки.  
— Мы в порядке, Нат. Он исцеляется. Я позвоню завтра, если нам что-нибудь понадобится.

Повисает молчание.  
— Ты позвонишь в любом случае.

— Хорошо, позвоню, — соглашается Стив и вешает трубку, когда Наташа отключается. Возможно, она могла бы помочь в проблеме с медиками, но Стив не хочет поднимать этот вопрос, пока Баки не стабилизируется. Необходимая вещь для скорого исцеления — это поддержание объекта в хорошо увлажненном и подпитанном состоянии. Имея это в виду, Стив отправляется в кладовую.

— Эй, — говорит Стив, протягивая Баки очередную банку. — Думаю, тебе понравится.

Баки с трудом сосредотачивается и смотрит на этикетку.  
— Нутелла, — читает он.

— Это шоколадно-ореховая паста. Очень хороша на тостах или с блинчиками. Наташа любит ее с мороженым. Я… у меня есть еще. Сейчас принесу, — заканчивает Стив, потому что пока он произносил первые три предложения, Баки выхватил банку, зачерпнул половину и съел прямо с металлических пальцев. Судя по всему, на вкус это для него как религия.

-о-

Следующим утром весь ЩИТ наблюдает, как к дверям подъезжает угнанная вчера с парковки Капитаном Америка «Honda Accord», как из нее вылезает этот самый Капитан и выносит из штаб-квартиры в общей сложности шесть разномастных шредеров и один настольный принтер. А потом начинает методично удалять из здания растения. Несколько человек подумывают о том, чтобы спросить «почему», но Капитан пахнет как на миссиях — спокойной целеустремленностью и железной решимостью, — и ни у кого не хватает духу остановить его. Вместо этого он получает импровизированный почетный караул из выстроившихся в очередь агентов, смотрящих, что он делает. Один из младших даже придерживает дверь, когда Капитан выносит из комнаты отдыха огромное дерево в горшке и пристраивает на заднее сиденье. Потом он уезжает.

Вернувшись к дому, Стив обретает зеркальный почетный караул, состоящий из сияющих матрон и старожилов стручков, отправляющих подростков подержать для Стива двери и наполняющих окружающий воздух богатым тыквенным ароматом одобрения и удовлетворения. Несколько раз Стив слышит раздающееся в коридорах восторженное: — Он заходит!

Как только Стив появляется в квартире с первым растением, Баки дергается, чтобы подняться с дивана, но Стив убеждает его остаться под кучей одеял и просто указывать, куда именно все расставлять. Шредеры находят приют у стены в гостиной, рядом с большинством растений у окна, где те получат необходимое количество солнечного света. Принтер Стив ставит на стол возле дивана и приветственно похлопывает по боку.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — говорит Стив. Он чувствует себя немного глупо, но этого недостаточно, чтобы перевесить удовольствие, полученное от вида лица удивленного, радостного Баки. Стив наклоняет голову и начинает переставлять вещи, чтобы принтер и шредеры выглядели интегрированными в домашний декор. Или как можно более интегрированными в то, что начиналось как отсутствие домашнего декора. Они смогут украсить всё позже. Может, купят вместе шторы. Воображение Стива затягивает его в картину, где Баки разглядывает буклеты с образцами тканей, а потом проводит одним из них по щеке. Стиву нужно пойти и проверить Баки. Баки ранен, а Стив мечтает о бархате.

— Ну как, нормально? — спрашивает Стив, садясь на подлокотник дивана и не упоминая о будущих конференциях по декору.

Баки оглядывается, кивает и указывает на третий лоток для бумаги в принтере. Стив открывает его и находит инструкции по эксплуатации шредеров и принтера. Когда он пытается передать их Баки, тот мягко толкает их ему в грудь.

— Это мне? Спасибо, — говорит Стив. Баки с надеждой смотрит на него, поэтому он кладет стопку на подлокотник, садится рядом с Баки и начинает читать. Баки прижимается к его боку и приступает к третьей банке нутеллы.

— Что это?

Стив поднимает голову, потому что это первое, что сказал Баки, и голос его теперь звучит намного бодрее. Он смотрит на край ниши. Стив все еще продолжает шить, и там, рядом с корзинкой иголок и ниток, лежит сложенное одеяло.

— О-о-о. Это… моё семейное одеяло. У тебя… — когда-нибудь было семейное одеяло, хочет спросить Стив. Нет, Роджерс, затыкает он себя и плавно продолжает: — хочешь посмотреть?

Баки кивает. Стив проверяет одеяло на наличие случайных игл, прежде чем отдать ему. Несколько дней назад он закончил вышивать новые имена, и ему следовало бы убрать одеяло, но без Баки квартира казалась слишком пустой. Он кладет его Баки на колени.

— Стив Роджерс, — тихо читает тот. Стив не может смотреть и не может отвести от него взгляд. Поэтому ему приходится мириться с тем, что его внутренности решают вдруг превратиться в дрожащий мираж. — Сара Роджерс.

— Мама.

— Твое семейное одеяло, — Баки проводит большим пальцем по кирпично-красному «Стиву» и улыбается.

— Пока тебя не было, я добавил еще несколько имен, — Стив разворачивает одеяло и расстилает на коленях. Свежие стежки выглядят яркими и мерцающими по сравнению с комфортно выцветшими прежними именами. — Мое подразделение. Старое. И Пегги. Мы никогда не подавали документы на оформление стручка, но… — Стиву необходимо замолчать и подождать, пока горло перестанет сжиматься.

Баки наклоняет голову, чтобы взглянуть на новые имена, и между бровями появляется морщинка.  
— Гейб Джонс.

— Точно. Он был рядовым. Чертов лингвист. Учил всех ругаться на десятке языков. Настоящий космополит.

— Тимоти Дуган.

— Боже, как он ненавидел, когда его звали Тимоти. Монти делал это только для того, чтобы его разозлить. Все звали его…

— … Дум-Дум, — заканчивает Баки. Складка на лбу становится глубже. — Шляпа. У него была шляпа.

Стив смотрит на него.  
— Ты… читал о нас? — тихо спрашивает он. Баки говорил не так, будто рассказывал о том, что читал или видел в кино. А так, будто вспомнил.

— Читал о тебе, — отвечает Баки. — Не о них.

— Ты знал Дум-Дума.

Баки медленно кивает и, кажется, не замечает замешательства Стива.

— Сто седьмой, — палец Баки медленно стучит по «Джеймсу Морите». — Джим. Джонс. Дум-Дум. Я знал их.

Стив не позволяет ни одному вопросу покинуть горло. Это работает не так. Когда Баки хочет, чтобы Стив что-то знал, он говорит. Стив не понимает, как такое возможно, но, когда это новое знание обрушивается ему на голову, другие части озарения всплывают на поверхность как застывшее золото. У Баки нет семьи. Баки знает все танцы, во времена которых рос Стив. Он молчит, не задает вопросов, но ничего не может поделать с усиливающимся сердцебиением, когда начинает делать выводы.

Баки пристально смотрит на него, а потом, кажется, приходит к какому-то решению. Оглядывается, роется в куче закусок и протягивает Стиву пачку арахисовых шариков и бутылку молочного коктейля.

Стив принимает все это с той торжественностью, которую они заслуживают. Потом Баки щелкает пластинкой на внутренней стороне металлического бицепса, сует туда пальцы и выуживает флэшку. Наклоняется к принтеру, вставляет в разъем и нажимает несколько кнопок. Принтер подает звуковой сигнал и после нескольких секунд жужжания принимается выплевывать страницы.

Когда Баки кладет флэшку обратно, Стив замечает там заколку, которую видел на их первом свидании. Беспомощная любовь поднимается изнутри как прилив патоки. И ему ничего не остается, как наклониться и поцеловать Баки в макушку. Тот поворачивается, прижимается лбом к его подбородку, а Стив зарывается носом ему в волосы.

Принтер завершающе скрипит, и выплывает последняя страница. Баки аккуратно выравнивает стопку и толкает Стиву.

На первой странице гриф армии США. И Стив понимает, насколько знаком ему этот конкретный формат. Все, что он видел в современных документах, выглядит по-другому. Его же собственные бумаги и приказы о миссиях времен войны выглядели примерно так.

«Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, 10.03.1917» проставлено в верхнем углу, и Стив смотрит на это несколько долгих секунд.

— Это твое досье, — говорит он, и Баки кивает. — О’кей. О’кей.

Стив начинает читать. Имя, дата рождения, ближайшие родственники, домашний адрес… Сердце Стива совершает небольшой кульбит, когда он видит название улицы, находящейся недалеко от его старого дома. На второй странице фото улыбающегося красивого молодого солдата, поднявшего подбородок. Стиву требуется много времени, чтобы узнать в нем Баки. Изображение зернистое и слишком светлое из-за многократного копирования, но даже не поэтому. Уверенная челюсть, невероятно молодое лицо — вот что сбивает с толку.

Стив вздрагивает, когда Баки бьет его по руке бутылкой с коктейлем. Он тяжело сглатывает, берет ее, пьет и начинает осознавать прочитанное.

— Ты был на войне. Ты… В сто седьмом. О, Боже, — он закрывает рот ладонью и ставит бутылку на стол. — Мы с Пег однажды совершили набег на лагерь для военнопленных. Это… большинство солдат, которых мы нашли, были из сто седьмого. Их использовали для экспериментов.

Баки кивает. Он не выглядит расстроенным, просто… сосредоточенным. Он берет верхнюю страницу, дает Стиву и осторожно направляет его руку к шредеру.

Через пластиковое окошко в передней части контейнера Стив видит, как лист неумолимо распадается на куски и смешивается с другими бумажными лентами. Гнездо Баки в ванной подвала было заполнено ими — сугробами из мятых бумажных нитей, похожих на снег.

Стив дочитывает досье в тишине. Иногда Баки громко глотает отпитый коктейль, что, как ни странно, очень помогает. Баки здесь, рядом со Стивом. И хотя с ним случилось столько ужасных вещей, сейчас он пахнет арахисовым маслом, чистыми бинтами и довольством. Его босая нога лежит у Стива под икрой. И судя по тому, как спокойно и терпеливо он время от времени заставляет Стива уничтожать страницы, с ним все в порядке.

В конце досье армейские заголовки уступают место обычному тексту, а стиль написания перестает быть бюрократическим и становится более нормальным. И Стив понимает, что читает отчеты о миссиях, написанные Баки. Отчеты, которые он — судя по отсутствию подписей — никому не сдавал, а делал просто для себя. Их там целая куча. В последнем есть план миссии и предварительная информация, но итогового отчета нет. Стив смотрит на дату… Баки написал это две недели назад.

— Я нашел их, — говорит Баки, проглатывая остатки коктейля. — Там была активная база. Склад оружия. Взрывчатка, — он хмурится. — Но было больше персонала, чем ожидалось. Больше агентов.

— Думаешь, их предупредили о том, что ты придешь?

Баки качает головой.  
— Это была сольная операция. Никаких утечек.

Это неудивительно. Ни в одном из его самодельных отчетов нет ссылок на хоть какое-нибудь подкрепление или поддержку. Баки спокойно собирал информацию на брифингах ЩИТа, а потом шел и крайне пристрастно действовал.

Эта мысль не должна заставлять Стива хотеть сжать его как любимую подушку, но она, тем не менее, заставляет.

Хотя, это не единственное желание.  
— Эй, — говорит Стив. — В следующий раз, когда узнаешь что-то о Гидре… Расскажи мне. Чтобы я мог помочь. Мэй, Наташа и остальные… держу пари, они тоже помогут.

— Международная мобилизация, — говорит Баки, морща нос. — Всегда проблемы. Большие проблемы. Переговоры. Политика. На это уходят недели. И Гидра исчезает. Утечка информации. Они разбегаются. Когда… только я, туда и обратно… Никаких утечек — и выполнено.

— Но у тебя нет подкрепления. И тебе больно.

Баки хмуро осматривает себя.  
— Обычно нет.

— Что насчет меня? В следующий раз, когда ты задумаешь тихую операцию, я тоже могу покрасться с тобой. Никакой политики. Только я.

Баки смотрит на него. Вяло, но явно сосредоточеннее.  
— Ты хочешь?

— Хочу, — Стив яростно кивает. — Я, конечно, не такой незаметный как ты, но я мог бы охранять периметр. Или если тебе понадобится что-то ударить — я твой парень.

— О’кей.

— О’кей, — облегченно выдыхает Стив. Хорошо. Он хотел бы использовать и Мэй, и Наташу, и Альфа СТРАЙК для уничтожения всех новорожденных баз Гидры, но понимает точку зрения Баки о необходимости двигаться быстро и без предупреждения.

— А я пробил танк, — сообщает Баки. — Как консервную банку. Хрясь! — он производит звуковой эффект руками и лицом, жестикулируя и надувая щеки. А потом смотрит на гору оберток. — Я голодный.

— Давай я приготовлю тебе обед.

Он идет на кухню, на ходу пытаясь решить, что же сделать. Суп, наверное. Секунду спустя он понимает, что Баки тащится за ним. Ну… по крайней мере, пытается. Поэтому Стив аккуратно берет его вместе с одеялами и сажает за стол, где Баки сможет видеть кухню, а Стив сможет быть уверенным в том, что тот никуда не завалится, не ударится и не повредит себе еще что-нибудь.

Чтобы приготовить что-то существеннее томатного крем-супа, потребуется слишком много времени, поэтому Стив достает банку томатной пасты и начинает рубить чеснок. Разогревает сковороду — еще можно сделать сэндвичи с сыром — и думает. Это… ну, это ничего не меняет. Баки все еще Баки. Человек, которым он был все это время.

— Стив.

Стив поворачивается. Баки держит консервный нож в форме улыбающегося лобстера.  
— Стив. Стив. Это я, — Баки сжимает металлические пальцы как клешню краба и щелкает в сторону Стива. Потом тихо хихикает и растекается еще дальше по столу.

Стив помешивает суп и не может не улыбнуться.  
— Ну, думаю, ты и правда вышел из своей скорлупы.

После нескольких секунд обдумывания Баки медленно улыбается, а потом опять начинает хихикать, уткнувшись лбом в стол и перекатывая голову из стороны в сторону.  
— В следующий раз, когда тебе будет больно, я тоже сварю тебе суп, — обещает он. Звук его голоса лишь слегка искажен тем, что лицо прижато к столу. — И тебе сразу станет не больно. Я ведь опасен. Круглосуточно.

— Я очень ценю это, — говорит Стив. Кем бы Баки ни был, когда бы ни родился, через что бы ни прошел — он все тот же. Стив сможет задать вопросы и обсудить все позже, когда Баки правильно накормят, и он перестанет парить на американских морфиновых горках.

Стив ставит перед ним миску с супом и треугольный сэндвич и садится рядом на случай, если Баки опять начнет кренить в сторону.  
— Вот, дружище, давай. Ветчина с козьим сыром и помидор.

Баки немного выпрямляется, чтобы сунуть нос в миску.  
— Я круглосуточно опасен, — повторяет он, принюхиваясь.

— Безусловно, — кивает Стив, плотнее закутывая его в одеяла. — Но сейчас нам не надо быть опасными. Мы дома.

Баки ненадолго отводит взгляд от супа и удивленно смотрит на металлическую руку, теперь завернутую в одеяло.  
— Опасный… но мягкий.

— Совершенно верно, — Стив подталкивает сэндвич ближе. — Попробуй.

Баки, с преувеличенной осторожностью пьяного морского пехотинца, пытающегося разминировать бомбу, возвращает внимание к еде, опускает уголок сэндвича в суп и откусывает кусочек. А потом берет миску и пьет суп как горячий шоколад.

— Не подавись, — говорит Стив, постепенно привыкающий к стратегии Баки питаться по типу пылесоса. — Там еще много. Если захочешь.

Баки заканчивает пить, ставит посуду и очень серьезно смотрит на Стива.  
— Ты мой любимчик, — говорит он. Градус пафоса заявления слегка снижает наличие у него томатных усов. — Самый любимый человек в мире.

— Ты мой тоже, Бак, — Стив берет салфетку. Голос звучит немного сдавленно. — Правда. Лучший парень на земле. Мой.

Баки толкается в нее лицом, чтобы вытереться, а потом дальше — Стиву под подбородок.  
— А ты мой. Мне нравится твой дом. И твой голос. И волосы. И суп. И семейное одеяло.

Стив вздыхает.  
— Я хотел бы написать там твое имя. Если захочешь. Только если захочешь.

Баки прижимается к нему всем телом.  
— Зеленым?

— Ага, — говорит Стив. Облегчение и радость поднимаются изнутри как пена шампанского. — Любым цветом. Какой понравится.

— Мне нравится зеленый.

Они сидят рядом, обнимаются и чувствуют себя парой репок, плавающих в бульоне эмоций. Должно быть весь дом уже задыхается от их непрекращающихся любовных флюидов.

Через минуту Баки переключается.  
— Стив?

— Да?

— Я хочу съесть его, но не могу, — его взгляд сфокусирован на одеяле. Баки, кажется, очень расстроен.

— Вот, — Стив, вылавливает последний шарик с арахисовым маслом. — Можешь съесть это.

Баки берет его губами из пальцев Стива, а потом опять прикладывается ему на грудь. Вздыхает. Еще раз. И еще.  
— Я хочу остаться здесь навсегда.

— Я тоже хочу, — говорит Стив. Он закрылся бы тут с Баки, сидел бы дни и ночи напролет и проклинал бы последствия. Но он понимает, что реальности нет дела до романтики. Кроме того, Наташа, похоже, собирается высадить дверь, если он не появится в ближайшие восемь часов.

— Мы… тебе, наверное, все же стоит обратиться за профессиональной медицинской помощью. ЩИТ разработал для меня совершенно потрясающий растворяющийся шовный клей. Думаю, тебе стоит его попробовать.

Баки что-то бурчит, но после нескольких секунд вслушивания в ритм биения сердца Стива, успокаивается. И произносит: — Значит, мы возвращаемся?

— Да. Мы возвращаемся.

Эпилог

Клинт благоразумно проводит девяносто процентов времени обязательного медицинского отпуска дома. Что является почти личным рекордом. Он не планировал смыться, пока члены его стручка гуляли по парку. Просто нога почти не болит, и солнце светит, а он несколько недель стреляет только банковскими резинками, поэтому прежде чем Клинт успевает осознать, что именно делает, он уже на ногах и натягивает поверх гипса эластичные штаны.

Бобби с Лорой подговорили детей, чтобы те прятали костыли каждый раз, пока Клинт спит. Но он недаром Хоукай. Он может обнаружить искомое на расстоянии ста ярдов. К тому же, Лиле шесть, и она довольно плохо прячет вещи. Он выуживает один из ванны, а другой обнаруживает под собственным матрасом, и бум — он мобилен. Хоукай идет.

Ну, до автобусной остановки. Потом, полчаса спустя — из-за воскресного расписания автобусов и задержек на линии, — Хоукай идет опять.

Он сползает по ступенькам на остановке штаб-квартиры ЩИТа, на несколько секунд замирает, а потом профессионально разворачивается к посту охраны.

— Удостоверение?

Клинт уверенно лезет в правый карман куртки, потом в левый, а потом — со все меньшей уверенностью — в карманы брюк, за пояс и в носки. Он находит наконечник стрелы, детский проездной на автобус и доллар тридцать пять центов мелочью, но не удостоверение.

— Я Хоукай, — делает попытку он.

Охранник — Шейла — остаётся невозмутимой.  
— Если у вас нет удостоверения личности, вам понадобится пропуск или сопровождающий.

Клинт чешет нос.  
— Могу я воспользоваться вашим телефоном?

— У вас нет телефона?

— Нет… Есть. Но батарея села. Играл на остановке в «Angry Birds».

— Да. Сегодня же воскресенье, — Шейла качает головой, впервые демонстрируя сочувствие.

Клинт чует слабое место и довольно неплохо проводит пять минут, обмениваясь с ней жалобами на общественный транспорт. После произведенного сравнения среднего времени, затраченного на поездку на работу, и худших историй из категории «что это за запах!», Клинт получает от подобревшей Шейлы приглашение воспользоваться телефоном охраны.

Он набирает Наташу, но не удивляется, когда та не берет трубку. Хилл по воскресеньям не работает, если это не чрезвычайная ситуация, угрожающая миру. Мэй отвечает на втором гудке.

— Привет, Мэй. Я тут… Знаешь… Я решил выйти с больничного пораньше и закончить с кое-какими бумагами… проследить за всем, ну, ты знаешь, хм. Это Клинт, кстати.

— Да. Я знаю. Лора звонила. Сказала, что ты в самоволке. Мы предложили за тобой заехать… — Мэй говорит таким тоном, который ясно дает понять, что она в курсе того, что Лора специально заставила его столкнуться с воскресным расписанием в качестве кармического наказание за то, что он молча сбежал, — … но она сказала, что не стоит. Что это не проблема.

— Точно. Не проблема. Дело в том, что я немного торопился, так что… вспомнил о луке, — говорит Клинт, потому что, очевидно, это самый важный фактор его готовности, — а удостоверение оставил в другой куртке. Или его опять взял Купер, чтобы Джимми еще раз мог открыть шкафчик со сладостями, и через несколько недель его найдут под холодильником. Примерно так.

Май вздыхает.  
— Дай мне Робертсон.

Клинт дает телефон Шейле. Та ведет с Мэй дискуссию, в течение которой Шейла мало говорит, но определенно много смеется. Потом она улыбается, нажимает отбой и машет Клинту.  
— В следующий раз не забудьте пропуск!

Клинт благодарно салютует ей и ковыляет за угол, чтобы застыть при виде зрелища, странного даже по меркам ЩИТа.

Возле лифта Капитан Америка. Рядом Зимний Солдат. Определенно, это Зимний Солдат. Потому что даже если он в бесформенном сером флисе и подвернутых спортивных штанах, почти прикрывающих пушистые розовые тапки, ошибиться невозможно. Вот волосы. Вот металлическая рука. Живые пальцы в настоящее время сжимают термос.

— У тебя смузи, — Клинт слышит голос Зимнего Солдата, обращенный к Капитану Америка.

— Да, — Капитан Америка кивает. У него тоже термос. Его другая рука довольно сильно занята локтем Зимнего Солдата. Потому что — как замечает Клинт, применяя свои выдающиеся Хоукайские навыки, — Зимний Солдат слегка отклоняется в сторону.

— И у меня смузи, — продолжает он.

— Да, — соглашается Капитан Америка, корректируя хватку в попытках завести группу в лифт.

— Из манго.

— Да. Тебе нравится манго?

Зимний Солдат морщит лоб, задумавшись над этим глубоко философским вопросом. После серьезных размышлений он с трудом поднимает руку и похлопывает по крышке термоса.  
— Это хороший смузи, — очень серьезно говорит он.

Клинт мог бы поклясться, что этим утром ему в организм не поступали тяжелые болеутоляющие, а вот Зимний Солдат, похоже, на них. Последний раз Клинт видел нечто подобное, когда в реанимации Наташа гладила свой кислородный баллон и говорила, какой тот молодец, и какую хорошую работу он выполняет.

Как бы то ни было, но лифт только один. Клинт принимает решение и ковыляет быстрее.

— О, привет, — поднимая брови, говорит Капитан Америка, когда Клинт не дает дверям закрыться. Запах Капитана остается полностью зацикленным на Зимнем Солдате. — Тебе наверх или вниз?

— Э-э-э… Наверх, — отвечает Клинт. Зимний Солдат мутным взглядом смотрит на него из-за плеча Капитана Америка. Иногда Лаки смотрит так на игрушку, которую бросают ему дети, когда он лежит под кофейным столиком. — Вы, ребята… работаете сегодня?

— Не совсем, — произносит Капитан Америка. Зимний Солдат настойчиво игнорирует Клинта, пытаясь вжаться в бок Капитана.

Клинт смотрит, как тот давит на кнопку медицинского этажа, одновременно переводя Зимнего Солдата себе за спину.

— Ты… он… о’кей?

— Да, он в порядке, — кивает Капитан. — Просто… много обезболивающих.

Зимний Солдат, который наконец оказывается у Капитана за спиной, удовлетворенно вздыхает и начинает устраиваться поудобнее. А потом — он готов поклясться, — Клинт слышит хихиканье.

— Стиви.

— Что, чемпион?

— Я — рюкзак.

— Определенно.

Лифт тренькает, и Капитан Америка выносит Зимнего Солдата. Ошарашенный Клинт стоит и пытается решить, действительно ли видел все это или просто в здании применили какой-то галлюциногенный газ. Пытается так долго, что двери закрываются, а он так и продолжает таращиться. Когда лифт останавливается на другом этаже, Клинт понимает, что не нажимал на кнопку.

В коридоре его ждет Наташа. Пристально смотрит, задерживает взгляд на левом локте, который начинает мелко дрожать.  
— Бартон.

— Что случилось?

— Ты о чем? — иронично тянет она, но Клинт слишком взволнован, чтобы вестись.

— О Зимнем Солдате! И о Капитане Америка! Они пахнут… друг другом. Они пахнут всеми этими… шурами-мурами! — кричит он, яростно жестикулируя, роняет костыль и чуть не падает. Наташа смотрит, как потом он пытается ногой подцепить упавший костыль, как у него это получается, и как он засовывает его обратно под мышку. — Что у вас тут за хрень? Была химическая атака?

— Ну, Бартон. Если хочешь быть в курсе офисных сплетен, то знаешь, что делать.

— Выходить с больничного пораньше?

Наташа делает «бз-з-з» и больно тыкает его пальцем в нос.  
— Вторая попытка.

— Не… прыгать с крыш без плана?

— Близко, — она убирает ногу, и Клинту приходится броситься вперед, чтобы двери не закрылись.

— От них пахло счастьем, — говорит Клинт, потому что это самое странное.

— Думаю, да, — в Наташином голосе гордость и нежность. — А теперь иди и посмотри, что ты еще пропустил.

Обнадеженный Клинт идет следом и ждет чего-то такого же важного и, возможно, даже забавного, но она обманывает его, поворачивая не в комнату отдыха, а в небольшой конференц-зал. Полный документов и стопок бумаг. А во главе стола — Анджела, Омар и Чарли из администрации.

— О, нет, — стонет Клинт.

— О, да, — строго говорит Анджела, когда Наташа оправдывает репутацию предателя, закрывая за ним дверь. — У нас будет приятная, расслабляющая беседа о неправильно поданных и недостаточно заполненных отчетах.

Клинт поворачивается, чтобы в последний раз умоляюще посмотреть на Наташу. Та улыбается, неосознанно одобряя его план выхода через окно, потом шевелит пальцами и отправляется прочь, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь действительно забавным. Например, следовать за Капитаном Америка, уничтожая все его прикрывающиеся счастливыми, но на самом деле отвратительные запахи блаженной семейной жизни.

— Итак, — произносит Анджела. — Сорок семь отчетов. И все оформлены с нарушениями. Это не должно быть сложно, агент Бартон.

— Нет, — смиряясь, слабо стонет Клинт. По крайней мере, он сделает перерыв сразу же, как только один из них откроет дверь, чтобы выпить чаю, кофе или еще чего-нибудь.

Однако, у Омара неприятно поблескивают глаза. Он медленно поднимает что-то и с тихим стуком кладет на стол.

Клинт смотрит на это как загипнотизированная мышь.

— Сегодня в блоке Д тренируют упражнения на уклонение, — говорит Омар. — А у меня есть этот полуавтоматический сорока шести дротиковый вакуумный пистолет. Техническое название… «Истребитель».

— Давайте заключим сделку, — вступает Чарли, складывая руки на столе как переговорщик. — За каждый исправленный отчет — десять дротиков в обойму.

— Заполните все — получите пистолет, — продолжает Анджела.

— Сделаете перерыв… — подхватывает Омар, потому что раньше работал на допросах, — … и пистолет достанется агенту Романофф.

Анджела смотрит на часы.  
— Стажеры начинают через двенадцать минут, — говорит она. — Упражнения продлятся до двух. Чем быстрее вы закончите…

Клинт смотрит на настенные часы, на стопки документов, потом на пистолет. Упражнения на уклонение в помещении… лучший способ научить желторотых агентов истинному смыслу тайной войны. Не говоря уже о том, насколько это весело — пробираться по вентиляционным шахтам, чувствуя опьянение от силы «Истребителя».

Клинт принимает решение.  
— Давайте ручку.


End file.
